Digimon Tamers version
by rafaael20
Summary: Set in a timeline where Rika and Takato start off as friends, both Tamers will go on a new adventure together and wind up even closer as they protect their world and the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback-

Sitting on the centre swing in the park of Shinjuku was a lonely girl, dressed in a white hat and white mini dress with a small bag, who was feeling quite solemn for something bad had happened to her.

And as she remained seated, holding a handful of Digimon Cards, a previous gift she had gotten for her last birthday, some of the other pre school girls were not far from her as they spoke secretly, talking about her.

"Isn't that the model girl, Rika Nonaka?" One of the girls asked, getting nods from her friends, with a second saying in reply. "Yeah, the one who lost her father?"

"Isn't she pathetic?" The third asked with a bitterness in her voice, making sure her words were overheard by Rika, who just ignored them, though inside, their words only made her feel worse as she was so saddened by the loss of her father.

However, Rika broke from her sadness, feeling some confusion when she felt a pair of hands on her back, which started to pushed her on the swing, making the young redhead place her right hand on the chain and turn her head, where she saw a small boy with a white shirt, white hat and blue shorts, smiling as he continued to push her on the swing.

"Swings are meant for swinging, not sitting sad on. I just wanna play with you." The boy said with a cheerful tone and smile as he continued to push Rika.

From the boy's words and his actions, Rika was surprised that somebody was talking to her, and more so that they were trying to make her happy.

"Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" Rika asked in confusion.

"My name is Takato. And I would just like to know you." Takato replied with a smile, leaving Rika silent, still confused as to finding herself conversing with another student, but was also glad somebody actually being nice to her.

"You're Rika, right?" Takato then asked, continuing to push her.

While Rika only nodded, Takato smiled and said. "You look like you need a friend to play with you. Why not me? I would gladly play with you."

His words reached Rika, making her smile a little as he continued to push her.

Rika was enjoying Takato was pushing her in the swing that she forgot she was still holding her Digimon Cards, which then started to slip out of her grip and fell to the floor.

"Here. Let me get those." Takato offered, placing his hands on Rika's back, ceasing her swinging, before getting down and began to pick up the Cards, his kindness continued to make Rika smile.

"Cool. I didn't know that you play Digimon Cards." Takato said, looking at the various selection of Cards Rika had obtained, before getting to his feet and handing them back to her.

"If you like, you can come back to my place. I have plenty of Digimon Cards that I would love to trade with you." The brunette then offered, continuing to smile and show his kindness, making Rika smile back and nod.

"Let's go." She said, getting off the swing and followed Takato , unaware that their encounter would lead to a beautiful friendship.

-End flashback-

As the years went on, Takato and Rika grew closer as friends, sharing their love of Digimon, having sleepovers, even dressing as Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi for Halloween.

And while Takato's other friends, Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa were fans of Digimon as well, both teased Takato a little when he showed up at the park one day, wearing a pair of goggles, regretting their joking when they learnt they were a gift from Rika, who didn't get along with the pair.

But being Takato's friend, Rika would suppress her desire to take a shot at the duo, though she would get a kick out of making them both quiver from her glares.

But other than Rika, Takato also had another girl as his friend, Jeri Katou, who was always sweet and kind to her friends, which Rika liked and respected, causing them to get close, with Rika introducing Jeri to the world of Digimon and teaching her how to play the card game.

Not only were Takato and Rika happy they had become friends, so too had their parents, namely Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, who saw Takato as nothing but a positive influence for her daughter, which gave her the decision to take Rika out of her private school and enroll her in the same school and class as the brunette.

Currently, another school day had finished, however, Takato and Rika had stayed back in order to finish off the Digimon match they had set up halfway through Miss. Asaji's lesson, practising for the upcoming tournament Rika had signed up for, whil Takato had missed the deadline to enter, but was still happy to cheer her on and do what he could to help.

He even spent some of the money he would get from his parents for assisting them in their bakery on some Digimon Cards he believed would be perfect for Rika's deck.

Finishing their game, with Takato emerging as the victor, both gathered their Cards, Rika spoke up.

"Tomorrow is the big tournament. Will you be there to watch?" She asked as she looked at Takato, who smiled and said in reply. "Of course I will be there to cheer you on. When it comes to Digimon, you can always count me in."

"Speaking of Digimon..." Rika began to say, trailing off a little, unsure if she should tell Takato.

But after he placed his hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes, Rika continued, knowing she could trust him.

"Would you mind if you came back to my place? There is something I want to show you, but you must promise to keep it a secret." Rika said in a serious tone.

And as curiosity got the better of him, Takato nodded.

"You can trust me. Whatever it is, I promise to keep to myself. Cross my heart and hope Myotismon bites me." He said, joking a little, though Rika knew she could put her trust in his promise, even if it contained a silly pun.

"Alright then. Follow me." Rika then said as she picked up her backpacks and headed off, with Takato following Rika, getting quite curious as to the secret she wanted to share with him.

-Sometime later-

Finally arriving at the Nonaka's residence as Takato and Rika entered the garden section of her home, Rika made her presence known.

"Mum, I'm home." She called, causing Rumiko to enter and approach the pair, smiling to see her daughter and Takato.

"Hello sweetie. It's good to have you home." Rumiko said, embracing her daughter, showing they too had gotten close as mother and daughter.

"And it's good to see you as well, Takato." She then said, always happy to see the brunette.

"Thank you, Miss. Matsuki." Takato replied, his kindness made Rumiko smile and say. "Please, call me Rumiko."

"Sorry to interrupt, but there was something I really need to show Takato in my room." Rika suddenly said, which made Rumiko nod in understanding.

"Of course." She replied, turning and taking her leave. "Have a good time, and remember, you are always welcome to come over."

As Rumiko headed off, Rika sighed a little.

"Sorry about that. You know how mothers can be." Rika said, embarrassed.

"It's alright." Takato replied, before remembering why he had been called to Rika's in the first place as he entered her bedroom and asked. "So what did you want to show me?"

From Takato's question, Rika then said. "You can come out now."

And with that said, something landed before them, taking Takato's breath away as a yellow furred fox-like creature appeared, which had a white stomach and a pair ee-sized breasts and had a set of purple coloured gloves.

As the creature rose, it smiled at Rika, who smiled back, while Takato now realized why Rika didn't tell him her secret back at school and why he had to see it to believe it.

Rika had an actual Digimon in her home.

"You called for me?" The Digimon asked, making Rika nod as she then made introductions. "This is my friend, Takato Matsuki. Takato, this is my Digimon guardian and my partner, Renamon."

"Whoa. A real Digimon? This is unbelievable." Takato said, amazed to see a Digimon in real life, it was like a dream come true for him.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Takato." Renamon then said, before smiling and adding. "Rika has told me all about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Takato replied, continuing to show his kindness, however, he had to ask. "But there is something I have to know. How did you get here?"

"I was brought to this world to find a Tamer, a human that would become my partner and make me stronger." Renamon replied.

"And for whatever reason, I was chosen." Rika added, not completely sure why Renamon wound up with her, but she wasn't complaining.

"That's cool you have a Digimon." Takato commented, before saying with absolute seriousness. "You can count on me to keep this secret a secret."

"Thank you." Rika replied with a smile, knowing it was right to place her trust in her best friend, while Renamon also smiled, not just from the bond that her Tamer and the brunette shared, but also the vixen Digimon sensed the relationship between Takato and Rika could eventually wind up as something beyond just friends.

"And since you showed me something secret, I think it's only fair I do the same." Takato said as he took off his backpack and withdrew a notepad, showing to Rika and Renamon a drawing of a red dinosaur-like Digimon.

"I've been working on making my own Digimon, but was a little shy of showing it." Takato confessed.

"What do you think?" He then asked, wanting Rika and Renamon's honest feedback.

"You drew that?" Rika asked, smiling as she then commented. "It looks pretty good."

In agreement with Rika, Renamon nodded, before suggesting. "You should consider taking other creative after school activities to further improve your talents."

"I'll consider it." Takato replied, glad that both his friend and a Digimon approved of his Digimon design.

Curious, Rika then asked. "So does this new Digimon have a name?"

"I have been trying to think of one, but that's where I get a little stuck." Takato confessed, admitting his weakness in his artistic skills, remembering some of the rejected names he thought to call his Digimon, including Supermon, MegaDinomon and UltraFlameBlastermon.

"How about Guilmon?" Renamon suggested, which Takato and Rika both liked.

"Guilmon it is." Takato said with a smile as he reached back into his backpack, putting away his notepad and withdrawing his scanner, but was left in awe to see it had changed, turning into a Digivice, which caused him to question, amazed. "I have a Digivice?"

"It's known as a D-Power." Rika informed, smiling as she withdrew and displayed her own D-Power, which had blue trimmings around it compared to Takato's red trimmed one.

Looking at his D-Power, Takato asked. "Do you think I'll find my own Digimon?"

"I'm sure of it." Rika replied, smiling as she then stated. "And you'll be just as great a Digimon master, like Tai or Davis."

From Rika's words, Takato smiled, both looking forward to the day Takato would find his Digimon, but neither were aware that in doing so, it would lead to many changes in their everyday lives.


	2. The Card Tournament and Hazard Digimon

Several days after Takato had gotten his D-Power, keeping it hidden from Kazu, Kenta and Jeri, making sure to keep his promise to Rika and not tell anybody about Renamon or Rika being a Digimon Tamer, the brunette was currently in the front of a group of people, watching the final match of the tournament, cheering on Rika as she took on one of her most toughest opponent's, Ryo Akiyama.

While Rika had faced many opponents beforehand, some proving to be a fair challenge, Ryo was really putting Rika on the ropes.

As Rika looked upon the Cards placed on the (table, field, board), looking to see Ryo had Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, while she had a mere Rookie on her side, Kuramon, she then looked to the crows and saw Takato, his look of determination renewed her confidence and made her focus back on taking down her opponent.

'C'mon, Rika. I know you can do this.' Takato thought, watching as Rika drew the top Card from her Deck, making her smile.

"Alright Ryo, this is the turn to decide a winner. And that is going to be me." Rika said confidently.

"I activate Multiplication in combination with my Kuramon. And by doing this I have an army's worth of Kuramon, which I then combine into one of the most destructive Digimon ever known. I play Armageddemon." Rika announced, setting her Kuramon Card aside and placing Armageddemon before her.

"Now I wipe out your Imperialdramon with Armageddemon's attack, the Destiny Destroyer." Rika then said with a little dominance and a ton of confidence in her voice.

"A good move" Ryo commented, only to then say. "But not good enough."

Confused at his words, Rika could only watch as Ryo suddenly placed a Card from his hand onto the table where he then declared. "I use my Breakdown Card to De-Digivolve Imperialdramon, returning him back into Exveemon and Stingmon."

From his counter, Rika felt a little frustrated, unable to declare another attack and could only let Ryo make his move.

"I play Omni Sword and use it to DNA Digivolve ExVeemon and Stingmon to their greatest form, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode." Ryo called, setting his ExVeemon and Stingmon Cards aside , before placing Imperialdramon back on the table and combining it with his almighty weapon.

"No way!" Rika said in shock, knowing she had no way to counter or stop such an attack.

"Now this is where our match ends. I have Imperialdramon attack Armageddemon." Ryo said, smiling as he then stated. "And with Armageddemon gone, so too is the last of your energy."

With Armageddemon taken down, so too were Rika's chance of victory, which made the red haired Tamer feel a little sad to have come so far and lose at the final match.

"You were pretty good." She then heard Ryo say, making Rika look up and saw that the brunette had gotten out from his seat and was standing beside her, his hand held out as he smiled at Rika.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Rika replied, smiling back, before taking Ryo's hand and shaking it, which made the crowd cheer at the display of friendly competition.

Takato smile while he cheers along

"Now that's what we like to see." An announcer for the tournament then said as he took to the stage, before he called. "Let's hear it for Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka!"

From the announcer's call, the entire audience cheered, causing both Ryo and Rika to look over at the crows and smile, with Rika smiling to see Takato, smiling and cheering for her, making her grateful she had obtained second place, knowing she couldn't have reached it without Takato's help.

As the cheers died down, the announcer then moved over to Ryo.

"Ryo, for your outstanding record and as winner of the tournament, we graciously bestow the title of Digimon King upon you." He said, making Ryo smile, while Rika smiled as well, even giving the Digimon King a small applause.

"And Rika..." The announcer went on to say, turning his attention to the Nonaka as he then informed her. "For your continued display of determination and your skills, you are given the title of Digimon Queen"

"Now let's hear some cheers for our champions." The announcer then called, causing the entire crowd to rise from their seats and applaud loudly, making both Ryo and Rika smile, before facing the crowd and waving, both happy to see all the smiling faces of their fans, while Rika was just happy to see Takato continue to cheer for her.

'Thank you, Takato. If it were up to me, you would get the Digimon King title.' The red haired Tamer thought, continuing to wave and smile at the adoring crowd, enjoying the moment of her time in the spotlight

-Several minutes later-

After the tournament had come to an end, Takato had to wait a few extra minutes for Rika to finish signing autographs for her new fans, before she finally finished the last signatures and joined her best friend, carrying her trophy with a smile as she and Takato walked on home.

"You did great out there, Rika. You were so close to beating Ryo, but you still you did your best. I am so proud of you." Takato said as he continued to walk Rika home, his words making her smile.

"Thank you." Rika replied, before she smirked.

"But since I have a new title, you are to address me as Queen Rika." She joked, handing him her trophy and continuing to fool around. "And maybe if you continue to show your loyalty, I will make you a knight, or the very least, the court jester."

"Very funny." Takato replied, smiling back at Rika as he continued to carry the trophy for her.

However, curious, Takato had a something on his mind, causing him to say with a seriousness in his voice.

"Can I ask you something, Rika? Do you think I'll be a good Tamer for Guilmon?" Takato asked he looked at his best friend with wonder, causing her to look back at Takato and smile.

"From your kindness, your talents and your knowledge on all things Digimon, it wouldn't surprise me if you became leader of a Digimon team." Rika replied with a confident tone, her words making Takato smile back at her.

"Well that is because my pics were scanned into my D-Power and then..." Takato went on to say, showing Rika his D-Power to reveal an empty Digi-Egg shell.

"It's empty." Rika said in awe.

"Yes, he has hatched, but he is nowhere in sight." Takato replied, uncertain on how to find his partner or what to do.

"Well a D-Power can help track down the Tamer's Digimon. Let's go find him." Rika told Takato, borrowing his D-Power for a second and managed to find a small signal, which was fairly close, earning Takato and Rika to begin their search, taking a detour away from the streets of Shinjuku and away from the path back to Rika's home, to display her trophy to her mother, who didn't fully understand the popularity of Digimon, but was just glad to see it was an activity Rika was very passionate about.

Making their way through the backskirts of Shinjuku, keeping vigilant in case they ran into any trouble, while Renamon remained in the shadows as she followed the pair, keeping an eye on her Tamer, though Rika didn't say anything, a small look of worry appeared on her face, which Takato noticed, causing him to move his hand over hers', holding it gently, which made Rika smile at Takato, knowing he would always have her back.

However, both broke from the moment when the signal then picked up from both their D-Powers, and asked. "Rika, do you really think Guilmon might be down here?"

"Well, the signals from our D-Powers say there is a Digimon down here. I'm certain it is Guilmon." Rika replied with a smile.

And after making their way deeper with the alleyway, both stopped when they came across a mysterious light, watching, amazed as the red dinosaur Digimon slowly appeared from the light as he landed on his feet.

"I don't believe it. Guilmon in the open." Rika said.

"I got my own Digimon. I can hardly believe it." Takato said, filled with joy as he went to approach Guilmon.

But there was a brief silence, an uneasy feeling that filled the area as Guilmon opened his eyes, revealing them to be an eerie red colour as he glared at Rika and the one who was supposed to be his Tamer.

"Takato..." Rika said, sounding a little nervous, sensing something was not right with Guilmon.

"Aren't Guilmon's eyes supposed to be yellow?" She then asked, making Takato nod and say in concern. "Y... yes. Something is wrong."

"Guilmon? Are you alright?" Takato asked the Digimon, who responded as he glared at the pair, with an intention to kill.

"Guilmon, we're your friends. There's no reason for you to look at us like that." Rika said, not sure what was putting Guilmon in such a hostile state, but did what she could to try and make him feel at ease.

However, Guilmon just snarled as dark markings appeared on his body, before letting out a fearsome roar as then black feathered wings suddenly materialized from out of his back.

"What is with the transformations? Guilmon, what are you're doing?" Takato cried out, both confused and scared, watching as Guilmon took to the sky and suddenly attacked.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out with a fearsome bellow, spitting forth a ball of flame at the brunette.

"Takato, look out!" Rika cried out, pushing Takato to the ground of the fire as it tore through a wall and leaving it in ruin.

"That was too close" Takato commented, glad Rika had acted and saved him from a potentially grave injury, before rising back to his feet and calling, pleaing with the enraged Digimon. "Guilmon, stop this!"

"We're friends, so don't attack us!" Rika cried out, conflicted, knowing she could call upon Renamon and use her Digimon Cards to handle Guilmon, but was unsure how Takato would react to seeing his best friend attacking his supposed Digimon partner.

While in conflict, Guilmon snarled and was about to attack again, preparing another Pyro Sphere and was about to unleash the flames upon the Tamers, only to stop when a voice suddenly rang out. "Bunny Blast!"

From the call, a blast of green flames came out, shooting over Takato and Rika and headed right for Guilmon, who avoided the unknown attacker with ease, causing him to snarl at one trying to attack him, making him look over, along with Takato and Rika, to see to see a blue haired boy had entered the alleyway, while standing atop his head was a Terriermon, which held a serious and determined look.

"Are you both alright?" The boy then asked, making Rika nod.

And though she was glad for the assistance, curious, she had to ask. "We are fine. But who are you?"

"My name is Henry Wong, I am a Digimon Tamer, and it seems as though we've got a monster on our hands." Henry said in reply, looking on as Guilmon landed on top of a wall, glaring at the four.

"Though he is not doing this on purpose. He is just being controlled by his own power." Henry then informed, his words confusing Takato and Rika, causing the brunette to ask with concern. "Controlled by his own power?"

"Yes. It's the power of the Digital Hazard. It's a dangerous energy that is controlling him." Henry informed.

"Just let Terriermon handle this." He then said, unable to get a reply from Takato or Rika as Terriermon got off of his Tamer's head and took several steps forward, confronting Guilmon.

"Hey winged dino, follow me if you dare!" Terriermon taunted as he flap his ears and flew upwards in the sky, causing Guilmon to snarl furiously as he flew after him.

"That's it! Follow the leader!" Terriermon continued to tease as he and Guilmon flew in an aerial battle, with Guilmon attacked relentlessly, firing fireball after fireball.

"Don't delete him. He was just born." Takato called with concern, making Rika add. "Yeah. Takato created him and he is a friend."

"Who said we were going to delete him? Terriermon just have to defeat him. It's the only way to calm him down, I hope" Henry said in reply, watching the battle continue to unfold, certain in both his logic and his partner's abilities.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon then announced, striking back as he spun around, creating a small vortex around his being that he then threw at Guilmon, only for the seemingly corrupt Digimon to stop flapping his wings, dodging the attack, before striking, shooting forth at Terriermon, grabbed his face and threw him back to the ground.

"Get out of my sight!" Guilmon said in a dark and distorted voice as he was about to strike with a final Pyro Sphere, ready to finish Terriermon off.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried out with concern, wishing there was something he could do in order to save his partner.

And as if hearing his wish, his D-Power began to glow with a green light, which also circled Terriermon, filling him with energy and causing Guilmon to back away from the light.

'What is this strength? I feel so energized!' Terriermon thought, looking over at Henry and his D-Power, now realizing what was happening and tapped into his new power.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" He called, surpassing his Rookie form and becoming a Champion Level Digimon, leaving the Tamers in awe, before Rika said what all three were thinking. "He Digivolved? That is amazing!"

However, though Takato and Rika were glad to see the changes in Terriermon, looking at Gargomon, who readied his Gatling Arms, Henry could see there was something wrong.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon then called as he began to attack, not only shooting at Guilmon, but filling the whole area with a stream of gunfire.

"Gargomon, stop it!" Henry cried out, but found his words were having little effect, forcing him to duck, while Takato pulled Rika down, holding her close as he shielded her.

With two Digimon attacking, Takato questioned. "Why is he randomly attacking us?"

"Because he is out of control. He used to get like this when I used him in my game. If he doesn't stop, it's not just Guilmon he'll target, but us too." Henry explained, concerned for Gargomon, Takato and Rika, while blaming himself for Gargomon's rash and dangerous actions.

Ceasing his gunfire for a moment, Gargomon looked around to see Guilmon had disappeared.

"Hey, you winged freak, come out and show yourself!" He called out, feeling a great desire inside him to fight and take down anybody who got in his way.

But as Gargomon made his call, a pair of red eyes, alongside a dark form rose behind the Champion Level Digimon, about to strike.

"Behind you!" Rika quickly called in warning, making Gargomon turn, but didn't have enough time to react or defend himself as Guilmon grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, grasping his throat, making Gargomon choke.

"You big bully..." Gargomon choked as Guilmon continued to keep his grasp upon Gargomon, staring at him with fury, before Guilmon then bellowed in a distorted and dark tone "I'll show you despair! I will destroy you!"

"Gargomon!" Henry cried out with great concern for his partner, matched by Takato as he shouted. "Guilmon, stop this! You can't do this!"

"Rika!" A familiar voice then called, making her presence known as Renamon landed gracefully beside Takato and Rika.

"Renamon, you have to do something. It's Guilmon. He's out of control! You have to help him" Rika pleaded, knowing it would be easier for Renamon to take Guilmon down, but was certain by doing so it would cost her her friendship with Takato.

"That's Guilmon?" Renamon had to ask, stunned to see the savageness in his form, as well as the aggression as Guilmon continued to strangle Gargomon, bringing back his right claw and was about to impale it right through Gargomon's chest.

"He's not doing this on his own, he's been controlled by something call the Digital Hazard." Rika explained, quickly bringing Renamon upto the situation, which made her smile and say with calmness and assurance. "The Digital Hazard? Alright, leave it to me. I don't need to fight him in order to to save him."

"Huh?" Rika asked, a little confused by the vixen's statement, but nodded, trusting in Renamon as she watched her partner step forward and towards Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out, getting Guilmon's attention, making the red-dino Digimon turn to face her, to which she decided to taunt him as she turned around and slapped her butt.

"Come and get me if you can!" The foxy Digimon then mocked, confusing Takato and Henry as to how Renamon was acting.

"What's she's doing?" Henry asked, thinking she had lost her marbles.

Guilmon snarled as let go of Gargomon, spread his wings and flew towards Renamon as he let out a fearsome roar.

However, as fast as he was, Renamon's speed outmatched his, allowing her to avoid Guilmon's attack, before she put her paws on both sides of his cheeks and kissed him on his forehead, which made Takato and Rika gasp, greatly surprised at Renamon's retaliation.

But as Renamon continued her actions, her paws and the purple patterns on her legs began to glow, affecting Guilmon as he suddenly stopped, freezing in place as the dark markings began to slowly fade, the wings retreated back into his back and the redness in his eyes faded, turning to a pure and normal yellow colour.

And after Renamon removed her lips off of his head, Guilmon then groaned and collapsed in the vixen's waiting arms, to which Renamon then let him lay, resting his head on her chest and allowed Guilmon to rest.

Impressed, though confused, Rika had to ask. "Renamon, what did you do? You just kissed him and he stopped his rampage."

"While most Digimon have both light and darkness within them, often siding with one factor over the other, I use both yin and yang to keep me in balance." Renamon said, before explaining. "So by using my yin powers, I was able to suppress the negative effects of his Hazard power."

Looking down at Guilmon, snoring lightly, his head nuzzling against Renamon's chest softly, the foxy Digimon smiled as she then said. "He is sleeping for now, but he should be alright when he wakes up."

"Thank goodness." Rika sighed, glad Renamon had resolved Guilmon's rampage in a peaceful way, as well as glad to know that she and Takato had a new ally, making part of her start to think they were becoming the next Digimon team.

"Rika?" Renamon then said, getting the attention of her Tamer.

"I think it would be best if we all found a more secluded area. All that noise Guilmon and Gargomon caused will likely attract some unwanted attention." She informed.

"You're right. We should get out of here." Rika replied, about to leave, but waited for Takato, who faced Renamon and asked her. "Renamon, do you mind carrying Guilmon?"

"Not at all." Renamon replied with a smile, before using her great speed to teleport away with the unconscious Digimon, staying close to her Tamer, but making sure no others were aware of her presence.

And as Takato and Rika exited the alleyway, both had no objections to allowing Henry and Gargomon to tag along, so long as Henry's partner was back to his Rookie form, allowing him to get away with it looking like he was carrying around a plush toy with him, something Terriermon didn't mind with Henry, but his little sister, Suzie Wong, was another case.

-Shinjuku Park-

"Thanks for all the help today, Henry. We appreciate it. After all, Gargomon and Guilmon didn't really hurt anyone." Takato said as he, Henry and Rika hung out, while Terriermon and Renamon gave their Tamers a little room, with Renamon sitting against a tree as she gently stroked Guilmon's head as he slept in her lap.

"Well I am glad to help you both, but Guilmon is dangerous when his Hazard power goes out of control. What happens if he loses his mind again?" Henry asked, somewhat concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll help him guide and control his powers. It's the least I could do for Takato." Renamon said, her words made Takato smile, before the vixen then heard a small groan come from her lap, making her look down and smile as she saw Guilmon slowly awakening.

"It seems our sleepyhead is waking up." She commented, just as Guilmon groaned, put his hand on his forehead and asked "Where am I? What happened to Guilmon?"

"Guilmon, thank goodness you're ok." Takato said with joy as he and Rika approached him.

"Who are you guys? And what am Guilmon resting on?" Guilmon asked as he looked back to see he was resting on Renamon's boobs, making him leap out and shout in shock "Guilmon sorry! I didn't mean..."

"It's alright. Nice to see you so innocent" Renamon chuckled, finding that when he wasn't in a blind rage, Guilmon was very cute.

"Guilmon, you may not believe this but I am your Tamer. My name's Takato Matsuki. It's good to see you." Takato introduced himself with a friendly smile, causing Guilmon to look at him and say in reply. "Tamer? You mean you and Guilmon are partners? But why would you pair yourself with a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster. You're a friend now." Rika reassured him, but Guilmon still felt a little down as he said. "I can't remember it it, but Guilmon attacked you."

"Yeah, thanks for knocking me around like a sandbag." Terriermon said sarcastically, making Henry whisper. "Hey, be kind to him. It's not his fault."

"You weren't doing it on purpose, you were being controlled." Rika told Guilmon, to which Renamon nodded, smiled and added. "And we'll help you learn how to control your powers. I'll help you do so if you're up for it? I'll help train you while Rika and Takato are in school."

And while glad Renamon was being so considerate and kind, Rika then thought with a curiousness. 'It seems Renamon's taken a liking to him already. I wonder why.'

"Ok. Thank you all for giving Guilmon another chance. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused." Guilmon said, his negative feelings removed when Takato hugged him and said. "No worries, Guilmon. We glad we gave you life. And I am glad you're here, boy."

While Takato and Guilmon smiled at one another, glad to be Tamer and partner, with Rika and Renamon, both were glad to see the bond the pair were forming, determined to do whatever they could to help, while Henry was a little concerned, both for Guilmon's Hazard power and Terriermon's inability to control himself as Gargomon, hoping that with the help of his new friends, they could overcome both problems.

However, none of them were aware that someone was watching them, envious of Guilmon, clenching his red gloved hand into a fist, before departing.

-Several hours later-

Within her room, Rika was resting on her bed, wearing an aqua coloured T-shirt and a pair of matching shorts, her arms crossed behind her head as she thought about all that had happened, namely Guilmon.

"His power is indeed incredible, even for a Rookie. I just hope Renamon can help him control it." Rika said to herself, sighing as she then thought aloud. "After all, we will need Guilmon for future battles."

And as Rika continued to think on Guilmon,tiredness eventually taking her as the red haired Tamer fell asleep, Renamon was in the bath, both cleaning her body, as well as taking the time to relax and think to herself.

"Guilmon seems really cute and handsome. Poor guy having that power. Still, it's nothing I cannot help with." The foxy Digimon then said with a confident smile as she washed her boobs, part of her wondering what Guilmon was up to.

-In Guilmon's shed-

"Here, Guilmon. I brought some food for you in case you get hungry." Takato said as he set some bread down on the floor, causing Guilmon to look at his Tamer and ask. "That Digimon... Renamon... Takato think Renamon can really help Guilmon?"

"Of course she will. And believe me, I think she likes you." Takato replied with a small smile.

"Night, Boy." The brunette then said as he took his leave, quickly heading back home to make sure his parents didn't worry about him, leaving Guilmon in thought as he looked at his clawed hands, fearing his Digital Hazard powers.

"This evil, bad, mean making power of mine. Guilmon hopes Guilmon can get it under control." He said to himself, certain it would be hard, but was confident that with Takato, Renamon and their friends, it would be possible.


	3. First Conflicts

Waking up early, Takato got out of bed and then changed into his usual attire, his grey pants, white shirt and his blue jacket, then after setting his Digimon Cards and his D-Power in his pockets, grabbing his backpack and placing his goggles around his head, the brunette headed downstairs to make his breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, Takato saw his parents already awake and working, shelving the newest batches of bread on display.

"Takato?" His mother, Yoshie Matsuki, asked, a little surprised she didn't have to wake her son and then questioned. "What are you doing up already?"

"Well, Rika and I were planning to catch up with this new friend we made after the tournament." Takato replied, skipping over certain parts of the story as to not bring up that Digimon were real or put his parents in worry.

Glad to hear her son had made another friend, curiously, Yoshie then asked. "And what is the name of your new friend?"

"Henry Wong." Takato said, before adding. "When it comes to Digimon, he's quite the expert."

From his reply, both parents smiled, though neither quite understood the Digimon franchise, both were glad it was something that had brought Takato closer to others, also making him the kind and selfless person they were proud to call their son.

"Takato, I just had an idea." His father then said, before going on. "How about you help us a little with the bakery and we can make a small breakfast for you to share with your friends?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Yoshi commented, which Takato agreed with, nodding in reply, before taking an apron off the rack, tying it around his back and assisted his parents as he made his way over to the table and started to knead the dough.

-Sometime later-

Having finished assisting his parents, Takato packed some of the bread and snacks he had made, before leaving and making his way to the park.

However, while walking to his destination, he was in thought, concerned about Guilmon.

'I feel bad for Guilmon having that dangerous power in him I hope Renamon could help him '

As Takato then reached the park, he found everyone outside, just Guilmon's shed, looking very worried.

Concerned, Takato asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Guilmon! He's having a deep nightmare! Renamon's trying to help him snap out of it!" Rika said, worried for the Hazard Digimon.

"Oh no!" Takato said as he drop his backpack and rushed inside, to see Renamon was kneeling beside Guilmon, both watching as Guilmon thrashed around and sweat heavily in his sleep.

"No... no... no stop. Takatomon... Rika... Renamon... stop this...!" Guilmon moaned in his sleep, sounding quite fearful.

"Guilmon, wake up! You're having a nightmare, wake up!" Takato called with further worry as he and Renamon shook his shoulders, causing the Hazard Digimon to quickly rise up, waking up with a deep sweat, while panting deeply.

"That must be some nightmare. And from what I take, not a good one." Terriermon commented, his words making Henry nod in reply.

"Guilmon, are you ok?" Renamon then asked with concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused the red dino Digimon to calm down a little to see his Tamer and the foxy Digimon.

"Guilmon had a terrible dream. Bad power out of control... Bad Guilmon attacked you all. Cannot stop myself." Guilmon said in terror as he looked at his clawed hands in worry.

"I can understand. He fears his powers." Henry said, feeling some empathy as he remembered seeing Gargomon go nuts.

But reassuring Guilmon and the others, Renamon smiled and helped calm Guilmon, giving him a small massage as she gently rubbed his back and told him. "I'll look after you. I promise to help you learn to control your Hazard power."

"Thanks for the help, Renamon." Takato said, grateful for the help of the foxy Digimon, before smiling as he faced Rika and the others.

"Oh, I almost forgot I brought you all something." The brunette then said as he went outside, picked up his backpack and withdrew a container and headed back to the shed, with all but Rika curious as to what Takato had.

After opening and setting the container on the floor, all saw that inside it was food, consisting namely of bread and cookies, but what caught everyone's eye was that the bread had been shaped to look like the three Digimon.

Curious, Henry asked. "Where'd you get all this?"

"And where did you find someone that makes specific shapes and figures?" Terriermon followed up, holding up a cookie that was shaped like his head, which had chocolate chips acting as the eyes and nose.

"I made them." Takato replied, before telling his friends. "My parents own the Matsuki Bakery, so if you ever want more, come on over."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Renamon replied with a tone of respect, happily eating amongst Rika and the others, before noticing Guilmon was still in a solemn stated, causing her to pick up some bread that was shaped like her head and Guilmon's head, before approaching the Hazard Digimon.

"Go ahead. I'm sure you will like this." Renamon offered, handing the Guilmon shaped bread to the red dino Digimon, who took it from the vixen Digimon, feeling a little better that Renamon seemed to show such care and kindness towards him.

And Guilmon felt even better as he took a bite, greatly enjoying the snack his Tamer had made for him

"Takatomon makes good food." Guilmon commented with a more cheerful tone, helping himself to more food as he then said. "It makes Guilmon's tummy full and happy."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rika replied, glad to see Guilmon no longer an upset and sweating mess.

But as much as Rika was enjoying spending time with her friends, knowing they still had to go to school, the red haired Tamer stood up.

"C'mon, Takatomon. We have to get to school." She teased, before saying with a seriousness in her voice. "I don't want Miss. Asaji keeping us back again."

"Alright then." Takato replied as he and Henry both got up, leaving the container on the floor for Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon to finish off the remaining bread and cookies, before heading off for school, none aware that the smell of the freshly made pastries had attracted some attention.

-With the Takato and the others-

After leaving their Digimon in the park, the Tamers certain Renamon could keep an eye on Guilmon and Terriermon, as they made their way to school, Takato was still thinking on what had happened earlier.

"Still thinking about Guilmon?" He heard Rika ask, the brunette breaking from his thoughts and turned his head, facing Rika to see her looking at him with concern of her own.

"Takato, I know you are concerned about Guilmon and worried that he might lose control of himself again, but you have to remember, a Digimon is as strong as his Tamer. So long as you keep believing in Guilmon, he will continue to remain in control of himself." Rika told Takato in a caring tone, smiling as she then added. "And Renamon's looking after him, so you can trust her."

Feeling a little better from Rika's words and knowing Renamon was keeping an eye on him, as well as helping him keep control of his Hazard power, Takato smiled, making Rika continue to smile, glad to know she had cheered up her friend.

"Don't forget about Terriermon. He can be a little troublesome at times, but he can also help Guilmon." Henry then added, continuing to make Takato feel better, glad he had such friends to assist him in becoming a Digimon Tamer.

"Thanks guys." Takato said as they got to the school gates and made their way inside, the brunette smiling to see Kazu, Kenta and Jeri had already arrived, while Rika wasn't as pleased to see the two boys.

"Guys!" Takato called, getting the attention of his other three friends, all looking over to see Takato, Rika and a student they hadn't yet seen before

"Good morning, Takato. Good morning, Rika." Jeri greeted, remaining polite and friendly, before asking. "How was the tournament?"

"Bigger question, who's the new guy?" Kazu asked, curiously as he and Kenta stared at the blue haired boy, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Don't be rude." Jeri scolded, knowing the student a little as she then went on to say. "That is Henry Wong. He one of the top students of our age group, not to mention he is in our class."

"I apologize for Kazu and Kenta's rudeness." Rika said, as she glared at Kazu and Kenta, both boys feeling somewhat nervous at Rika's angered stare.

"However, once you get past their foolishness they aren't too bad." The red haired Tamer then admitted, seeing past Kazu and Kenta's annoying flaws and knew they were tolerable enough to hang out with.

"It's alright. I actually know someone who can act a little bit like them." Henry said in reply, Takato and Rika nodding as both knew who he was talking about Terriermon.

Changing the subject Jeri then asked. "So how did you all meet?"

"We met after the tournament." Henry replied, skipping the part of Digimon being real.

"While Rika did an amazing job, she was beaten in the final round." Takato added, trying to recall the player's name. "Ryo Akuma... Ryo Akamiya... Ryo..."

"Ryo Akiyama?" Kazu suddenly asked, which surprised Takato and Rika a little.

"That's it. But how do you know him?" Rika asked in reply.

"He's only one of the best Digimon champions in the entire world." Kenta explained, causing Kazu to nod, showing a great enthusiasm as he got close to Rika and began to ask her every thought and question that entered his head. "What's he like? How strong is his deck? What Card did he use to beat you? Did you get his autograph, if not, why?"

As Kazu continued to ask his questions, Rika just sighed, regretting she had caused such a spark to ignite within the brunette, before the group headed inside the school, Kazu continuing to question Rika, to the point they had taken their seats, which caused her to sigh in relief.

However, all were certain Kazu would have more questions come break lunch

-Meanwhile-

Within a secret organisation in an unknown location, was a man in a suit and sunglasses, who sat on a chair, watching as two woman above him were typing on monitors.

"Sir, we got a breach in security. Another one is trying to come through." One of the women then said.

"They never learn do they?" The man commented in reply, before instructing. "Find out who it is this time."

"Yes sir." Both women said as they focused back on their monitors, typing and bringing up a digital map of Shinjuku, a red spot had just appeared on the map, close to school.

-Around the sametime, back in the park-

While Terriermon stayed back, deciding to take a little nap to work off all the snacks he had eaten, Guilmon had gotten ready to train with Renamon, not too sure what she expected of him, but was determined to make her happy.

Watching Renamon, Guilmon saw the foxy Digimon take a cross-legged stance in front of a small waterfall in a park, the red dino Digimon doing the same as he sat beside Renamon, feeling a little tingle in his chest at being beside her, but just ignored the feeling and focused, continuing to copy Renamon, who closed her eyes and rested her paws on her lap, Guilmon doing the same as both started to meditate.

Curious, through her slow breathing, Renamon then asked. "Guilmon, how do you feel?"

"Guilmon feels good. Renamon good teacher. Renamon very smart" Guilmon replied, keeping his breathing calm and eyes closed, failing to notice the small smile on the vixen's face at his complimenting words.

"That is quite a kind thing to say." Renamon said, before making a small criticism. "However, you don't need to keep addressing me whenever you speak."

"Then maybe Renamon can help Guilmon speak proper?" Guilmon asked.

"Renamon would be more than happy to." Renamon replied, showing she had a funny bone in her, which Guilmon failed to pick up on.

As Renamon continued to train Guilmon, making sure the Hazard Digimon kept his breathing steady and kept focus, Terriermon was woken from his sleep as he felt something start to poke his sides, causing the Rookie to open his eyes and saw the cause was a small white furred Digimon.

"Hello there!" The Digimon then said cheerfully at seeing Terriermon now awake.

"I'm Calumon." The Digimon introduced itself, continuing to show warmth and tenderness, before Calumon asked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Terriermon." Terriermon said, a little surprised to see another Digimon, which didn't have the intent on attacking him for his energy, watching on as Calumon took one of the few cookies left in the container and started to nibble on it, his ears perking up at the taste.

But looking over at Guilmon and Renamon, Calumon continued to show his curiosity as he then asked. "Who are they? And what are they playing?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I know that Renamon is helping Guilmon find calmness by mediating their energies on a stable level." Terriermon explained, pointing to Renamon and Guilmon to help Calumon learn their names and identities.

"Why's that?" Calumon asked, finishing off the last of the cookie and sat in front of Terriermon, staring at him with interest and curiosity as what Terriermon had to say.

"Because Guilmon is afraid of the Digital Hazard powers inside of him, but Renamon is helping him try to calm it down so he doesn't accidently hurt anyone." Terriermon explained in reply, making Calumon nod, understanding a little.

"Guilmon doesn't look like a mean Digimon. He looks like a fun Digimon." Calumon said cheerfully, walking over to the pair and was about to introduce himself and ask if Guilmon wanted to play with him.

However, before Calumon could speak, someone splashed Renamon, causing her eyes to open, shocked at first, before her expression changed as she glared, already knowing the culprit.

"Impmon." She said bitterly, looking to her right to see a purple skinned Digimon, which wore a set of red gloves, a red bandana around its neck and had a yellow smiley face with sharp teeth on its stomach.

"Well if it isn't fox-face." Impmon said in laughter as he approached the group.

"Still strutting that body about?" He then teased over Renamon's figure, trying to get under her fur.

"Uh oh. It's bad news himself." Terriermon said, having crossed paths with Impmon in the past.

And while he knew that Impmon wasn't the most dangerous of Digimon, he was still trouble, causing him to standing in front of Calumon if he tried to harm the innocent Digimon, all the while, Guilmon remained in place, trying to mediate, but he could hear what was going on.

"What do you want, Impmon? Did you come just to annoy me?" Renamon questioned, sounding a little irked. "Or have you come to hit on me again?"

"Oh, I would. But I can tell that there is no changing that stubborn mind of yours', Tamer's pet." Impmon replied, before turning his attention upon the Hazard Digimon and said. "I am actually here for him."

"What do you want of Guilmon?" Renamon questioned, ready to fight off Impmon if he tried anything to harm her friends.

"Both of us are Virus Digimon and we shouldn't be forced to hang around with you Vaccine and Data types. This one here makes me wanna throw up, spending time with you and bunny boy here." Impmon said, unaware that Guilmon was getting angier at his words.

"Don't provoke him! He's a monster if you make him mad." Terriermon warned, which just made Impmon smirk.

"Oh that's what I am trying to do. Hey, Pineapple head! Time to see you use that Digital Hazard rage of yours'! Bada-Boom!" Impmon called, casting a ball of flame on his index finger and threw it at Guilmon.

But to his shock, Guilmon grabbed the fireball with his claw, crushes it, before opening his eyes, showing they had turned red again, worrying and concerning Renamon and Terriermon, while Calumon felt fairly frightened, taking cover behind Terriermon.

"What did you call Guilmon, Spitball head? You want Guilmon to delete you that badly?" Guilmon snarled as his Hazard powers began to consume him, almost losing control again.

"Guilmon, no! Regain control over yourself! Don't go low as him!" Renamon called out, embracing him, the feel of Renamon's hold and her obvious care for him made Guilmon snap out of his rage, causing his eyes to turn back to their normal yellow once again.

"Thank you, Renamon. Guilmon fine now." Guilmon said as he turned to glare at Impmon.

"Say what you want about us, but Guilmon thinks you are a bad Digimon. And Guilmon's different from you. Guilmon might be Virus like you, but Guilmon has friends who cherish and protect Guilmon. Guilmon will never abandon them. Now leave us alone!" The Hazard Digimon went on to say, taking a spot beside Renamon, ready to fight Impmon away.

Renamon smile and Terriermon gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah well one day I get that Digital Hazard to control you completely and then we'll see who stronger, you'll see!" Impmon shouted, igniting the tips of all his fingers and threw the flames into the water, creating a wall of steam, allowing Impmon to quickly turn and ran away.

"That was close. Be glad that Guilmon's humanity kept him from losing control again and that Renamon helped him." Terriermon said.

"Now I know what you mean." Calumon said after witnessing Guilmon in his rage, before smiling and commenting. "But he still looks fun to play with."

"I am glad you didn't lose control there. I'm quite proud of you for not falling as low as Impmon did." Renamon smiled as she kissed Guilmon on the head as a reward for not falling too far.

"So shall we...?" The foxy Digimon then started to say, wondering if Guilmon wanted to continue training or take a small break and keep Calumon entertained.

"Wait..." Guilmon said, looking over at the school as he saw a white huge cloud coming towards it.

"Someone is approaching Takatomon's school, it's a Digimon." The red dino Digimon then informed with concern, not just for Takato, Rika and Henry, but knowing there were other humans like their friends that would be put in danger.

"Then Henry and the others are in trouble too." Terriermon said, equally worried about their friends they started to run towards the school, Calumon following close behind.

And though he wasn't the type to fight, Calumon wanted to make sure his new friends would be ok.

-Back at the school-

As Miss. Asaji continued her lesson, writing on the blackboard, many of the students paying attention, while Takato was more focused on his desk, doodling on a piece of paper, coming up with small drawings and ideas for a Champion form of Guilmon.

After spending some time on his latest drawing, colouring it in and adding some details, which included white spiky hair, a set of horns and black markings over his body, minus the hazard mark on his chest, part of Takato hoping it would help keep Guilmon under control if he ever did Digivolve.

'I got the perfect name for him, Growlmon.' Takato thought to himself, proud of his drawing before looking over at Rika, who sat at the desk on his left, wanting to know what she thought of the drawing as he folded up the paper and tossed it onto Rika's desk **.**

Looking over for a moment, Rika saw Takato smiling at her, telling that the paper was from him, causing her to carefully unfold it and saw the drawing of Takato's Champion form for Growlmon, making her smile at the obvious effort that the brunette had put into it.

Looking at the drawing, Rika continued to smile, just before she withdrew a pen and left a small message near the bottom at the drawing, handing the picture back to Takato, who smiled, getting a little boost in his ego to see Rika had written 'That's a great drawing and a great name. Would you do one for Renamon?'.

From Rika's question, Takato looked at Rika once again and nodded, smiling as he got out a fresh piece of paper and began to draw, starting off by drawing a few pictures of Renamon, before expanding, adding wings, altering the tail and changing its shape, even giving the Renamon drawings a variety of weaponry, making the foxy Digimon look like a cybernetic Digimon that was half fox, half dragon.

And after adding in some colour to his latest design, the brunette was about to hand the drawing over to Rika, only to stop when a worried expression appeared on Rika's face, confusing Takato for a second, before realizing their teacher was standing behind him.

"Takato, are you passing notes in my class?" Miss. Asaji questioned, giving Takato no time to reply as she grabbed the folded piece of paper, unfolded it and sighed to see the drawing.

"Why do I waste my time when you aren't willing to learn?" She asked, taking the paper, confiscating it.

"Sorry, Miss. Asaji. I promise to pay more attention." Takato said in reply, feeling a little down that he was caught, but namely from the fact he was unable to show Rika his art.

Miss. Asaji sighed as she looked at Takato, knowing his promise would be broken eventually, having confiscated many of his drawings beforehand.

"I will return your drawing after class. And you better pay attention or next time you will be kept back for detention." Miss. Asaji told Takato.

"And that goes for you too, Rika." She then said without looking at Rika, returned to the front of the classroom, where she set Takato's drawing on her desk, before continuing her lesson.

-Sometime later-

Just outside the school, hiding in the shrubs near the soccer field were Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Calumon.

Curious, Calumon asked. "What is that place?"

"That is a school. It's where Rika and Takato go in order to learn." Renamon replied.

"Then let's go get Takatomon from school." Guilmon said, emerging from the shrubbery, only for Renamon and Terriermon to suddenly grab his arms, pulling him back.

"Owie..." Guilmon whined as he rubbed his arms, before asking. "Why did you do that?"

"I apologize, but you cannot just walk in there." Renamon replied, before the foxy Digimon explained. "Most humans do not know that we Digimon actually exist. And to see us, it might frighten them."

Not completely understanding Renamon's explanation, namely as to why others would be afraid of them, but trusting Renamon, Guilmon then asked. "Then how do we get inside?"

"Stay here for a moment." Renamon just said as she rose to her feet. "I'm going to scout the area and see if there is a way inside."

With that said, Renamon used the combination of her great speed and grace to stealthily make her way around the outer perimeter, looking for a way to get inside without being seen.

And after arriving at the back of the school, a smile appeared on her face when she noticed a bunch of discarded cardboard boxes, giving her an idea, where she then brought up her right paw and used one of her claws to cut two holes in the side, before taking the box and returning to Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon.

"Did you find a way for us to get inside?" Terriermon asked, causing Renamon to shake her head.

"No. But I found a way for one of us." The foxy Digimon said in reply, placing the box over Guilmon and covering most of his form.

"What's Renamon doing?" Guilmon asked with a curiousness from within the box, just before Renamon knelt before the Hazard Digimon, set her paws on the sides of the box, looked into Guilmon's eyes with a serious expression and told him. "Guilmon, right now only you can find Takato and the others. As long as you keep that box on, you won't accidentally scare anyone. As for how you are going to find Takato, when you go inside the school, just look for a red lever that has 'Fire Alarm' written above it. Pull that and it will call all the students."

"Why aren't Renamon, Terriermon and Calumon coming with Guilmon?" Guilmon asked looking at Renamon

"We would, however, there was only one box." Renamon replied, before saying. "I am too tall to fit inside of it, while Terriermon and Calumon are too small. There is also the fact your senses are greater than ours', which will allow you to smell out Takato, Rika and Henry before any of us."

"Guilmon, this is a very important task, but I know you can do it." The vixen then said with a confident voice and smile, causing Guilmon to smile from within the box.

"You can count on me." Guilmon said happily, before making his way toward the school, which allowed Renamon, Terriermon and Calumon to see Guilmon's tail poking out of the back.

"So do you have a Plan B?" Terriermon asked as he watched Guilmon make his way inside, unsure if the red-dino Digimon could pull it off.

-Inside of the school-

As Guilmon made his way down the halls, starting to sniff around to find Takato and his friends, following his senses, the Hazard Digimon soon came across a door, causing him to take off the box and look through the glass window in curiosity, seeing inside were many students, amongst them were Takato, Rika and Henry.

'Guilmon did it.' He thought proudly, before wondering. 'Now how did Renamon say to get Takatomon out?'

Guilmon started to try to remember, before he then saw something on the wall nearby, causing the red dino Digimon to look over it with curiosity, seeing it contraption that had a handle and had 'Fire Alarm' written above it.

'Now I remember, but I need to hide before I pull the handle. I don't want no one to see me.' Guilmon then thought, putting the box back over himself, only he put it on backward.

"Why is it now nighttime?" Guilmon asked, feeling his way around, accidently pulling the lever in the process, causing the ringing of the fire alarm to fill the school.

And hearing the sound of the classroom doors being opened, Guilmon quickly headed off, finally figuring out that the box was on backwards, before turning it around, allowing him to see again as he made his escape.

-Back outside-

Remaining in the shrubs, Renamon smiled as she heard the alarm go off, followed by seeing the students and teachers start to exit the buildings.

Renamon's smile remaining as she saw Guilmon sneak his way back towards her, where she took the box off of Guilmon and said with a proud tone. "I knew I could count on you."

Curious, Guilmon tilted his head as he asked. "Guilmon do good?"

"You did." Renamon replied, continuing to smile at the red dino Digimon, causing him to smile back, happy at seeing Renamon pleased with him.

"Over there!" Terriermon suddenly interrupted, his call causing Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon to look over and saw Takato, Rika and Henry amongst Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the other students in their year level.

"So how do we get your friends to come to us?" Calumon asked curiously, still a little unsure why most humans were afraid of him and knew he couldn't just go out and ask to borrow Takato, Rika and Henry.

But after sighing, certain he would regret his actions later, Terriermon replied as he turned to Guilmon. "I have an idea."

"Guilmon, throw me." The Rookie then said with a little command in his voice, pointing at the students nearby Henry.

"Okie dokie." Guilmon replied with a cheerfulness, not even questioning Terriermon's idea, before picking him up and tossing Terriermon, where the small beast Digimon hurdled through the air from Guilmon's throw and then landed amongst a group of female students, doing his best to keep still when one of the girls took notice of him.

Looking down at Terriermon, a student with blonde hair that was short, and a pair of blue eyes then picked Terriermon up and examined him.

"What is that?" A second girl asked, having darker skin and red spiky hair.

"It looks like somebody's doll." The blonde commented, smiling as she found it to be quite adorable with the sweet smile on its face, only for it to be taken from her hold by a third girl that had black hair, which was tied up at the back, giving her a ponytail,

"He's so cute. I just want to squeeze him and never let go." The raven haired student said, hugging Terriermon tightly, only for her to lose hold of Terriermon when the blonde grabbed him and said with a little defensiveness. "Well, you'll have to wait. I found him."

"And you'll most likely ruin him. Remember when I lent you my cds?" The raven haired girl said back, staring daggers at the blonde as she and the red haired girl each grabbed at Terriermon.

"He's mine!" The redhead stated, managing to get hold of Terriermon.

"No. He's mine!" The blonde said back, grabbing Terriermon's left ear and began to fight over him, Terriermon doing his best to keep smiling and not cry out, their arguing continued, which Takato and his friends overheard.

"What's going on over there?" Jeri asked, a little curious as to what had gotten the girls all worked up.

"I'll check it out." Rika offered as she started to walk over to the fight to see what going on, leaving her shocked when she saw the girls all pulling at Terriermon, making comments that they deserved the doll more than the other.

And looking at Terriermon, Rika could see him moving, begging for help me

"I told you, he's mine!" The blonde, then yelled, managing to take Terriermon out of the hold of the other two girls, only for Terriermon to suddenly be taken from her.

"No, he's mine." Rika said in a decisive voice, holding Terriermon close to her, glaring at the girls and waited to see how they would react.

The three were surprised at seeing Rika, also surprised at the fact she would own something that cute, causing the raven haired girl to then ask. "How do we know if that doll is yours'? And how is it that it came out of nowhere?"

"First off, I dropped it during the fire drill." Rika replied, thinking on her feet.

"And not that is your business, but I got that on my last Birthday." She then said, a serious expression adorned her face as she then said, bluffing. "You want proof? Listen when I squeeze his stomach."

Hoping Terriermon would be just as fast to catch on, Rika then pushed her hand down on Terriermon's stomach, making sure not to hurt him, before she smiled at what happened.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Rika." Terriermon said, speaking like a toy and convincing the girls that he did belong to the Nonaka.

"If there is nothing else, I will be taking what is mine and going back to my friends." Rika then said, turning and about to leave.

But before going, knowing Rika's close friendship with Takato, the raven haired girl asked. "So who gave that to you? Was it your boyfriend?"

From the question, Rika just walked away, doing her best to hide the blush on her face, while Terriermon did his best not to laugh at seeing Rika so embarrassed.

However, Terriermon fell silent when Rika stared at him.

"You say a word about this and I will stuff you myself." She whispered, causing Terriermon to gulp nervously and remain still, returning to fearing Rika as opposed to mocking her.

Returning to Takato and the others, Rika grabbed the brunette by the arm, causing him to look at Rika with a confused look, before he noticed Terriermon in Rika's possession.

"Terriermon?" Takato questioned in a whisper, before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to pull you out of school, but we need you guys." Terriermon said in reply, then informing. "There is a Digimon nearby, and we need you to help us beat it."

Knowing if they left the Digimon as is, there was the chance it could cause great harm to those that crossed its path, however, Takato also knew that if he left school in the middle of the day and got caught, it would guarantee him detention and his parents grounding him.

But knowing it was what the Digidestined would do, Takato, after managing to get Henry's attention, left the school grounds and reunited with Guilmon and the other Digimon.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called happily upon seeing his Tamer, tackling the brunette to the ground as he gave him a big hug.

"I want a hug too!" Takato heard a voice filled with enthusiasm then say, just before he felt something grab around his left leg, making him look over Guilmon and saw a small Digimon, hugging it, before the Digimon looked up at Takato and smiled.

"Hello there, I'm Calumon." Calumon said, introducing himself and then adding. "It's nice to finally meet you, Takatomon."

"It's just Takato." Takato corrected, managing to push Guilmon off of him and got back up, the Hazard Digimon asking. "So Takatomon ready to help Guilmon fight?"

"You bet." Takato replied, part of him excited to have a fight with a real life Digimon, before saying. "Lead the way."

Doing as he was told, Guilmon ran off, with Renamon staying close by his side, while Takato, Rika and Henry followed, with Henry picking up Terriermon beforehand, allowing his partner to hitch a ride of his back, while Calumon managed to keep up by taking a top Rika's head.

"Why are you here?" Rika asked as she continued to follow Guilmon and Renamon.

"I wanna help my friends." Calumon replied, seemingly oblivious to the danger he could be put in, which Rika pointed out.

"No offence, but you don't look like the kind of Digimon that could help us." She commented, which saddened Calumon, making Rika sigh and then say. "But I suppose you can still join us. Just try not to get in the way."

"Guilmon smells the wild Digimon nearby." Guilmon then said, the Tamers getting ready as they arrived in a small forested section of the park, where mist filled the area.

"What's with all the fog?" Takato asked.

"It's not fog, it's a Digital Field. Think it like a gate from the Digital World to your world." Renamon explained, taking to a more defensive stance, causing Guilmon to copy the vixen's actions, Terriermon joining the pair, ready to take on whatever the Digital World threw at them.

And while Takato was ready, he stopped when he saw Rika and Henry each withdraw and put on a pair of sunglasses, making him ask. "Uhh... guys, why are putting on sunglasses?"

"It's so we can see through the effects of the Digital Field." Rika replied, before smiling at Takato and saying with a little command in her voice. "So put those goggles on, Gogglehead."

Doing as Rika told him, Takato slid his goggles down, while the fog from the Digital Field increased, the surroundings fading somewhat, but the Tamers and their partners were still able to see one another, as well as a large figure that headed right for them.

Curious, Henry asked. "Which Digimon is that?"

"Gorillamon." Rika replied, upon seeing the Digimon make its appearance, before she withdrew her D-Power and extracted some information on their opponent.

"We have to be careful, not only is he a Champion Level Digimon, but his Energy Cannon packs one serious punch." The red haired Tamer then informed, her warning making Renamon nod in reply, knowing to keep his distance and her guard up against a foe that could attack with close and long-range moves.

However, while most prepared against the Champion Level Digimon, Henry froze up as he thought in disbelief. 'It can't be. I never thought I'd see him again.'

"Terriermon..." The Gorillamon then said in a gruff voice, staring at Terriermon with a hostile expression, while Terriermon just smiled back.

"Hi Gorillamon. It's been a long time?" Terriermon asked, to which Gorillamon was about to attack, causing Guilmon and Renamon to ready themselves.

However, they stopped when Henry suddenly ran past all three Digimon and approached the aggressive beast.

Shocked at Henry's antics, Takato called out. "What are you doing?"

"Gorillamon, stop it! Don't you remember me?" Henry questioned, ignoring Takato for the time being and went on to say. "We played the game together. Listen to me, I won't let Terriermon fight you, so just leave him alone."

"Go back to the other side!" Henry then said, becoming more assertive.

However, Gorillamon just ignored Henry and began to pound his arms on his chest, letting out a fearsome roar and showing he wasn't going to back down.

"I don't think he's listening." Terriermon commented, which was then confirmed when Gorillamon bellowed out and attacked, jumping over Henry and catching Guilmon off guard, slamming his fist into the side of Guilmon head and knocked them to the ground.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called in concern, lunging at Gorillamon, only for him to smack the foxy Digimon aside.

And while Terriermon was about to strike, Henry suddenly ordered. "Terriermon, don't!"

"Oh, come on!" Terriermon whined, wanting to fight, not only to show he was better than Gorillamon, but namely to get some payback for what the brute had done to his friends.

"I told you before, I don't want you to fight." Henry said, his tone remaining firm, which caused Terriermon to say in reply. "Tell that to Gorillamon."

"He does have a point." Takato pointed out, watching on as Guilmon and Renamon leapt at Gorillamon and attacked, Guilmon starting off with a right hook to Gorillamon's face, which Renamon followed up by kicking the beast Digimon in the chest, causing Gorillamon to stumble back.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon suddenly called, disobeying Henry's orders and attacked, releasing a series of small green flames at Gorillamon, blasting his face and blinding him.

"Terriermon, stop it!" Henry ordered, trying to get Terriermon back under control, only for the Rookie to question in reply. "Well what do you expect me to do, just sit back and let him hurt our friends?"

From the question, Henry fell silent, conflicted upon harming Gorillamon and the wellbeing of Guilmon and Renamon, who leapt at Gorillamon once again, only for the beast Digimon to recover from their attacks, grab Renamon by her leg and used her to slam Guilmon away.

"Renamon!" Rika called in concern, watching as Gorillamon began to swing her partner around, trying to hit Terriermon, who kept jumping around and doing his best to avoid the attacks.

"They need our help. We have to do something." Takato pointed out, watching as Guilmon tried to save Renamon, only for Gorillamon to slam his free arm into Guilmon's back, smashing him into the ground.

And even through seeing Guilmon and Renamon in great pain, Henry remained silent.

'I can't.' He thought, remembering the day he got Terriermon, remembering how he got the Digimon computer game from his father and chose Terriermon as his partner, spending hours on the game and having tons of fun, only for it to fade when the game started to act like it had a mind of its own, the computer wouldn't turn off, no other programs would operate, while the graphics of the game changed drastically, changing from two-bit to a third dimensional world, while Terriermon seemed to become more real, which concerned Henry when his partner was assaulted by Gorillamon.

However, managing to Digivolve Terriermon to Gargomon, Henry felt some relief, only for it to fade and turn to confusion when Gargomon continued to attack, despite Gorillamon trying to retreat.

And seeing Gargomon torments Gorillamon, Henry believed he had turned Terriermon into a monster, a mistake he never wanted to make ever again, making a promise he would never let Terriermon get hurt again.

"I brought him here. It's all my fault." Henry suddenly said, continuing to show his reluctance.

"Playtime's over." Gorillamon then said, dropping Renamon beside the injured form of Guilmon and began to charge up his cannon, ready to blast all three Digimon to bits.

"I don't think so!" Rika called, drawing out a Digimon Card and countering.

"Digi-Modify! Greymon Nova Blast! Activate!" She then announced, slashing the Digimon Card through her D-Power to counter Gorillamon's attack as Renamon then spat forth a wave of flames, striking the energy blast and causing both attacks to cancel the other one out.

But seeing Renamon had managed to hold back one attack, Takato and Rika knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Guilmon and Renamon are too hurt to keep fighting, and Terriermon's too small to do any damage." Rika pointed out.

"But if he Digivolved..." Takato began to suggest, only for Henry to suddenly say. "I won't let him."

"Henry, why not?" Rika asked, Henry falling silent again, remembering what his father had told him, that in a Digimon battle the losing Digimon would be deleted and their Data absorbed by the winner.

But Henry didn't want such a fate to befall Terriermon or Gorillamon.

"We can't waste anymore time. Terriermon has to Digivolve to Gargomon." Rika said, only for Henry to decline the suggestion and say. "There has to be another way."

"But what?" Rika then asked, understanding Henry's concern that Terriermon could lose control again, as well as knowing he didn't want to see his partner harmed, but if they remained as is, then Gorillamon would defeat Terriermon, as well as Renamon and Guilmon.

Seeing they were in a bind, Takato was trying to come up with an idea, something he could do to change the tide of battle, looking through his deck, before realizing the perfect Card to use.

"Henry, try this Card!" Takato called, tossing Henry the Card, which he examined and saw it was the Card, Training Grips, a rather weak Card, namely used to help train Rookies.

However, looking at Takato, Henry knew just what to do with it.

"Digi-Modify! Training Grips active!" Henry announced as he slash the Card through his D-Power, the effects of the Card applying to Terriermon as a set of metallic clamps appeared upon his ears.

And seeing Henry now helping, Rika was glad, but confused.

"Mind explaining why you used that Card when you boys have so many better ones?" The red haired Tamer asked.

"Just watch." Takato said in reply, before Henry called out. "Go for it, Terriermon!"

"Ok!" Terriermon called in reply, pulling his ears back and tossing the training grips off of him, where they collided with Gorillamon, combining with his Data and successfully binding the Champion Level Digimon.

"Now I get it." Rika said, impressed at Takato's genius to use a modification Card against the enemy, as well as how fast Henry was at picking up on the strategy.

"Now, Renamon, go for it!" The Nonaka then called, causing Renamon to quickly rise and strike, Guilmon joining the vixen as both ran up to Gorillamon and slammed him right in the jaw with a joint uppercut, throwing the beast Digimon into the air.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon announced, adding his strength as he spun around at a great speed, not only hitting Gorillamon, but the power of his wings threw the beast Digimon higher into the air.

And not letting up, Renamon leapt after Gorillamon, appearing above the captive Digimon and pushed both her feet into his chest, sending Gorillamon crashing into the ground.

"Nice going guys!" Takato called, smiling at seeing their Digimon fighting alongside each other, showing great teamwork, as well as them overpowering a Champion Level Digimon.

"Renamon fights really good. Renamon amazing." Guilmon said, complimenting the foxy Digimon as she landed beside Guilmon, which made her smile at his words.

And while Renamon was about to reply, she, Guilmon and Terriermon all heard Gorillamon , roar viciously, causing all three to look over and saw the beast Digimon, back to his feet, where he then broke free from the restraints with a combination of strength and rage.

"I don't think he is happy." Guilmon commented, getting confirmation as the Champion Level Digimon let out another roar and aimed his Energy Cannon at him, Renamon and Terriermon, charging it up for a devastating blast.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called as he countered, spitting several green flames right into Gorillamon's Energy Cannon, the combination of their energies caused the attack to backfire as the Energy Cannon overloaded and destroyed Gorillamon, who burst into a collection of red Data particles.

And seeing how it was Terriermon who delivered the final blow, Takato and Rika waited for Terriermon to claim his prize.

"Wait!" Henry suddenly called, causing Terriermon and the others to look at him with some confusion.

"Terriermon, I don't want you absorbing Gorillamon's Data." Henry then said, watching as the particles faded, while Terriermon then asked as he stared at his Tamer with a curious look. "Can I at least do a little victory dance, can I?"

Taking a moment to register their first victory, Takato then asked. "So what happened to Gorillamon's Data? Did it just disappear?"

"I'm not too sure, but hopefully he went back to the other side." Rika said in reply, part of her still thinking Gorillamon was a jerk and a brute, but also believed all deserved a second chance, a lesson she had learnt from Takato.

"Gorillamon was really mad and scary." Calumon commented, before saying with a more cheerful voice. "But my new friends are really tough."

Takato smiled at what Calumon had said, continuing to smile at Calumon's show of joy to be friends with him, Guilmon and the others.

However, after Rika checked the time on her phone, she was shock.

"Guys, we need to get back to school or we will be in big trouble " rika said showing them the time

"You're right. If we don't get back in 20 minutes, you can bet it will detention for all three of us." Takato replied, heading off with Rika and Henry, before turning to Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Calumon, where he then called. "We'll see you guys soon. Just keep up with your training."

"And try to keep out of trouble." Henry added, which made Terriermon smile and say. "Momentai."

Watching as their Tamers left, Guilmon faced Renamon.

"Does Renamon want to continue training Guilmon?" He asked, which made Renamon smile at Guilmon's enthusiasm.

"As much as I would like to, I have had enough for the time being." Renamon confessed, before she smiled and suggested. "Why don't you take it easy and play a game?"

"Alright." Calumon suddenly said, tapping Guilmon's leg and calling. "You're it!"

And while Terriermon and Renamon watched Guilmon play with calumon Chasing after him, both smiling and full of joy, Terriermon then lay down on the grass, taking a moment to rest after the battle they had.

But speaking his mind, Terriermon then said to Renamon. "We need to be careful with Impmon after what he tried to do with Guilmon, he could cause some serious trouble."

"Agreed." Renamon replied, not thinking much of Impmon and his strength at the moment, but was sure if they left him as is, one day he could pose a serious threat, not just to Guilmon, but to all their friends.

-Meanwhile-

Back at the secret base, the blond man flicked his lighter, curious as to what had happened with Gorillamon as he then asked. "Riley, what's the latest on the abnormality?"

"It just disappeared, sir." The brunette, Riley, informed, before saying. "However, it didn't return to the other side on its own accord, it was almost as if something took it down."

"Then it appears we have more of them than we realized." The blond haired man commented, only to then say. "No matter. I will see to it personally that all these intruders are dealt with eventually. And those that refuse to cooperate will be eliminated."


	4. A Digivolving Friendship

As another school day came to an end, Takato, Rika and Henry started to leave the school, after saying goodbye to their friends, the three headed back to the park, wondering how their Digimon were doing.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called, continuing to show joy at seeing his Tamer, making Takato smile and try to correct his partner. "Guilmon, I keep telling you I'm not a Digimon."

"No, but you are a fine Tamer." Renamon commented, her tone full of nothing but respect to the brunette, which made Rika smile at seeing all her friends getting along, causing her to then add. "And just as great a best friend."

"Thanks. So how's your training with Guilmon?" Takato then asked the vixen, who smiled, looked at Guilmon and commented. "His training is coming along nicely. He is managing to control his power. And he's also managing to speak more properly and slowly."

"Renamon is good teacher. Renamon make Guilmon smart." Guilmon stated happily, before correcting himself. "I mean she helps make Guilmon smarter."

Takato was happy to hear that Guilmon training was doing well, but saw that they were hiding something.

Curious, Takato then asked. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Renamon sighed and look at the Tamers.

"Before Gorillamon's attack, I was helping Guilmon trying to stay calm and try to control his power when a Digimon showed up and tried to pick a fight with Guilmon."

"His name's Impmon. He's really mean." Calumon added, his ears shrinking from the sad feeling he was getting.

From what the Digimon had told them, Takato, Rika and Henry looked at each other, knowing that there was another troublemaking Digimon, only he seemed more focused on breaking the relationships of human Tamers and their Digimon as opposed to those Digimon that Bio Emerged to the Real World to destroy any and all they could find.

"What happen next what did impmon did to make guilmon" Takato asked in worried voice

"He tried to attack Guilmon, which made Guilmon lose a little control." Renamon informed, smiling before she then said with a sense of pride for the red dino Digimon. "But Guilmon managed to fight the Hazard and stopped himself from causing any serious harm."

From Renamon's words, Takato let out a small sigh of relief as he rubbed Guilmon's head.

"I'm so happy that you're ok, buddy." Takato said, continuing to smile at Guilmon, which made Guilmon smile back.

"Impmon bad, but Guilmon senses something about Impmon that makes him act bad." Guilmon then said, feeling empathy for the troublemaking Digimon, while Terriermon and Renamon felt it best to avoid Impmon, or scare him off if he ever tried anymore stunts with them.

It was then Henry spoke up. "We need to be careful with him. He might cause more trouble or try to pick a fight with Guilmon again."

"If he does, we'll be ready for him." Renamon replied with a determined tone.

"And not only do we have the advantage in numbers, but Impmon is pretty week, even for a Rookie." Terriermon commented, thinking to how Impmon's attacks were more annoying than painful.

While Impmon and his motives were a serious subject, Rika was a little curious as to the new addition to their group.

"I have one question, where did this little guy came from?" She asked as she picked up Calumon, who smiled at her.

"I came from the Digital World to get away from all the big and mean Digimon that live there." Calumon said, before saying with a joyous tone. "And after wandering through this place, I found you guys. You guys are all so nice and kind to me that I don't want to leave."

From Calumon's words, Takato looked at him and said. "You don't ever have to leave, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Calumon can have sleepover with Guilmon." Guilmon then offered, gesturing to his shed, Calumon continuing to smile at the kindness of Takato, Guilmon and the others.

However, Renamon had to speak up.

"Can I make a suggestion?" She asked, the foxy Digimon speaking her mind. "We have more than enough room back at Rika's, not to mention her family already know about the existence of Digimon, so why don't the two of you stay with us?"

"Whoa this is sudden. Why ask, Renamon?" Rika asked in a curious tone.

"Well… I... I thought Guilmon could continue his training with me back at our place." Renamon said in reply, blushing a bit.

"Yeah." Rika said suspiciously, but then she turned to Takato, who nodded at Renamon's suggestion.

"I don't see why not." He said, thinking Guilmon and Calumon having a proper roof over their heads was a good idea.

But wanting his thoughts on it, Takato turned to Guilmon and asked. "What do you say, boy, want to stay with Rika and Renamon?"

"Guilmon would like that, but Guilmon likes it here." Guilmon replied, his answer a little surprising, but Takato, Rika and Renamon respected Guilmon's decision, the red haired Tamer smiling as she told Guilmon. "Well if you do change your mind, you are always welcome."

"Come on Renamon." Rika then said, taking her leave, causing the vixen to nod in reply and loyalty, smiling at Guilmon for a moment, before walking up to and joining Rika, heading back to her household.

"It's about time we headed off as well." Henry pointed out, allowing Terriermon to rest atop his head as he was about to head home as well.

"See you guys later." Terriermon called to Guilmon and Calumon, waving and saying his goodbyes, which left Takato with the duo.

But knowing he too had to go home, after rubbing Guilmon's head and saying his own goodbyes to his partner and to Calumon, the brunette headed home, leaving Guilmon and Calumon.

Following Guilmon into his shed, Calumon asked with a curiousness. "Why didn't you go with Renamon?"

"Guilmon likes it here. Guilmon also wants to stay so he can keep an eye on Impmon and see if he can make Impmon a friend." Guilmon replied, bringing up Impmon's name worried Calumon, before the Hazard Digimon smiled and rubbed Calumon's head as Takato had done to him, assuring the catalyst Digimon.

"Guilmon promise to keep Calumon safe if Impmon is mean again." He then assured, before Calumon watched on with a curiousness as the red dino Digimon started sniffing around the shed, stopping near the side and began to dig.

"Guilmon also promises to share tasty food Takatomon made." Guilmon said, returning to Calumon with a small plastic bag filled with bread and cookies, making Calumon's ears perk up joyfully as he took one of the cookies and began to nibble upon the tasty treat.

-Meanwhile-

Within another section of the park, a man and a woman were sitting on a bench, getting rather close to one another.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and you see, it's just..." The man began to say, only to stop when the woman, most likely his girlfriend, interrupted. "It's a little cold."

"And a fire would be nice. And a comfy couch, with me." She then said in a more 'friendly' tone, making both blush and giggle.

However, as close as they were getting to each other, both were soon alerted that there was a third wheel on their date.

"A fire?" Both heard a voice ask from the shrubs.

"Allow me! Bada-Boom!" It then called, casting out an inferno to erupt between them, scaring the pair, and not just from the sudden flames, but namely at the unknown creature that had caused it, which made both run away.

And watching the pair scream and run for their lives, Impmon jumped from the bushes, laughing at his terrible idea of a joke.

"I tell ya, that never gets old." Impmon laughed, having already pulled the same stunt on several people beforehand, and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Let's see who the next victim is."impmon then said, heading back in the bushes and began to wait.

However, his pranking had to be put on hold when he heard his stomach growling.

"Hey, keep it down will ya?" He yelled at his belly, which just continued to let out growls and groans, causing Impmon to sigh in annoyance.

"I can't go pranking like this. But let's see if I can't get that red simpleton to help me out." He thought aloud, making his way back into the park and smirked as an idea came to his head.

-With Guilmon and Calumon-

Back in the shed, both Digimon continued to eat and enjoy the snacks Takato had made for his friends, Calumon smiling as he commented. "Takato's really good at making food."

From his words, Guilmon smiled and said in reply. "Guilmon agress. Takato is also a good friend."

But from Guilmon's words, both heard a laugh come from out the shed, causing Guilmon and Calumon to look over and saw Impmon.

"What did you say, Takato's your friend?" Impmon asked, sounding disgusted.

"You Digi-pets are all the same. You think exactly how your so called friends want you to think. But I tell you, a real friend wouldn't lock you up like this." Impmon then ranted, his tone, scaring Calumon and causing him to hide behind Guilmon.

"What do you want?" Guilmon questioned, remaining strong for Calumon as he approached the bars of his shed, getting face to face with Impmon.

"What do ya think I want?" Impmon asked back, swiping the bag from Guilmon's paws and began to eat.

And after finishing off the last traces of food, an idea came to Impmon's head, where he then said. "Now listen to me, Pineapple head, I'm assuming you can think for yourself when you don't have that human or those Digi-pets around with ya, so what do you say we have a little fun?"

"Fun?" Guilmon asked curiously. "What kind of fun?"

"It's a little game I call 'Hide and freak'." Impmon replied.

"It's pretty simple to play, all you have to do is wait for some humans to get all warm and chummy with each other, then you leap out, yell a little and watch them turn tail and run." He then went on, laughing at remembering all those he had frightened.

However...

"That doesn't sound fun." Guilmon then commented, ceasing Impmon's laughter.

"He's right. That just sounds mean." Calumon added, getting a little more confident as he stood beside Guilmon, opposed to hiding behind him.

"Oh what do either of you two know about fun?" Impmon asked, placing his hands behind his head and turning away as he began to head off. "You spend your days with a no good human and at night, you are all locked up. Face reality, Takato doesn't care about you."

'No stinkin' humans care about us.' Impmon then thought bitterly, the memory of two children fighting over him like he was a toy entering his mind.

"Say what you want about me but you're wrong about humans! Takato does care about me and you're nothing but a mean Digimon! Now go away!" Guilmon said angrily, his anger and confidence against Impmon made Calumon put up a braver stance as he stared at Impmon with an angry face.

But shaking his head from such thoughts, Impmon picked up his pace as he left. "This isn't the last you seen of me! Catch you losers later."

Watching Impmon leave, Guilmon could sense Impmon was hiding something.

"What do you think makes Impmon so mean?" Guilmon then asked Calumon, who rubbed his head and said. "I'm not too sure."

"I'm just glad to have you acting like you." Calumon then commented with a cheerful voice, making Guilmon smile back, before the pair began to dig around the shed, finding some junk along the way in their search for more food Guilmon had hidden, unaware that outside the shed, atop one of the trees, Renamon had watched the whole event between Impmon and Guilmon play out.

'Guilmon, you continue to impress me.' Renamon thought, smiling at the kind hearted Digimon, proud he didn't resort to violence or agreed to help Impmon in his terrible ideas for fun.

"Sweet dreams." She then whispered, taking her leave and heading back to Rika's, knowing Guilmon could look after himself.

-Meanwhile-

After leaving Guilmon and Calumon back in the shed, Impmon took a stroll through the park, having quit his game of tormenting couples and was now kicking an empty soda can, partly out of boredom, but also out of anger.

Giving the can a hard kick away, Impmon then said to himself. "Scaring humans is beginning to bore me, I need a new form of entertainment."

However, Impmon broke from his thoughts when he looked ahead and saw a large fiendish dragon-like Digimon that had four red eyes, razor sharp teeth and claws, a set of tattered wings, black skin and a long tail a few feet from him.

But not fearing it, for it was trapped in a Digital Field, struggling to make its way completely into the Real World, a smirk appeared on Impmon's face.

"That's more like it. Someone's Bio-Emerging! Time to make some trouble!" Impmon said with a smile, running up to the Devidramon, climbing up a gazebo and making his presence known to the dark dragon Digimon as he then called out, trying to get Devidramon's attention and on his nerves. "Hey! You there, four-eyes, whatcha doing? Oh, I'm sorry the mean old baby can't get out of the Digital Field? Guess you're not so tough now."

"And what do you say to that? Not a thing." Impmon then teased as he stuck his tongue out and pulled a face, continuing to try to tease and anger the Devidramon.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya. Who's the man, I am!" Impmon continued to tease, running a finger through the Digital Field, thinking he was invincible and that the Devidramon was completely trapped, incapable of fighting back.

But in his actions, Impmon's finger had left a small tear, which began to spread and cleared the Digital Field, freeing Devidramon.

And as the last of the Digital Field cleared, Devidramon let out a small growl, breaking Impmon from his laughter and causing him to sweat.

"Oh, come on, I didn't mean it. I'm laughing with ya." Impmon said with a nervous smile, thinking his taunting and teasing would caused Devidramon to retaliate.

However, luck seemed to favour Impmon, for Devidramon, after letting out a powerful roar, took to the skies.

"Uh oh..." Impmon said, watching as Devidramon flew off and headed for the city, where he then commented on the mistake he had made. "This is what is called a tactical error."

Flying through the night skies and leaving the park, Devidramon headed through Shinjuku, his speed tearing up the rooftops of several buildings as he then flew atop two skyscrapers connected to one another, forming an H shape, the base of Hypnos, while inside the building, the blond haired man watched, flicking his lighter.

"That's enough. This is becoming a personal embarrassment." He then said, rising from his seat and headed to the monitoring room, planning to find a way to dispose of the unwanted Digimon, unaware that such a task would soon be handled.

-At the Nonaka residence-

Within her bedroom, Rika was sitting on the floor, kneeling by a desk as she examined her Digimon Cards, deciding which ones she would keep on her person if and when she and Renamon would be in combat with another troublesome Digimon, making sure she had a balance of Cards, not only to give Renamon an advantage, but also Cards that would benefit Takato and Henry.

"So how is Guilmon?" Rika then asked, not taking her eyes off of the Cards, sensing the foxy Digimon had returned.

"He is just fine. There was a moment where Impmon showed up and tried to lower Guilmon down to his level, but he refused to join him in his endeavours." Renamon replied, before informing. "However, we have another problem, another problem Digimon to fight."

"Are you ready?" Renamon then asked.

"Is that rhetorical?" Rika asked back, pocketing her Digimon Cards and her D-Power, before standing and facing Renamon with a confident smile, where she then instructed. "Renamon, I'll call Takato and Henry, you head over and get Guilmon."

"There is no need. Guilmon's senses are greater than mine. I am sure he already knows there is a Bio-Emerged Digimon out there, just looking for trouble." Renamon replied, before saying. "However, I can sense this Digimon will be a problem if taken on solo."

"Then hold off this new enemy together until we can come up with a combat strategy." Rika said in reply, causing Renamon to nod in understanding as she headed off.

And leaving her room, Rika, after putting her shoes on, withdrew her cell phone and made two calls, informing her friends to what was happening in the downtown area.

-At Wong residence-

Within his bedroom, Henry was at his desk, busy and doing his homework, while Terriermon was looking outside the bedroom window, with his ears risen up.

Noticing this, Henry then asked."What is it?"

"It's another Digimon." Terriermon replied, managing to set his ears down as he asked. "Can we go out and take it on?"

"Alright. But if it comes down to it and I need to Digivolve you, try and stay in control." Henry said in reply as he grabbed his D-power and his Digimon Cards, about to head off, but stopped when he heard his father called for him.

"Henry, you have a phone call. It's one of your friends, Rika Nonaka." Henry heard his father say.

Leaving his room and entering the living room, Henry saw his father holding the phone, which he then took.

"Thanks dad." Henry then said, before answering the phone.

"Rika? What is it? Is it another Digimon?" He asked, making sure he was out of ear range from his parents.

"That's right. From what Renamon told me, it's somewhere in the city. I told Renamon to find Guilmon and try to hold it back, just in case we need Terriermon to Digivolve." Rika replied.

"Understood. We'll meet up with you as soon as possible." Henry said, ending the conversation, where he then returned the phone back to his father and told him. "Dad, I need to go out for a few minutes. Rika is having a little trouble with the homework and needs me."

"Normally I would say no since it is a school night, but since the problem is to help someone with their school work, I suppose we can let it slide this once." His father replied with an understanding smile.

"Thanks dad." Henry said, heading back to his bedroom and grabbing Terriermon, hating to lie to his parents, but knew it was for the greater good.

-With Guilmon-

Around the time Henry had gotten the call, Guilmon and Calumon were pacing through the park, Guilmon knowing he was supposed to stay in his shed and out of sight, but he was certain if the Bio-Merged Digimon was left as is there was always a chance it might attack innocent people.

Riding Guilmon's back, Calumon was curious and asked. "Where are we going?"

"Guilmon's going to find bad Digimon and stop them." Guilmon replied, exiting the park and followed his sense of smell, leading him around Shinjuku's streets, stopping momentarily as he picked up the familiar scent of another Digimon closeby, where he then looked over his shoulder and saw Renamon, leaping from a street sign, a full moon behind her as she made her way through the air with grace, leaving Guilmon silent at seeing the foxy Digimon and her beautiful form.

And after Renamon landed before him, taking off, he started to follow the yellow furred vixen to the Digimon, while he then thought. 'I hope Takatomon be there to make Guilmon strong.'

-Meanwhile, at the Matsuki bakery-

Like Henry, Takato was in his room, at his desk and doing his homework, though his was less than half done and had several drawings over the pages, drawings of alterations to his original Growlmon pic.

"Ok, I'll remove the back spikes, that way I'll be able to ride Growlmon." Takato thought aloud, using an eraser on his latest drawing of Growlmon.

"And then I'll add blaster cannons to his shoulders to give him some serious firepower." Takato then said, about to draw, only to stop and think. "Nah. That'd be too much for him to carry?"

Sighing, Takato grabbed a fresh sheet of blank paper and put his pencil to it, about to draw another design for Growlmon.

However, looking over the desk, past the previous drawing of Growlmon, one of the betters he had decided to keep, a smile appeared on Takato's face as he looked at a framed photo he had of Rika, from her last birthday, smiling to see Rika finishing blowing out the candles on the cake, while he was beside her and cheering.

And after looking a little closer, Takato could just make out Renamon, hiding within the shadows, also seeming happy for her Tamer.

Smiling at the memory of the birthday, Takato remembered the gift he gave her, a toy replica of Sora's Digivice, which held an electronic Biyomon that Rika could feed, raise and grow into Garudamon.

And even after the battery had died, Takato remembered that Rika kept the Digivice and proudly hung it upon a coat hook in her room, a way of saying that she continued to cherish Takato and his kindness.

Breaking from the past, Takato looked to the paper, thinking on if there were any improvements he could make to the final draft of Growlmon, where his thoughts turned to some surprise.

"Guess I really drifted off." He commented, looking at his latest drawing, only the figure he had drawn was not of Growlmon, but of Rika, which wasn't as detailed compared to his Digimon drawings, namely because he had spent less time on it, there was no colour and he had yet to learn to draw the human form, to which the face consisted of two dots for eyes and a curved line for a smile, while the hair was styled as Rika's but lacked refinement.

The body was a bit of a surprise to Takato, seeing he had drawn the yin yang symbol on the chest and the comma-like marks Renamon had on her legs on Rika's legs, guessing he had drawn them while he noticed Renamon in the picture.

But even though it was a rushed drawing, Takato couldn't take his eyes off of it, all he could do was continue to gaze upon the picture, while one thing came to his mind, Rika, thinking how lucky he was to have her as a friend and wondered what his life would be like without the red haired Tamer.

However, a sudden ringing broke Takato from his thoughts, making him look over to see he had a new phone call, which he quickly answered.

"Hello?" Takato asked, wondering who was calling, and was pleased to hear Rika's voice.

"Takato, listen up. We have another Digimon somewhere in Shinjuku. I've already told Henry, and Renamon is meeting up with Guilmon. Use your D-Power to lock onto our location so we can take this troublemaker down." Rika said.

"You've got it, Rika." Takato said in reply as he got up from his desk chair, grabbed his Card holder and his D-power, about to head off, but gave his Rika drawing a final look.

"I'm glad that we are best friends, and maybe I…" Takato began to say, only to then stop trying to figure out his thoughts and feelings as he cleared his throat.

"Maybe I'm starting to like you." He then said as he started to leave his room, oblivious to the fact he didn't hang up, Rika having heard every single word the brunette had just let out and expressed, leaving her silent, while inside, she began to wonder about the brunette and how she really felt toward him.

-Meanwhile-

Finally arriving atop an intersection bridge, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon all saw the Digimon that had Bio-Emerged, it staring down and around the area.

"Who out there is worthy of me?" Devidramon then questioned, getting a quick answer as its amazing sight then picked up on seeing the three Digimon.

"Ah ha!" He suddenly bellowed, leaping down at the three with a mighty roar, flying past and creating a powerful updraft.

"Calumon, get back. It isn't safe." Renamon said with a seriousness in her voice, causing Calumon to get off of Guilmon's back and took cover behind a wall, while the foxy Digimon and Guilmon got ready, watching as the Devidramon then landed.

Staring at Guilmon and Renamon, Devidramon's maw gained a wicked smile.

"Looks like I get to take out two Rookies for the price of one." He commented.

"Think again. We won't go down without a fight!" Renamon said back, before striking.

"Diamond Storm!" She called, tossing a wave of light shards at Devidramon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon followed up, spitting out a ball of flame alongside Renamon's attack.

But as the attacks headed for Devidramon, he countered, bringing up his claw and smacking away the combined power of Guilmon and Renamon as if they were nothing.

A little stunned, Renamon commented. "Not good. He's stronger than I anticipated."

"Guilmon, we won't be able to defeat this Digimon head on. We'll have to stall him until Rika and the others to arrive." The yellow furred vixen then said, believing their friends, their Digimon Cards and Terriermon's Digivolution could give them the upper hand.

"Guilmon can do that." Guilmon replied, respecting Renamon's plan of attack, which made the foxy Digimon smile, before she and Guilmon got serious, turned back to face Devidramon and charged at him.

Seeing the pair heading for him, Devidramon let out a another roar as he brought his right arm up, then back down, trying to crush Guilmon and Renamon, who both managed to avoid his claw, Guilmon jumping to the left side, while Renamon leapt to the right.

"Let's try this again." Renamon then said, preparing a second Diamond Storm attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called, spitting out another shot of flame, while Renamon released a secondary wave of shards, both attacks striking Devidramon and hitting the sides of his face.

Though the attacks only seemed to enrage the Devidramon as opposed to harm him, evident as his claws lunged down, grasping Guilmon and Renamon tightly, before he flew upward.

"Let us go..." Guilmon groaned, feeling Devidramon's hold over him intensify, looking over at Renamon and saw her in equal pain.

Devidramon looked at them with an evil smirk.

"Ok, I'll let go. But be careful what you ask for." He said in reply as he started to open his claws, loosening the tight grasp and allowed Guilmon and Renamon some relief.

However, both saw they were over eight feet off of the ground.

"Happy landings." Devidramon then said, releasing Guilmon and Renamon, who plummeted downward, Calumon watching from his hiding spot with complete fear and concern for his friends, causing him to then cover his eyes, not wanting to watch anymore.

However...

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing active!" Calumon then heard a familiar voice call, making him look over and saw Guilmon gain a set of six wings of light, slowing down his fall and leaving Guilmon and Calumon surprised, just before Calumon looked over and saw Takato and the other Tamers rushing over.

"Wings? Not like wings from Hazard mode!" Guilmon said, surprised.

"Guilmon, use the wings and catch Renamon before she hits the ground!" Takato then called, which made Guilmon look over at Takato, glad to see his Tamer, before he did as he was told, flying down as fast as he could, approaching Renamon, who could only watch as the ground came closer and closer to her line of sight, her heart rate and fear at her demise increasing by the second.

Renamon then closed her eyes, ready for impact, but felt her fall slow down as something wrapped around her, making the foxy Digimon open her eyes, amazed to see she was in Guilmon's arms, the red dino Digimon smiling at her, making her smile back, grateful that Guilmon had saved her life.

"Thank you." Renamon said as Guilmon helped her down, making Guilmon smile and say in reply. "No worries. Guilmon do anything to protect friends"

"Look out! Here he comes again!" Terriermon suddenly called out, breaking the pair from their moment as they saw Devidramon lunge down at them, forcing both to rush back, just as Devidramon slammed his right fist into the concrete floor, leaving a massive hole and causing debris to spread throughout the area.

Luckily, Guilmon had gotten out of harm's way as he made some distance away from the dark dragon Digimon, reuniting with Takato, Rika and the others, where the Hazard Digimon then put Renamon down, allowing her to stand once again, before Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon all joined one another, ready to fight as a team against their new enemy.

Taking out their D-Power, Takato analyzed the dark dragon Digimon, gaining intel on it.

"That's Devidramon, and you better believe he gives the evil eye a whole new meaning. Champion Level, Virus Type. And he better trim his nails soon, or that Crimson Claw attack he has could seriously hurt somebody." The brunette then explained.

"But now that we have Terriermon, we can put an end to this fiend's rampage." Renamon then said with confidence in the beast Digimon and her friends.

"More Rookies to crush!" Devidramon bellowed as he noticed Terriermon and Calumon, lunging at the Tamers, causing Takato and Rika to each withdraw a Digimon Card, while Henry readied his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Takato announced, sliding his Card through his D-Power, increasing the strength of his Digimon.

"Digi-Modify! Celestial Arrow activate!" Rika followed up, sliding her Card through her D-Power, its effects causing a pink arrow made of pure energy to appear in Renamon's possession.

And using his D-Power, alongside the faith he had in his partner, Henry Digivolved Terriermon, causing Terriermon to call out as he changed from Rookie to Champion. "Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

With Terriermon now a Champion and Guilmon and Renamon powered up, the three Digimon attacked.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon called, firing a barrage of bullets from his Gatling Arms.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out with a mighty cry, shooting out a blast of flame that was double the size of his first few attacks, while Renamon summoned an arrow of light and cast it with her bow.

The three attacks were more than a match for Devidramon, which caused him to roar in pain, throwing him off balance and caused the dark dragon Digimon to tumble down from the air, where he then crashed into a building, the impact not only damaging Devidramon, but also the building, where its structure became unstable, sections of the building then broke from the side and fell down, aimed for the Tamers.

And while Takato, Henry and Calumon managed to steer clear of the danger, Rika was paralyzed with fear as a section of glass and concrete headed right for her.

"Rika!" Renamon called out, looking to see the debris was heading right for her Tamer, filling Renamon with utter concern, knowing her chances of saving Rika were greatly against her.

Rika closed her eyes, ready for the impact, feeling absolute fear at the belief it was the end for her.

"Rika, look out!" She then heard Takato call, before she felt someone shove her aside, knocking her to the ground and just out of harm's way, where the debris fell with a mighty crash.

And after Rika opened her eyes, feeling she was no longer in danger, she was surprised to see Takato standing before her, mixed emotions filling the red haired Tamer at seeing Takato had risked his life for her.

However, some confusion fell upon Rika as she noticed a strained expression on the brunette's face, before he dropped to his hands and knees, showing that a fair amount of the glass had shot into his back, horrifying the Nonaka.

"Takato!" She cried out, running over to the brunette, as did Henry and Calumon, the three all worried for their friend.

But Takato just looked up at Rika, gave her smile and said. "I'm happy that you're save, Rika."

"Takato..." Rika began to say, her hands clenched and shaking, before she questioned, tearing up at seeing her best friend injured and feeling as though part of it was her fault. "Why did you do it? Why would you do something so idiotic?"

"I did it for you..." Takato replied, his words leaving Rika silent.

"I did it because you are my best friend. I did it because I can't imagine having you out of my life. I did it because I care about you." Takato then went on to say, pulling himself back to his feet, smiling as he looked at Rika and then told her. "I care about you, more than just a friend. You are brave, smart, cool and very beautiful. I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I just knew I had to tell you just how much you mean to me."

Blushing at his words, Rika remained silent.

However, before she could reply, they all heard something crash into the ground, turning around to see Devidramon had recovered from the initial attack and used the concern for Takato and Rika as a distraction, pinning Renamon and Gargomon to the ground with his tail, destroying Renamon's Celestial Arrow and preventing Gargomon from firing any further rounds, while grasping Guilmon within his left claw.

"just give up there no way You can beat me, Rookie." Devidramon said with a malicious arrogance, throwing Guilmon to the ground, before he began to attack, slamming fist after fist upon Guilmon's beaten and damaged form, all the while Impmon watched from the distance, atop a street sign, cheering Devidramon on, but none had noticed him.

"That's it, fight, fight, fight! Now that's entertainment. Just look at Pineapple head, he's gettitn' sliced and diced. Serves you right for refusing to join me." Impmon called, continuing to enjoy the show, not caring who won, or if the Digimon sided with the Tamers survived.

"Guilmon not giving up..." Guilmon groaned as Devidramon stopped for a moment to look upon his victim.

"Like Takato, Guilmon will protect friends!" Guilmon shouted in a determined voice, which made Takato smile at his partner, filling him with pride and continued determination.

And with that power, Takato's D-power started to shine With a powerful red light, leaving him, Rika and Henry in awe, failing to notice a similar energy emitting from the gem on Calumon's forehead.

"He's Digivolving!" Rika said, amazed, continuing to watch alongside Takato, Henry and their Digimon as Guilmon's form was enveloped in energy that began to grow in size and strength.

"Guilmon digivolve to..." He began to call as his skin began to peel off of his body, revealing his mainframe and changing his physical structure, changing into what looked like a larger form of Guilmon, which had a set of horns, long white hair and two blade-like appendages connected to both arms.

"Growlmon!" The new form of Guilmon roared out, leaving Takato and the others in surprise.

"Takato? Isn't he the drawing of Growlmon you showed me in class?" Rika asked curiously, causing Takato to nod in reply.

"It is, but this Growlmon is ten times cooler." He then said, watching as Growlmon faced up to Devidramon, ready to fight the dark dragon Digimon.

Upon seeing the Champion form of Guilmon, Devidramon let out a fearsome roar, one Growlmon let back, before both lunged at each other, trying to gain the upperhand as they clashed against each other.

It seemed as though both were equal in strength, continuing to try and repel the other, before Growlmon showed a more fearsome side to him as he bit into Devidramon's shoulder, making Devidramon roar in pain and back away.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared, spitting out a large blast of flame, which Devidramon managed to avoid, striking the building behind him and shaking those up inside.

"I can't believe this is happening." Riley said in worry, only for the blond haired man to say, remaining calm. "That's because it isn't."

"The public will know nothing of this debacle." He then explained, before facing the brunette and instructing. "Riley, you'll be in charge of making a convincing cover story."

"You're joking, right?" She asked, finding it hard to make up a believable reason such destruction occurred that wasn't because of monsters from another world.

Back outside the building, Growlmon and Devidramon continued to fight.

Each striking the other with punches and whacks with their tail, but refused to stop.

"You think you can beat me because you Digivolved, think again, I..." Devidramon began to say, but stopped when Growlmon grabbed him by the tail, started to spin him and then tossed Devidramon into the air.

"Pyro Blaster!"Growlmon roared, shooting a wide stream of flame upwards, consuming Devidramon and tearing him to shreds, utterly destroying him, leaving Takato and the others in awe.

However, seeing Growlmon then roar again as he absorbed Devidramon's Data particles, Takato felt a great concern, worried his partner would lose control once again, putting Renamon and Gargomon on alert if they had to subdue the Hazard Digimon a second time.

And while Gargomon got his Gatlin Arms ready, Renamon, though taking a battle ready stance, felt hesitant in attacking Growlmon, even if it was for his own good.

As Growlmon approached them, staring down at Takato and the others, they stopped when they heard growling coming from Growlmon's stomach.

"Takatomon? Are you ok?" Growlmon then asked, sounding like the kind hearted Digimon he was, surprising Takato and the others that he was normal.

"Growlmon, you're alright?" Takato asked back, part of him certain Growlmon would lose control.

"I feel fine." Growlmon replied with a friendly smile, making Takato smile back and comment. "I guess Renamon's training is really paying off."

"I agree. Renamon is a great teacher." Growlmon replied, his words made said vixen smile.

"But now that Growlmon is big and not Guilmon anymore, what do we do?" Growlmon then asked.

"I'm afraid all we can do for now is wait, boy." Takato replied, before saying. "Come on, Growlmon. Let's get you back to the park and find somewhere to hide you."

"Hold on a second, Takato." Rika spoke up with a seriousness in her voice.

"You're not in the best shape to be running around." She then pointed out, taking his hand and instructing. "You're coming back to my place so we can address those injuries."

"But what about Growlmon?" Takato asked, still concerned about his partner.

"I will look after him." Renamon offered in a friendly tone, facing Growlmon as she then said. "Come on, Growlmon. Let's get you out of here."

"And you're coming with me." Rika said to Takato, keeping hold of his hand as she lead him away from their friends and back home.

-Several minutes later-

Finally making their way back to Rika's home, after getting inside, Rika called for her mother, needing some help in treating Takato's injuries.

And after her mother helped Takato out of his jacket and the white top he wore underneath, she then helped him onto Rika's bed, the brunette resting on his chest, Rumiko used a pair of tweezers to pull the few shards still in his body, she then rubbed the wounds with a cotton swab covered in disinfectant, making Takato flinch at the stinging he felt, but he knew if the wounds were not treated properly, they could become infected.

"Rika?" Rumiko then spoke up, getting her daughter's attention, where she was then handed a roll of bandages.

"Can you apply these around Takato, while I fix up his clothing?" She asked, causing Rika to nod in reply as she then took a spot beside Takato and bandaged his body, taking care as she wrapped the bandages around Takato's body.

And seeing Takato was in good hands, Rumiko then took Takato's shirt and jacket and exited Rika's room so she could patch up the small holes in his clothing, certain Takato's parents would put the boy in hot water if they found his clothes with holes in the back.

'Better give Yoshie a call afterwards.' Rumiko thought as she began to sew up Takato's shirt, certain his parents were worried as to where their son was and how he was doing.

"Ow! Rika, be careful that hurts." Rumiko then heard Takato call out, before she heard Rika say in reply. "Well stop moving. I need to finish wrapping the bandages around you."

"Rika... thank you." Takato then said, quieting down and making Rumiko smile, knowing not only that Takato was in good hands, trusting her daughter, but continued to express her own happiness in having Takato in their lives, before she got back to keep sewing Takato clothes

-Back in Rika's room-

"And there we go." Rika said, finishing bandaging Takato's back, watching as the brunette sat up beside her, making her smile and say as she ruffled his hair teasingly. "Now that wasn't so bad was it, Gogglehead?"

"I guess not." Takato replied, smiling back at Rika, before commenting. "You make a pretty good nurse. You just need to work on how you treat your patients and your bedside manners."

"Very funny." Rika said back, just before looking past Takato, out her bedroom door and at her garden.

Summoning the courage inside of her, Rika then turned her attention back to Takato and she said with a seriousness in her voice. "I want to ask you something, Takato. What you said back there, did you mean it?"

Realizing Rika was referring to him saying how much he cared about her after risking his life for her, Takato nodded in reply and said with seriousness and honesty. "Of course I did. Rika, we've known each other for years and I really like you. I truly care about you, and I meant every single word I said."

Rika blushed a little when she heard Takato's reply, leaving her silent as she continued to look at Takato, the brunette remaining quiet as he gazed upon Rika, wondering what she was thinking.

And after a few seconds, Rika broke the silence.

"The day we met, you were the first person to speak to me. That was one of the best days of my life." Rika said with a smile at the memory, before she continued. "We became best friends, and I felt I was no longer alone. You have always been there for me and I now realize just how much you mean to me as well."

From Rika's words, Takato blushed a little.

"Rika, I..." He began to say, only to stop when Rika moved her head forward and quickly pressed her lips against his, kissing him, which left Takato stunned, not only from it being his first kiss, but it being his first kiss with the girl he had fallen for.

Looking at Takato, Rika smiled.

"I know how you feel about me, I overheard you on the phone ." Rika explained, making Takato blush, which increased as Rika placed her right hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "But after hearing what you said, I figured out that I feel the same way about you."

And acting on their feelings for each other, Takato and Rika closed the gap in between them as they engaged in a second kiss, only this one was filled with more love as the pair continued to express their feelings.

-With Growlmon and Renamon-

While Takato was staying at Rika's for the night, Renamon escorted Growlmon back to the park, knowing Growlmon was far too large for his shed and searched around for a large enough location for him to rest.

"Here we are." Renamon then said, going beyond their training area and finding a field big enough for Growlmon, to which the Hazard Digimon then curled up and lay on the grass, letting out a yawn as he was about to go to sleep.

However, curiosity filled him when he saw Renamon standing a top one of the branches.

"Renamon not going home?" Growlmon asked curiously, causing Renamon to explain. "I'm going to stay here for the night. I want to keep an eye on you and make sure nobody bothers us."

"But what about Rika?" Growlmon then asked.

"I'm sure Rika would understand if I stayed here." Renamon replied, smiling at Growlmon's consideration.

'And I'm sure she would like to have some privacy with Takato.' The foxy Digimon then thought, certain her Tamer had similar feelings to those Takato had expressed.

"Ok then. Good night, Renamon." Growlmon said, lowering his head, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, which made Renamon smile as she looked upon Growlmon and whispered. "Good night, Growlmon."

-Several hours later-

Unsure how long it had been since he went to sleep, Growlmon let out a yawn as he awoke, looking around and saw it was still dark, noticing that he was still in his Champion form.

"Growlmon woke up really really early. And Growlmon still Growlmon." He commented as he sat up, wondering how Renamon was doing and looked over to see that try as she might, Renamon was tired herself and had fallen asleep, resting against the tree she had set up for her patrol.

Seeing Renamon sleeping peacefully, Growlmon smiled, but noticed how Renamon was clutching her legs close to her chest as she slept, making Growlmon think. 'Renamon doesn't look very comfortable. Growlmon make things better.'

With that, Growlmon then reached up for Renamon, carefully scooped her up in his right claw, where he then lay down on his back and placed Renamon on his chest, smiling as he watched Renamon spread her body out, taking a more relaxed position on his body.

And after seeing Renamon looking more relaxed, Growlmon placed his right arm over Renamon to keep her warm, smiling as he watched her sleep.

But having Renamon so close to his body, Growlmon felt something, a strange warmth inside of him, which puzzled him and left him wondering why he felt it when the foxy Digimon was around.

He was in love.


	5. Ice to see you

Unsure where she was, Rika found herself in a void of darkness, seeing only a stone blue floor beneath her feet and found she was unable to move.

Her arms wrapped around her body, Rika shook a little as she felt confusion, worry and quite cold, each breath she took let out fridgid air.

"What is this place? Why is it so cold?" Rika wondered, looking around as she then called out. "Renamon? Takato? Can anybody hear me?"

Getting no reply, Rika got a little more worried, before she tried to pull herself together and walk forward in the hopes she would find out where she was, or somebody who could help her.

However, Rika was unable to take a single step, making her look down, her panic increasing as she saw the floor around her begin to freeze, ice slowly encasing her feet and moving up her legs.

"Takato! Renamon! Somebody, anybody help me!" Rika called out fearfully as the ice continued to spread, covering her legs and moving up her body, freezing her hands in place.

Half way up her body, Rika could do nothing but cry out desperately for help, but no matter how much she begged, nobody came for her.

"Rika. Rika, wake up!" She suddenly heard Takato's voice calling her, causing Rika to open her eyes as she quickly sat up, finding herself back in her bedroom, now sitting up in her bed, while beside her was Takato, who was looking at Rika with concern.

"Rika, are you alright?" He asked, sounding greatly concerned for her.

"Yeah..." Rika replied, trying to calm herself down, before slowing down her breaths, tried to relax as she then said. "It was just a bad dream."

"Just try and relax. It's over now." Takato said in reply, placing a hand on Rika's shoulder and smiling at her, comforting the red haired Tamer.

"Well, I made breakfast, so when you feel better, come and join us." The brunette then offered, making Rika smile at Takato's continuation of care toward her, watching as Takato then left her room, sliding the door behind to give Rika some privacy.

With Takato gone, Rika started to get up from her bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare she had, feeling a small chill in her room and caused her to look around.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Rika sighed.

'It was just a dream.' She thought, trying to keep calm as she got up from her bed, grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from her draws, and after changing, now dressed in a light blue/gray shirt, deep blue jacket and a pair of olive coloured pants that had an orange band around the left leg, Rika exited her room and headed over to the dining room, smiling to see her grandmother at the table, while Takato was at the stove, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Rika." Seiko greeted, smiling to see her granddaughter, making Rika smile back as she took a seat at the table, before asking curiously. "Where's mum?"

"She had to go into town for some new photo shoots." Seiko replied, knowing that it was a little hard on Rika, not being able to spend as much time with her mother as she liked, causing Seiko to then smile and say. "But the bright side means there's more for us."

With that said, Takato then placed a plate in front of Rika and Seiko, both plates containing a stack of pancakes, which smelt as amazing as they looked.

"Here you go." Takato said, before heading back to the kitchen and grabbing a plate for himself, taking a seat beside Rika as he began to eat.

"Thank you for making breakfast. It was very sweet of you, but you didn't have to do such a thing." Seiko said kindly, which Takato just smiled as he shook his head.

"It was no problem. I wanted to do it as a way to say thank you for letting me stay over, and for calling my parents so they knew I was all right." Takato said in reply, knowing if his parents found out what had happened to him, he would be in serious trouble.

"You are always welcome here." Seiko replied, continuing to show her kindness, smiling at Takato and at Rika, glad to see both enjoying their meals together, as well as how close they were.

As the three finished eating, Seiko rose from her seat, took the plates over to the sink and began to clean them.

"So what do you have planned for today?" She asked curiously.

"We going to the park to meet henry and hang out" takato said he didn't want to say about growlmon

"Well, I hope you kids have fun." Seiko replied, finished cleaning the plates, before she smiled and added. "And make sure you take some snacks with you. I'm sure Renamon and the others are hungry as well."

Stunned at Rika's grandmother bring up Renamon, the brunette froze up, while Rika placed a hand on his shoulder, smiled and said, explaining and reassuring. "It's alright. She already met Renamon, and knows about us as Tamers."

Breaking his silence, Takato then asked Seiko. "You know about our Digimon?"

The question caused Seiko to continued to smile and nod in reply.

"I met Renamon sometime after Rika became a Tamer, such a polite Digimon. And Rika has said many nice things about your partner. She has told me how great a Tamer you have become and has said many nice things about Guilmon. I look forward to meeting him soon." Seiko replied, her tone full of kindness and no fear or prejudice.

Takato smiled at knowing he could also trust Rumiko and Seiko about their Digimon secret, but had to say. "I'll be sure to bring Guilmon over to meet you and Rumiko, but right now he's kind of stuck in his champion form and would most likely break your house."

"I understand." Rumiko replied, before she said. "But when Guilmon is back to his correct size, please let him know he can always stay with us. I'm sure he'd like a roof over his head and be allowed to run around without accidentally scaring anyone."

"I will tell him. Thank you, ms. Nonaka." He said in reply.

"Please, call me Seiko." Seiko replied, exiting the dining room, having plans of her own and leaving Takato and Rika alone.

But looking at Rika, Takato saw something was bothering her.

'Why is it that I keep thinking about that nightmare?' Rika thought, too focused on her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Takato was calling her.

"Rika!" Takato then called out to her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, looking at Rika with concern.

"It's nothing." Rika replied, not wanting Takato to worry over her, before changing the subject. "Now let's go. We need to see if Guilmon is back to his old self, or if we need to find a bigger location for him to hide in."

"Right." Takato said back, agreeing with Rika as the pair headed back to the park.

However, as Takato and Rika left her household, a set of white transparent claws appeared behind the red haired Tamer, making her freeze up a moment and look over her shoulder, seeing nothing.

But then, feeling Takato move his hand to hers', Rika felt warmth and comfort from the brunette as he held her hand and smiled at her, telling her that whatever was troubling her, he would be there for her, which made Rika smile back and focus back on returning to the park and checking up on Guilmon and his condition.

-Meanwhile-

Back where she had lead Growlmon, Renamon began to stir a little as she awoke, feeling a comforting warmth around her, but also confusion.

She remembered keeping an eye on Growlmon as he slept, but after a few hours, the rest of her memory faded to black, to which the foxy Digimon realized she had fallen asleep while supposed to be watching over Growlmon, to make sure nobody stumbled upon him, as well as to make sure he didn't run off if he got bored or wanted to see Takato again.

'I hope Growlmon didn't cause too much trouble while I was resting.' Renamon thought, before opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings, blushing a little at finding herself resting on said Digimon's chest, while also seeing his right arm over her.

But as much as Renamon was confused at the situation she had woken up upon, being in Growlmon's embrace, part of Renamon didn't want to leave it.

"Good morning, Renamon." She then heard Growlmon say, making her look up and saw the Hazard Digimon awake and smiling down at her.

"Did Renamon have good sleep?" Growlmon then asked, his tone full of curiosity and kindness.

"I slept fine." Renamon replied, admitting to herself it was one of the best sleeps she had.

But curious, Renamon had her own question.

"But why did you do this?" The foxy Digimon asked.

"Growlmon wake up early and saw Renamon asleep on tree branch, but not looking very comfortable, so Growlmon take Renamon and used big body as a bed for her." Growlmon explained, lifting up his arm and allowing Renamon to get up to her feet.

"Thank you for your consideration." Renamon said, jumping off of Growlmon and looked at him and commented. "But it seems resting wasn't enough to get you back to Guilmon."

Growlmon just looked back at Renamon and smiled as he said in reply. "It's ok. Growlmon know being Guilmon again will take more effort, but Growlmon also knows Renamon smart enough to come up with ways to make Growlmon smaller."

Renamon smiled, flattered at Growlmon's words and his confidence within her, the yellow furred vixen determined to live up to Growlmon's dedication towards her and began to think of a way to De-Digivolve the Hazard Digimon back to his Rookie form.

And thinking about it, Renamon then got an idea, to which she looked at Growlmon and suggested. "I do have one idea. We can try to meditate. Concentrate your mind and visualize what you want to accomplish."

Growlmon nodded to Renamon, where he then watched on as Renamon sat before him, crossed her legs and closed her eyes, the Hazard Digimon doing likewise, closing his eyes and ignoring everything outside his mind, all but the vixen's voice.

"Slow your breaths. Concentrate and keep a focused mind. Visualize what you want, and know that you can achieve it." Growlmon heard Renamon say, the Hazard Digimon nodding instinctively, allowing himself to be drawn entirely into his subconscious, where the darkness that came when he closed his eyes slowly faded, replaced with the perception of him, back as Guilmon, playing with Takato and the others, filling Growlmon with joy at seeing his friends all happy to have him back to his old self.

-With the Tamers-

After Takato and Rika had arrived in the park, making their way to Guilmon's shed, both saw Henry, Terriermon and Calumon waiting for them.

"Hey there!" Calumon greeted, continuing to show joy at seeing his friends as he jumped into Rika arms, before looking at Takato and asking, curious about his back. "And how are you feeling?"

"Much better." Takato replied, smiling at Calumon's kindness, but knew that they were still two Digimon short.

"So any ideas as to where Renamon could've hid Growlmon?" The brunette then asked.

"Renamon did a great job on hiding Growlmon, because I can not hear them." Terriermon commented as he stood atop Henry's left shoulder, his ears risen up, trying to listen around for his friends, but found no traces of either Digimon.

"Are Growlmon and Renamon playing hide and seek?" Calumon asked, thinking the Digimon's absence was part of a game, causing him to jump out from Rika's hold and run around, looking for the pair.

"Growlmon! Renamon!" Calumon called as he looked around, starting off by looking around Guilmon's shed, before going further, causing. Takato to suggest. "We better follow him before we have three missing Digimon."

"Agreed." henry said in reply, chasing after the cheerful Digimon, who continued his search for Growlmon and Renamon.

But as Rika followed the others, the same chill she felt from before came back, as did the set of white claws, making Rika quickly turn, finding nothing once again.

"Rika!" She heard Takato call, causing the red haired Tamer to look over and saw the brunette waving to her.

"Come on, we're waiting for you." Takato said with a friendly voice and smile, causing Rika to smile back and quickly run over to the brunete, holding his hand to help combat the negative feelings inside of her.

-Meanwhile-

Within an unknown location, surrounded by darkness, a winged figure stood with a dark smirk at the plans that dwelled within his mind.

"Soon, my dear Rika, soon you will be mine." He said, their tone matching the sinister smirk on their face.

"After I take care of those pests that swarm around you, we can be together." The figure went on to say, turning his head to gaze at the shaking forms of a Hyogamon and Ninjamon, both not just from the chill in the room, but the fear they felt toward the Digimon.

"I have a little deal for the both of you. If you do right, I will let you allow you your freedom." He told the pair, making both Digimon feel a little at ease, until the dark figure held up his hand and went on to say, his smile fading and his tone an obvious threat. "But fail me and you will suffer a fate worse than the one that fell you the first time we met."

Nervously, the Ninjamon managed to speak.

"Wha... what do you want us to do...?' He asked, knowing he and Hyogamon had no other choice but to comply.

"Out of all my fights, you two put up some interest. It is that strength I want you to use to dispose of these annoyances." The dark figure said in reply, snapping his fingers and causing a thin wall of ice to rise before the two Digimon, showing them the images of Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon.

"And if you happen to see this girl, leave her be." The figure then instructed, the image changing to Rika, as the Digimon then said.

"Do not make me regret my kindness." He finished, just as the image changed to Renamon and his claws tore through the ice, shattering the image Renamon to pieces, filling both Digimon with further fear.

"We understand, IceDevimon. We won't fail you." Hyogamon replied in a tone of fear, before he and Ninjamon headed off, leaving IceDevimon to his solitude, where he then picked up a piece of the shattered ice, showing the image of Renamon's face, making the ice Digimon smirk as he then said, crushing the ice in the process. "I will show Rika that I am perfect. No one will stop me from what I want."

-Back in the park-

As Takato, Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon continued to search for Growlmon and Renamon, said Digimon remained in their meditative stances, Growlmon focusing as best he could, listening to Renamon's encouraging words, while his mind remained on returning to his Rookie form.

And while Growlmon was in the midst of his thoughts, Renamon was able to keep her focus on Growlmon, as well as go into her subconscious, the location she would often visualize when she would meditate, which had visualized itself as black and white Japanese style feudal buildings, along a white sky and black floor, a representation of the foxy Digimon's mind in balance.

But sensing she was not alone, Renamon then asked. "And what do you want?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." A voice sounding exactly like hers' replied slyly, making Renamon turn, now facing another Renamon, who had her arms crossed and was smirking at her counterpart.

The new Renamon had dark pink gloves, markings under her eyes like Renamon's, which were also pink, while the marks on her legs were coloured pink as well.

"You can try and deny your feelings, but we are one in the same, and we both know exactly how you feel about Guilmon." The pink gloved Renamon then commented, her words caused Renamon to sigh in defeat.

"It's true. I do like Guilmon, but what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do? Or what if he's still too young to understand about love?" Renamon asked, revealing her feelings and her concerns to her double.

"You can teach him." Renamon's double suggested, placing a paw on her shoulder and looked at at the real Renamon with a caring smile as she then said. "You have already taught him how to control the Digital Hazard power inside of him, and he has commented on what a great teacher you are. I am sure you can teach him all about love."

"Thank you." Renamon then said, feeling her confidence return to her as she smiled back at her counterpart, who said in reply. "It is no problem."

"Just remember, if you ever need to talk, we are always here." The pink gloved Renamon went on to say, causing Renamon to nod in reply and look just past the secondary Renamon, seeing several more Renamon throughout her mindset, each wearing a set of different coloured gloves and reflecting a different emotion that made up her personality.

But also sensing changes outside of her mindset, Renamon then opened her eyes, just in time to see Growlmon, his form enveloped within a white light, which then began to shrink and change form slightly, returning him back to Guilmon.

Feeling his change, Guilmon opened his eyes and looked at his body, a big smile appearing on his face.

"Guilmon is Guilmon again!" Guilmon said happily, before showing his joy as he stood up, approached Renamon and wrapped his arms around her, making the yellow furred vixen blush a little at his actions.

"Thank you for making me not Growlmon anymore." He then went on to say, continuing to hug Renamon, who smiled at Guilmon's cheerful mood, as well as him embracing her, causing the foxy Digimon to move her arms around Guilmon and say in reply. "It was no problem."

Before Renamon could say another word, she then felt something or someone land on her head, causing her and Guilmon to look up and saw Calumon sitting atop Renamon's head, smiling at them

"I found Guilmon and Renamon that means I win!" Calumon said happily, his comment confused Guilmon and Renamon a little, until both sensed they were not alone, turning to see Takato and the others come out from some shrubbery and approach them.

"We're glad we found you." Takato said, before noticing Guilmon was back to normal, making the boy smile.

"Guilmon, you're you again. I'm so happy to see you back to normal." He then said as he gave Guilmon a hug, making Guilmon hug his Tamer in return.

But curious, Takato then turned his attention to Renamon and asked. "How you did Renamon De-Digivolve you?"

"Renamon made Guilmon focus his mind on what he wanted." Guilmon explained, before adding. "I wanted Takatomon to be happy to see Guilmon again, so I thought really hard on it."

"And it looks like it paid off." Terriermon commented, he too glad to see Guilmon again.

"Thank you, Renamon. I guess I owe you for..." Takato began to say, grateful for the foxy Digimon's assistance, but stopped when he saw Guilmon and Renamon, both a little agitated, while Terriermon's ears had risen up.

Curious and a little concerned, Henry asked. "What's wrong, Terriermon? Is there another wild Digimon?"

Terriermon nodded, before correcting his Tamer as he said in reply. "Not just one, there's two."

"And both are nearby." Renamon added, sensing the Digimon in different directions, where she then faced her Tamer, then asked. "Rika, your orders?"

"We split into two teams." Rika said, looking at her D-power and saw the location of the wild Digimon on the displayed map screen, one just on the outer rim of the park, the second was in the opposite direction and in the forested area.

"Takato, you and I will the left. Henry and Terriermon take the right." The red haired Tamer then instructed, causing Renamon and the boys to nod in reply.

But curious, Calumon asked. "And what about me? Who do I go with?"

"You stay here." Rika said, her words upsetting Calumon a little as his ears shrunk , causing Rika to then kneel before the tiny Digimon, place her hand on his head and explain. "This is not a game, it's too dangerous for you to be around us when we are fighting wild Digimon."

"But I promise when we come back, we will do whatever you want." Rika then said with a caring voice and sweet smile, Takato's continued kindness was rubbing off on her, which made Calumon smile back.

"Ok." He said with a nod, sounding more cheerful as his ears perked up again, making Rika smile as she then got back to her feet and faced Takato, heading off with the brunette and their Digimon, while Henry, after picking up Terriermon, made his way toward the location of the second wild Digimon, preparing for their fight.

Making their way deeper into the park, Henry and Terriermon came to a halt when they saw a small shadowed figure resting against a tree, their arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Who are you?" Terriermon asked, jumping off of Henry's shoulder and glaring at the unknown entity.

However, they just remained silent.

"Hey! I asked you a question." Terriermon said, a little angered at the Digimon's rudeness and slowly walked over to the figure, causing a small smirk to appear on their face, which Henry noticed and then figured out why.

"Terriermon, get away from him. It's a trap!" Henry called out.

"Huh?" Terriermon could only let out, before a rope shot out from the leaves around him, wrapping around his waist and hoisting him into the air, leaving the small beast Digimon hanging upside down, further concerning Henry, while the Digimon uncrossed their arms and stepped forward.

"I apologize about this." He said, taking the giant shuriken off of his back and aiming it at Terriermon. "Nothing personal, but I have orders to follow."

With that said, the Digimon threw the shuriken at Terriermon, the rabbit-like Digimon wriggling around, trying to escape.

"Hold on Terriermon!" Henry called, acting fast as he withdrew his D-Power and readied one of his Digimon Cards.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" He then let out, slashing the Card through his D-Power, consuming Terriermon's form in light as he began to change form.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" Gargomon announced, not only becoming stronger, but with his change in form, his weight factored in as well, causing the rope to slide down, where the shuriken then missed the intended target, cutting through the rope and accidently freeing Gargomon.

And with Gargomon now untied, the beast Digimon charged once again at the Digimon, pulling his right arm back as he prepared to attack.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon called, slamming his vulcan arm with an uppercut motion upon the enemy Digimon, throwing them to the air and dealing a great amount of damage, or so Henry and Gargomon believed, for when the Digimon landed, they suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, confusing the beast Digimon.

Confused, Gargomon faced his Tamer as he then asked. "Henry, what just happened? Did I beat him?"

"Far from it." Henry replied, before saying. "I think that was just a decoy."

"You are an observant one, aren't you?" Henry and Gargomon heard the Digimon then say, causing Gargomon to ready his vulcan arms again, searching for their enemy.

"But let us see who is the superior one when it comes to technique!" The Digimon suddenly called from the right, just before jumping from the shrubs, causing Gargomon to aim his vulcans at the wild Digimon.

However, from the left, a second figure emerged, stunning Gargomon a little, unsure which one to attack.

"Take this!" Both Digimon called simultaneously, each throwing the shuriken off of their backs at the Champion Level Digimon, giving Gargomon only enough time to deflect just one attack.

But acting fast, Henry, drawing out another Digimon Card, one he believed would help suit the situation, called out as he slashed it through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Alias activate!"

With the power of the Digimon Card, Gargomon felt a portion of his energy removed, but knew it was worth it, for a double of him appeared by his side, both Gargomon then attacking the two Digimon.

"Gargo Pellets!" Both Gargomon announced, firing a barrage of energy bullets, managing to deflect the shurikens, but lacked the power to break through and hit their enemies.

As the Digimon landed, Henry, holding his D-Power, aimed it at the left Digimon, but go no reading, making him quickly hold it over to the right and found out what they were up against.

"Ninjamon, Champion Level. With swift movements and his mastery of ninjutsu, he can outwit his enemies. And when things get tough, he can always call in backup with his clone technique." Henry read aloud.

"But which is the real one?" Gargomon then asked, looking at the Ninjamon, trying to figure out which was the real one.

"That's for me to know." The Ninjamon on the left began to say, before the right one finished. "And you not to find out."

With that said, both Ninjamon began to run through several hand signs.

"Iga-ryu Ougi Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Ninjamon on the right called, smoke consuming the area around both Digimon, putting Henry and Terriermon on the defensive.

"What's going on?" Gargomon questioned through the smoke, before saying. "I can barely see a thing."

"Gargomon, don't let your guard down!" Henry instructed as smoke started to clear out, leaving Gargomon and Henry shocked to see around them were now ten Ninjamon, which circled around the Tamer and his Digimon.

Unable to tell them apart, Henry and Gargomon remained in place, looking amongst the Ninjamon that had now trapped them.

"Oh great. Two Ninjamon were already enough trouble, but ten is seriously bad news. Henry, any ideas how we can take them down?" Gargomon asked his Tamer, keeping his vulcans up, but was unsure which of the several Ninjamon to attack.

"You have proven a worthy adversary." One of the Ninjamon beside Henry commented.

"But this is the final step in our match." Another Ninjamon then said from Gargomon's right, all drawing their shurikens as they prepared to attack.

With very little time, Henry, thinking as fast he could, started to try to come up with a plan, drawing a handful of his Digimon Cards, trying to think which one would be best suited to counter their current situation.

But looking at his hand and seeing amongst the Digimon Cards he now held was one that had Shurimon's image upon it, remembering a similar situation with Ninjamon and that the power of the ninja Digimon could turn the tide of battle back in their favour.

"Gargomon, this might help." Henry then called as he prepared the Card.

"Digi-Modify! Shurimon's Stars activate!" He announced, slashing the Card through his D-Power, which digitized Gargomon's Vulcan arms, replacing them with a set copy of Shurimon's vine-like ones, each clinging a shuriken at the end, confusing Gargomon a little at the change of weaponry.

But looking to see the Ninjamon attack, each throwing their shurikens, Henry quickly got to the ground as he called. "Gargomon, take them for a spin."

Realizing what Henry now had in mind, Gargomon smiled as he swung his body around, spinning in a clockwise motion, his new arms not only stretching out and deflecting the metallic weaponry of the Ninjamon, Gargomon's shurikens shot through all ten Ninjamon, reducing each clone to a cloud of smoke, while managing to strike the real Ninjamon, scarring him and forcing him to jump back, getting some distance from his opponents.

"Impressive." Ninjamon then commented, smiling as he then said. "You two are proving to be one of the most toughest enemies I have ever faced. You have shown teamwork, great skill and honour."

'However, I cannot fail him.' Ninjamon thought, fearful of what the fallen angel Digimon would do to him, running through his hand signs again, reaching the final technique, but stopped when Henry then called. "Ninjamon, hold up a second."

Doing so, the shinobi Digimon was curious as to what Henry wanted, remaining in his stance as Henry set all but one Digimon Card aside.

"You said that we have fought with honour. I can tell that you hold onto such a status as well, which is why I challenge you. One match, just us." Henry suggested, before facing Gargomon and instructing. "Gargomon, stay back."

"But Henry..." Gargomon began to say, concerned for his Tamer's safety.

"It's alright. I know what I am doing." Henry then said, facing Ninjamon once again and asking. "What do you say?"

"You are either one of the bravest or most foolish humans I have ever met." Ninjamon commented, before drawing the katana from off of his back and saying. "But I do accept your challenge."

And seeing Ninjamon ready his weapon, Henry readied his, holding his Digimon Card and his D-Power, closed his eyes as he swept the Card through his D-power.

"Digi-Modify! Karatenmon's Irikata activate!" Henry called, causing the sword to appear in Gargomon's returned Vulcan arms, which Henry took into his possession, grasped it with both hands and took a battle ready stance as he faced Ninjamon.

Both waiting to see who would make the first move.

And when the leaf from a nearby tree fell and hit the ground, Henry and Ninjamon both charged towards each other, where their blades clashed, before the pair began to fight.

With Henry's skills in Kendo, taught to him by a professional Kendo instructor, who was also family, Henry managed to keep up with Ninjamon's sword skills.

They both pushed each other to their limits, keeping up on both attack and defence, before Ninjamon brought his katana against Henry's, smiling as he commented. "Indeed, you are a great warrior, but this battle has to have a winner."

"You are right." Henry replied, looking on, carefully observing Ninjamon's movements to find the time to attack, while taking in all his skills and knowledge in his Kendo training.

And as Ninjamon was about to attack, Henry saw his chance, where he let out a powerful cry and slashed, leaving him and Ninjamon standing in place, making Gargomon watch on with wonder and some concern, before Henry's blade digitized and Ninjamon dropped his, collapsing in defeat.

"Way to go, Henry!" Gargomon cheered, before reverting back to Terriermon and running over to his Tamer, both looking at the defeated form of Ninjamon.

"Human, you continue to impress me... You fought with honour and proved your worth... "I am glad my final battle was with you..." Ninjamon then said, remaining on the ground, already feeling his body breaking up, but he didn't care.

"You were pretty tough yourself." Henry commented, before having to ask. "But there is something that confuses me. You had all this skill, why use it only against us?"

"Forgive me, I was ordered to... I had no choice but to do as he said, otherwise I would have suffered..." Ninjamon groaned, feeling it was not long until his being was removed from the Real World.

Curious and wanting an answer, Terriermon questioned. "Who are you talking about? Who is 'he' and what was your ordered?"

"He name is..." Ninjamon could just say, before a sudden and strong gust filled the area, causing both Henry and Terriermon to wrap their arms around their bodies at the sudden coldness, while doing their best to shield their eyes.

As the wind continued to blow on, Henry and Terriermon still finding it almost impossible to see, neither noticed a white claw appear from the ground, from a void of shadows, which slashed right through Ninjamon.

"Ahhh!" He screamed out, before what Data was left of the shinobi Digimon was then absorbed into the darkness, which faded, as did the chilling winds.

"What was that?" Terriermon asked, even more confused than before.

"I'm not sure, but I think Takato and Rika might be in serious danger." Henry said in reply, wasting no time as he grabbed Terriermon and carried him through the park, hoping their friends were alright and hadn't suffered whatever fate had fallen Ninjamon.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Henry and Terriermon had started to combat Ninjamon, Takato, Rika and their Digimon had just arrived to the gate of the park, shocked to see that on the roads was what looked like a blue Ogremon, which was currently smashing a parked car with what looked like a massive icicle, his presence and anger scaring away all those around him.

"What is that thing?" Rika asked, before commenting. "It looks like an Ogremon, only he forgot to pay his heating bill."

Drawing his D-Power, Takato analyzed the Digimon and said in reply. "Pretty close, it's Hyogamon, a Champion Level Digimon. And just like Ogremon, he's a Virus Type Digimon with a matching temper and just as mean."

Now knowing what Digimon they were facing, but also knowing there could be casualties if they weren't careful, Rika said. "We need to get him away from the people before he causes any more trouble."

"Allow me." Renamon offered, using her great speed to vanish out of the sight of the Tamers, who looked back at the Hyogamon, bring his ice club back, about to bash another beaten up car, but stopped when he felt a fair amount of pressure upon it, causing the ice Digimon to turn his head and saw Renamon holding his weapon.

"Don't you know it can be dangerous swinging that around?" Renamon asked, giving Hyogamon no time to react as she then leapt and performed a spin kick, knocking the ogre-like Digimon into the car's headlight, damaging both the car and the Digimon.

However, Hyogamon removed his head from the damaged vehicle, turned to Renamon and let out a fearsome battle cry, slamming his free hand and his club against his chest, before attacking.

"Icy Cudgel!" He yelled, swinging his club at Renamon, which the foxy Digimon managed to avoid, countering as she leapt to the air and attacked.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon announced, summoning and unleashing a series of shards at the Hyogamon, only for him to show he too could counter attack.

"Snow Barrier!" Hyogamon called, slamming his fist into the ground, causing a wall of ice to burst from the asphalt, deflecting every last shard Renamon threw at him, Hyogamon taking no damage whatsoever.

Seeing Renamon needed some help in beating Hyogamon, Takato faced Guilmon.

"You ready, boy?" He asked, making Guilmon nod, his expression full of seriousness as the red dino Digimon then charged into the fight.

"Guilmon help Renamon! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called, gathering up flame in his maw that he then fired at Hyogamon, trying to catch the ice ogre off guard.

However, Guilmon wasn't fast enough, for Hyogamon then turned and attacked.

"Throwing Ice!" Hyogamon yelled in retaliation, slamming his fist into the ice wall, pulling out a fair section of it, which he then threw at Guilmon's attack, shocking Takato, Rika and Renamon, not only as the ice shot through the flames, but as the attack struck Guilmon, knocking him back and making the Hazard Digimon cry out from the pain.

"Guilmon!" Takato called in concern, his voice getting Hyogamon's attention.

'Those are the humans IceDevimon showed me. I better play it cool and focus. I have to make sure I don't hurt the girl.' The icy Digimon thought, the image of IceDevimon's wicked smile sending a shiver down his spine

'Ok, I can do this.' Hyogamon then thought, regaining his composure as he pulled more ice out of the wall and attacked, throwing it at Guilmon and Takato.

But having their backs, Rika and Renamon acted fast.

The yellow furred vixen getting in front of Takato and Guilmon, while Rika drew her D-Power and a Digimon Card, sliding it through as she announced in a strong voice. "Digi-Modify! Volcano Armour activate!"

With Rika's call, Renamon's form was covered in a form of armour, similar to Volcamon's.

The upper section of her body now wearing thick shoulder pads, while the same material also covered her face, excluding her eyes and mouth.

The lower section of her being was covered in a pair of padded green pants, with a small volcanic formation emerging from the back of the armour.

And as Renamon crossed her arms across her chest, the ice struck her, but looked to do little to no damage.

"Thanks, Rika." Takato called, grateful for Rika's assistance, before looking forward and continued to smiled.

"And thank you, Renamon." He added, his praise made Renamon smile in reply and say. "You are quite welcome."

Continuing to look at Renamon, at her new form, Takato then thought. 'That was a pretty smart of Rika to use such a move. Not only does the Volcano Armour absorb some of the damage from attacks, but it also halves the damage of any ice based attacks.'

However, looking closer at Renamon and seeing a stagger in her stance, the brunette was a little concerned as he then thought. 'The downside to the Volcano Armour is it's intended for more bulky Digimon. On a nimble Digimon like Renamon, it reduces her speed and leaves her open to attacks.'

Noticing the stagger himself, Hyogamon saw it as a chance to attack.

"Snow Barrier!" He called, causing another wall of ice to rise before him, before smashing the ice wall to bits with his club, sending massive chunks of ice to bombard Renamon, making her groan as she could only take the attacks head on.

"Renamon, just hang in there!" Rika called, confident in her partner and her abilities.

However, Rika's body then froze up, feeling the same chill she had that morning, only her breaths were fogged, making the red haired Tamer quickly turn her back when she sensed something behind her.

And though she only got a glimpse of it, Rika now knew someone or something was after her.

"I know you are there. Show yourself!" Rika demanded, wanting to see what was after her, but also feared whatever it was.

And noticing Rika's distressed mood, Renamon clenched her paws and did her best to maintain her fighting stance.

"Takato. Go to her." Renamon instructed.

Looking at Renamon with some concern for her, the brunette asked. "Are you sure?"

"I am. Rika needs you right now." The yellow furred vixen replied, smiling and saying with more confidence. "Besides, I have Guilmon to watch my back."

"And Guilmon promises to make sure he looks after Renamon." Guilmon said, taking a stand beside Renamon, the foxy Digimon continuing to smile, knowing she could trust the Hazard Digimon and his Tamer.

While Guilmon and Renamon focused back on Hyogamon, Takato focused on Rika.

Approaching her, Takato looked at Rika with concern as he asked. "Rika, what's wrong?"

"That cold feeling I had, it's not just in my head. Something is after me." Rika replied, her voice sounding shaken and a little afraid.

"Rika..." Takato began to say, placing his hands on hers', holding them gently as he then said in a caring and comforting tone. "Whatever is after you, I promise I won't let it hurt you."

'Takato... you are always there for me.' Rika thought, already feeling better, where she then smiled at the brunette and said. "Thank you."

"I hate to break your moment, but we do need a little help."Takato and Rika then heard Renamon call out, causing the Tamers to look over and saw that while Renamon was still doing her best to move around in the Volcano Armour, it remained weighing her down, while Guilmon was also trying to take down Hyogamon, but being a Rookie, he was having little to no luck.

"Here." Rika spoke up, causing Takato to look at Rika, seeing her holding out a Digimon Card for him, which he took, not wanting to seem rude, before looking at the Card.

Looking at it, it was the left hand Puppetmon, his strings shooting out from his fingertips and wrapping around arms and legs

"Well? What are you waiting for, Gogglehead?" Rika asked, smiling at Takato, who smiled back as he got the idea, before he withdrew his D-Power and announced. "Digi-Modify! Puppetmon's Strings activate!"

As Takato slid the Card through his D-Power, the effects of the Card applied to Guilmon, surprising him a little when thin red ropes shot from his the tips of his claws

"What does Guilmon do with these?" He asked, examining one of the thin ropes curiously, getting a surprising answer when Renamon grabbed one and stuck it in her left shoulder, Guilmon then feeling some of Renamon's energy as if it was his own, while Renamon felt Guilmon's power enter her.

"Guilmon, with that string, you now have complete control over my left arm." Renamon began to explain, Guilmon a little surprised as he tested it, moving her arm around.

And Guilmon remained unsure as Renamon then told the Hazard Digimon. "Now attach the other strings to me."

Not completely sure why Renamon wanted him to manipulate her, rather than Hyogamon, but trusting her, Guilmon let loose the remaining strings, attaching to Renamon's both arms and legs

amazing Guilmon as it almost felt like his power and Renamon's had become one.

And confused himself, Hyogamon decided not to question but to attack.

"Throwing Ice!" The snow ogre Digimon bellowed, breaking off a large handful of the remains of his Snow Barrier and threw it at Renamon, expecting the ice to hit the foxy Digimon dead on.

However, learning quickly, feeling his bond with Renamon guiding him, Guilmon moved his right arm up, causing Renamon to jump into the air, stunning Hyogamon.

'That armour should be weighing her down like a Seadramon caught in a frozen lake, but she's moving as if it were nothing.' Hyogamon thought, accidently letting his guard down.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon then called, bringing forth another barrage of shards that she released upon the icy Digimon, striking him and actually damaging his being.

Quickly recovering from the attack, Hyogamon glared at the Digimon.

"It was bad enough when they were both fighting me, but now that they're working as one, they're putting me on the ropes." He thought aloud, angered that Guilmon and Renamon were fighting back, while part of Hyogamon was fearful, fearful of what was to happen if he were to fail.

"Snow Barrier!" Hyogamon all but bellowed, slamming both fists upon the ground as hard as he could, causing ice to not only rise before him, but also around him, thicker and higher than his previous defences, but still remained as an offensive, proven as he began to bang his club on his side of the ice wall, causing sections of it from the end to head for Guilmon and Renamon.

Focusing as best he could, Guilmon made sure not only to avoid the attacks, but also to keep Renamon protected, controlling her body so she leapt from ice block to ice block, the actions impressing Takato at seeing his partner so focused.

And seeing Guilmon continue to use his bond, it gave Takato an idea.

'Let's see if this works.' He thought, drawing another Digimon Card and brought it to his close to his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Digmon's Drill activate!" Takato called, slashing the Digimon Card through his D-Power, smiling at the result as a set of drills materialized around Renamon's arms, which, through Guilmon, the foxy Digimon began to bash the ice away, before rushing at Hyogamon's ice fortress and slammed the drills against it, slowly tearing the ice to pieces.

However, Hyogamon retaliated, smashing out the ice Renamon was drilling, throwing her back and destroying the drills in the process.

"Renamon!" Guilmon called in concern for her as she landed, crashing to her stomach.

"It's alright, Guilmon. I'll be fine." Renamon assured the Hazard Digimon, remaining in place, which confused Guilmon, until the foxy Digimon spoke up.

"Guilmon, a little help." She then said, her words confusing Guilmon until he realized he was still controlling her.

"Sorry." Guilmon apologized, a little embarrassed as he manipulated Renamon back to her feet, where both stood, staring at Hyogamon's ice wall, trying to think how to break past it.

"Renamon. Guilmon." Both heard Rika call, looking over to see the red haired Tamer draw her D-Power and prepare a Digimon Card to power the pair up.

"Here's a little energy boost." Rika then said, slashing the Card through her D-Power as she called. "Digi-Modify! Crystal Fire activate!

From Rika's call and watching as both Guilmon and Renamon were affected by the power of the Card, both glowing with light red auras, it sparked a thought in Takato's head.

'The Volcano Armour not only halves any ice damage it takes, but it also doubles the damage of any fire based move that the wearer uses.' Takato thought, an idea coming to him, one he believed would take down Hyogamon and his Snow Barrier technique.

"Guilmon, I need you to get Renamon in the air and have her aim that volcano on her back at the ice." The brunette instructed, before commanding. "And Renamon, prepare to fire."

Unsure what Takato had planned now, but trusting him, Guilmon and Renamon cooperated with the brunette, to which through Guilmon, Renamon got into position, leaping into the air and flipping, her back facing Hyogamon's wall of ice.

That's where Takato made his move.

"Digi-Modify! Power Metal activate!" He called, running the Card through his D-Power, causing a metallic ball to emerge within the volcanic structure upon Renamon's armoured back, to which Renamon then yelled as she fired, the ball at Hyogamon.

The power of Guilmon and the volcano's flames set the cannonball ablaze as it shot down from the sky, blasting right through the ice and shattering it all to pieces in a great and powerful burst, which, when it began to die down, the Tamers saw Hyogamon, on his back, broken and beaten.

With Hyogamon down, and not looking like he was going to be getting back up, Guilmon dispelled the strings connecting to Renamon, while Renamon freed herself from the Volcano Armour, allowing her to move freely once again, where both Digimon then approached Hyogamon, waiting for the word from their Tamers to finish him off.

But sensing Hyogamon was hiding something, Takato joined the Digimon, where he then questioned. "What's with you? Why did you cause all that trouble?"

Sitting up, Hyogamon, realizing his end was unavoidable, but could at least do one thing right beforehand, then said in reply. "I had to do it. I had to follow the orders I was given."

Confused, Renamon questioned. "What orders? What are you talking about?"

"I had to attack, to destroy you three." Hyogamon replied, gesturing to Takato, Guilmon and Renamon.

"If your friend and his Digimon partner are as tough as you, I can just bet Ninjamon is in the same state as me right now." The snow ogre Digimon went on to say, his words continuing to confuse and surprise the Tamers.

'Someone set this all up? But why?' Takato wondered, only to then realize the reason when he, Guilmon and Renamon all heard Rika suddenly cry out, the three turning around, horrified to see a set of white claws emerging from a dark void beneath Rika's feet, the claws grasping her arms and slowly dragging her down.

"Rika!" Takato called in concern as he, Guilmon and Renamon rushed over to Rika, all trying to save the Nonaka from the grasp of the unknown entity.

"Takato, save me!" Rika begged as she could feel the claws dragging her down, the brunette and the Digimon refusing to let Rika go.

However, also showing that they too didn't want to lose the red haired Tamer, a set of red eyes glared at Takato and the Digimon, before a great icy blast shot from the void, striking the brunette and Guilmon, blasting both back, allowing the figure to drag Rika down, getting Renamon as a bonus as she too was forced into the darkness.

"Rika! Renamon!" Takato called desperately, unable to react in time and could only watch as the darkness faded, taking Rika away, along with Renamon, leaving Takato and Guilmon in great concern.

"You!" Takato yelled, heading back to Hyogamon, grabbing his shoulders as he questioned. "Where is Rika? Who has her?"

But from the damage of Guilmon and Renamon's combined attack, Hyogamon was unable to reply, his being fading into nothing more than particles of Data, which caused Takato to then fall to his knees.

"I failed... I promised to protect Rika, but I couldn't..." Takato said, tearing up a little.

"Takatomon..." Guilmon then said, feeling empathy for his Tamer, saddened to see Takato crying, before walking up to the brunette and saying. "Please don't cry. Guilmon knows Takato tries to keep promises, just like Guilmon keeps promises to Renamon. Guilmon also knows Takato is smart enough to find Rika, and make things better."

From Guilmon's words, a little surprised at the insight, but telling Guilmon's trust in him remained as strong as ever, Takato wiped his eyes and smiled.

"You're right, boy. I can't just sit here feeling sorry for myself." Takato said, getting back to his feet, where he then said. "Rika and Renamon need us. And the first thing we need to do is find out where they are."

"One step ahead of you." Takato and Guilmon heard Terriermon say, the pair looking over to see Henry and Terriermon walking over to them, which piqued Takato's curiosity as he then asked. "What do you mean?"

"After we beat Ninjamon, he said someone forced him to fight us." Henry began to say, before he drew out his D-Power, displaying a map of Shinjuku, showing two dots, the first close to their location, the second in the downtown area and explained. "I had a feeling that whoever was behind this attack intended for us to split us up, so I used my D-Power to track your location, as well as Rika's."

Hearing that, Takato asked with a renewed hope in his voice. "So that first light is us? And the other light, that's where Rika is?"

Henry nodded in reply.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Terriermon asked, climbing his way up Henry's back and taking to his right shoulder as he then said. "Let's go!"

"Hold up." All heard Calumon call, looking to see the tiny Digimon running over to them.

"I'm coming with you." Calumon said as he reached the Tamers and their partners.

"But Calumon..." Takato began to say, concerned for Calumon, thinking he could be a liability.

However, Calumon spoke up with a continued confidence. "I know I'm not a fighter, but Rika and Renamon are also my friends. I want to make sure that they're alright."

Looking at Calumon and seeing the determination in his eyes, knowing there was no changing his mind, Takato smiled as he picked Calumon up and set him on Guilmon's head.

"Alright then." Takato said, smiling at Calumon's enthusiasm to find Rika and Renamon, before Henry added with a seriousness in his voice. "But promise that if we have to fight, you will be extremely careful and leave that to Guilmon and Terriermon."

Calumon nodded in reply as he said. "I promise."

With the Digimon Tamers all set, following Henry's lead, all headed out of the park and to Rika's last known location, causing Takato to clench his D-Power as he thought. 'Just hold on Rika. We will save you.'

-With Rika-

Letting out a small groan, Rika began to awaken, her vision returning to her as she regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Rika asked aloud, her mind a blur as she tried to remember the previous events leading to her losing consciousness, as well as where she now was.

And after focusing her mind and her sight a little more, Rika found herself in the same freezing void from her nightmare, only it was more shocking, for when Rika looked ahead, she was shocked to see Renamon, now frozen, her body covered in a layer of ice, preserving her like a trophy, the foxy Digimon posed as if she was reaching out for her Tamer, causing Rika to look upon Renamon with concern, seeing the same emotion on the frozen Digimon's face.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out, wanting to head on over to the foxy Digimon and do what she could to save her.

However, Rika found herself unable to move, the same chilling figure she had seen beforehand, looming behind her, keeping her away from Renamon.

"Welcome to my humble abode." A cold voice then said behind her, wrapping a set of wings around Rika's shaking form, almost as if he was trying to comfort her.

Curious, Rika asked. "Who are you?"

"I am IceDevimon." The Digimon replied, smiling as he then said. "And I have heard of you, Rika."

Stunned, Rika questioned as she looked up and at IceDevimon's face. "How do you know my name?"

"As I said I have heard a lot about you, that is why we are destined to become partners. I have heard of your title as Digimon Queen. I can sense your power, and I know that together we can become an unstoppable force, one that doesn't need to depend on anyone else." IceDevimon replied in a devious tone, his voice sending a chill down Rika's spine.

However, before Rika could reply, IceDevimon then said. "Rika, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"To prove that I am worthy to be your partner I have set up my own line of trophies, so you can see my power for yourself." IceDevimon said in reply, before the darkness around the duo faded, revealing that amongst the roof and floor were countless Digimon, all trapped in ice, with looks of pure horror on their faces.

"For years, I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and absorbed their Data, they were friends to some, maybe even partners." IceDevimon then said, concerning Rika as she realized what the ice Digimon had in mind.

"You listen to me, icicle head. I'll never be the partner to some freakshow Digimon!" Rika said back in defiance, breaking from IceDevimon's hold and glared at the fallen angel Digimon.

"You have no idea how exquisite you are when you're angry. It is that passion, that anger that makes me want you to be my Tamer." IceDevimon commented, his words making Rika remain defiant as she snapped at the fallen angel Digimon. "In your dreams!"

Grabbing her left arm, IceDevimon smirked at Rika as he then said. "Don't play hard to get. Embrace me as your equal and make me stronger."

"Never!" Rika said back, to which IceDevimon kept his cool, smirking darkly as he asked, eyeing Renamon's frozen figure. "Still thinking about that pathetic Digimon you have as your current partner?"

"Why waste your time with beauty when you can tame the beast? Go ahead and summon her. Perhaps you'd like to see who the superior Digimon is?" He then asked, which rubbed Rika the wrong way.

"If you harm Renamon, I..." Rika began to say with hostility in her voice, which just made IceDevimon smirk.

"You will do what exactly? Renamon is still a Rookie, a pathetic creature I could defeat with one hand behind my back." IceDevimon said, smirking at Renamon's icy statue-like figure.

"Unfreeze her right now!" Rika demanded, but IceDevimon just ignored Rika's orders.

"She is nothing more than an ice statue, another part of my collection now." IceDevimon cackled as Rika clenched her fist, angered at IceDevimon, while also thinking. 'Takato, if anybody can find me and stop this blockhead, I know it's you.'

-Meanwhile-

Following the signal of Rika's D-Power, Takato, Guilmon, Calumon, Henry and Terriermon arrived downtown, where all were left in awe to see the entire area encased in ice, everything was frozen, including the buildings, the roads, even the civilians, causing Takato to then ask. "Who put the freezer on?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Henry replied, holding his D-Power up to a building that had a thick layer of snow on the very top, where he then commented. "But we're most likely to get our answer inside there."

"Then let's go!" Takato said back, rushing inside the building, followed by Guilmon and the others, all determined to save Rika and Renamon from whatever force had taken them, where the group, continuing to follow the signal of Rika's D-Power, ran up flight after flight of stairs, until they finally reached the top floor.

And after shoving the door open, Takato and the others saw the one who had taken Rika, looking to see a white clad demon-like figure, which was facing Rika, his right claw running along her left cheek as he said. "Just accept it, my dear Rika, we are perfect partners. You can help me get even more powerful, and I can protect you from anything."

"Unlike her." IceDevimon then said, looking at the frozen form of Renamon and added. "She can not do anything to stop me."

"But we can! Pyro Sphere!" A voice filled with determination suddenly called, before a ball of flame hit IceDevimon's face, making him stumble back and look over, seeing the angered form of Guilmon, alongside Terriermon and the Digimon Tamers.

From seeing IceDevimon injured, Rika turned her head to the side and she smiled when she saw her friends had found her.

"Guys! Thank goodness you found us." Rika said, grateful that her friends continued to have her back.

"You have to help Renamon, she's been frozen." She then told Takato and the others, using her free hand to point at her frozen Digimon.

"She's what!?" Takato asked, as Guilmon noticed Renamon in her current condition as an ice trophy, set Calumon down and ran up to Renamon.

"No! Renamon!" The Hazard Digimon called, concerned for Renamon, while Takato remained concerned for Rika.

And while Henry and Terriermon were also worried about the conditions of their friends, wanting to know what they were up against, Henry reset his D-Power and analyzed the Digimon holding Rika.

"IceDevimon, Champion fallen angel Digimon." He read, telling he was more powerful than the previous Champion Digimon they had faced and was certain that their Digimon would need all their strength to defeat their new enemy.

While Terriermon jumped off of Henry's shoulder, Takato, facing IceDevimon, then demanded with a serious bellow. "Let her go, now!"

However, his words just made IceDevimon smirk, keeping a close hold on Rika as he said. "My Tamer and I were just getting acquainted."

"She's not your Tamer, she is Renamon's." Terriermon said back, charging at IceDevimon, only to stop when IceDevimon retaliated, releasing a set of icy beams from his eyes, stopping Terriermon in his tracks as he froze the small beast Digimon.

"Terriermon!" Henry called in concern, running over to the frozen form of his partner, using whatever implements were on the floor to try and break the ice apart, which just made the fallen angel Digimon laugh at Henry's show of concern.

Realizing he was getting nowhere with his current method, using his brain, Henry thought of a way he believed would save Terriermon from his icy prison, where he then readied his D-Power and a Digimon Card, one displaying the image of Meramon.

"Digi-Modify! Heat activate!" Henry called, slashing the Digimon Card through his D-Power, affecting Terriermon as he began to radiate with a red aura, Henry expecting the aura to increase and melt the ice away.

However, the aura then died down just seconds later.

"What happened?" Henry questioned, certain the ice would melt, which just made IceDevimon smirk once again.

"I'm stronger than anything you kids have faced before. It'll take much more than a little flame to make me lose my cool." He told Henry and the others with an arrogant voice.

From the condition of Renamon, his friends and IceDevimon continuing to mock them, Guilmon clenched his claw in rage at IceDevimon, while placing his other claw around Renamon's stretched out paw, where the Digital Hazard mark on his stomach began to glow with a red aura, spreading along Guilmon's body and upon Renamon's frozen form.

And all of the sudden, Renamon's hand burst free of her ice prison and started moving, surprising all, namely Guilmon.

"Look! Guilmon's doing something to Renamon!" Henry called out, noticing the red aura around Guilmon was having a positive effect on Renamon.

And having a good idea, or what he hoped was one, Guilmon then wrapped his arms around Renamon, keeping his body close to Renamon's and began to heat her up as Renamon's whole form radiated with red energy.

First, her tail broke free and moved around, followed by her paws clenching and her expression turning from worry to determination, which then her feet, legs, bottom, stomach, breasts, arms and finally her face, breaking free from her ice prison.

But a little wobbly from her freedom, Renamon then collapsed into Guilmon's arms, which made Guilmon smile as he held her, glad to see her safe, while IceDevimon was in shock.

"What!? Impossible!" IceDevimon called, never believing any could escape his ice without him doing so.

Rika, meanwhile, happy to see Renamon freed, then called out. "Renamon! Thank goodness! You're safe!"

"Did Guilmon's Hazard powers free her? I am glad he didn't turn into that winged monster again." Takato said remembering his first meeting with Guilmon.

Groaning a little as Renamon opened her eyes, she blushed a little as she felt the same warmth she had when she was in Growlmon's embrace, making her realize where she was and looked to see herself in Guilmon's arms.

"Guilmon, did you save me?" Renamon asked, her question made Guilmon smile and nod, which made Renamon smile back and say. "Thank you, Guilmon."

"No worries." Guilmon replied, happy to help the yellow furred vixen, before he informed. "This freak is trying to steal Rika from you."

"I noticed. Thank you for the rescue, but do mind helping Takato and Henry free Terriermon?" Renamon asked, walking over toward IceDevimon.

"I've got this, I hope." Renamon then said as she stood and faced her opponent.

"That dino boy could be a problem with that power of his. But first, I think I'll take the honours of eliminating that fox once and for all." IceDevimon said, planning to delete Renamon over freezing her again.

"You will pay for what you did to Rika." Renamon stated, jumping to the air and prepared to attack.

"Diamond...!" The foxy Digimon began to say, only to be struck down as IceDevimon quickly countered her attack, stretching his right arm out and slamming Renamon to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika called in great concern, watching with a horrified expression as IceDevimon loomed over Renamon's body, tormenting her as he beat her senseless.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon called, attacking her over and over with strike after strike, finding joy in Renamon's suffering.

But refusing to let Renamon suffer any further, Takato and Guilmon acted.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Takato called as he ran his Card through his D-Power, increasing Guilmon's energy, where the red dino Digimon then attacked, lunging upon IceDevimon's back and bit into his shoulder, making the fallen angel Digimon yell in agony.

"Get off me!" IceDevimon ordered, trying to shake Guilmon off of him, but Guilmon refused to let go, wanting to pay IceDevimon back for the torment he had put Rika and Renamon though.

Seeing IceDevimon had his hands full with Guilmon, Rika quickly acted, running over to Renamon and helped her partner back to her feet, letting Renamon rest on her shoulder as she lead her away from IceDevimon before she could suffer anymore.

"That does it!" IceDevimon then yelled, fed up with the constant interference of the Digimon Tamers, managing to pry Guilmon's fangs out of his being and threw him aside, turning to Rika and Renamon with absolute rage.

"If I can't have Rika, then no one will!" He exclaimed, releasing a second shot of icy energy from his eyes, planning to encase the pair in ice.

However, not wanting Rika to suffer again, acting on his feelings for her, Takato made a great sacrifice.

"Rika, I'll protect you!" Takato called, keeping his promise as he leapt in front of Rika and Renamon, taking the hit for them, which shocked Rika and the others to see Takato now frozen in place, encased in ice.

"Takato!" Rika and Guilmon cried out in great concern, before Guilmon ran over to Takato, desperately trying to save his Tamer as he ran his claws across the ice, trying to dig the brunette out.

However, Guilmon's slashes were having little to no effect, making Guilmon glare at IceDevimon as he was almost losing his anger again, but did his best to keep it under check. "How dare you hurt Takatomon!"

"Guilmon, try and keep it together." Rika said, reasoning with Guilmon before she turned to IceDevimon, trying to keep a collected form, but with Takato, Renamon and Terriermon out of commission, things were looking pretty bad for her.

Looking at the brunette and the damaged form of Renamon, IceDevimon then asked. "Why do you continue to stand by these fools? A Digimon is only useful when it can fight. Tell me, why do you care about these pathetic creatures?"

"I care about her because Renamon is my friend, and nothing will ever change that! And I care for Takato because he's my best friend and i love him! Neither have given up on me, and I won't give up on them!" Rika replied, letting out all her emotions, which caused her D-Power to glow, as did the red gem upon Calumon's forehead, before Renamon was covered by a blue sphere.

"Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon began to say as her fur was ripped off, showing her mainframe, before her being changed, taking the form of a four legged fox with nine tails, where she then called in a mighty voice. "Kyubimon!"

Seeing Kyubimon now standing before her, Rika was left in awe.

"Amazing. She Digivolved." Rika thought aloud, which made Kyubimon nod.

"It was thanks to your dedication that allowed me to achieve this form." Kyubimon replied, sounding proud of her Tamer, before raising one tail, igniting it and releasing a single ball of flame, which hit the ice around Takato, melting it and freeing the brunette from his ice prison.

"Thanks, Kyubimon." Guilmon said with a smile as he helped Takato sit up, the brunette a little shaken and confused as to what was going on exactly, but remained confident in his friends and their potential.

"As gratitude of you rescuing me. Do not worry, Rika. I will protect you. I promise." Kyubimon said in reply, before facing IceDevimon.

"You will pay for what you have done. Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called, casting nine balls of flame around IceDevimon, who couldn't handle the light each flame was emitting and leapt into the air, just as each fireball burst.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then followed up, trying to keep IceDevimon on the ropes as she span around, igniting her being and releasing a large surge of blue flames at the fallen angel Digimon.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon called back, spitting out a blast of ice from his mouth, consuming Kyubimon's flames in ice and rendering the attack useless.

And with Kyubimon out in the open, IceDevimon struck again.

"Avalanche Claw!" He yelled, releasing a collection of icicles from his wings, striking the foxy Digimon.

"Kyubimon!" Rika called in great concern, worried that even with the power of Digivolution, IceDevimon's power was still too much for them to handle.

However, the Tamers refused to call it quits, even Henry, as he continued to think of a way to save Terriermon.

"One more trick." Henry said as he slashed another Digimon Card though his D-Power,

"Digi-Modify! Expansion activate!" He announced, causing Terriermon's skin to turn black and decorate with a pattern of stars, while his body began to bloat more and more, to the point Terriermon was larger than the ice that held him, shattering to bits as he escaped.

With Terriermon free, returning to his normal size and colours, Henry smiled, before he turned to see IceDevimon tower over Kyubimon.

"This is the end! Die you pathetic fox!" IceDevimon called as he prepared to finish Kyubimon off only for his claw, only to be stopped once again as Guilmon grabbed his wrists, holding the ice Digimon in place.

"Guilmon!" Kyubimon said, surprised, looking on with awe as Guilmon managed to keep IceDevimon from moving or attacking.

"Let me go, you meddling brat!" IceDevimon commanded, but was only answered when Guilmon twisted his wrists, making him yell in pain.

"I've had enough of you! Guilmon made a promise to protect Kyubimon, and he is now going to make it come true!" Guilmon said with a determined voice, just as Takato nodded and assisted his partner.

"Digi Modify! Hyper Wing activate!" Takato announced as he slashed said Card though his D-Power, causing six wings of pure light to emerge from Guilmon's back, which Guilmon then spread the wings out and shot upward, taking IceDevimon with him, where he slammed the fallen angel's head into the ceiling, trapping him.

And with IceDevimon now unable to fight or defend himself, it was time for their battle to come to an end.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called, blasting the ice Digimon, causing him to scream in agony as he was destroyed, reduced to Data particles that Guilmon then absorbed.

With IceDevimon gone, the frozen lair he made disappeared, the area around returning to normal, while the Tamers made their way to the roof, checking on the scenery and making sure everything was back to normal.

"We did it. We beat him." Takato said as he and Rika smiled, the red haired Tamer caught up, and not caring as she wrapped her arms around Takato, hugging him.

"You finally Digivolved." Rika then said, remaining by Takato's side, looking over at Renamon, who, thanks to her more concentrated mind, managed to revert back to her Rookie form.

"I am so proud of..." Rika began to say, but noticed a solemn and depressed expression on Renamon's face, making Rika ask. "What's wrong, Renamon?"

"I failed to beat him, even as a Champion. I'm just a failure to you." Renamon said sadly, as all noticed tears in her eyes.

And before anyone could try and cheer Renamon up, the yellow furred vixen leapt away, vanishing into the night.

"Renamon, come back! You're not a failure!" Rika called out, feeling concern and empathy for her partner.

"Don't worry, Rika. I will talk to her. Renamon help Guilmon, now Guilmon do the same for her." Guilmon spoke up, looking at Rika with a friendly and confident smile, before he too headed off, following Renamon's unique and pleasant scent.

And as Guilmon left, Takato remained by Rika's side, holding her as he assured her. "It'll be ok, Rika. I promise."

However, Takato was then broken from the moment when Terriermon asked. "One thing I want to ask, when did you two become a couple?"

"In a way, we have been since we first met." Rika replied, continuing to explain as she let her emotions out. "Takato was my first friend, he's always been there for me, and it was just last night that I realized how much he truly means to me. I love him."

"And I love Rika." Takato replied, not afraid to show his emotions as he told the others. "Rika is smart, brave, beautiful, and it's those qualities that made me realize that I love her as well."

Saying that, Takato then kissed Rika, causing the red haired Tamer to kiss Takato back, neither caring about the surprised expressions upon Henry, Terriermon or Calumon's face.

Terriermon was going tease them, but stopped when Henry covered the small beast Digimon's mouth and shook his head.

He, along with Calumon, then smiled at seeing Takato and Rika openingly showing their love.

And after few minutes, Takato and Rika parted from their kiss, but remained close, embracing each other, before Takato suggested. "It might take Guilmon a little time to cheer Renamon up, what do you say we head back to my place?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Henry commented, before Terriermon asked. "Can we have snacks?"

"Sure. But maybe just the day old cookies." Takato replied in a friendly offer, before they started to leave the building that use to be IceDevimon's hide out and started to head to Takato's.

'Do your best, boy.' Takato then thought, looking at the night sky, confident if anybody could cheer Renamon up, it would be Guilmon.

Author: Hey my readers, sorry for taking a while on this chapter, but it's finished now and I hope you guys enjoy it. Second off: Soon, there will be a new story coming, the final squeal of United as one and rise of the chaos king


	6. Renamon's Strength

Having returned to the Matsuki bakery, using the back entrance, Takato and the others headed inside, in the kitchen, where the brunette began to gather some snacks for his guests, while Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Calumon each took a seat at a nearby table.

"I've never seen Renamon so depressed." Rika said sadly, concerned for her partner, as were the others.

"Well think about it, Renamon just Digivolved at last, only to fail against IceDevimon, allowing Guilmon to save her." Henry said, causing Terriermon to add. "She's lost her fighting spirit."

"I hope Guilmon will be able to cheer her up." Takato said, returning with a plate of bread and other snacks, which he seton the table, taking a seat beside Rika, where he gently rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I guess. Renamon is a good friend." Rika said in reply, her thoughts drifting to the first time she met Renamon.

-Flashback-

Taking solitude in her bedroom, Rika was sitting on her bed and crying.

Though she had Takato in her life, bringing her plenty of joy, as well as other friends, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri, the hole in her heart from her father leaving remained.

"Father..." Rika said solemnly, only for her sadness to change to some confusion when she noticed her computer screen turn on by itself.

Curious as to why the machine had activated without her even touching it, Rika went over and saw upon the monitor the shadowed forms of several Digimon, all towering over a shaking and frightened Renamon.

"Stop it..." Rika said quietly as she saw just how scared Renamon was, feeling empathy for the foxy Digimon, causing Rika to then shout in anger. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

From the call, Renamon looked over and saw Rika, where she felt something inside of her, something telling her that Rika could be trusted.

And before Renamon could speak, she began to glow with a bright light and was sucked out of the screen, where she then landed on Rika's bed.

Fairly confused to see a real Digimon in her room, but believing the Digimon needed some help, Rika rushed to Renamon's side and set her hand on Renamon's back for comfort.

Renamon moaned and opened her eyes, gazing upon Rika, a little frightened as she questioned. "W... who are you? Are you going to harm me as well?"

"Harm you? Never. I don't want to see you suffer." Rika replied with a caring smile, her reply made Renamon's eyes widen as she sat up on the bed, feeling a little more relaxed.

"But why did you save me?" Renamon asked, her question caused Rika to say what was on her mind. "Because I don't want you to suffer as much as I have. And whatsmore, you are a poor fox getting tortured. I kinda have a thing for foxes."

From Rika's reply, Renamon was surprised at the red haired girl's kindness, which made Renamon smile in comfort, feeling closer to Rika, feeling as though she could trust her, which was shown as a light glowed in Rika's pocket, surprising both.

And Rika was left amazed when she reached in and pulled out a blue coloured D-Power.

"What's this?" Rika questioned, not recognizing the item, while Renamon knew exactly what it was.

"It's a D-Power." Renamon replied, before it hit her.

"That must mean… that I am your Digimon and you're my Tamer." The foxy Digimon explained, quickly showing her respect to Rika as she knelt before the red haired girl, standing on one knee and lowering her head.

"Tamer?" Rika asked, still unsure what being a Tamer meant exactly, to which Renamon got up and said. "Miss, I want to do all I can to protect you and become stronger so no one can harm you."

Rika was stunned at the vixen's words, but she smiled and put a hand to Renamon's face.

"I'd be honoured." Rika said, accepting Renamon's offer, before telling her. "My name is Rika Nonaka. And what do I call you?"

"Renamon."

-End flashback-

"Apparently those Digimon torture the weak, but I saved Renamon back then. Now she and I are partners, dedicated to get stronger and protect not only each other, but those we love and care about." Rika said addressing her story to the others, where Rika then stated with a determined tone. "And no matter what, I will never give up on her."

"Wow. What a story." Takato commented with a smile.

"I really liked it." Calumon then said, munching upon a cookie, before he pointed out with a big grin. "You all became Tamers in your own way, but it was Takato that lead you all to becoming friends."

"I guess you're right." Rika replied, smiling and agreeing with Calumon's words.

Suddenly, the door flung and slammed open and everyone turned to see Guilmon enter, panting and gasping for air as he had just ran back here.

Worried for his partner, Takato asked. "Guilmon, what's wrong? You're sweating. Did something happen?"

"Renamon... A winged Digimon kidnapped Renamon!" Guilmon let out, his words a shock to Takato and the others, mostly Rika.

"What?! Oh no! What happened?" Rika gasped in horror rising from her chair.

"Guilmon explains as best as he can. Guilmon go find Renamon to help talk to her." Guilmon said.

-Flashback-

After retreating from Shinjuku and back to the park, Renamon took shelter upon one of the branches of the trees beside the ballpark, feeling disheartened and despair.

Solemnly, she thought. 'Rika, I failed you. Why? Why is it that Guilmon and Terriermon have such power when they Digivolve, but I remain unable to fight on my own, am I really that useless?'

"Renamon!" Came a familiar voice, causing Renamon to look down and saw Guilmon.

"Oh, Guilmon. I am sorry but I am not in the mood for training you right now." She said sadly.

"Hold on. Guilmon wants to help you." Guilmon said in reply as he managed to climb up the tree and took a seat on the branch Renamon was resting upon.

"Help me? But I was too weak." Renamon pointed out, which just made Guilmon shake his head and say. "To me, you are a strong Digimon who care about others. And I know you're a kind Digimon who will never let anyone down."

Knowing Guilmon was trying to make her feel better, Renamon remained in her saddened mood as she pointed out. "But I couldn't defeat a Champion Level Digimon, even when I was a Champion myself."

"But mean IceDevimon cheated. Kyubimon is strong. You just need to believe in yourself to get better. You haven't failed Rika. Rika still believes in you, just like Guilmon does." Guilmon said in reply, his words actually reaching her.

"Does Renamon want to come back to Takatomon's?" Guilmon then offered, respecting Renamon's space, but had to tell her. "Rika and others are all there. Everyone's worried about her."

As Renamon looked at Guilmon, feeling a little better, she was about to accept, but stopped when something sprang up before them, making both look up to see what looked like a beast based Digimon, only it had a more humanoid body shape and a human face amongst its white feathers, which let out a fearsome screech at the pair.

And before either could react, the Digimon grabbed Renamon in its talons, suddenly taking off, with Renamon struggling in the Digimon's grasp.

"Renamon!" Guilmon cried out in great concern as Renamon was taken away, causing Guilmon to act.

"I'll get the others and come back to rescue you, I Promise!" The red dino Digimon called, jumping down from the tree and ran back to Takato's.

-End flashback-

After listening to what had happened to Renamon, Henry, already having an idea of the Digimon they were now up against, drew his D-Power, bringing up its image as he said. "Harpymon, it's a Digimon with a screech like nails on a chalkboard. Renamon's gonna have a tough time against its Wind Seeker attack."

Concerned, Rika questioned. "But what does Harpymon want with her?"

"We'll find out later." Takato said, facing Guilmon as he then asked. "Guilmon, you've got Renamon's scent, do you know where Harpymon took her?"

"I do. Let's get going." Guilmon replied, just as eager to save Renamon as Rika, Takato and the others.

-Back in the park-

Not too sure how long she had lost consciousness, but Renamon let out a small groan as she came too, trying to remember what had happened, before remembering the Harpymon attacking her and Guilmon.

After opening her eyes, Renamon tried to move, but found her arms and ankles bound by vines, her being tied to a tree, leaving her barely able to move.

And even though Renamon knew she could easily free herself, part of her was still in despair, still thinking she was a liability as opposed to an asset in the Digimon Tamers.

Her head remained slumped in depression, even when she heard Harpymon's call, the mythical Digimon landing before Renamon, causing Renamon to then ask. "What do you want with me? Do you plan to absorb my Data?"

"Too weak." The Harpymon said, before stating. "Use the weak as bait to get the strong!"

From Harpymon's reply, Renamon's head shot up, concern filled her eyes as she said. "Just leave my friends out of this."

"Or what?" Harpymon asked, believing Renamon not to be a threat.

"Or this!" Takato called as he slashed his a Power Card through his D-Power, increasing Guilmon's energy.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced spitting out a great blast of flame, which struck Harpymon, making her screech at the pain as the inferno collided with her being.

But recovering from the attack, Harpymon glared at Guilmon and the others.

"You going to pay for damage my beautiful feathers! Wind Seeker!" The mythical Digimon screamed out slashing her wings downward, casting a downfall of wind that tore through the ground, forcing Guilmon and Terriermon to leap aside, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Rising to his feet, Terriermon looked back at Rika.

"Rika, try and free Renamon, while we try to keep this overstuffed turkey busy." The small beast Digimon said, charging into battle alongside Guilmon, while Rika nodded, complying with Terriermon's order, before she and Calumon ran over to Renamon and tried to pull off the vines holding her.

As Rika and Calumon did their best to break the bindings holding Renamon against the tree Takato and Henry did what they could to support their partners, both using their Digimon Cards not only to try and get the upper hand on Harpymon, but also to look out for one another.

However, even working as a team, Guilmon and Terriermon were still Rookies, allowing Harpymon to overpower the pair, knocking away Terriermon with its wing, before grasping Guilmon's throat with her taloned foot and slammed him into the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out in shock and utter concern, looking through a handful of his Digimon Cards, but found none were of much use in the current situation.

"Guilmon can't quit. Guilmon must save Renamon!" Guilmon groaned as Harpymon kept one talon around his throat, while using the other to slash at him, scaring his body over and over.

Seeing Guilmon in trouble, Rika decided to act fast.

"Renamon, Guilmon's in trouble! You have to help him!" Rika called to Renamon, trying to break the yellow furred vixen out of her depression.

"Rika... I can't. I'll be no match for Harpymon, just as I was no match for IceDevimon." Renamon replied sadly, still in doubt of herself.

"You're wrong! I know you have great power in you. You need us to help you grow stronger! You need us. I need you." Rika said back, her tone full of hope and faith.

Renamon still looked saddened, her head remaining slumped until Rika then grabbed Renamon by her cheeks, lifting her head and pointing out with a more serious voice. "Take a look! Guilmon's fighting so hard to rescue you, he's putting himself in danger because he love you. He may not know it yet but he loves you. Take a look!"

Looking at Harpymon, Renamon saw the mythical Digimon had Guilmon pinned to the floor, with the Hazard Digimon suffering from several cuts to his body and his arms.

He was badly hurt, but looking at Guilmon, Renamon could see a dedication in his eyes, as if he was refusing to accept defeat, not until he was sure Renamon was free from any potential harm.

"Love?" Renamon asked herself, just as the realisation that Guilmon cared about her, more than a friend came obvious to her, before she saw Harpymon raise her talon ready to finish Guilmon off .

For the first time, she got angry at seeing the one she cherished so much in her heart was about to be deleted.

The memories of her kissing him on the forehead when his Hazard powers went out of control on their first meeting, them training together, him standing up to Impmon, waking up in the warm embrace of Growlmon and her talk with her embodiment of love in her subconscious, and him rescuing her from Icedevimon's ice prison quickly played in her mind, causing her to then yell in great concern. "Guilmon!"

From Renamon's call, her emotions being released, it triggered Rika's D-Power, which glowed with a powerful light, as did the gem on Calumon's forehead.

"Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon began to say, allowing her fur to peel off, revealing her mainframe, where her body then changed, transforming to her Champion form, where she called in a strong and determined voice. "Kyubimon!"

As she Digivolved, the vines holding her were ripped off with ease, before Kyubimon shot forward with a great burst of speed, headbutting Harpymon before the mythical Digimon could finish off Guilmon.

"Kyubimon!" Takato said in relief, glad to see the foxy Digimon back in action.

"Guilmon, Guilmon, are you alright?" Kyubimon asked nuzzling Guilmon's face with her muzzle making the Hazard Digimon groan a little as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Guilmon ok. Guilmon happy to see Renamon got her fighting spirit back." Guilmon said in reply, smiling at Kyubimon, who smiled back.

But remembering there was still a wild Digimon that needed to be taken care of, Kyubimon then turned and glared at Harpymon, took a stand against the mythical Digimon and said "How dare you hurt him, the one who I cherish, the one I hold deep in my heart."

"You're going to pay for what you have done! Tail Fox Inferno!" Kyubimon then announced, setting all nine of her tails ablaze with a sphere of blue flame that she then threw at Harpymon, giving Harpymon no time to fight back, counter or avoid the attack.

All harpymon could do was let out another agonized screech as Kyubimon's fireballs bombarded and greatly injured her.

"We've got that winged freak on the ropes." Rika said, drawing two Digimon Cards and went on to say. "Now to finish this!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Rika called slashing her Card through her D-power, quickly following up as she then announced. "Power activate!"

With the effects of both Digimon Cards activated, Kyubimon felt her overall speed and power increase.

Now knowing there was no way she could lose, the yellow furred vixen leapt up, curled into a ball as she was enveloped in blue flames and yelled. "Dragon Wheel!"

Releasing the flames from her body, taking the form of a huge dragon, it went straight through Harpymon, causing her to yell and screech in pain as she was finally deleted.

And watching the Data particles that used to be Harpymon, Kyubimon left them alone, still glaring before she realised what she had done.

"Kyubimon, you did it!" Rika cheered as she hugged Kyubimon's muzzle.

Kyubimon was stunned at first, but then felt overjoyed, continuing to remain in her good mood as she then said. "I did it? I did it! I won! I won as a Champion! Rika, thank you. I owe it all to you. And I don't need to absorb any other Digimon data. I need my Tamer's power to make me more powerful."

From Kyubimon's words, as well as seeing her back to her old self, Takato smiled, just before he and Henry helped Guilmon up, while the Digital Field disappeared, to which Kyubimon then reverted back to Renamon, rushed over to Guilmon and hugged him.

"Guilmon... thank you..." She said happily, which made Guilmon smile and return the hug, not exactly sure why Renamon was thanking him, but he was glad to see her smile, as well as taking the time to enjoy the foxy Digimon embrace him.

"I am just glad things are back to normal between us." Henry then commented as he picked up Terriermon and put him on his shoulder, taking his leave and heading back home with Calumon joining them.

And though both knew it was getting late Rika and Takato remained behind to talk to their Digimon.

Speaking first as she picked up on Rika's scent on Takato's, Renamon asked. "So you two are a couple now?"

"I can only say congratulations and wish you the best of luck on your new relationship." The yellow furred vixen then said, her words made Takato and Rika smile.

"Thank you, and I am overjoyed you're not in despair anymore." Rika replied, wrapping her arms around Renamon and saying softly. "I am glad to have you back."

"Yeah. So what say we call it a day and head back home and meet up tomorrow?" Takato then suggested, it being a school night and certain his parents would be worrying about him sooner or later.

"Wait a second..." Renamon said as she turned to Guilmon, who looked at Renamon with an innocent curiosity.

"Guilmon, since our Tamers have become boyfriend and girlfriend now, do you think we should as well?" Renamon asked. "Do you want us to become a couple?"

"Mmm… if Renamon helps Guilmon control his powers and help Guilmon become more smarter and mature through more training, then yes." Guilmon replied with a smile, which made Renamon smile, happy to hear Guilmon's reply.

With their Digimon in a relationship, Takato and Rika smiled at this and were about to head back home, Rika offering Guilmon to stay at her place, partly because she was certain her home would be more welcoming than an old shed, but namely so Renamon and Guilmon could remain close to one another.

But before either Digimon left, Guilmon and Renamon turned to look at each other with a smile on their faces.

'Now I know how I feel. I do love you.' Guilmon and Renamon both thought at the same time, admitting their feelings to themselves, and hoping one day, they'd be able to say it to the Digimon that had captivated their heart.


	7. Beyond Jeri's Bonds

With their victory over Harpymon finished, Takato, Guilmon and the others headed back, leaving the park and making their way through the streets.

And while Terriermon and Calumon got to hang around with the Tamers, Terriermon resting around Henry's shoulders, acting like a backpack and Calumon getting carried by Rika, Renamon used her great speed and stealth to keep in the shadows, making sure she was not see, while Guilmon did his best in copying Renamon's actions and tried to be as stealthy as her, give or take a few missteps, which lead to him falling to the ground.

But lucky for the Tamers, it was already getting late, with most of the streets deserted, so Guilmon's presence was not detected.

Going down an alleyway, Takato, Henry and Rika were about to part as they saw it split at the end, their paths about to seperate when a voice cut a across them.

"Going somewhere?" They all heard a voice say, looking ahead as a blonde haired man in a black suit and glasses entered from their left, looking at them with a small smirk.

A little worried, Takato asked. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern." The man replied, pushing up his sunglasses as he then said. "But I know who you are. Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka."

"And how do you know our names?" Rika asked with a glare, part of her not caring if they were human and wanted to sick Renamon upon them.

"You've been under close observation. This game you're playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby." The blond just commented.

Sensing they are not alone, Guilmon and Renamon hid in the darkness so they could listen.

"And I know about your Digimon. Terriermon, Calumon, Renamon and the devil." The mystery man went on to say, his last few words puzzling the Tamers.

"Devil?" Henry questioned, before he asked. "Do you mean Impmon?"

"No. That thing might be an annoyance, but he is a minimal threat. I talk about the one who holds the Digital Hazard of course." The man replied, smirking at Takato, before glancing from the corner of his eye, as if personally speaking to the Hazard Digimon. "Guilmon, I believe you call him."

From hearing that, a solemness fell upon Guilmon.

"Is he right? Is Guilmon a devil?" Guilmon asked, to which Renamon put her hand on his head and said with a gentle tone. "Far from it. You might have some bad Data in your being, but you are no devil."

"I've said what I've wanted, what you do next is up to you. But I do hope you take my words seriously when I say that Digimon are cannot be trusted, they are just data. And sooner or later that data will be erased." The blond then said, turning and taking his leave.

"You're wrong! First off, Digimon are not just data, they're living things, just like us. And second, Guilmon is no devil, he's a kind Digimon and our friend!" Takato said defensively, his words caused the mystery man to stop for a moment, listening to what Takato had said, before he resumed walking away, leaving the Tamers silent.

"Rika?" Renamon then asked, jumping out of the shadows and approaching her Tamer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rika replied, before questioning. "But I just don't get who that guy was. What's his deal with Digimon?"

"I don't know, but I didn't like what he said, it's not ture. Digimon are not just data, they are living beings, just like us." Takato said with a little anger in his voice, looking over at Guilmon, who jumped down alongside Renamon, where the brunette then embraced his partner, hoping the unknown man's words didn't scar his partner too badly.

But Henry saw it was getting late, to which he turned around to look at Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon.

"It's getting late, we should head home and we can talk about this tomorrow" He said, earning nods from Takato and Rika, who started to walk home, with Rika taking Renamon, Guilmon and Calumon back to her place, knowing that not only did she have more than enough space for the Digimon to sleep, but also knew that her mother and grandmother would show them the same kindness as they had Renamon.

-The next day-

Within the park, Takato was sitting at a table, smiling confidently as he was in the middle of a Digimon Card game with Kazu, showing a great amount of skill.

"That's it, I win." Takato then said, placing both a Hyper Wing and a Speed Card alongside each other, leaving Kazu and Kenta in awe.

"I can't believe you beat me." Kazu said, never expecting takato to be able to defeat him.

"Amazing. I've never seen a combo like that before." Kenta added, he too impressed at Takato's skills, making the Matsuki smile.

"Not too shabby. Guess real life experience pays off." Takato replied, remembering using the same combo to defeat IceDevimon.

But with his words, it got Kazu and Kenta curious.

"What do you mean by real life experience?" Kazu questioned, certain Takato was hiding something.

"Too bad, but it seems we are out of time." Takato replied, trying to change the subject as he picked up all his Cards and set them aside.

Not letting it go, Kazu questioned. "Quit playing dumb, Chummley. I heard what you said, now what's up?"

"Nothing." Takato lied, before standing up and saying with a nervous smile. "Well I've got to go now, it was good seeing you."

"C'mon, just one more game." Kenta begged.

"Yeah. I want a rematch." Kazu added, refusing to accept a defeat from Takato.

"Sorry, but I have more important things. Real Digimon battles don't win themselves." Takato replied, his words puzzling Kazu and Kenta.

"Real Digimon? Who are you trying to kid here, pal?" Kazu asked, thinking Takato was full of it as he said. "You're a lier!"

"I am not!" Takato said back, his defensiveness getting the better of him.

"Ha, ha, ha. And I've got the Loch Ness monster in my bathtub." Kenta teased, he too thinking Takato was making it all up, calling his bluff as he then said. "Then show us a real Digimon."

"I will!" Takato said back, stubbornness getting the better of the brunette as he said to the pair. "You want a real Digimon, then follow me."

-Sometime later-

Following Takato, the brunette lead Kazu and Kenta to the old shed within the park, ready to show off his Digimon to the boys.

"Now you have to swear you won't tell anyone about this." Takato said in a serious tone, not wanting Guilmon's existence to be known and fall into the wrong hands.

"Whatever." Kazu replied.

"I swear." Kenta added, taking the promise a little more seriously.

Certain he could trust his friends, Takato opened the shed, going inside to find the wall at the end had been dug into, creating a fairly large tunnel.

"Guilmon?" Takato called out, but got no reply, only his voice echoed in the dark hole.

"Yeah right, doofus. You're so full of it." Kazu said, he and Kenta believing Takato had made up the fact Digimon being real, looking closer into the darkness, where they then saw a set of yellow eyes, followed by a snarling sound, freaking the boys out, making both run out from the shed in pure fear, making Takato laugh.

"Did you call me?" Guilmon then asked, stepping from the darkness as he looked at his Tamer with a curious expression.

Takato calmed down from his laughing, where he looked at Guilmon and smiled. "I wanted you to meet my friends, but I guess they got scared when they saw your eyes in the dark."

"Guilmon scare friends?" Guilmon asked, to which Takato rubbed his partner's head and assured. "Not on purpose. You are a good Digimon, and a good friend. I'm sure Kazu and Kenta would see that if I gave them a second chance."

"Just stay there, boy." Takato said, heading out of the shed and running off. "I'll be right back."

-Returning to the park-

Kazu and Kenta had taken shelter in one of the structures of the park, catching their breaths after their experience.

"What do you think that was? Do you really think it was a Digimon?" Kenta asked, trying to catch his breath

"No." Kazu denied, trying to be brave as he said. "It had to be a trick. Everyone knows Digimon are not real."

"Yeah... you're right." Kenta agreed, he too trying to sound brave, before both froze up a little as they saw Takato running over to them.

Concerned, Takato asked. "What's wrong, guys? Why did you run away?"

"Umm... stuff to do..." Kazu replied, not wanting to admit he was scared, before asking. "How'd you make him look so real?"

"Well he looks real because he is real." Takato replied.

"Yeah right." Kazu said, keeping a brave face, while inside he was still scared.

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Kazu and Kenta were about to leave.

"You are beginning to freak us out, dude." Kazu said, confusing Takato, who asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you made a Digimon out of rubber eyes and a flashlight, and you're trying to mess us up with it." Kazu said back, heading off, as did Kenta.

"You're crazy. Why would I do something like that?" Takato questioned, before calling out. "C'mon guys! I know it's freaky, but he's a real Digimon! You didn't even get to meet him."

Calling out to them, the brunette failed to realize he had caught the attention of another person, that was until he heard them call his name, looking over to see Jeri walking over to him with a curious expression.

"I'm sorry but I overheard your conversation." Jeri apologized, before having to ask. "Why were you arguing with Kenta and Kazu?"

"Arguing?" Takato asked back, playing innocent and making sure Jeri didn't learn the reason.

"It sounded like you were arguing about a real Digimon." Jeri said.

"A real Digimon...?" Takato asked, continuing to act as if he had no idea what Jeri was talking about.

But she saw through his charade.

"Would you stop repeating me!" Jeri snapped, before demanding an answer. "Is it true?"

"Uhh... if I told you that it was, would you believe me, you wouldn't be scared?" Takato asked, not too sure of he should reveal Guilmon to Jeri or not.

"I believe you. I want to see him, please." Jeri replied, her tone and her expression filled with hope, which Takato found unable to deny and agreed to.

"Alright then. Follow me." He said, just hoping that Guilmon wouldn't scare Jeri or cause any sorts of trouble.

-Arriving at Guilmon's shed-

'This might be the absolute dumbest thing I have ever done.' Takato thought, greatly regretting in agreeing to show Jeri his Digimon.

Looking through the bars of the shed, Jeri asked. "Does he live here?"

"Well he sometimes hangs out at Rika's place, but he likes it here, just don't ask me why." Takato replied, which made Jeri look in the darkness and ask. "A real Digimon?"

"Amazing. Just wait and see. I created him." Takato said, sounding fairly proud of himself.

"You did?" Jeri asked, her face lighting up as she then questioned. "What kind of Digimon is he?"

"He's tough and he's a serious fighter. His special attack is Pyro Sphere." Takato replied, sounding quite proud of himself, before he was silenced when he and Jeri heard a small growling coming from the shed, looking into the darkness, where both saw a set of yellow eyes glaring at them.

Noticing Jeri looking a little off, Takato began to rethink showing her Guilmon.

"I was just kidding, it's fake. Rubber eyes, flashlight, you know? I had you going, you know how us boys are, right?" He lied, standing before the shed, trying to make sure Jeri didn't see Guilmon.

"I'm sorry if I..." Takato began to say, apologizing and pretending it was all a joke, only to freeze up when he heard Guilmon's voice behind him.

"Hey, Takato, I'm hungry. Did you bring some bread?" The red dino Digimon asked, leaving Takato and Jeri silent, though only momentarily, for Jeri suddenly screamed.

Thinking the worst, Takato couldn't look, expecting Jeri to be afraid of Guilmon, however, he was thrown off when Jeri wrapped her arms around Guilmon, hugging him as she said with a big, joyous smile. "He's so cute!"

"Cute?" Takato asked, before questioning. "Don't you mean cool.

"I think I can be both." Guilmon commented, a little confusion in his voice as he then asked. "But who is she?"

"Sorry." Jeri apologized, breaking her hug and introducing herself. I'm Jeri."

"I'm Guilmon, nice to meet you." Guilmon replied, continuing to show his kindness, as well as his curiosity as he asked. "Is she your girlfriend, like Rika?"

"Well... she was a dear friend..." Takato began to say, blushing at first, before allowing to reveal his emotions as he said. "But now she is mine. I really care about her. I am in love with Rika."

"That's good because you know what happens if you cheat on me?" Came a mocking voice as Takato turned to see Rika and Renamon appear calumon on Rika arms.

"Oh wow! You've got a real Digimon too?" Jeri asked, amazed as she examined Renamon, where the brunette then stated. "She is beautiful. And her fur looks so soft."

As much as the Digimon were enjoying Jeri's company, namely her compliments, the group knew they had other things to do.

"I am ready to start training, Renamon." Guilmon then said as he approached Renamon,making his soon-to-be girlfriend smile and say in reply. "You've got it."

A little saddened, Jeri had to ask. "You're off so soon?"

"I'm afraid so. Renamon's helping Guilmon get a dangerous power inside him under control, but she is also his soon-to-be girlfriend." Rika replied with a smile, watching as Guilmon and Renamon then headed off, causing Jeri to look over at the red haired Tamer and smile.

"Train me." Jeri said, trying her best to sound strong and serious.

"Huh?" Takato and Rika asked, confused.

"Rika, I want you to train me. I want to become a Digimon Tamer. I want to be just like you, smart, strong, brave." Jeri explained, trailing off as she added. "And have a cute boyfriend to love."

"I mean when it is the right time, have a strong Digimon." Jeri quickly corrected herself, not wanting Rika to think she was trying to steal Takato away from her, while Takato couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, the thought of Rika and Jeri fighting for his affection came to his head.

Looking at Takato and Rika, Jeri had to then ask her friends. "So when did you guys become a couple?"

"A few days ago." Rika replied, before explaining. "Takato saved my life when we were fighting a wild Digimon named Devidramon, and after the battle was over, we got a chance to talk about our feelings."

"It was then I realized that I loved Takato, and not just as my best friend." Rika finished, showing her emotions as she smiled at the brunette and took her hand in his.

Hearing that, Jeri smiled.

"Best friends and now boyfriend and girlfriend. That's so romantic." Jeri said, holding up her right hand, showing her dog-like puppet, where she spoke through it, adding. "Ruff! I agree. We are so happy for you."

"Hey guys!" Takato, Rika, Calumon and Jeri heard a joyous voice say, turning to see Henry, along with Terriermon on his head, the small beast Digimon smiling and waving at seeing his friends.

"So what's going on?" Terriermon asked, noticing the new girl amongst the group, where he then asked. "Who is she?"

"Terriermon, it's a little rude to ask somebody their name when you don't introduce yourself first." Henry scolded his partner, walking over to Jeri as he then said. "I apologize for Terriermon. I'm Henry Wong."

"Jeri Katou." Jeri replied with a smile, doing a small bow in respect, before looking at Terriermon as she then said. "And it's nice to meet you too, Terriermon."

"Nice to meet you, Jeri." Terriermon said as he used one of his ears to wave at Jeri, not minding as Jeri took him off of Henry's head and allowed him to rest on top of hers', commenting on how soft and cute Terriermon was as well.

And though she seemed nice, Terriermon had to ask. "But what is she doing here, and where are Guilmon and Renamon?"

"Guilmon is training with Renamon." Takato replied, rubbing his head, embarrassed as he went on and said. "As for Jeri, she overheard I had a real Digimon, and I showed her Guilmon, but she didn't run away, scream or anything."

"And don't worry, I can tell that having a Digimon is very important and a big secret, so I promise we won't tell anyone." Jeri said in an honest tone, setting Terriermon down, who looked at her with a curiousness.

"We?" He asked, just as Jeri showed off her puppet again, opening and closing her hand as she made it speak.

"She means me as well. Ruff!" The puppet said, making Henry and Terriermon sweatdrop at Jeri's actions, while looking at the puppet.

Both Henry and Terriermon found Jeri's interest in puppetry a little odd, but seeing her cheerful smile, Henry couldn't help but then smile back.

Curious, Terriermon then asked. "So Jeri, other than seeing us, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping Rika could train me, so I could be like her." Jeri replied, causing her puppet to add. "Rika has everything we could ever want, namely a caring boyfriend."

Turning the puppet toward herself, it then said. "Henry seems nice. Maybe ask if he's interested."

Blushing at herself from getting too submerged into her puppetry, Jeri took the puppet off of her hand and tucked it in her pocket, continuing to blush at what she had said.

"I'm so sorry." Jeri apologized, greatly embarrassed as she said. "I don't know where she gets those thoughts."

Henry blushed so red, it looked like he head would pop, while Terriermon was laughing hard on the ground.

But not wanting the awkwardness to last forever, Rika spoke up.

"Alright, Jeri. I will teach you to be a Digimon Tamer." She said, breaking the awkwardness between her and Henry, as well as stopping Terriermon's laughter.

Hope replacing her embarrassment, Jeri had to ask. "Do you really mean it?"

"I do." Rika replied, before adding, her words referring to Jeri's puppet. "But when I am teaching you, it's just you, no guests."

Jeri nodded happily as she took Rika's hands in hers' and said with a continued joy. "I understand, Rika. Thank you so much."

"No problem." Rika replied, smiling back at Jeri, hoping her decision wouldn't come back to haunt her, before managing to break her hands away from Jeri's and reach into her pocket.

"Renamon!" The red haired Tamer then called out, causing Renamon to appear, landing from the air, where she knelt before Rika.

"You called?" Renamon asked, looking upon her Tamer and watching as Rika took out her D-Power, handing it to Jeri, confusing her and Renamon.

"Rika, I do not understand." Jeri said, having to ask. "Why did you give me this?"

"That is a D-Power, a Digivice that allows you to bond with your partner." Rika replied, looking at Renamon as she went on to say. "Renamon, for today, Jeri will be your Tamer. You will do what she tells you."

"I understand." Renamon said, respecting Rika and her form of training, facing Jeri as she remained kneeling and asked. "What do you wish of me, Jeri?"

Looking at her temporary D-Power and her temporary partner, Jeri smiled, only to find herself stuck for ideas.

"If I might be so bold, might I suggest we train?" Renamon suggested, rising to her feet and explaining. "A good work out will help us get to know each other better."

"Alright then." Jeri replied, smiling as she said with a little authoritativeness in her voice. "Renamon, I order us to train."

"As you wish." Renamon said, liking Jeri's enthusiasm, already sensing she had the makings of a fine Tamer, with Henry and Takato watching as Rika showed Jeri how to use the D-Power, just before Takato started to talk to Henry.

"Did you figure out who that man we ran into yesterday was?" He asked.

"Afraid not. I tried to chase after him, but he's pretty fast." Henry replied, before commenting. "The only thing we do know is that he has some problem with Digimon, so he cannot be trusted, at least for now."

"I still cannot get what he said out of my mind." Takato said, clenching his hands as he stated. "He's wrong. He's wrong about Digimon and wrong about Guilmon. Guilmon is my friend, not a demon or anything as bad as he makes him out to be."

Henry nodded, agreeing with Takato's words, just before both boys looked at Rika and Jeri, seeing Rika was standing behind Jeri, her hands on Jer's as she was teaching her about using Digimon Cards.

"...then when you finish slashing the Card, that Data is uploaded into your partner, allowing them to use that power." Rika told Jeri, the brunette nodding in understanding.

"Let me try." Jeri then said, moving a few feet from Rika, taking a firm stance as she readied the Digimon Card Rika had given her, as well as the D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip Activate!" Jeri called, copying Rika's actions and slid the Card through the D-Power, expecting Renamon to gain an increase in her strength.

However, looking at her, Renamon shook her head, saddening Jeri a little that it didn't work.

"Oh well." She then said, quickly back to her cheerful self as the brunette commented. "It was my first time using performing a Card Swipe, maybe I just need a little more practice."

Rika put her hand on Jeri's back, looking at her with a smile.

"That's right. Keep practicing and never give up." She said, her words made Takato smile, happy to see both Jeri getting into the role of being a Digimon Tamer, as well as how well a teacher Rika was being for her.

"Hyper Chip Activate!" Jeri called once again, doing as Rika had instructed as she slashed the Card through her D-Power, before looking at Renamon, who looked at her paw, clenched it and smiled at Jeri.

"I did it?" Jeri asked, the realization hitting her.

"I did it!" She then called happily as she hugged Rika, who gave the brunette a comforting pat on the back, before Jeri, getting lost in the moment as she then hugged Takato and then Henry, before coming back to her senses and broke from Henry's embrace, both blushing deeply.

"S... sorry..." Jeri apologized, continuing to blush, as did Henry, who tried to make Jeri feel better as he said. "It's fine... I understand..."

Looking at Henry and Jeri, Rika smiled, just as Renamon landed beside and whispered. "They make a cute couple, like you and Takato."

And while Takato, Rika and Renamon were seemingly supportive of a possible relationship between their friends, Terriermon seemed more immature.

A big grin on his face as he was about to mock his Tamer, but stopped when Calumon covered his mouth, he too happy at seeing Henry and Jeri getting close and didn't want it to be ruined.

However, all then turned their attention as they saw Guilmon heading toward them.

"Guilmon?" Renamon asked, facing him as she apologized. "I am sorry we cut our training so suddenly, I heard Rika call for me and I knew I was needed."

But looking at the red-dino Digimon, Takato could tell something was wrong, causing them to ask. "Guilmon, what is it? What's wrong, boy?"

"On my way here, I sensed another Digimon." Guilmon replied, his words a concern to the Tamers.

"Lead the way." Takato said, he and Guilmon about to leave, before Jeri spoke up.

"Wait." She started to say, gaining the courage to look at Takato and Guilmon as she said. "I want to go with you."

Hearing Jeri's words, concern filled henry as he said. "Jeri, I know you want to be a Tamer, but this is the real thing. It's going to be dangerous and you could get hurt."

"I know, but I will never be a true Tamer if I don't push myself and get some actual combat experience." Jeri replied, remaining with a confident stride and stern expression on her face.

Looking at Jeri, Rika could tell she wasn't going to back down, sighing in defeat as she nodded.

"Alright, but the second things get serious, I want you to run." Rika said, her words made Jeri smile and nod in respect.

"Thank you, Rika. I promise I won't let you down." Jeri replied, remaining eager for her first experience as a Digimon Tamer.

They started to follow Guilmon to the wild Digimon, leaving the park and heading back to the industrial area of Shinjuku, where Takato looked Rika with some concern as he asked. "Are you sure it's ok for her to come? This is an actual Digimon we are going to fight."

"She might be my friend, but today she is now my student. I have faith in her and her abilities." Rika replied, remaining confident in Jeri, which was a good enough reason for Takato, who was confident in both Rika and Jeri, certain they could stop whatever Digimon had appeared and what trouble it had brought with it.

However, the Tamers came to a sudden halt, covering their noses as a terrible mist filled their senses.

"Man, it seriously stinks around here, it's actually making my eyes water." Takato commented, looking at Guilmon as he asked. "Did you bring us to a wild Digimon or a waste disposal facility?"

"Digimon." Guilmon groaned, bearing the smell as he pointed ahead. "Over there."

Looking ahead, Takato and the others were taken by surprise, stunned to see the unconscious forms of many civilians, all they guessed had passed out from whatever was causing the stench, causing Takato to then look at his friends and instructed. "Rika, Renamon and Jeri, can you check if they're alright? Guilmon, Terriermon and Henry, come with me. We need to try to find this Digimon before it can spread its stink any further."

Following Takato's leads, Rika, Renamon and Jeri ran over to the unconscious people, checking on them, while Takato and his team followed the trail, turning a building corner, where they stopped, seeing a giant Digimon in front of them, which had gray skin, looking as if it was melting, with its back facing them.

Seeing the Digimon, Henry held out his D-Power to scan the Digimon and obtain its data.

"Raremon, Champion Level, Virus Digimon. With its putrid breath and bad smells, it puts fighting dirty to a whole new meaning." Henry read aloud.

"Hungry... Must eat... Hungry..." They heard the Raremon then say, looking at it and watched as it slithered away, moving over to a dumpster, which it picked up with both hands, tipping it and devouring every last piece of trash within, causing it to increase in size.

"This isn't good. The more trash it eats, the bigger it gets." Henry pointed out, causing Terriermon to add through his covered face. "And the worse a smell he makes."

"Still hungry... Still hungry..." The Raremon said, grabbing another dumpster, only with one hand and began to feast, showing it was growing in strength.

"We need to stop him." Takato stated, drawing his D-Power as he asked. "Ready, Guilmon?"

"Ready!" Guilmon replied, before charging at the Raremon.

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" Takato called, slashing said Card through his D-Power and giving the energy to Guilmon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then called as he shot forth a ball of fire from his maw, hitting the Raremon on the back, but they saw it didn't even flinch as he kept eating, growing larger, before continuing to slither away.

Shocked, Takato questioned. "It didn't even effect him. How can we beat Raremon if our attacks don't even bother him?"

"To start off, we can cut off his food supply." Terriermon said, pointing over to the Raremon approaching another dumpster.

"Then I can help with that." All heard a familiar, but annoying voice say, followed by a loud 'Bada Boom', where a flame then shot past Terriermon and the others, into the dumpster, causing it to burst alight with flame.

Hearing his voice and seeing the inferno, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon turned around to see Impmon, who was sitting on a bike post, showing off an ever arrogant smirk.

"Impmon, what are you doing here?" Terriermon questioned, not too sure who he wanted to see leave first, him or the walking garbage pile that was Raremon.

"I was just in the neighbourhood when I heard you losers talking about how you need help, so I decided to be charitable and lend ya some of my strength and my time." Impmon replied, getting off of the post and walking up to the Raremon.

"Hey ugly! What do ya say we fight? Less snacking, more smacking." Impmon taunted.

"Food burning... Food gone... But still hungry..." The Raremon just said, remaining facing away from Impmon, which ticked him off.

"So you're gonna be like that, huh?" Impmon asked, his anger getting the better of him as he cast his fingers in wicks of flame and began throwing them at the Raremon's back.

"Take this! And this! And then another one!" Impmon called, tossing fireball after fireball, where he then said. "I can do this all day, so why don't you show me some guts and fight back."

"Bug... Annoying... Bug off!" Raremon said, showing he had some fight in him as he turned and swung his right arm, smacking Impmon aside and sent him flying into trash can.

Takato, guilmon , terriermon and Henry flinch watching impmon getting smack and send him flying

"Ouch. Now that's going to leave a mark." Terriermon commented, almost feeling sorry for Impmon.

But hearing a loud growling, all looked at Raremon, who was staring at the Tamers with a hostile expression.

"More bugs... Ruin Food... Crush bugs... Then keep eating..." Raremon said, perceiving Takato and the others as a threat, which he believed he had to rid himself of.

"Breath of Decay!" Raremon then called, spitting out a wave of moss green acid from its mouth, trying to liquidate all those before him.

But before the attack could hit its intended target, Renamon jumped in front of them.

"Digi-Modify! Shield of Irony Activate!" Takato and the others heard Jeri call in a mighty voice, activating the effects of the Digimon Card and causing a set of mirror-like platings to appear on Renamon's arms, to which Raremon's acid was then poured into the mirrors, triggering the reflective power of the mirrors.

"Dark Reflection!" Renamon yelled as the mirrors released and shot back the acid at Raremon, making him thrash around as he was struck by his own attack.

"Don't like... Don't like..." Raremon called, shaking the acidic solution off of his body.

Smiling that he wasn't melted by Raremon's attack, Takato called. "Thanks for that, Renamon. We owe you one."

"You can thank my temporary Tamer." Renamon replied, smiling back, while looking past the boys and saw Rika and Jeri join them.

Reunited with Takato and the others, Rika asked. "Takato, what's the deal with that Digimon?"

"It's a Raremon." Takato replied, before going into a little detail of said Digimon. "Due to its lacking intelligence, it feels little to no pain when attacked. Also, the more garbage it eats, the bigger and grosser it gets."

"You can say that again." Rika said in reply, covering her face with both hands as she commented. "And I thought he stank before."

Letting out a loud bellowing, all turned to see Raremon attacking, slamming both arms down, narrowly missing Renamon, but damaging the shields upon her arms, causing them to digitize.

"For one who is so big and sluggish, he is quite tough." Renamon commented, sliding back as she awaited her next commands.

"But against a team, he can be defeated." Jeri said in reply, remaining confident, which continued to inspire her friends, with Takato and Rika seeing a little of themselves in Jeri's motivation.

And motivated himself, Calumon's gem began to glow.

'I might not be a fighter, but perhaps this will help my friends.' He thought, not completely sure how he was able to achieve it, but knew he had the gift of Digivolution, sharing that energy with the unknowing forms of Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon.

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

From Digivolving, all were taken by surprise, while Jeri looked upon the new forms that used to be Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, completely amazed.

"So this is Digivolution?" She asked, only to then question. "But how did we do that?"

"I'm not too sure just yet, but we can figure it out after we've dealt with Raremon." Henry said in reply.

"Let do this guys!" Takato said with a continued determination as Growlmon started to charge at raremon, follow by Gargomon and Kyubimon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared, releasing a powerful blaze

"Gargo Pallets!" Gargomon followed, firing a barrage of energy bullets from his Vulcan Arms.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called, adding her power as her tails lit with blue balls of flame that she then tossed alongside Growlmon and Gargomon's attacks, all striking Raremon and causing it to let out a discomforting growling.

"Keep going!" Takato called, encouraging the Digimon to keep up in their attacks, continuing to cause discomfort towards the Raremon.

But refusing to accept anymore pain, Raremon fought back.

"Stinking Gas!" He bellowed, opening his mouth and released a most foul smelling gas, causing Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon to stop their attacks and suddenly fall, with Growlmon and Gargomon trying to cover their faces as best they could from the horrid stench, while Kyubimon was unable to defend herself, due to her body structure and collapsed into unconsciousness, De-Digivolving back to Renamon.

"Renamon!" Rika called in concern at seeing her Digimon fall, just before Raremon slammed both his arms into the paralytic forms of Growlmon and Gargomon, breaking their stances and causing both to fall as both got a full contact whiff of Raremon's breath attack.

"Growlmon!" Takato called in concern.

"Gargomon!" Henry followed up at seeing their Digimon partners in distress, they too De-Digivolving back to their Rookie forms, leaving the Tamers with only Calumon against the mindless mass that was Raremon.

Scared as he watched Raremon approach them, Calumon hid behind Jeri's leg and asked. "What do we do now?"

Shaking herself, Jeri tried to think of something, but found herself frozen with fear.

"I... I don't know..." She said, afraid that she had let her friends down, afraid of Raremon and afraid that the vile creature was about to dispose of her and her friends.

"Fist of the Beast King!" A mighty voice suddenly shouted as blast of amber coloured energy in the shape of lion's head shot above the Tamer's heads, hitting the Raremon and made it stumble back a little, the attack leaving the Tamers in awe.

And turning, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri and Calumon all saw a mighty looking Digimon, one Takato recognized as one of the mightiest and noble Digimon of the Digimon Adventure series, Leomon, to which the brunette then had to scan with his D-Power.

"It's Leomon. Champion level. His bravery is matched by his Fist of the Beast King Attack." Takato said, his words made Leomon nod, before walking past the Tamers, drew his blade and faced up against Raremon.

"That's right, young human. And I use that power to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I saw you put up a worthy match against this foe, but allow me to finish what your friends could not complete." Leomon replied, his tone full of pride and strength, showing no fear as the Raremon loomed over him, which inspired Jeri, filling her with a renewed confidence.

"Another bug... I crush bug...!" Raremon yelled at seeing Leomon, slamming his fist down, which Leomon avoided and countered, striking at the Raremon's left arm, bringing his blade upon it and leaving a cut upon the Raremon's skin, which left a scar, but due to Raremon's lacking brain power, it didn't register the pain.

Continuing to attack Leomon, Raremon swung its arms around wildly, spewing waves of acid, doing whatever it could to rid itself of what it saw as a distraction from being able to feast, but Leomon remained strong, continuing to fight back, which continued to inspire Jeri.

"Go!" Leomon then called, holding back Raremon's right arm. "Get your friends and run!"

Doing as Leomon ordered, Takato ran over to Guilmon, managing to hoist the Hazard Digimon onto his back, Henry easily picking Terriermon up, cradling him in his arms, while Rika gathered Renamon, pulling her up and holding her close to her chest as all three Tamers began to make a run for it.

But Jeri just remained in place.

"No." She said, her reply confusing the Tamers, before Jeri let out her emotions with great confidence. "I refuse to run away. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I refuse to abandon a half finished mission. I want to be brave!"

From Jeri's words, all felt her determination, including Leomon, taking a moment to look at the brunette, just as as spherical light of gold coloured energy appeared in front of the brunette, surprising her at first, before she held her right hand out, allowing the gold light to fall and rest in her hand, where all were left in amazement as the light began to take form.

Seeing the familiar shape, Takato asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is." Jeri replied, smiling as she then faced Rika and handed the redhead her D-Power.

"Thanks for letting me use your D-Power, Rika, but I think I can handle this." Jeri said, before holding up what the light left and saying. "Now that I have my own."

Looking at the D-Power in Jeri's hand, Rika was amazed at how fast it took for Jeri to become a Tamer, but smiled.

"Go on. Show me what you can do." Rika then said with a proud smile, which made Jeri nod as she faced Leomon and Raremon.

"Digi-Modify! MetalGarurumon's Blaster Activate!" Jeri called, slashing the Card through her D-Power, giving its energy to Leomon, confusing him at the new power that filled his being, before looking at Jeri, who smiled at him with a continued confidence.

"Crush bug... Crush all bugs...!" Leomon then heard Raremon bellow again, causing him to pull back his fist and attack, only his fist was circled with an icy blue aura that when released, shot off as a great blast of cold air, completely consuming Raremon and leaving its form trapped in the ice.

"I'm not finished." Jeri said, remaining strong as she withdrew another Digimon Card.

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Fate Activate!" She announced, filling Leomon with a great amount of power, his being radiating with a golden energy.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon called in a great and powerful voice, throwing another punch at Raremon, his energy shooting off of his fist and into the icy form of the rotten Digimon with such strength it actually smashed through Raremon, causing his form to shatter to bits.

And with Raremon's defeat, all who had suffered from his stench began to reawaken, including Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon.

"Henry? Terriermon asked, rubbing his eyes, as if he had taken a nap. "What happened? Did we win?"

"We did, but now is not the best time to talk about it." Henry replied, not wanting any of the civilians to see their Digimon or get scared by them, causing the Digimon Tamers to quickly make their way back to the park and back to Guilmon's shed.

Though as the Tamers took their leave, Impmon pulled himself from the trash can Raremon had knocked him into, peeling a banana skin off his head, tossing it aside and questioning, sounding angered and annoyed. "Hey! What about me? I did my share of the work, where's my thanks?"

However, seeing a black van suddenly pull up, the side door opening revealing several men in white lab coats and masks, a panicky smile appeared on Impmon's face.

"On second thought, you can all praise me later." Impmon then said, sounding a little nervous, before turning tail and quickly running away, the scientists about to follow when their boss said. "Leave him."

Turning, the scientists saw the man in the sunglasses leave the van, flicking his lighter as he walked into the alley, picking up an ice fragment that used to be Raremon.

"I see those children want to continue to play their games. But once we are done here, the Digimon threat will no longer be a problem." He commented, before dropping the ice and stepping on it.

Facing the scientists, the blond then ordered. "Gather what data you can from the remains. I want Operation Juggernaut operational as soon as possible."

"Right away, Mr. Yamaki, sir." One of the men replied, getting to work as all collected what remains of Raremon thy could, making the man now identified as Yamaki show off a pleased smirk.

-Back in the park-

Returning to Guilmon's shed, the Tamers all smiled at their latest accomplishments, Calumon showing the most joy as Jeri held him in her arms as he embraced her in a warm and friendly hug.

"Jeri, you're a Tamer! I am so happy it's causing my ears to twitch!" He called, continuing to show his joy, which made Jeri smile, both at Calumon's actions and words, as well as the pride she could see in her friend's faces.

"You have indeed showed a great amount of courage." Leomon commented, continuing to make Jeri smile.

"And I will continue to put that into our other battles." Jeri replied, remaining joyful until Leomon asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I am a Digimon Tamer now, and you are my partner." Jeri replied.

"I think you mistake our relationship." Leomon said, before telling her and the others. "I came to your world to stop the Digimon who would bring harm to those who cannot protect themselves. I consider you an ally, but I am unsure if we are bound to work as one."

From Leomon's words, the joyous atmosphere fell, all watching as Leomon began to walk away, taking his leave and leaving the Digimon Tamers silent.

Jeri started to tear up.

She thought that she had found her Digimon partner, but was denied such a partnership, causing Calumon to look up at Jeri with a saddened expression.

But before Jeri could cry further, she heard leomon's voice.

"You have shown great potential and bravery. Can you give me time to think about it?" He asked, causing Jeri to look over, seeing Leomon had stopped walking, his back facing away from the brunette.

Wiping her eyes, Jeri smiled.

"Take all the time you need." She replied, watching as Leomon then continued to leave, while Jeri continued to smile.

"He will be my partner." She said, her words causing Takato to ask. "But how can you be so sure."  
"I can feel it in my heart." Jeri replied, taking out her D-Power and adding with a continued confidence. "Someday we will be partners."

Jeri felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned to see it was Henry, who had a smile on his face as he said with a confident voice. "Both of you will great partners and great friends."

"And until the day Leomon comes to his sense, you still have us." Terriermon added, his words made Jeri laugh and smile, looking forward to the adventures she would have as part of the Digimon Tamers


	8. First Strike of the Devas

While Takato and the others continued their day, recovering from their encounter with Raremon, back inside the Hypnos building, Yamaki had a superior smirk on his face as he boarded the elevator and made his way to the lower levels.

'Those clueless Tamers and their Digimon, they have no idea what I have cooked up in my lab, and won't they be surprised.' Yamaki thought, entering a massive room, filled with monitors, machinery and many scientists, while inside several (canisters/containers/large tubes) were the remains of Raremon, only they were no longer frozen and floated in the liquid filled containers.

"Sir, we're ready to initiate the data scan." One of Yamaki's employees informed, getting a stoic stare from the blonde.

"What are you waiting for then?" Yamaki asked, just before he commanded. "Do it."

"It's just we are picking up very faint life readings from the remains." The scientist replied, looking at Yamaki with some fascination as he stated. "If we copied the data of this creature and managed to stabilize it, I think we could bring it back to life."

From his words, Yamaki just stared at the scientist with no interest in his words.

"A worm has more life than these creatures, they are just packets of data, zeroes and ones, so why would I want to bring back something that is of no use to me? All I want right now is to analyze the data of this Digimon, to know how they live, and how they can be destroyed." Yamaki replied, looking over at the second scientist operating the equipment and told him with an authoritative tone. "Proceed with the scan."

"Yes, sir." He replied, not asking questions and staying in line as he activated the machine, causing the remnants of Raremon's body to start bubbling and slowly started to break a part, before dispersing into countless particles of data.

"It's gone. The data is still with us, but the body is gone." The second scientist then informed, looking at them empty canisters as he asked Yamaki. "Should I save the data?"

"I don't see the point to that." Yamaki said, remaining with an uncaring tone as he told his scientists. "We got all the data we needed from the scanning procedure. Eliminate anything that's left."

Doing as per Yamaki's orders, the scientists purged the tubes, erasing any residual data of Raremon, while Yamaki looked at the tubes with a dark smile. "We'll scan as many Digimon as we need to, until they're all gone."

-Meanwhile-

While Yamaki was starting his latest plans to rid Shinjuku of all Digimon, back in the park, Guilmon had taken some time alone, where a puzzling thought came to him as he sat on the swings, remembering what Yamaki said on their first meeting.

"That Digital Hazard Digimon is a devil. They are just data and soon that data will be erased."

Yamaki's words echoed in his mind as Guilmon put a claw on his chest.

'If what that man said is true, then that means Guilmon is bad...' Guilmon thought deeply in his mind, starting to fear himself, fearing he would harm Takato and those he called his friends.

And even though Guilmon knew he had some control over his powers thanks to Renamon's training, he was still afraid that one day, he would be consumed by it.

"There you are, Guilmon. Are you alright?" Renamon's voice asked gently, cutting Guilmon out of his thoughts and saw the foxy Digimon had used her great stealth to sneak up to him, where she sat on the swing next to him, while Calumon dropped down from the sky, landing on Guilmon's head, where he looked down at Guilmon with some concern.

And shortly after, Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Rika arrived, all stood before them, looking at Guilmon with concerned expressions.

"Oh, Guilmon thinking about what that man said." Guilmon told Takato and the others.

"Him?" Takato asked crossly, not trusting Yamaki. "Don't tell me he upset you."

"But what if I am a devil? I'll lose control over my bad power and become corrupted again. I'm scared." Guilmon said in reply, continuing to doubt himself and allow his negative emotions get the better of him.

However, he then felt Renamon's hand on his shoulder, causing Guilmon to look at Renamon and saw a stern and serious expression on her face.

"Don't pay any attention to what he said. You have us, and as long as we care about you and protect you, you'll never have to worry about the Digital Hazard controlling you again. I am here. Takato is here and so are all of us." Renamon informed, her words and her tone full of care toward the red dino Digimon.

"That's right! Who cares if you have some bad Data inside of you? You're precious to us, and that's all it matters." Rika said, confident in Guilmon, certain that with their friendship, Guilmon could and would continue to remain in control of himself.

"Don't fret about it anymore, buddy. If we see that man again, we'll be ready." Takato added.

"I hope you're right. Guilmon's been lucky so far." Guilmon said, before stating. "I just don't want to harm you all."

"Right, so we'll just keep training you, and..." Takato started to say, stopping when all felt the ground shaking a little, causing Rika to ask. "What is that?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think that is causing it." Takato pointed out, where all looked back to the city and saw a stream of blue energy shooting from the top of a large building, producing a set of digital waves, which confused the Tamers as to what it was.

And their confusion continued, as did the shock when Calumon let out a sudden panic filled cry as he was suddenly pulled off of Guilmon's head and began to float away, seemingly against his will.

But acting fast, Rika jumped for Calumon, managing to grab him, where she brought him down and held him close to her chest, making Calumon smile.

"Thank you, Rika." He said, grateful he wasn't sucked away.

"No problem." Rika replied, smiling back at Calumon, before her expression turned serious as she gazed at the energy, which had turned into a massive void. "But whatever that thing is, we have to stop it."

"Before it sucks us all up." Terriermon added, he too feeling the strange effects of the void trying to drag him off.

"Then let's go." Takato said, running toward the source of the void, heading out of the park and causing Henry and Rika to follow the duo.

-On a bridgeway-

Yamaki looked in the sky, smiling victoriously at his accomplishment, where he then said. "My greatest creation, Juggernaut, This will rid us of all those vermin. Goodbye beasts of mayhem, time to go away. The world will soon be free of this pestilence forever."

And his smile remained as he turned his head, looking to see Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Calumon, Henry and Terriermon arrive.

"Well look who's come to marvel at my brilliance." He said, facing Takato, Guilmon and the others.

"You again!" Takato called, looking upward at the strange void, where he saw Digimon being forcefully sucked into it, before breaking into particles and fading away, concerning Takato and making him say. "It's like some huge Digimon vacuum. What's happening to them?"

"We had no other choice." Yamaki spoke up, pushing up his sunglasses as he approached the Tamers. "Let's just say we're controlling an infestation, all vermin must go."

"But you can't just destroy all the Digimon, they're our friends." Takato pointed out, which Yamaki saw as childish naivety.

"Really? You still consider these monsters to be your friends?" Yamaki asked, causing Renamon and Terriermon to glare at the blond, while Guilmon snarled a little.

"These things are incapable of friendship. They're nothing more than artificial lifeforms." Yamaki then said, believing he was done in his conversation as he walked past the Tamers.

"That's not true! Digimon aren't what you think." Takato called, continuing to defend Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Calumon.

"Takato..." Guilmon interrupted, his tone sounding serious as he informed. "It's coming."

Turning their attention away from Yamaki, Takato and the others all saw a dark stream flood down from the void, unsure what exactly was happening or what was coming out of it, as was Yamaki.

"Sir, something is coming out of the Juggernaut!" Riley informed through his earpiece, shocking him.

"But... but that's impossible, this program is flawless, I designed it myself!" Yamaki said as he looked up to see the sky darkening, where he called in disbelief. "This cannot be happening!"

Continuing to watch on as the Juggernaut program was turning unstable, the sky above the Hypnos building suddenly split open, looking like a code of data that hovered over the city, causing all the homes to lose power and the appliances to suddenly die.

But from the void, all heard a voice speak.

"Humans created us, but now we are free. The time has come to claim our place in the Real World. You have but one purpose, to serve the Digimon!" The voice boomed, just as a Digital Field slowly engulfed the Hypnos headquarters.

"I'll never be a servant to any of you data scum!" Yamaki yelled, which caused the voice to counter, pointing out. "It's because of you that all this happened. I should thank you. You have opened a portal to the Real World for all of us."

While concerned about the new Digimon enemy, another threat was in the works, where Henry pointed out to the others. "If our worlds overlap, we could all be destroyed."

"Then we need to plug that hole." Takato guessed, about to head into the Digital Field, but stopped when he heard Yamaki yell, sounding most infuriated.

"This is intolerable! Stupid!" Yamaki yelled out as he slammed his fist against the bridge wall. "I shouldn't have let children interact with Digimon! What was I thinking!?"

"You..." He snapped, glaring at Takato, before he grabbed the brunette by his throat and lifted him up.

"This is your fault! This is because of you all!" Yamaki yelled at Takato, Henry and Rika, sounding as though he had lost his mind. "You ignorant Digimon loving freaks!"

"Leave Takato alone!" Guilmon demanded, feeling his anger increasing at seeing his Tamer being harmed, where he lunged and slammed his head into Yamaki's chest, making him let go of Takato.

"You're not worth it." Yamaki said bitterly, straightening up his clothing and getting back up, where he then turned and began to stumble away, a shell of a man as he fled from his mistake.

Concerned for her boyfriend, Rika asked as she helped the brunette back up. "Takato? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Takato replied, turning his attention back to the Digital Field, where he then said. "But for now, we have a job to do."

Nodding in reply and understanding, Henry and Rika followed Takato into the Digital Field, turning their gaze skyward as they all looked at the top of Hypnos, knowing that was where the new Digimon now dwelled.

"You guys ready?" Takato asked, about to use his Hyper Wing Card to allow Guilmon to fly and command Guilmon to head up to the top of the Hypnos tower, only for Rika to stop the duo, placing her hand on Takato's.

Confused, Takato asked. "What's up?"

"If Guilmon said there is a powerful Digimon up there, I think we should do some surveillance before attacking, know what we are up against." Rika replied, looking at Renamon, who nodded in understanding, before she began to climb up the building, using her great speed and claws to keep from falling.

But as Renamon reached the top, looking around, she found nothing.

"I can't get anything. What's going on?" Rika questioned back from the ground floor, having withdrawn her D-Power and found she couldn't pick up on any opposing Digimon signals.

But though there was no sight of a Digimon didn't mean one was not around, evident as Renamon turned her head and suddenly leapt to her right, narrowly avoiding a sneak attack from the enemy Digimon, allowing her to get a good look at him and relay that to Rika's D-Power, which looked like a yellow furred tiger with armoured platings on his legs and a set of wings.

"That Digimon is huge!" Rika said, seeing the tiger Digimon displayed on her D-Power, certain she would need to Digivolve Renamon in order to beat it, to which the red haired Tamer withdrew a Digivolution Card and prepared herself for battle.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" The redhead then called, slashing the Card through her D-Power, giving its power to her partner, who felt the energy power her up.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" Kyubimon announced as she achieved her Champion form, before lunging at the tiger Digimon with all her might.

"Dragon Wheel!" She called, surrounding her form in blue flames as she shot at the enemy Digimon at great speed, only for the opposing Digimon to counterattack as his tail transformed into a three-section staff.

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" The beastly Digimon yelled, slamming his weaponized tail into the flames, cancelling out Kyubimon's attack and defeating her in one shot.

"Kyubimon!" Rika called in shock and concern, watching as her partner reverted back to her Rookie form as she fell from the top of the building.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing Activate!" Takato called, slashing said Digimon Card through his D-Power.

And with the effects of the Card transferred into his body, Guilmon used the temporary wings to shoot up toward Renamon, catching her in his arms, before making a sharp turn and headed back down, gently placing Renamon's beaten form on the ground as he sat beside her with concerned eyes, just as Rika and the others rushed over to Renamon, all looked at the foxy Digimon with great worry.

"Renamon?" Rika asked with a continued concern for her partner. "Are you...?"

"So strong... Possibly Ultimate or even Mega..." Renamon groaned in reply, finding she lacked the energy to continue fighting, let alone remain conscious.

"If this Digimon really is that tough, it'll be foolish to fight it alone." Henry said, thinking logically, which earned a nod of agreement from Takato.

"Alright then." Takato replied, drawing out a Digivolution Card, only for Henry to stop him.

"Hold up. I have a better idea." Henry said, taking out his own Digivolution Card and his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" Henry then called, running the Card through his D-Power, which gave Terriermon the energy to reach his Champion form.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" Gargomon announced, gaining him his Vulcan Arms, his bandolier and sturdier body, where he stood proudly, awaiting his Tamer's commands.

"Guilmon." Henry said, turning his focus upon the red dino Digimon. "Get on Gargomon's back."

Trusting Henry, Guilmon did as he told him and climbed onto Gargomon.

"Now, blastoff!" Henry then called, which Guilmon didn't quite understand, though Gargomon did, to which Gargomon then brought his arms down, charging his Vulcan Arms with energy, before releasing the energy and repelling himself up the side of the Hypnos building, while Guilmon found the lift a little fun, but made sure to keep a close hold on Gargomon as not to accidentally fall and hurt himself.

Landing on the roof, Guilmon got off Gargomon's back, where the two prepared to fight their new foe.

But like Renamon, neither Guilmon or Gargomon could see him.

"This is bad, I'm picking up no data on him." Takato said as he held out his D-Power, but got no signs of the opposing Digimon.

"Which means we are practically fighting blind." Henry added, he too unable to pick up on any data on his D-Power.

But even though they couldn't see the Digimon, Guilmon's sharp sense of smell kicked in.

"Get down!" Guilmon called, pushing Gargomon to the floor just as the tiger Digimon leapt at them from behind, his claws narrowly missing the pair.

"So you're the big bully who hurt Renamon, then let's see how you like it!" Gargomon yelled, releasing a stream of energy bullets at the tiger Digimon, each shot hitting him dead on and enveloping the figure in a blast of smoke.

But even with Gargomon's onslaught, it seemed ineffective as the Digimon suddenly leapt from the smoke and around Gargomon, his tail transforming back to its three-section staff form, which he quickly slammed upon Gargomon's form, making him cry out from the colossal amount of damage inflicted to him.

And like Renamon, Gargomon not only De-Digivolved, returning to Terriermon, but was smacked off of the rooftop.

"Terriermon!" Henry called out, rushing over and held his arms out, managing to catch his partner, leaving Guilmon facing the massive beast Digimon.

But Guilmon and Takato refused to back down.

"It's all up to you, boy!" Takato called, bringing out his Digivolution Card and brought it to his D-Power, where the brunette called with great might. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" The Hazard Digimon bellowed, achieving his Champion form, which glared at the tiger Digimon who had greatly harmed his friends.

But determination could get them only so far.

There was part of Takato that was worried that Growlmon would fall to the power of the unknown Digimon.

"Henry... Takato..." Terriermon let out, causing the Tamers to look at the small beast Digimon, who used the last of his energy to say. "I noticed something when I fought him... he always circles around before he attacks..."

"Then that's when we can strike." Takato said, watching through his D-Power as the enemy Digimon and Growlmon shot alongside each other, where the brunette then saw his chance.

"Now go for it!" Takato called, causing Growlmon to do as per his Tamer's command.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon yelled, extending the blade appendage on his right arm and ran it alone the tiger Digimon's body, actually damaging him a little.

But not too pleased by the attack, the enemy Digimon suddenly countered as he bit into the left side of Growlmon's body, causing Growlmon to cry out from the pain, feeling the tiger's teeth sink deeper into his body, while Takato suddenly dropped his Digimon Cards and his D-Power, which finally displayed the name of their new foe, Mirihamon.

Seeing Takato fall, Rika asked with some concern. "Takato? Are you alright?"

"I can feel it... I can feel Growlmon's pain..." Takato replied, feeling weak, to the point he was unable to compose himself any longer and fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

"Takato!" Rika called in great concern, worried for the wellbeing of her boyfriend, to which the red haired Tamer ean over toward Takato, knelt by his side and placed his head on her chest, looking down at him with a continued worry.

With Takato, Terriermon and Renamon all down, Rika and Henry feared that nothing would be able to stop Mirihamon.

-Back in the park-

While Takato, Rika and Henry were risking their lives, Kazu and Kenta were packing up their Digimon Card, feeling some conflicts toward their friend and the Card game they had grown to love.

Breaking the silence, Kazu began to say. "Kenta, about Takato..."

"Are you jealous that he's a Tamer?" Kenta asked, which just made Kazu laugh in denial.

But the mood changed when both noticed the strange aura circling the Hypnos building, causing the pair to rush out of the park and make their way to the strange occurrence, where many people had gathered, including Jeri, who looked upon the scene with worry, not sure, but she was certain her friends were in danger.

-With Takato-

Regaining consciousness, the brunette saw he was no longer in Shinjuku, but was floating in a mysterious void, filled with purple mist and spinning clocks.

"Where am I?" Takato asked as he took in his surroundings, before grasping his shoulder and questioning. "And why do I feel Growlmon's pain when he's the one who is hurt?"

"Takato?" The brunette then heard his Digimon'v voice call, causing Takato to turn and saw Growlmon, who was floating several feet from him, while a serious expression adorned the red dino Digimon's face.

"Takato, listen to me, you have to let me fight again. So we made a couple mistakes, big deal. I know we can take him but I really need your help." Growlmon said, which left Takato silent as images of the injured forms of Terriermon and Renamon came to his head, doubting himself.

"But... I'm not worthy..." Takato said with great hesitance in his voice, crying a little as he called. "It's all my fault. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me! I've been a coward and I'm so sorry."

"Our friends need us, Rika needs you, but most of all I need you." Growlmon said, feeling Takato's emotional pain, but continued to believe in his Tamer. "We have come so far since we first met and became friends, we cannot give up now."

"You're right. Growlmon, if you are willing to give me another chance, I'll take it!" Takato said as he let out a powerful cry, with a newfound confidence, both in his Digimon and in himself, reaching out for Growlmon, before regaining consciousness, finding he was holding Rika's hand, who looked at the brunette with a caring smile to see him awaken.

"Has anybody told you that you talk in your sleep?" Calumon then asked in a curious and friendly tone, while Henry, Rika, Terriermon and Renamon just smiled.

"It's good to have you back." Rika then said, wrapping her arms around Takato, glad to see him awake again.

"It's good to be back." Takato replied, pushing himself as he got to his feet.

"But I'm not finished yet... we haven't finished yet... Growlmon is still willing to fight, and as long as I'm still breathing, I'll be right there by his side." The brunette stated, refusing to accept defeat as their option as he picked up his D-Power and reached for his Digimon Cards, where he then called. "It's time we used the power that brought us here in the first place!"

"This battle has only just begun!" Takato called in great might, holding up his Digimon Card, which shone with a great light as it transformed into a blue card, one Takato ran through his D-Power as he announced with a continued strength. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

From the release of Takato's power, Growlmon felt his strength returning, confusing Mirihamon, for he found himself unable to pierce through Growlmon and actually saw the red dino Digimon regenerating.

"What is this!?" He demanded, watching as Growlmon's form was engulfed in light.

"Growlmon Digivolve to..." Growlmon began to call, where the power of the crystal catalyst changed his form, casing his chest in red armour, which included blasters mounted in the front and thrusters in the back.

His arms coated in metal that had two steel blades extend from the sides, while his jaw was covered by a metal plate.

And with his new form, came new power, where he called with a mighty roar. "WarGrowlmon!"

With the power of his Digivolution, Mirihamon was thrown back, stunned to see Growlmon had Digivolved further.

"Our little boy's growing up." Henry commented, making Takato cheer. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. WarGrowlmon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Now we have what we need to take down this stray feline."

"Nice presentation, but no one beats Mirihamon!" Mirihamon said back, believing himself to still be the more powerful of the two Ultimates as he then attacked.

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" The tiger Digimon roared, slamming his weaponized tail upon WarGrowlmon's form, who defended and blocked each attack.

Stunned that WarGrowlmon was able to hold his own, Mirihamon questioned. "How are you able to Digivolve to this level? Don't tell me that human had something to do with it?"

"Takato is not just any human, he's my best friend." WarGrowlmon said back. "And I will not let you harm him or any of my friends anymore!"

"Big words, but let's see you survive this! Armoured Tiger tail!" Mirihamon yelled, causing his tail to transform again, gaining a set of spikes along the end, while the tip became razor sharp, which the tiger Digimon then lunged with at WarGrowlmon, planning to stab right through his being.

"No matter what, we won't let you win." Takato called, stepping forward and causing Wargrowlmon to copy his movements, where both Takato and WarGrowlmon brought their hands out and grabbed Mirihamon's tail, stopping him in his tracks.

"It's time to end this." Takato and WarGrowlmon then said as one, tossing Mirihamon upward and giving him no way to defend himself.

"You've been a bad kitty and now it's time to pay. Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed, releasing a set of streams of red energy from the blasters mounted on his chest, enveloping Mirihamon, who felt he was no match for such power and caused him to cry out. "Fool! You and your Digimon could of had supreme power over both worlds, but you had to ruin everything!"

And unable to withstand WarGrowlmon's power any longer, Mirihamon was destroyed, which filled Takato and the other Tamers with great pride at seeing WarGrowlmon the winner in his fight, unaware that Yamaki was watching the events of Guilmon's new Digivolution.

"I can't believe it. Those kids were actually able to defeat him, and all this time I thought they were just playing that stupid game." Yamaki said, taking off his glasses as he commented. "This is going to acquire additional research."

"Awesome!" Kazu called upon seeing WarGrowlmon flying back down to return to Takato and their friends, where he rushed over to his friends.

"That is one amazing Digimon." Kenta added as he joined Kazu and the others.

But seeing him, Jeri had to ask. "Is that really Guilmon?"

"That's his Ultimate form, WarGrowlmon." Kazu corrected, smiling as he added. "And Chummley was pretty cool out there. He's an amazing Tamer."

Continuing to smile to see WarGrowlmon, Takato embraced his partner, hugging his claw.

"Takatomon, thank you." WarGrowlmon then said with gratitude, causing Takato to look up at his partner and smile.

"I didn't do anything, but trust you and myself." Takato replied, tearing up a little as he hugged WarGrowlmon's claw, while WarGrowlmon started to cry a little, not from sadness, but to see his Tamer filled with pride in them.

And with WarGrowlmon now part of the Tamers, Rika, Henry, Renamon, Terriermon and Calumon all smiled as they approached him, as did Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, for it seemed watching WarGrowlmon fight was the kick in the pants they needed to get over their fear and see that Digimon were indeed real and could be their friends


	9. Slithering Trouble

Having defeated Mirihamon and also Guilmon mastering his Ultimate form, Takato and the others knew that things while WarGrowlmon would prove a great power and a great ally, all knew that with the defeat of the tiger Digimon, there were certainly more Digimon like him and more obstacles to overcome.

Taking a spot outside of Guilmon's shed, the Digimon Tamers sat on the stone steps, talking about their new enemies, both Yamaki and the tiger Digimon, which all believed would have friends of his own that wanted to attack and conquer the Real World.

"Well guys, it looks like it's going to be up to the six of us to stop any evil Digimon." Henry commented.

"What about me?" Calumon questioned from Rika's lap as the red haired girl embraced him, feeling a little left out, which caused Henry to correct his mistake. "Sorry, I mean the seven of us."

"And as a team we cannot lose." Rika added confidently, looking at Takato with a smile, which caused him to nod and smile back, before he suddenly rose to his feet.

Confused, Rika asked. "Takato, is everything ok?"

"I almost forgot. Guilmon and I have a surprise." Takato said happily, looking over at his partner, who just stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"That's your cue, boy." Takato then told Guilmon, his words causing Guilmon to apologize, take a stand and rush into his shed, rummaging through all the items he had discovered and taken as his own when he was unsupervised, before returning with a pole, which had a sheet tied to the side, blowing in the wind like a flag, where it displayed the words 'DIGIMON TAMERS' on the bottom, while the faces of all seven members of the Tamers team had been drawn on, starting on the bottom and working to the top where the drawing of Calumon sat.

Curious and wanting feedback for his idea and artwork, Takato asked. "So what do you think, pretty cool right?"

"It's nice..." Henry began to say, trying to start off and not insult Takato, but had to ask. "But what are we going to do with it?"

"C'mon, all teams have a flag or banner to let them know who they are. I figured since we're a team, we too should show that pride." Takato explained.

"An interesting concept." Renamon commented, thinking Takato's idea wasn't too bad to use.

"What do you think, Rika?" The foxy Digimon then asked, wanting the opinion of her Tamer.

"I like it." Rika replied with a smile, looking at her boyfriend with a continued sense of pride within him, glad he was continuing to express himself in his art, making the redhead wonder what she wanted to get in her future.

But Rika was unable to think too much on such a subject when the winds picked up, causing the flag to blow into Guilmon's face, where he stumbled around and fell on his stomach, breaking the pole of the banner in the process.

"Guilmon, you broke it." Takato scolded, earning a secondary apology from Guilmon as he tried to pull the remnants of the flag off of him, forcing Takato to join in and assist his partner.

"Humans can be so silly." Calumon said, perking up at Guilmon and Takato's antics.

"Takato can be a Gogglehead at times." Rika replied, agreeing with Calumon, continuing to smile, while thinking. 'But he's my Gogglehead.'

-Meanwhile-

Back in the working section of Shinjuku, within the subway station all seemed deserted, that was until a sudden fog poured through one of the tunnels, where a set of glowing red eyes emerged and a giant figure appeared in the mist.

"So this is the Real World?" The figure asked as he remained in the shadows, though his tongue came into view. "Mirihimon might have fallen, but I will see to his mistakes and finish what he failed to succeed in."

-The next day-

After the banner incident and confirming that the Digimon Tamers were now a team, all parted and headed home.

Currently, within the Wong's apartment, Henry was lying in his bed, sound asleep, until the call of Terriermon woke him up.

"Terriermon..." Henry groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision met with the image of Terriermon, but looking closer, he saw Suzie was holding him, carrying Terriermon around like another of her dolls.

"Come on Henwy. Time for wakey." Suzie said, moving Terriermon around, pretending that the Digimon she believed to be a plush toy was the one trying to wake her brother up.

"Suzie, what are you doing?" Henry questioned, rubbing his eyes with his right hand, while sitting up, wondering why his sibling had disturbed his sleep.

"I know, but your funny friend, Takato, is on the phone and says he really wants to speak with you." Suzie replied with a continued joy and innocence in her voice, causing Henry to focus a little more, wondering why the brunette had called him he knows that is Saturday.

After getting out of bed, Henry left his room, entering the lounge room and answered the phone.

"Takato, what is it? This better be important, it's six thirty." Henry said, showing he wasn't a morning person.

"Henry! Rise and shine!" Takato called, sounding full of energy, before saying. "I was thinking that as Tamers, we should always be on the lookout for new Digimon, so what do you say we go patrolling today?"

"I'd like to, but..." Henry began to say, looking over at the calendar and seeing the date had been circled for his Kendo class.

"I've got other plans. Sorry." He then informed, hanging up and leaving Takato's end of the phone line with a deadpan beep.

But with one of the three Tamers unable to patrol, Takato still had Rika, where he called her up as quickly as he could.

-At the Nonaka residence-

Like Takato, Rika was already awake, standing outside in the garden, alongside Renamon, where the pair were in the middle of mediating with the pair sitting cross legged and eyes closed as they concentrated their minds, with Rika keeping focus on her breathing, following Renamon's instructions.

"You are doing good, Rika." Renamon commented while keeping focus on her own breathing.

"Thank you, Renamon." Rika relied, glad to know her partner continued to respect her and continued to make her a better person.

However, the two stopped in their actions when Rika's phone began to ring, which she withdrew from her pocket, already knowing it was Takato calling, due to the music playing, which was a song known as 'Promise' that Takato had overheard Rika sing and encouraged the redhead to continue to sing, knowing it was her way to express herself, another reason that made Rika love Takato and made her smile.

But as much as Rika was enjoying the music, feeling as though Takato was comforting her, focusing on her caller, Rika answered the phone, lighting up to hear her boyfriend's voice.

"Morning Rika. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me and Guilmon for a patrol of the city, you know, to keep an eye out and make sure any troublemaking Digimon that come to our world know that they will have the Digimon Tamers to worry about?" Takato asked, continuing to show enthusiasm for them being known as a team.

"I'd like that." Rika replied with a continued smile, making Renamon smile, partly from seeing her Tamer happy, but as a Digimon her heightened sense of sound allowed her to hear Takato asking her Tamer out.

But believing Rika would want some privacy in her phone call, Renamon stood up and offered. "Rika, if it is alright with you, I will collect Guilmon, then we can discuss what areas we should explore."

"Good idea." Rika replied, earning a respectful nod from the foxy Digimon, who then leapt upon the rooftops of the Nonaka's residence, before leaping from building to building, making her way to the park, and to Guilmon as quickly as she could.

Overhearing some of Rika and Renamon's conversation, Takato asked. "Everything ok over there?"

"It's fine. Renamon just offered to inform Guilmon about our patrol today." Rika replied, just before a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"You know, Renamon has been spending a fair amount of time with Guilmon, and not just for his training." The Nonaka pointed out, before asking. "You don't think there is anything actually going on between the two of them?"

"Now that you mention it, whenever Guilmon returns from training with Renamon, he always says how he enjoys being with her." Takato replied, thinking like Rika and believing that their Digimon had similar feelings as they once kept hidden from one another.

"I have an idea to test this out." Rika suddenly said, smiling as an idea came to her head.

"We can still go on your patrol, but along the way we make a few stops around the city, make it a double date and see how Guilmon and Renamon react." She suggested, which Takato liked, wanting Guilmon to know the same kind of happiness he had with his girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll meet you at old Guilmon's shed. See you soon." Takato said in reply, ending his call with Rika, where he was about to set out and see his girlfriend, only to stop when he opened the front door to the Matsuki bakery and saw Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the rest of his classmates.

Confused, Takato asked. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were just in the neighbourhood and... uh..." Kenta tried to say, before Jeri explained the reason for them. "They came to meet Guilmon."

"Is that ok?" Jeri then asked, not wanting to seem forceful toward Takato.

"Sure." Takato replied, he too not wanting to seem rude or disrespectful toward Jeri or his friends, while also knowing that if he declined, all his classmates would continue to bother him until he finally gave in.

-With Guilmon-

Inside his shed, said Digimon was digging around the floor to make the area feel bigger and to also dig up and bury his belongings, stopping when he picked on the scent of Renamon, making him turn and smile to see the foxy Digimon slide the barred door open and enter his domain.

"Morning Renamon." Guilmon greeted, continuing to smile as he asked. "Did you come to train me today?"

"Actually I came to inform you that we will be patrolling Shinjuku for wild Digimon, as well as Digimon like Mirihamon. One as powerful as him is bound to have allies." Renamon explained in reply.

Misunderstanding her words, Guilmon blushed a little as he asked. "You mean just the two of us, like how Takatomon and Rika go together?"

Blushing herself, Renamon corrected the mistakes of her words.

"No, Takato and Rika will be joining us, they just asked me to inform you beforehand. This is not a date or anything like Takato or Rika do." She told Guilmon, who slunked his head and sat down, looking a little solemn.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" Renamon asked, wondering what had changed Guilmon's mood.

"Guilmon was just thinking how nice it would be to spend day with just Renamon." The red dino Digimon replied, before telling the vixen. "Renamon is smartest and most beautiful Digimon Guilmon knows. I think any Digimon would be really happy to spend date with you."

From Guilmon's continued kindhearted words, Renamon's blush remained, her heart warmed by his words, flattered that he cared about her so much, which caused Renamon to wonder if Guilmon's feelings toward her were more than just a mere friendship.

But before Renamon could reply, ask Guilmon about his feelings, both Digimon heard Takato voice outside the shed, calling Guilmon.

"Guilmon are you in there?" The brunette asked, before saying. "I want to introduce you to a few friends of mine."

"Coming Takatomon." Guilmon replied, always happy to meet new people as he made his way out of the shed, followed by Renamon, leaving both a little surprised to see all the students in Takato's class, circling around the brunette and around Rika.

And as surprised as the Digimon were, all but Kazu and Kenta were greatly surprised, not only to see one, but two Digimon standing before them, while Jeri smiled as she carried Calumon in her arms, getting a little more attention than Guilmon and Renamon from the female students.

But confused by all the humans, Renamon asked. "Takato, why have you brought your entire class with you?"

"Well they sorta ambushed me before I could head out and asked me if they could see Guilmon." Takato replied, rubbing the back of his head from the embarrassment he felt.

"We apologize for interrupting you, but we promise to keep your existence a secret." Jeri suddenly said, making sure Takato wasn't blamed completely and to ensure that the Digimon remained unknown to the people of Shinjuku.

"Thank you, Jeri. I know I can trust you, so I place that trust in all of you." Renamon replied, her words made Jeri smile, before the foxy Digimon smiled herself, not only from the warmth of Jeri's expressed emotions, but also from several of the female classmates gently stroking and rubbing her fur, commenting on how soft it was and how beautiful and strong Renamon looked.

"Listen." Rika spoke up with some seriousness in her voice.

"As much as we'd love to show off our Digimon, we actually have plans with them." She then said.

"Oh, come on, Rika. Everybody came all this way to meet Guilmon. I don't think it would hurt to stay for a little bit." Takato said in reply, happy to see Guilmon also smiling as he got along with their classmates.

Looking upon the Digimon and seeing Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon all seemingly happy to be praised by their classmates, Rika couldn't help but smile, while sighing in defeat.

"I guess five minutes cannot hurt." Rika then said, deciding to have a little fun before their patrol, where she then called to her partner. "Alright, Renamon. Show them what you can do."

Nodding in reply, Renamon showed off her great grace and speed, leaping atop the branches and making her way around the area, continuing to amaze the kids at the foxy Digimon and her skills.

And looking at the smiles of Rika's classmates, Renamon got an idea of how to really make them cheerful.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon then called, concentrating her power as she released a collection of shards, shooting them at a nearby tree, where they plunged into the wood, their formation leaving a smiling face, which made all the classmates smile themselves.

But the atmosphere of joy died down when a familiar voice to the Digimon Tamers suddenly called out. "You guys are pathetic."

Looking toward the source of the voice, Takato and the others saw Impmon, leaning against a branch with a superior smirk on his selfish face.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. I bet you think you are making friends, but the three of you are nothing but jokes that I cannot even stomach." Impmon said, bothering the Tamers to see him, while leaving the students confused and wondering who the new Digimon was.

Curious, Kenta asked. "Takato, Rika, do you know this Digimon?"

"That's Impmon. He's a Digimon who loves to pull pranks and bother others, so do yourselves a favour and just try to ignore him." Takato said

"How can you ignore someone as ugly as him?" Kazu questioned, which just made Impmon scoff.

"Oh please, you hurt my itty bitty feelings. I think I'm gonna cry. As if I care what some knuckleheaded brat says or thinks about me." Impmon replied, mocking Kazu, before returning his teasing toward Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon.

"You three continue to depress me. You guys have the power to do anything you want, but you use it just to spend time with a bunch of lously humans, acting as their playthings You wouldn't catch me dead acting like you guys." The imp Digimon then said.

"It seems to me you are with us." Renamon replied, her words confusing Impmon a little.

"What are you yapping about now?" Impmon questioned.

"I was just thinking you are jealous of us." Renamon replied, before pointing out. "Why else would someone disgusted by us just stay here?"

"Think about it." The vixen then said, turning around and walking away, alongside Guilmon, Calumon and the others, angering Impmon and causing him to let out another outburst. "Hey! Get back here, I'm not done with you, foxface! Fight me!"

"Sorry, but we do have plans." Renamon said, her back facing Impmon.

"But you are more than welcome to join us if you change your mind." She then added, leaving Impmon silent.

"In your dreams. I will not be like you two." Impmon said as he too turned and leapt away, hating to see the Digimon still siding with the humans, but also hating the words from Renamon's question, making him shake his head and think. 'I ain't going back to that way again. I ain't no stinkin' pet for any human.'

-Meanwhile, within the Shinjuku train station-

After managing to get Terriermon out of the hands of his sister, saving Terriermon from further humiliation of being dressed up like a doll, Henry had taken the underground subway, boarding a train to get to his Kendo classes, his dojo in the centre of Shinjuku.

"I wish i could help Takato and rika with patrolling today, but had kend class is a responsibility I cannot push aside." Henry whispered to Terriermon, setting the small beast Digimon on his lap, pretending he was just a (toy/doll) so nobody abroad would get frightened

"Momentai. I'm sure Takato and Rika understand that outside of being a Tamer, we all have our own duties, so just try to relax and enjoy the ride." Terriermon whispered in reply.

The words of his partner made Henry smile, feeling a little better, before the sound of D-Power began to go off, causing Henry to withdraw the device from his pocket, concerning him at the energy reading and its location.

"Terriermon, we better be ready. There is a Digimon heading our way, and you better believe it is strong." the blue haired boy warned, withdrawing and putting on his shades when mist began to fill the train, knowing that it was a Digital Field and that their new foe was coming for them.

Screeching to a halt, the train stopped when it saw a massive white skinned snake borrowing the tunnel, with the conductor quickly opening all the doors, where all exited in panic, not wanting to stay around and become a meal for the snake.

But staying behind, Henry and Terriermon remained on the platform, ready to face the snake Digimon.

"Looks like we get to beat up some bad Digimon today afterall." Henry commented, earning a nod from Terriermon, who glared at the snake Digimon, who just smirked at the duo.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called, spinning around as he jumped at the snake Digimon, who just smacked him away with his tail.

"Terriermon!" Henry called in concern, watching as the small beast Digimon was knocked down, before Terriermon pulled himself to his feet and said with a reassuring tone. "Don't worry, Henry, it will take a lot more than this slithering handbag to take me down."

"Just be careful." Henry warned, looking at his D-Power, where he then said. "I can't get a reading on this Digimon, so we have no idea how powerful it truly is."

"Got it!" Terriermon replied, playing it a little more carefully as he went for a more long ranged battle.

"Bunny Blast!" He then announced, releasing several shots of green flame at the snake Digimon, though it shocked both Terriermon and Henry when the Digimon didn't even try to defend itself and took the attack head on, receiving no damage whatsoever.

'Just who is this guy?' Henry wondered from seeing the snake Digimon unfazed by Terriermon's attacks, before getting an answer when his D-Power was finally finished analyzing the Digimon.

"Sandiramon, he's a Virus Type Digimon, Ultimate Level." Henry said, realizing Terriermon would be no match for such a powerful Digimon and decided to step up Terriermon's own level.

"Terriermon, it's time to Digivolve!" The blue haired boy then called to his partner as he withdrew a Digimon Card, preparing for the next stage of their fight.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Henry announced, slashing the Card through his D-Power, giving Terriermon the power he needed to Digivolve to his Champion form, Gargomon.

Now in his Champion form, Gargomon charged at Sandiramon.

"Alright then. Let's try this on for size. Bunny Pummel!" He called, slamming his Vulcan Arm under Sandiramon chin with a powerful uppercut.

But the attack seemed inefient, for Sandiramon suddenly countered as he wrapped his tail around Gargomon and began tightening his coils around Gargomon's form, slowly crushing him.

"Hey! Leave my partner alone" Henry yelled, drawing Sandiramon's attention toward him.

"And what are you going to do about it, human?" Sandiramon questioned, glaring at the Tamer.

"Try this on for size!" Henry said back, drawing out another Digimon Card and acted fast.

"Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" He called, causing the real Gargomon to fall from Sandiramon;s clutches, while a copy took his place.

And now free, Gargomon then attacked, unleashing a stream of energy bullets at the snake Digimon, refusing to give up, feeling Henry shared, though in his head, there were doubts, with Henry thinking to himself. 'That brought us sometime, but without Takato and Rika, I don't see how we can win this fight. Guys, where are you?'

-Back within the park-

Oblivious to the combat that was occuring in the subway, Takato, Rika, the Digimon and their classmates continued to play, with many of the female students taking a liking to Calumon, finding him adorable and wanting to hug and pet him, making his ears perk up, while Guilmon had gotten into a small growing fight with Jeri's puppet, making all around laugh.

But as much fun as they were having, it came to a confusing halt when Guilmon stopped playing brought his face to the ground and began to sniff around.

"I smell a Digimon nearby." Guilmon suddenly informed, sniffing around as he then informed. "I can smell Henry and Terriermon as well. They are right beneath us in the tunnels down below."

"Down there?" Takato asked, surprised at Guilmon's strong sense of smell, before it hit him. "They must be in the subway."

"So you're saying there's an actual Digimon fight going on in the subway system?" Kazu questioned with a fair amount of excitement in his voice.

"This I have to see. So what are we waiting for, let's go." He then said, desiring to see Guilmon in action.

"Absolutely not." Takato protested, his expression and tone most serious as he told Kazu and the other non Tamers. "This isn't a game, this is for real, and it's dangerous. You could get killed."

"What do you say guys?" Takato then asked, looking at Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and Calumon. "You guys ready?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Rika questioned in reply, ready to fight, as were Renamon and Calumon.

From their replies, Takato drew a Digimon Card, knowing a little shortcut of sorts to the subway.

"Digi-Modify! Digmon's Drill activate!" He announced, using the power of the Card to transform Guilmon's claws into a pair of drill arms, which he plunged into the ground, digging into it fervorously.

And after digging a suitable hole, they were ready.

"See you at the bottom, Takato." Rika said, jumping in the hole, followed by Renamon.

But before jumping down, he was stopped when Kazu gained his attention.

"Takato, wait a minute." Kazu suddenly called, causing the brunette to look at his friend with a curious expression, wondering what the brunette wanted.

"Take this power modifier Card, you might need it." Kazu offered, to which Takato smiled as he took the Digimon Card, set it in his pocket and said in reply. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Good luck, Takato." Jeri called as Takato made his way down the hole, just before the other students gave their own encouragement, while Kazu added, showing a limit to his generosity. "You better bring back my Card."

-Back in the subway-

As much as Henry and Gargomon continued to fight their hardest, even their most powerful attacks and combos did little to no damage to the snake Digimon, who just smirked.

"Weak. Nothing but a pair of weaklings. I fail to see how Mirihamon could lose to you." Sandiramon then said, causing Henry to question. "Wait. You knew Mihiramon?"

"Mihiramon was one of my allies." Sandiramon informed, only to then say. "But that information won't matter to you because you two are about to fall at my might."

"Venom Ax...!" The snake Digimon began to call, about to strike with a poison coated axe attack, but was interrupted when the roof above him crumbled and the forms of Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon landed on the back of his head, surprising Henry and Gargomon at the sudden intrusion at first.

But Henry and Gargomon were glad to see their friends drop in.

"About time." Gargomon commented as Takato and the others quickly jumped off of Sandiramon's head and took a defensive stance before the beast Digimon, with Calumon standing beside Takato, Rika and Henry, offering what assistance he could.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato and Rika announced, each drawing a Digimon Card, where both called as one. "Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon roared, achieving his Champion form, knowing as WarGrowlmon, he'd be far too big and too dangerous to engage in combat within such a confined area.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" The vixen followed up, changing to her Champion form, where she stood proudly alongside Growlmon and Gargomon.

"Now that the team is all here, let's show this snake what we can do." Takato said, drawing out Kazu's Card, running it through his D-Power and accessing its power.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" The brunette called, which caused Growlmon to let out a mighty roar, feeling his energy levels increasing drastically.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon announced, starting off in their attacks as he uppercut Sandiramon again, before leaping out of the way, giving Growlmon and Kyubimon a clear shot.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then followed up, curling up and casting her form in blue flames that she then tossed at the snake Digimon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon finished as he released a powerful inferno that shot alongside Kyubimon's flames, where the two attacks turned into a single and powerful blast devastated Sinduramon, the combined was too much for him and caused the snake Digimon to then collapse.

But instead of showing regret or remorse for his loss, he just started to laugh.

Telling Sandiramon was different from the wild Digimon they had faced in the past, Kyubimon questioned. "What's so funny? Who are you?"

"I am one of the twelve Devas, sent here by the Sovereign one. You may have defeated me, but my brethren will avenge me." Sinduramon told the Tamers, his words a great shock to all, while causing Gargomon to ask. "So are you telling me there are ten more of you whackos coming our way?"

Ignoring Gargomon and his question, Sinduramon continued to speak.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the Digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve Devas will destroy you all." The snake Digimon stated, just before his body broke apart and his Data scattered all over the area, which left the Tamers with more unanswered questions.

Confused, Rika asked. "Guys, what's a Deva?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that Sinduramon was different from any Digimon we fought before." Henry replied, which caused Gargomon to agree with his Tamer and add. "Tell me about it. I think it was just luck that we managed to stop him before he could sink his fangs into us."

"We can talk about all this later." Takato suddenly said.

"For now, what do you say we get out of here before anybody catches us and thinks we're the bad guys?" The brunette then suggested, not wanting Guilmon to be blamed for the damage and panic that the Deva Digimon had caused.

And in agreement with Takato, Rika, Henry and the Digimon made their way back up the hole as quickly as they could, knowing they would encounter more foes like Mirihamon and Sinduramon, but found themselves in a surprising position when they got back to the surface, finding that Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the other students had stayed around, all amazed to see the Digimon had Digivolved.

"Amazing!" Kazu said with a big grin at seeing the Champion Level Digimon, finding a newfound respect for Takato, Rika and Henry as he then said with a continued joy in his voice. "Real Digimon Tamers, this is so cool!"

But as much as the Digimon and their Tamers were enjoying the praise, Henry then pointed out. "Takato, I don't think we should be out in the open with our Digimon like this."

"Good point. Let's head back to the hideout." Takato replied, before he and the other Tamers headed off, back to Guilmon's shed, while waving goodbye to their classmates, all happy to have met actual Digimon and were just as eager to see them again.

And keeping their promise, all made sure that none would reveal to anybody outside their group that Digimon were amongst them.

-With the Tamers-

Finally arriving back at Guilmon's shed, Takato gave a small sigh at all they had been through, as well as all the energy they had burned, looking to see their partners had returned to their Rookie forms.

"It's been a long day, how about we call it a night?" He then suggested, to which Rika, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon all, before Guilmon noticed they were on Digimon short.

"Wait, where's Renamon? She was here a minute ago." He questioned, sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. Renamon probably headed back home." Rika assured Guilmon, smiling as she added. "Remember, she can take care of herself."

Knowing Rika was right, Guilmon was about to reply, when he suddenly picked up on the scent of another Digimon close by, causing the Digital Hazard Digimon to turn to the direction of the scent.

"Well hello there." A female voice then said with a great cheerfulness in it, where Guilmon was left in awe to see a yellow skinned Guilmon seen leaning against a tree.

And from the way their body was shaped, similar to Renamon's, Guilmon could tell she was a female.

"You Guilmon, right? Me Guilamon. I learn of you." She said sounding quite happy and friendly.

"You're a girl Guilmon? But where did you come from?" Guilmon had to ask with some surprise to see another Guilmon species, failing to notice Takato and Rika each hiding a snicker.

"Me was created by Takatomon to be your mate." Guilamon replied happily, walking up to Guilmon with a sexy sway in her hips, before moving close to the red dino Digimon, wrapped her arms around his neck and told him. "Guilamon thinks Guilmon is very cute."

Seeing the female Guilmon all over him, Takato and Rika continued to try and hide their laughter, which Henry noticed, making him think. 'They're up to something, but what is it exactly?'

"Guilamon, no, I don't think this is a good idea." Guilmon suddenly said with great reluctance in his voice, worried about Renamon and how she would react to see Guilamon all over him.

"Ah, come on... Guilmon give Guilamon just a kiss." Guilamon purred, continuing to hold Guilmon close to her, looking at him with longing and desire, where she was about to kiss him.

"NO! STOP! GET AWAY!" Guilmon suddenly shouted, showing great will power as he managed to break from Guilamon's hold and pushed her aside, before taking several steps back.

"I can't do this, I can't hurt Renamon." Guilmon then said, which made Guilamon tilt her head in a curious way as she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Guilmon and Renamon agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend like Takatomon and Rika after I matured and control my dark powers! But I say it now, I am in love with Renamon." Guilmon said, summoning the courage to say what was in his heart. "Renamon is most wonderful and most beautiful Digimon I know. She's smart, strong, brave and helped me train and overcome my fears of my dark powers inside me. I don't know exactly how Renamon feels about me, but I don't want to lose the chance to be with her, to be luckiest Digimon with amazing mate like her. I love Renamon with all my heart and I would never do anything to lose her!"

"That is all I wanted to know. I am glad you said all that." Guilamon replied with a sudden and strange smirk, confusing Guilmon, as well as confusing him to hear Guilamon's voice change to a more mature and familiar voice he recognized.

"Ok, Renamon, you can drop the deguise now." Rika spoke up with a laugh in her voice, causing Guilamon to smile and nod, before she put her hands together, where a cloud of smoke appeared around her, engulfing her being, before fading and revealing her real form.

"Surprise! It's only me, your beloved Renamon." Renamon said as she crossed her arms and smiled at Guilmon, finding the stunned expression of the Hazard Digimon quite cute, while Guilmon fell down in shock, highly confused.

"Renamon, you really tricked me there." He said, a little mad that he he been deceived, before curiosity got the better of him as he asked. "But how did you can change to Guilamon?"

"It's one of my skills I prefer to use outside of battle. Concentrating, I can take the form of any Digimon I desire, though it helps when you spend time with them and can make alterations to the disguise." Renamon replied with a smile, remembering the first few tries of her 'Fox Switch Deception' she wound up looking exactly like Guilmon, before making her changes and soon changing the skin colour, her figure and gender to show off her assets.

"We planned this before that Deva showed up." Takato informed, before he told Guilmon. "You see, boy. Renamon wanted to know how you feel about her."

"Yeah. And since Takato and I are are together, and since you two are so close, we decided to give you both an extra kick forward" Rika added with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Takato, embracing her brunette haired boyfriend.

"I apologize for that deception trick, but I wanted to know how you really felt about me, so I disguised myself as that female Guilmon to get a confession out of you." Renamon told Guilmon, smiling as she added. "And I am delighted."

"You are?" Guilmon asked, which made Renamon nod, before she knelt beside him and said. "Yes, Guilmon. I love you, too."

From the vixen's words, or at least the last four, Guilmon was left stunned, but found himself unable to speak, for Renamon closed the gap between them as she placed her paws gently on Guilmon's shoulders and claimed his lips in a loving kiss.

The actions first a surprise to Guilmon, before he felt the warmth of his love for the foxy Digimon and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him and not wanting to ever let her go.

"Well that's settled." Takato said as he and Rika smirked at each other.

"Our plan worked." Rika replied, continuing to keep her arms around Takato. "Renamon is a good actor."

"And at least they're together now, and that all that counts." The red haired Tamer then said with a proud and accepting smile, happy to see her Digimon partner and her friend had found love in each other.

'So that is what this was all about?' Henry thought with a smile. 'It was a cupid game. Maybe with Renamon loving him, maybe we've seen the last of Guilmon's Digital Hazard winged monster form. At least, I hope.'

Autor: sorry for taking long i been busy helping one of my friend story but i back i hope you enjoy my new chapter of digimon tamers version


	10. Rest, Relaxation and one Rooster

As the weekend came to a close, the Digimon Tamers and their friends Kazu, Kenta and Jeri had school to return to, their first day back wasn't too bad, for it was going to start off with a camping trip to the Shinjuku woods.

And wanting to continue to spend time as a team and as friends, as well as give their Digimon a break off of battling wild Digimon and Divas, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon were joining in on the trip, the only problem they had was Guilmon.

While Henry had planned to keep Terriermon on his back, pretending him to be his backpack, Renamon would stay in the shadows and keep an eye on her friends, but Guilmon's size and clumsy nature made it a tad harder to think of a way to make sure he could join and not be seen by the teachers.

Hanging out at the lake, Takato, Henry, Rika, their Digimon, as well as Kazu, Kenta and Jeri, all now part of the Tamer's team, were trying to figure out how to make sure Guilmon wouldn't be excluded, that's when Kazu had a plan.

"I have an idea." Kazu said, smiling confidently as he told the others. "How about we sneak Guilmon into the bus? If Takato and Rika can keep Miss. Asaji distracted, the rest of us can sneak guilmon abord."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Rika commented, which made Kazu smile, until Rika then added. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"It's ok, Kazu. I'm sure you'll have another good idea eventually." Terriermon said, trying to cheer Kazu up after Rika's words knocked him down.

"But for now, we have a field trip to board." Jeri reminded as she picked Calumon up, planning to use him as a pretend stuffed animal to sneak him aboard, while the Tamers and their friends started to head to school.

-Several minutes later-

Arriving at the front of Shinjuku high, Takato and the others could see the buses boarding with students, with Miss. Asaji at the front, checking down the names of her students as they boarded.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" takato asked, causing the others to nod, before Jeri, Kazu and Kenta stood in a line before Guilmon, blocking him out of sight and began to walk forward, while Takato headed over to their teacher.

"Miss. Asaji!" Takato called, getting the teacher's attention, causing her to ask. "What is it, Takato?"

"I need help." Takato replied, taking out a camera as he said. "My camera's broken, think you can fix it for me?"

Handing the camera to his teacher, Takato looked over at his friends, giving a thumbs up, the signal for them to start with Kazu's plan, to which Takato casually walked around, causing Miss. Asaji to follow, leaving her back turned as Jeri, Kazu and Kenta slowly walked up with Guilmon continuing to hide behind them, shoving the Hazard Digimon aboard, before joining him, alongside, Rika, Henry and Terriermon.

Seeing Guilmon successfully aboard, Takato smiled, just before Miss. Asaji let out a small and frustrated sigh.

"Well I cannot figure out what is wrong with it." She said, handing Takato back his camera and asked. "Can't you just have the art club students paint you what you see?"

"No problem. Thanks anyway." Takato replied, quickly getting aboard the bus and taking a seat next to Rika, who smiled and said. "Good to see you made it."

"It was only because I had you guys to help me." Takato replied with a smile, looking behind his seat to see Henry and Jeri, each setting Terriermon and Calumon on their laps, while Guilmon hid beneath the seats.

"Don't worry, boy. As soon as Miss. Asaji falls asleep, you can get out and stretch your legs." Takato assured, seeing his partner stuffed under the seats and could see Guilmon was in some discomfort.

However, looking amongst his friends, Takato then noticed they were one Digimon short.

Facing Rika, Takato asked. "Rika, where's Renamon? Did she change her mind or something?"

Smiling from Takato's question, Rika said in reply. "Let's just say Renamon is riding coach."

"Are you ok up there?" The red haired Tamer then asked after she pulled down the window beside her, where Takato saw Renamon's paw lower, giving an assuring thumbs up, continuing to make Takato smile to know all the members of the Tamers were aboard.

"Alright everyone settle down." Miss. Asaji spoke up, getting the attention of her students and causing the Digimon to remain out of sight.

"I don't want anybody to cause trouble. That includes throwing your garbage, teasing the passing drivers or annoying the bus driver, does everyone understand?" She questioned with a seriousness in her voice.

"Yes, Miss. Asaji!" All the students said simultaneously, before chatting fairly loudly amongst one another, causing the teacher to sigh and say as she took a seat at the front. "Thank goodness for aspirin."

-After an hour-

Managing to keep himself hidden, after Takato saw their teacher had finally drifted off, Guilmon was finally able to stand and actually take a seat, walking past Takato and Rika and getting a seat in front of them, smiling as he looked outside the window, enjoying the sight of the passing cars and the buildings that blurred a little as the bus continued to make its way down the highway.

But looking up at the roof of the bus, Guilmon's expression changed a little.

Noticing Guilmon's change from his joyous attitude, Takato asked. "What's wrong, Guilmon?"

"I was just thinking about Renamon." Guilmon replied, causing Rika to say. "Don't worry about Renamon. She is tough and can handle herself."

"That's not what I meant." Guilmon said back, before telling the Tamers. "Renamon is all alone up there. Do you think she is lonely?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." Rika admitted, knowing Renamon was tough, both physically and mentally, but also knew that Renamon had grown close bonds with their friends, making Rika think on a deeper level, believing they were almost seculding the vixen from the team.

Opening the window again, Rika, after noticing the traffic had cleared and they were on a more open stretch of freeway, stuck her head out the window.

"Renamon?" She called, causing Renamon to look down at her Tamer with a curious expression.

"Rika? Is something wrong?" Renamon asked, wondering why her Tamer had called for her.

"Everything is fine, but we felt a little bad that we made you stay up there most of the trip." Rika replied with some solemness in her tone, before smiling and offering. "That's why we want you to come in and enjoy the rest of the journey with us."

From Rika's offer, Renamon smiled.

"Thank you, Rika." Renamon replied, sneaking aboard the bus with none of the adults being the wiser.

"That is most kind of you." The foxy Digimon then said with a continued smile and more welcomed tone, which caused Rika to inform her partner. "Actually it was Guilmon's idea."

"Then I should thank him." Renamon replied with a small smile, just before walking over to where Guilmon was sitting, which made the red dino Digimon smile at seeing Renamon, before Renamon sat on Guilmon's lap, looked at him with loving eyes and showed her thanks as she claimed Guilmon's lips in a sudden kiss, one that surprised Guilmon at first, still getting used to having Renamon as his girlfriend, but quickly kissed her back, causing several of the female students observing to smile and find it sweet and adorable, while the less mature male students such as Kazu and Kenta found it gross to see others kiss.

But amongst all, Takato and Rika were most pleased at seeing their partners showing their feelings, causing Rika to rest her head on Takato's shoulder, happy she and her partner had two great boyfriends in their lives, while eyeing Henry and Jeri momentarily and hoping it would soon be three couples.

-Sometime later-

Finished and finally coming to a stop, the bus had arrived at the Shinjuku woods, where all the teachers and students set up picnic cloths to rest upon as they divided into groups and began to enjoy their lunches, Takato packing extra bread, biscuits and cookies to share amongst his friends, which all appreciated.

While Takato, Rika, Henry and Rika sat together, Terriermon and Calumon hid in the worn side of a thick tree branch, leaving Guilmon and Renamon hiding atop the tree, keeping all out of sight, but allowed them to continue to converse with their Tamers and dig into the food their partners were willing to share.

"Terriermon, don't eat too fast." Henry said, teasing Terriermon a little as he told his partner. "If you get sick, I'll have to call nurse Suzie."

When Terriermon heard the mention of Henry's sister, images of him dressed up in humiliating outfits came to his head, while Suzie hovered over his prone form, prodding him with a tongue depressor and pretend stethoscope, causing Terriermon to almost choke on his food.

"Terriermon, I was just kidding." Henry apologized, only wanting to make a little joke, not to cause Terriermon to choke.

"What about you, Guilmon?" Takato asked, looking up at his partner and at Renamon. "How are you two doing up there?"

"Pretty good, Takatomon." Guilmon replied with a big smile, looking at the mountains in the distance.

"The view is really pretty." The Hazard Digimon then said, before gazing at Renamon and adding. "But not as pretty as Renamon."

"Oh, Guilmon." Renamon said, blushing, flattered by Guilmon's continued praise, which made her long for Guilmon more and more.

However, the Tamers were all broken from their conversations when all heard a loud screeching, causing Takato and the others to look ahead and saw a massive flock of birds, wondering what had caused the outburst, before getting the answer when Henry noticed his D-Power give off a glow, a warning signal of sorts.

"Guys, we might have a problem. There's a Digimon closeby." Henry informed, concerning Takato and Rika.

"Guilmon, Henry says there..." The brunette began to say, trying to warn his partner, but stopped as Henry intervened.

"Wait a second. From the signal, it appears to be a small Digimon, nothing too serious." Henry said, before looking at the Digimon, seeing them all seemingly enjoying their time relaxing, causing him to then ask. "And you don't want to cut into their vacation, do you?"

Looking alongside Henry, Takato and Rika saw Guilmon, Calumon and Terriermon were running around the tree, playing a game of tag, while Renamon looked down and smiled, deciding to relax and just watch her friends playing.

"I think we can investigate this new Digimon solo." Henry suggested, getting no objections from Takato or Rika.

"I'm in." Takato said in reply with a confident smile.

"Besides, how dangerous can one small Digimon be?" Rika then asked, believing one tiny signal to be nothing.

"We'll check it out after dinner, after the teachers have fallen asleep, but until then, what do you say we just take it easy and relax?" Rika suggested, resting her head on Takato's shoulder, causing the brunette to smile and hold his girlfriend close, enjoying her warm embrace and the friendship around them, oblivious that a Digital Field was appearing in a deeper section of the woods, slowly growing with each second that passed, while the Digimon within glared with hostile eyes.

-Several hours later-

With the tents all set up, the boys sharing tents away from the girls, as per the rules of the teachers, Takato and all the others in his class were sitting before Toshiaki Mori, the homeroom teacher, who was telling all a ghost story.

"The students disappeared just a few years ago. They heard a terrible high pitched squealing from the woods that caused their curiosity to get the better of them and followed it." Mr. Mori said, his ghost story grabbing the attention of all, save Miss. Asaji, who just sighed.

"Believing the tent to be empty, the camp counselors opened it, where they found..." Mr. Mori began to say, stopping when he noticed that beyond the students, Takato's tent was shaking a little, before opening, revealing the shadowed forms of Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon and Renamon.

And mistaking the Digimon as actual monsters it caused Mr. Mori to let out a loud and fearful scream, one that caused many of the students to scream at the sudden scaring outburst.

"And there's that headache again." Miss. Asaji sighed, knowing that many of the students would now be all worked up from the scare, but quickly took command and said. "Alright kids, time for bed."

Putting out the campfire, all the students headed for their respective tents for the night, while Miss. Asaji and the shaking form of Mr. Mori walked around the campsite, making sure the students were all set for the night, as well as checking for Mr. Mori's supposed monsters.

"I'm telling you, I saw a bunch of monsters in the tent." Mr. Mori stated, clinging behind Miss. Asaji as both approached Takato's tent.

"If I say I believe you, will you finally be quiet?" Miss. Asaji asked with fair annoyance in her tone, not believing a single word Mr. Mori had stammered out since seeing his supposed monsters.

Pulling open the tent, the teachers saw no monsters inside, only Kazu and Kenta, which caused Miss. Asaji to ask. "And what are you two still doing up?"

"We were just talking is all." Kenta replied.

"Well whatever you were discussing can wait until breakfast." Miss. Asaji said back, just before noticing the tent was one student short, causing her to then ask. "Hey, where's Takato?"

"He's asleep." Kazu lied, looking over to Takato's sleeping bag, which had the presence of somebody inside it, but in reality it was stuffed up with pillows that Jeri had given them to allow the Tamers to check on the status of the wild Digimon.

Believing their words, Miss. Asaji then said in reply. "Alright then. You two go to sleep soon."

"But I really saw monsters..." Mr. Mori whined as he was dragged off by the brunette, leaving Kazu and Kenta smirking to see the simple trick had fooled the adults and allowed Takato to successfully sneak off.

-With Takato-

Some distance from the campsite, Takato, Rika, Henry and their Digimon partners were all standing before a cliff, all taking in the amazing sight of Shinjuku in the distance, with all the buildings and streets lit up like a spread out Christmas tree.

"It's so pretty." Terriermon said, happily staring at the city alongside his friends. "Look at all the lights."

"I do agree with you, Terriermon. This is quite a beautiful sight to gaze upon." Renamon said in agreement, smiling as she too continued to gaze upon Shinjuku, while Takato, Henry and Rika stood a small distance from their partners, happy to see them enjoying their vacation.

"This was a great idea." Rika then said, looking at Takato and Henry with a smile on her face.

"Giving Renamon and the others a break from fighting is just what we all needed." The red haired Tamer then added, continuing to remain in a cheerful mood, just before hearing another squealing noise filled the ears of the Tamers.

"It's that Digimon again." Takato said, keeping his voice to a whisper, making sure Guilmon and the others didn't hear them, for he didn't want to have to stop their vacation and engage in another battle.

"What do you say we check it out?" The brunette suggested, looking over and seeing Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Calumon all seemed focused on gazing upon the combined sight of nature and Shinjuku.

"This view is amazing." Calumon said, pointing ahead as he stated. "I can even see my house from here."

"No you can't" Guilmon said back, causing Calumon to ask. "And why not?"

"Because you don't have a house." Guilmon pointed out, which made Calumon giggle.

"True, but all of you are so nice to me and let me stay with you, so it's like I have three houses." Calumon replied, continuing to remain cheerful as he added. "Four if you include Guilmon's place in the park."

"Well let's see if we can find that." Terriermon suggested, unaware that their search allowed Takato, Henry and Rika to quickly sneak off and check on the wild Digimon's signal and analyze whether or not the Digimon was indeed a threat or just another bothersome brat like Impmon.

After managing to evade their partners, Takato, Rika and Henry arrived at where the signal was strongest and began to look around for the new Digimon.

Not seeing anything at first, Takato noticed an unfamiliar form within the trees, which looked like a golden feathered roosted cast in a spherical plate of chest armour, which caused Takato to ask. "Is that it? Do you think its friendly?"

"From past experiences, I betting not." Rika replied, ready to call upon Renamon the second the new Digimon so much as made one single move that looked to be a provocation of attack, but found it just continued to stare ahead, ignoring the Tamers and stared at Shinjuku.

"Man, for a small Digimon, he sure looks menacing, like a freaked up vulture." Takato commented, feeling at ease at the appearance of the rooster-like Digimon, causing the brunette to then ask Rika and Henry. "If we inform Guilmon and the others, there's bound to be a fight, so what do you guys think we should do?"

Thinking about Takato's question carefully, Henry gave his answer. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Rika asked, before stating. 'If we act now, I bet Renamon could wipe the floor with that buzzard."

"I am sure. Even with Renamon's speed, there's still a chance that Digimon could have some tricks up its wings that could bring unwanted attention upon us." Henry replied, believing he was thinking rationally and strategically.

"Alright then. If you think that's best, I support you." Takato said, trusting Henry's judgement, before all three Tamers headed back to their Digimon, relieved to see the four continuing to just relax and enjoy the mountain air and the sights around them.

However, Takato then said with some seriousness in his voice. "C'mon guys, time to head back."

"We're leaving already?" Guilmon asked, causing Calumon to follow up and question. "But why?"

"Is it because the whole town has gone to sleep?" Guilmon then asked, looking over, where all saw every corner of Shinjuku was shrouded in darkness, no signs of light whatsoever.

"It's just that it's getting late." Rika replied, hating to lie to Renamon, but wanted her partner not to worry about fighting and just to enjoy her break.

"Not to mention there's always a chance Miss. Asaji saw through our tricks and is now looking for us." Takato added, quickly grabbing Guilmon's arm and running back to camp, alongside Henry, Rika, Terriermon, Renamon and Calumon.

However, while the Tamers arrived back at camp, the Digimon they had observed showed its power as it let out another furious cry and began to glow with energy, syphoning all the power it could from the energy supplied to Shinjuku, not only causing the whole town to experience countless blackouts, but the Digimon began to grow in size and in power, something Hypnos started to investigate.

From their monitors, Riley and Tally found the power had been cut, but with deep pockets and many facilities unknown to the public, Hypnos had backup generators in case of any problems with Shinjuku's power supply.

"What is this?" Riley then asked, noticing the signal of the rooster-like Digimon increasing, causing her to inform her college. "The wild one is growing rapidly somehow."

"Then we better alert Yamaki." Tally suggested, before patching a call to their boss.

"Sir, there's trouble." She informed, causing Yamaki to say from the other end of the line. "I'm on my way."

Rushing down the hallways of Hypnos and to the monitor room, Yamaki looked outside, staring down at the blackened city as he thought. 'All these Digital parasites flooding into our world. What do they want, is it some kind of invasion?'

Still believing all the Digimon were nothing but unwanted programs, Yamaki entered the monitoring room, where he took command and questioned "What's the situation?"

"The wild one is growing out of control." Riley informed, looking upon her monitor to see the size of the wild Digimon had greatly increased.

"But now it's stopped. Interesting." Yamaki said in reply, wondering what had caused its growth, what had stopped the Digimon from gaining power and how they could eradicate it before it began to gather more power.

-The next day-

After a restful sleep, all the students of Takato's class were enjoying the sun and the cool water of the lake, for many of the students were going swimming, as were Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Calumon, however, Takato, Henry and Rika had managed to sneak off with their partners again so the Digimon could be out in the open and play as much as they wished

As Takato, Henry and Rika rested beside the lake, their clothing discarded and all three students in bathing suits, from a top one of the branches, stood Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon, where Guilmon then asked curiously. "Takatomon, do we have to still be quiet?"

"Nope. Be as loud as you like." Takato replied with a smile, which caused the Digimon to cheer joyfully and jump into the water, splashing their Tamers a little, not that they minded.

"What about you, Renamon?" Rika asked, noticing her partner standing alone. "Aren't you going to jump in?"

"I am. But sometimes it is better to take a moment and prepare instead of just rushing in." Renamon replied. "Allow me to show you all what I mean."

From Renamon's words, all watched as the foxy Digimon leapt from the branch, curling up her body and flipped around two times, before spreading her body and arms out as she dove in the water, causing another splash, as well as an applause from the Tamers.

"Not bad. But sometimes it's just better to just not think about it and to just have fun." Terriermon replied, just before he used his ears to throw water at Renamon, splashing her, which made everyone laugh, all but Renamon, who told Terriermon. "You will pay for that."

A little worried, Terriermon and the others partly expected Renamon to attack, but were caught by surprise as Renamon brought her tail out of the water, bringing with it a mass of water that she used to splash Terriermon back.

And seeing Renamon playing around, alongside Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon, all splashing each other, the Tamers smiled.

"This is turning out to be a really nice vacation, for us and the Digimon." Henry commented, getting no complaints from Takato, Rika or their Digimon.

"This place is great, Takato." Guilmon then said, keeping up one paw to defend against the other Digimon splashing him, before asking. "Can we come here every year?"

"Takato, can we come here every year?" All heard a familiar voice ask with a mocking tone, causing all to turn and saw Impmon, who was lying on the side of a worn log and then said. "You sound like a broken record."

"So much for a peaceful vacation." Rika commented, before glaring at Impmon and asking him. "Now what do you want?"

"I came here to see just how limited you Tamers would go to keep your Digimon in line. Even on a so-called vacation, you continue to call the shots, it's enough to make me puke." Impmon replied.

"That's not true." Takato said back, defending his role as a Tamer, alongside his friends. "Guilmon and the others can do anything they like, so long as they don't get into trouble."

"And we don't tell them who they can and cannot play with." Rika added.

"Then why didn't you invite me to play?" Impmon asked, trying make the Tamers seem like the bad guys, though it seemed as though Impmon actually felt excluded.

"Then play with us now." Takato offered, knowing Impmon wasn't the nicest Digimon around, but could tell Impmon did want to join in on their fun, maybe even put aside their differences for the time being and be friends.

"I don't want to play with you now. I don't even know where you got the idea from." Impmon replied, crossing his arms and continuing to sound defensive, only to be silenced when Guilmon splashed him, causing all the Digimon to laugh.

"C'mon and hop in the water. You're already wet so come on in." Guilmon then offered, to which Terriermon and Calumon also seemed happy to have Impmon play with them, while Renamon decided to put the past behind them and was even willing to play with the troublemaking Digimon.

"Well... if I guess if I have to." Impmon replied, suddenly jumping into the water and swam after the Digimon, starting a small chasing game, which caused Takato to continue to smile and say. "What a weird little guy."

"If he wanted to play, why didn't he just say so in the first place?" The brunette asked, causing Henry to reply. "I guess some Digimon just can't be honest about their feelings."

As much fun that the Digimon were seemingly having, the moment changed, concern filling the Tamers when the same screeching was heard, before Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Calumon and Impmon were knocked out of the water.

Concerned, Rika asked. "Renamon, what happened?"

"We must all be on alert. There is a Digimon here, and I don't think it wants to play with us." Renamon replied, which caused Rika, Takato and Henry to look over, shocked to see it was the same Digimon from the night before, only it was three times bigger than the last they saw of it.

Withdrawing his D-Power from his pants, Takato then said. "Alright, it's time to find out who this guy is."

And giving it a moment, Takato knew exactly who they were facing.

"Sinduramon. An Ultimate Level Digimon who uses lightning to fend off his attackers." The matsuki read, before warning. "Guilmon, keep your distance from Sinduramon. If you don't, he'll shock you with his Positron Pulse attack."

Wondering what would be the best way to combat the Ultimate, Takato, Rika and Henry turned their heads when all heard a voice say. "The Deva has arrived."

Looking to the source of the voice, the three were left puzzled to see that the one talking was an owl, but looking at its glowing red eyes, they guessed that the owl was being controlled like a puppet, a mouthpiece for Sinduramon to spread his message and focus on combat.

"Hail to the one who drinks from the light of man and expands himself to make him look like a big chicken." The owl called, which left the Tamers in wonder and confusion as to what the owl actually meant by its puzzling praise.

"Typical. A chicken ruins my fun." Impmon said, sounding rather annoyed as he watched Sinduramon take flight and head off.

"You guys can chase after that stuffed turkey all ya want, for me, I'm still on vacation." The troublemaking Digimon then said as he began to run away, causing Calumon to point out. "But you don't even work."

"Unless you count bothering us, then Impmon would have a full time career." Renamon commented.

"C'mon, we have to focus and stop Sinduramon before he grows bigger." Takato said, quickly throwing on his clothing over his swimsuit, alongside Henry and Rika, before the Tamers pursued after the new Deva Digimon.

But as the Tamers began to follow Sinduramon, the words of the owl continued to leave Henry in wonder.

'The Deva who drinks from the light of man expands himself. The Deva!'

And remembering seeing all of Shinjuku in darkness, that was when the answer finally came to him.

"I think I've got it, electricity!" Henry suddenly called, confusing Takato and Rika until he explained. "Sinduramon gets larger by eating electricity."

"Well that explains how he got bigger, but it doesn't answer where Sinduramon could be flying off to." Rika pointed out, continuing to run alongside Renamon and the others.

"There's only one place I can think of, the dam." Henry replied, having more knowledge of the surroundings than his friends.

"And you both know what's at the dam?" He then questioned.

"The hydroelectric power plant." Takato replied, not too sure where Henry was going with his questions until it him him, concerning the brunette, who then said. "Oh no. If it eats all the electricity at the dam, then it will be a big chicken."

"And more trouble than we can handle." Rika added, knowing that even if it was three on one, with one being an Ultimate, filled with the energy of an entire city and a power plant, Sinduramon would be unstoppable.

"I can't believe I just ignored it." Henry said, feeling it was his lack of attention that everyone was now in terrible danger. "Now if it goes on a rampage throughout Tokyo, it will be all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. It's just as much our fault as it is yours'." Takato retorted, which caused Rika to nod and say. "We're all in this together, Henry. So let's take Sinduramon down before it has the chance to recharge."

Glad that he could always count on his friends, Henry smiled, feeling better, but knew Sinduramon would still prove a challenge, causing him to pick up the pace and head toward the dam.

"There he is!" Terriermon called, pointing toward Sinduramon, who had perched himself on the railing of the dam's wall.

"Then we have to stop him before he can steal all that electricity." Takato stated, continuing to dash forward, while drawing out his D-Power and a Digivolution Card, which caused Henry and Rika to do the same as all prepared to take on the Deva.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" Takato, Henry and Rika called as one, running their Cards through their D-Powers and giving their partners the energy needed to Digivolve.

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

With all three Digimon in their Champion forms, all were ready to face Sinduramon, starting off strong as they combined their long ranged attacks into one focused shot.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon bellowed, releasing a stream of flame from his maw.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon followed up as he brought up his arms and began to shoot off a round from his Vulcan Arms.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon announced, finishing up the combination as she cast her tails in blue flame, tossing the inferno at Sinduramon.

But seeing the attack, Sinduramon showed his power, countering as he gathered a great surge of electricity within the talons set upon the sides of his chest armour.

"Positron Pulse!" Sinduramon then let out with a fearsome cry, releasing the electricity from from his talons, shooting around Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon's attacks and blasting all three Digimon with an intense amount of voltage.

"Gargomon!" Henry called in concern at seeing the Digimon fall, smoke emitting from their damaged forms.

"It's ok, Henry..." Gargomon assured, pushing himself back to his feet, alongside Growlmon and Kyubimon, with the foxy Digimon say. "We can still fight. We just need a way to beat that electrical attack."

"And I think I might have a way." Takato said, hoping his plan would work as he withdrew an equipment Card and readied to combine its power with Growlmon.

"Digi-Modify! Thor's Hammer Activate!" The Matsuki then announced as he slashed the Card through his D-Power, causing a massive hammer to appear in Growlmon's claws, which Sinduramon saw as another threat and quickly attacked.

"Positron Pulse!" The Deva called, once again blasting out his electricity at the three Digimon, but was the only one shocked when his blast suddenly shot away from Gargomon and Kyubimon, instead heading right for Growlmon and his new weapon, which caused Growlmon some pain at the electricity forced into his being, but continued to stand strong.

Confused as to why his attack had failed him, Sinduramon squarked, before questioning. "What happened? Why did my attack only aim for you?"

"Don't you know, metal conducts electricity?" Takato asked, glad to see he had outsmarted the Deva and more so to see Growlmon still had more than enough energy to continue to fight.

"And that's not all. Thor's Hammer is powered by electricity as well." Kyubimon informed, looking to see the hammer sparking wildly, causing her to call to the Hazard Digimon. "Now, Growlmon, give Sinduramon a taste of his own medicine!"

From Kyubimon's call, Growlmon let out a powerful roar as he brought down the hammer, sending a powerful blast of thunder at Sinduramon, shocking him and rendering the Deva in a state of temporary paralysis.

"Alright, now it's our turn." Gargomon said, charging alongside Kyubimon as the duo prepared to combat Sinduramon.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon announced, leaping to the air, casting her form in blue flames that she then released from her being, throwing the flames forward as a single form taking the appearance of a giant blue dragon, striking Sinduramon and causing him to crash down, giving Gargomon a clear shot with his Bunny Pummel attack, not only damaging Sinduramon, but threw him back in the air once again.

"Now, Growlmon!" Takato called, causing Growlmon to leap up at the Deva, where he slammed the hammer into Sinduramon's back, knocking Sinduramon away from the dam ane into the water, causing the rooster Digimon to screech and scream in agony as he was electrocuted, his own attack and power conducting the water around him and giving him no chance to survive such power.

And after one final cry, Sinduramon was defeated, bursting into particles of red coloured Data and earning another victory for the Digimon Tamers.

-Back at Hypnos-

Around the time the Tamers were combatting the latest Deva Digimon, remaining vigilant to Sinduramon's presence, Riley and Tally were doing all they could to keep track of Sinduramon, before both were taken by surprise as the red symbol, the sign of Sinduramon was suddenly erased.

"The wild one has been exterminated." Riley called, informing Yamaki of the good news, which didn't seem to put him in a good mood, instead it left him questioning. "Yes, but what was powerful enough to destroy it?"

Thinking deeper about it, Yamaki came to one conclusion, flicking his lighter as he thought. 'It must have been those kids. They might be using their Digimon to try and stop he wild ones, but how long will it be until those scraps of unwanted Data turn against us?'

-Returning back to camp-

After the battle against Sinduramon, not wanting the teachers to worry and believing they needed their vacation more than ever, the Tamers started to walk back to the campsite, with Terriermon And Calumon being carried by Henry and Rika, acting as stuff animals, while Guilmon and Renamon kept their distance in the woods, making sure that only their Tamers knew of their presence.

"Well that's another Deva down." Terriermon commented, proud he and his friends had defeated another of their enemies.

"True, but something tells me there are still some Devas left." Henry said in reply, before adding. "And my guess is that they'll continue to get stronger."

"Don't worry about it too much, Henry." Takato said, smiling with confidence as he stated. "Whatever Digimon come out and cause trouble, we'll be ready to take them down."

"Right, boy?" the brunette asked Guilmon, who nodded.

"You can count on us, Takatomon." Guilmon replied, continuing to show an undying trust toward his Tamer, encouraging the others and causing all to smile, knowing they could rely on their leader and the red dino Digimon.

"Guys!" The Tamers then heard someone calling them, causing all to look ahead, where they saw Kazu, Kenta and Jeri walking towards them.

Curious, Kazu then asked them. "Where were guys?"

"You guys so took long that Miss. Asaji began to ask questions. There's only so many times you can say looking for a bathroom before she gets suspicious." Kenta added.

"Momentai." Terriermon said calmly, explaining the situation. "There was just a giant chicken that needed to be stuffed so we could continue to enjoy our vacation."

"Well I don't know about you, Terriermon, but all I want to do is lie down and relax." Henry replied, for the combination of running through the woods and Digimon fighting had taken a lot out of him, sighing as he discarded his clothing, leaving him back in his swimming trunks.

And while the boys and Rika seemed fine with Henry's actions, confusion fell upon him by some staring, before looking forward and seeing Jeri blushing as she stared at his body.

"Oh, sorry!" Henry quickly apologized, sounding quite embarrassed, while his cheeks turned a deep red.

"No, it's ok..." Jeri stammered, blushing back as she said. "Please stay like that... I mean you don't have to... I mean..."

"What I think Jeri is trying to say is we should head back and enjoy the time we have left at camp, only a few more hours before we have to go back to school." Rika interrupted, trying to take the attention off of Jeri, before she too discarded her regular clothing and returned to wearing her swimsuit.

"So last one in the water is a rotten Digitamamon." Kazu called, rushing toward the lake and jumping in, followed by the others, who resumed to enjoy their vacation, unaware that though another Deva was defeated, several more powerful ones remained.


	11. Twice the Deva Trouble

Standing outside the card shop, Takato and Rika smiled as they leaned close together upon a bike rack, Calumon sat beside the duo, happy to spend another day with his friends, while Henry was within the shop, buying new Digimon Cards.

"Alright guys, come and get 'em." Takato and Rika heard Terriermon call, causing the trio to look at the entrance of the shop and saw Henry walking out, Terriermon on his shoulder and three packs of Digimon Cards in the blue haired boy's hands.

"Thanks for this, Henry." Takato said with a continued smile, taking a pack of Cards from his friend's hands, followed by Rika, while Henry gave his pack to Terriermon, allowing the small beast Digimon to tear it open and see the contents.

And while Henry was willing to buy a pack for Calumon, being a Digimon already, the small Digimon had no interest in card collecting, but was still happy to see the images on the Cards, as well as the smiles on his friends' faces at what they could obtain.

Each taking a pack, Takato, Rika and Terriermon teared the tops open, before withdrawing seven Digimon Cards each, the three examining and seeing what they had obtained.

"Got it. Got it. Got it." Terriermon muttered, looking through the Cards in his possession, knowing Henry already had obtained such Cards, while Takato showed his, displaying several power up Cards and a couple of equip and accessory Cards.

"Here, guys. I think these will work better with Renamon and Terriermon." The brunette said, offering some of his Cards, which made the Tamers smile at Takato's generosity.

"Thank you, Takato." Rika said, giving Takato's cheek a kiss as she took two Cards off of him, taking a Hyperspeed Card and one displaying SkullMeramon who looked to be in a blazing frenzy, which Rika knew was known as SkullMeramon's Blaze, allowing Renamon to gain the great inferno powers of the armoured face Digimon.

"And thank you." Terriermon said himself, reaching out and about to help himself to some of Takato's Cards, but was stopped when a man in a yellow coat bumped through the Tamers, knocking Terriermon off of Henry's shoulder and head first ot the ground, while the Cards scattered across the floor.

"Hey! Why don't you look where you're walking!" Rika yelled, irritated at the rudeness of the figure, but was more annoyed as he continued walking away, seemingly ignoring the calls from the red haired Tamer.

"Are you even listening?" Rika questioned, about to chase after the man, but stopped as she heard Takato call her name, turning around to see her boyfriend, Henry and Calumon picking up the scattered Digimon Cards.

"It's alright. I'm sure it was just an accident." Takato said, stopping for a moment to speak with his girl, not wanting Rika chasing after a stranger and putting herself in trouble for it.

"And besides, nobody got hurt." The brunette added with a reassuring smile.

"Speak for yourself." Terriermon mumbled, rubbing his head, recovering from his fall, before something caught his eye, a new Card, one of which he had never seen before.

Picking the Card up, Terriermon examined the Card, seeing both sides were covered in just a shade of blue, before he asked. "Henry, did you drop this?"

"No. This is the first time I've seen a Card like this." Henry said in reply as he took and examined the Card, before handing it out and asking. "Either of you drop this?"

"It's not mine." Rika replied, before she and Henry looked at Takato, who shook his head and said to his friends. "All the Cards I got were pretty common. No blue ones."

"Then where did it come from?" Henry wondered aloud, just before looking down the street, where he continued to express his thoughts.

"Do you think that guy in the yellow coat dropped it?" He asked, his question puzzling the Tamers.

"If he did, then that's the more reason we need to find him." Rika replied, still a little sore from the initial rudeness of the unknown man.

With a new goal to achieve, Henry took command.

"Alright then. Takato, go and get Guilmon. His sense of smell might be able to track the man from the Card's scent." Henry said, earning no objections from the brunette.

"Rika, check around the area, he might be nearby." He then told Rika, who nodded, but was somewhat curious and had to ask. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to head back home. My dad owns a ton of data analysis equipment, which might help us figure out what this Card really is. It might even tell us who this actually belongs to." Henry replied, picking up Terriermon and allowing the small beast Digimon back on his shoulder, before the three parted ways.

The search had begun.

Arriving back at his apartment, Henry opened the door and made his way inside to see his siblings, with his older brother and sister, Rinchei and Jarrin watching tv, while on the side was the youngest of the Wong children, Suzie, who was playing with a pair of stuffed animals.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Henry called, getting little more than a wave from Rinchei and Jarrin, while Suzie's face lit up at hearing her brother's voice.

"Henry!" She called happily, rushing over to her second big brother, continuing to smile at seeing Terriermon in Henry's arms, who stood as still as possible, pretending to be a stuffed toy, while doing all he could to hide his fear.

"What are you doing home so soon? I thought you were playing with your friends." Suzie asked with a continued curiously.

"I still am. I just needed to speak with dad for a moment." Henry replied, before asking. "Is he home?"

"He's in his office." Suzie said, pointing down the hall, causing Henry to nod in reply, about to head off, but stopped as Suzie suddenly asked. "Can I play with Princess Fluffypants?"

From the question, Terriermon gulped slightly, afraid of the humiliating ideas of fun Suzie had planned for him.

And before Henry could reply, Suzie managed to snatch him from the Tamer's grasp, taking Terriermon back to her room.

"Come now Princess Fluffypants. We have lots of time to play." Suzie said, shaking Terriermon around in her arms, while the small beast Digimon looked over his shoulder and at his Tamer with a look of absolute distress.

'I'm sorry Terriermon, but after I get some clue as to what this Card is, I will get you back.' The blue haired boy thought as he withdrew and examined the strange Card, before knocking on the door to his father's office.

"Come in." Henry heard his father say in a friendly and welcoming voice, allowing him access inside, where Henry then entered, walking past a wide variety of old computer parts and machines, before reaching his dad.

"Hey dad, can help me with something?" Henry asked his father, handing out the blue Digimon Card he had obtained, causing his father to nod as he took the Digimon Card and set it on a metal plate, which then slid inside one of the smaller hard drives, piquing Henry's interest and asking. "And what is that?"

"It's sort of a high tech scanner." Janyu replied, knowing he could go into further detail about the device, but knew that while Henry was smart enough to understand the mechanics of the device, he was certain his son had other plans and decided to keep things simple.

"The equipment is all fired up and ready to go. Speak to me oh mysterious one." Janyu said , examining the images that displayed themselves upon the monitor, consisting namely of zeroes and ones, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

However, as the last set of numbers popped up/came onto the screen, Janyu was taken by surprise, gasping slightly.

"What is it?" Henry asked, wondering if his dad had found anything, any clues about the Digimon Card, only for his father to say. "I thought I saw something, but it was just meaningless data."

Wanting to double check, Henry questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." His father replied, before he faced Henry and asked a question of his own. "So where did you get this Card?"

"We found it at the card shop." Henry replied, curiosity taking him again as he asked. "Why?"

"No reason." Janyu assured, withdrawing the Digimon Card from the scanner and handing it back to his son.

"Thanks anyway." Henry said, though he didn't receive much information on the mysterious Card, he was still grateful his father had offered his assistance.

Taking the Card back and setting it in the deck box attached to his belt, Henry left his father's office and the apartment, but not before retrieving Terriermon, who was almost on the verge of crying, for Suzie had dressed him up in a pink dress and crown, which was an amusing sight at first.

But not wanting Terriermon to be sore at him forever, Henry managed to convince Suzie to borrow Princess Fluffypants for a while, where he removed the costume off of Terriermon and quickly headed back to the Card Shop to reunite with his friends.

And as Henry headed off again, back in his office, Janyu let out a frustrated sigh, confused at the data he had saw and that he had lied to his son.

'It was all so simple back then. Exciting and fun, happy times. I can't believe it's come to this. What am I going to do? I just couldn't understand why they shut down the project. We had come so far. I thought I'd never see them again, but then this strange Card appears, and from my own son.' He thought to himself, thinking back to the past, remembering when he was a young programmer and actually creating artificial creatures of data alongside a team of programmers that he had known since college, before returning to the present and remembering one word he saw through the binary code when analyzing Henry's Card.

Shibumi.

But shaking his head, not wanting to remain in the past or keep secrets from his son, Janyu grabbed his coat and left the apartment, deciding to tell Henry the truth.

-With the Tamers-

Taking a shortcut through the park, Henry and Terriermon made a quick detour to Guilmon's shed, seeing the brunette and red-dino Digimon outside and ready to carry out on their mission.

"So did you get any info on that Card?" Takato asked, causing Henry to shake his head.

"Nothing." Henry replied, a little down he had failed his friends, but knew he could count on Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon to help him where they left off.

"Well now that you're here, we can head back and see if Rika found anything." Takato said in reply, a cheerful smile on his face as he and Guilmon began to head off.

"C'mon, let's go!" He called, causing Henry to nod and pick up the pace, running alongside Takato and Guilmon, but stopped when a familiar figure jumped from the trees and landed in front of them, blocking the path.

"So where's the loser patrol heading today?" Impmon asked, continuing to remain as cocky as ever.

Jumping down from Henry's hold, Terriermon questioned. "What do you want now?"

"Take it easy, helicopter head. I just wanted to let off a little steam and challenge the two of you to a fight." Impmon replied, continuing to show off an arrogant smirk, causing both Digimon to take a stand before their Tamers, awaiting the command to attack.

"Why not? I could use the exercise." Terriermon said, facing his Tamer and asking. "What do you say, Henry, can we fight him?"

However, looking at Henry, Terriermon could see his Tamer was distracted, looking off in the distance, causing him, Takato and Guilmon to do the same, which made Takato and Terriermon freeze up to see Henry's father had followed them and was now in the knowledge that Digimon were real.

"What's the matter with you brats, I'm talkin' over here. The two of ya are a disgrace to Digimon." Impmon spoke up, his words and existence continuing to astonish Henry's father, making him ask. "Did you say Digimon?"

"You are a Digimon, aren't you?" Janyu asked, slowly approaching Impmon, which was a bad idea, for Impmon didn't like the unwanted guests and gained a more hostile expression.

"Better back off. Bada Boom!" Impmon called, casting his fingertip in flame and tossing it before Janyu's feet in an effort to scare him off.

"Dad!" Henry called, worried for his father, knowing Guilmon and Terriermon could handle Impmon, but against a human, Impmon could be a serious danger.

Not backing away, Janyu remained astonished at seeing Impmon, Terriermon and Guilmon.

"It's impossible. You're just a game." He pointed out, still finding it hard to believe what he was seeing.

"I've got your game right here." Impmon said back, summoning another fireball from his finger tip.

"Let's play!" Impmon then yelled, tossing the fireball and intentionally aiming it at Henry's father, making him wince in pain as the shot hit his left shoulder.

"Dad!" Henry called again, concern filling him at seeing his father hurt, causing Terriermon and Guilmon to rush over to Janyu and protect him.

"You want to play, then play with us." Terriermon said, ready to fight alongside Guilmon and see to it that Henry's father didn't suffer anymore attacks from Impmon.

At seeing Guilmon and Terriermon standing before Janyu, Impmon's expression turned to confusion.

"You're protecting him? What's the matter, one master not enough for ya guys?" He questioned, but neither Digimon replied, both just remained before Henry's father, making sure he was protected.

And seeing he wouldn't be able to have any fun with Guilmon and Terriermon all serious, Impmon decided to it was time to take his leave, where he turned around and called as he ran off. "Sheesh. All of you humans are makin' my skin crawl. I'll deal with you later!"

With Impmon gone, Takato and Henry went to check on Henry's father, seeing that Janyu was clutching his shoulder, still sore from the initial attack, but looked as though the damage wasn't too bad.

"Mister Wong, are you ok?" Takato asked, but his question was ignored as Janyu looked at Henry with a serious expression.

"Henry, we need to talk." He said, wishing to tell Henry the truth of the data he had collected, as well as learn about the existence of Digimon from his son.

But misunderstanding, believing his father didn't understand that Digimon were living beings and not just pieces of dats, Henry shook his head defiantly.

"No I can't!" Henry protested, picking up Terriermon and running away.

"Err... It was nice seeing you again, Mister Wong." Takato said, just as he headed off and causing Guilmon to follow his Tamer.

"Feel better Henry's dad." Guilmon said with a friendly voice and matching smile, before rushing off and leaving Janyu behind, unable to follow Henry or his son's friends.

-Meanwhile-

As the Tamers were in the middle of their own mission, so too were the members of Hypnos, with Riley and Tally at their monitors, detecting some readings of digital activity.

"It's coming from the Juggernaut core again." Riley informed, which was no new news to Yamaki, the blond feeling frustrated that Digimon were now using his own program against him to traverse into the Real World.

"Obviously." He said back, before adding. "But this time there are two of them."

-Back with the Tamers-

Having returned to Rika, Takato and the others took refuge within the alleyway beside the game shop, as to allow their Digimon out and not scare any civilians with their presence.

"So did you have any luck in finding the mystery man?" Takato asked, causing Rika to shake her head.

"Afraid not. Renamon and I tried to track him, but we got nothing." Rika replied, causing Renamon to add. "It's as if he just vanished."

"What about the Card?" Rika then asked, wondering if Henry got any info on it, which put the blue haired boy in a more depressed mood.

"Guilmon try but Guilmon pick up no scent." Guilmon said, trying his best to help, before Rika, Renamon and calumon looked up Henry, who remained silent.

Sensing the sadness of his friend, Calumon asked. "What's wrong?"

"Henry's dad bumped into us back in the park and saw our Digimon." Takato informed, looking at the blue haired boy with concern of his own, wondering what thoughts were going through Henry's mind and how he could cheer him up.

"Momentai, Henry. Momentai." Terriermon then said, he too trying to cheer Henry up, but found it did little to nothing to lighten up his mood.

And while wanting to cheer their friend up, as well as figure out who gave them the mysterious Blue Card, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon tensed up when their senses picked up on the presence of more Digimon, causing them to look out the alley, just as the display televisions outside the electronic stores lost their pictures, fading to static and a ripple in the sky appeared, revealing itself to be a Digital Field that started to appear around the area, before two huge figures started to appear from the Digital Field, scaring and terrifying many at seeing the beastly creatures.

The first being a large ram-like Digimon with white fur, pink armour, pink horns and a crossbow mounted upon her back, while the second was also a beast Digimon that had deep brown fur and was coated in dark orange armour, while a set of swords was his weapon of choice.

And while the two new Digimon showed they were in Shinjuku to cause trouble, smashing and destroying everything that stood in their way, Takato and Rika took out their D-powers, scanning the duo.

"Pajiramon, Deva beast Digimon, Ultimate Level." Takato said, followed up by Rika, who finished in scanning the ox-like Digimon and added. "Vajramon, same nasty type, same nasty Level."

"It begins here." Vajramon said, looking at Pajiramon, who added. "And ends here."

As Vajramon continued in his senseless destruction, smashing cars and buildings, while terrifying the civilians, Pajiramon stopped her attacks for a moment as she opened her mouth and let out a piercing cry, the power of her call caused all the humans around her to suddenly drop where they stood and fall into a deep sleep."It's too noisy. It's making my head hurt." Calumon cried, trying to block out the noise, as did the rest of Calumon's friends.

"Wow, and I thought my singing was that bad." Takato said, continuing to cover his ears from the eerie sound Pajiramon was producing.

"It's too noisy. It's making my head hurt." Calumon cried, trying to block out the noise, but found it continuing to bring him harm.

And while knowing the sound would send him out of commission, seeing Calumon obviously in distress, Takato made a tough choice as he covered Calumon's ears with his hands, letting the cry of Pajiramon fill his own, where the brunette fell forward, falling to his stomach and into unconsciousness, continuing to protect Calumon as long as he could.

"Takato!" Rika called in great concern at seeing her boyfriend lose consciousness, before finally bringing her arms down as Pajiramon stopped, where she ran to check on Takato.

"C'mon Takato, wake up!" Rika begged, shaking the brunette a little as she set him on her lap, but found Pajiramon's song was too powerful to awaken the Tamer.

"Rika." Renamon spoke up, setting her paw on her Tamer's shoulder and assuring. "Takato will be alright. His devotion to his friends will be rewarded. All we need to do is beat these Digimon and he should awaken."

Renamon is right." Calumon added, standing beside Takato as he said. "You go and stop the mean Digimon, I will stay and make sure nobody hurts Takato."

"Thank you, Calumon." Rika said, feeling a little better as she gently set Takato down and kissed his forehead.

"Just take it easy, Takato. I promise we will return." The red haired Tamer said with a continued care in her voice, before she, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, as well as Guilmon emerged from the ally, ready to take on the two Digimon.

Looking at the duo, the Tamers saw Vajramon and Pajiramon start to smash open and raid the electronic shops, devouring monitors, discs and whatever they could stuff into their mouths.

"I bet they are unstable since they just Bio-Emerged." Henry theorized, before saying. "And I bet they are eating that data to stabilize themselves."

"Then we better clear the table before they can finish their meal." Rika stated, looking at Renamon, who nodded in understanding as she prepared to fight, followed by Guilmon and Terriermon.

Seeing the Digimon ready to fight, but being polite, Henry asked. "Rika, who do you want take on?"

"I'll take on the glutton with the horns." Rika replied, before her focus turned to Guilmon.

"Guilmon, I might not be your Tamer, but think I can borrow you for this fight?" She asked, causing Guilmon to nod, his expression serious as he took a stand beside Renamon, willing to do whatever he could to help the foxy Digimon and his temporary new Tamer in their fight.

"Then let's go!" Henry then called, before he and Rika each drew a Digimon Card, calling out as they slid the Card through their D-Powers. "Digi-Modify!"

"Thor's Hammer activate!" Henry announced, transferring the effects of his Card to Terriermon, giving the small beast Digimon a massive hammer to wield.

"SkullMeramon's Blaze activate!" Rika followed up, casting Renamon's paws in blue flames, before she and Guilmon charged at Vajramon, while Terriermon set his sights on Pajiramon.

"Take this!" Terriermon called, slamming the hammer into Pajiramon's head.

"And enjoy the taste of flame!" Renamon added, tossing the inferno cast upon her paws, alongside a blast from Guilmon's Pyro Sphere.

But even with the attacks hitting the two Digimon, both looked as though they sustained no damage, which got on Terriermon's nerves as he lepat at Pajiramon again.

"Maybe you didn't hear me!" He yelled, bringing down his hammer, but Pajiramon countered, slamming her head into Terriermon and sending him crashing to the floor.

And before Terriermon could recover, Pajiramon pinned him down with her foot.

"So you are the pathetic Digimon that answers to humans? What is your name, traitor?" Pajiramon questioned.

"None of your business!" Terriermon said back with a defiant tone, just as Vajramon faced Guilmon and Renamon, where he asked. "And who are you two?"

"That won't matter, once we defeat you." Renamon said in a calm tone of voice, while Guilmon seemed a little more hostile as the pair prepared themselves against Vajramon.

"Let him go!" Henry demanded as Pajiramon picked Terriermon up, where he struggled in her grasp, ignoring Henry's voice and toying with the small beast Digimon, which bothered Vajramon and made him question. "We're wasting time here. Our orders were to vanquish them and upload their Data or have you forgotten our duties?"

"I have forgotten nothing." Pajiramon said back, suddenly tossing Terriermon into the air, where she took aim at him with her crossbow and stated. "You should feel honoured to be absorbed by me, little slave."

"Terriermon!" Henry cried out with a continued concern, triggering something inside of Calumon, causing the red gem on his forehead to glow bright red and giving Terriermon the power needed to defend himself as he then announced. "Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

Digivolved to his Champion form, Gargomon then countered Pajiramon's arrow with a bombardment of energy blasts, not only causing Pajiramon to flinch at the attacks, but the shots managed to cut through her horns, forcing the sheep-like Digimon to cover herself as best she could as she was forced back.

And seeing Gargomon now fighting, Vajramon faced Guilmon and Renamon, where he then questioned. "And aren't you two going to Digivolve? I'd hate to just take your Data before seeing that."

"We don't need to Digivolve to beat you. We have each other to give us the strength needed to beat you." Guilmon said in reply, his words agreed by Renamon, before both attacked.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced, releasing a ball of flame from his maw.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon followed up as she leapt into the air and released an array of shards of light at Vajramon, who countered the attacks with his sword, swinging the blade around to deflect the attacks.

"Surely you can do better than that." He laughed, continuing to repel Guilmon and Renamon's power.

"Alright, but remember you asked for it." Renamon said back with a continued calmness in her voice, her attention drawn to Guilmon, who nodded in understanding.

"Diamond Storm!" The foxy Digimon called once again, once again releasing a series of shards of light at Vajramon, who just laughed as he used his sword to deflect the attacks.

But in his arrogance, he left himself vulnerable, forgetting about Guilmon until the red dino Digimon attacked from the side.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon yelled, slamming his arms into Vajramon's face, causing him to not only stumble from the attack, but it allowed Renamon to join in on the assault, where both she and Guilmon kept Vajramon on his hoofs, punching and kicking him around, while he tried to cut them down to size.

"Hold still!" He yelled, slamming his sword at Renamon, but missed and smashed the blade into the ground, where the vixen then landed on his weapon.

"What's wrong? I thought you asked for us to fight back." Renamon questioned, angering Vajramon further.

Bringing his left hand back, about to punch Renamon, Vajramon suddenly yelled in pain as Guilmon leapt at him, sinking his fangs into Vajramon's fist, which caused the Deva to shake his arm and Guilmon around wildly.

While showing that even as Rookies, Guilmon and Renamon were a formidable team, Gargomon continued to bombard Pajiramon with his Gargo Pallets.

"Vajramon, stop fooling around. We need to destroy them." Pajiramon called, seeing Guilmon and Renamon making him look like a pushover.

"Feisty." Vajramon then said, eyeing Renamon as he set his blade back in its sheath, grabbed Guilmon by the throat and pulled him off his hand.

"Back off, beefcake. I already have a mon." Renamon said back, ready to save (Guilmon/her love/the one she loved) from Vajramon's hold.

"You mean this red weakling?" Vajramon asked, glaring at Guilmon, who shook around in his grasp.

"Come on, you can do better than him." The ox Deva commented, tossing Guilmon aside.

"And how would you know?" Renamon questioned, ceasing her combat to approach Guilmon and help him back up.

"I bet a brute like you has never even dated a woman." Renamon then said after seeing Guilmon was alright, while her words continued to annoy and enrage the ox Deva.

"Why you...!" He snarled, showing no mercy as he drew both swords and began to swing wildly at the two, forcing Guilmon and Renamon to jump back and dodge each slash as best they could.

"Enough of this! Thunder Stomp!" Pajiramon yelled, having enough of Gargomon shooting at her as she slammed her feet into the ground, causing it to shake and to throw Gargomon off balance as he fell dropped onto his back.

And before Gargomon could get back up, Pajiramon suddenly drew her crossbow again, firing multiple shots, missing Gargomon's body, but hitting his pants, pinning him to the ground.

"I... I can't move..." Gargomon groaned, finding it near impossible to escape, before pain filled his entire being as Pajiramon went in close and began to slam her feet upon gargomon's body, over and over.

"And this is for shooting at me, you nasty little rabbit." She said vindictively, continuing to make Gargomon suffer, continuing to slam her feet over and over Gargomon's body, making him cry from the pain.

"Gargomon!" Henry called in concern at seeing his partner in pain, knowing that if he didn't do something soon, then Gargomon would be defeated, causing him to draw out a handful of Digimon Cards from Card holder, searching for a Card he believed could turn the tide of battle for his partner.

And while keeping an eye on Renamon and on Guilmon, Rika tried to assist as best she could, searching through her Digimon Cards to see if any could be used to combat Pajiramon's assault.

"C'mon, Henry. We have to think of something." Rika said, wishing Takato was awake, certain that the brunette would have the solution needed to stop the Devas, which continued to put pressure on Henry.

"None of these even look remotely helpful." He said, looking through his Cards, until he remembered the mysterious Blue Card in his possession, which he drew and thought. 'Well here goes nothing.'

As Henry prepared to try out his new Card, Pajiramon was ready to finish Gargomon off.

"Well that was fun. Now say goodbye." She said, drawing her crossbow and aiming it at her helpless foe, just as Henry readied his D-Power and the Blue Card, unsure what would happen, but put his faith within the Card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!" Henry called with a great might in his voice, causing his D-Power to shine with an intense light, while the red (marking/gem) on Calumon's forehead shone with the same intensity, before both lights shot into the air and down up Gargomon's form, filling him with a power he had never felt before.

"What's happening!?" Pajiramon questioned at the sudden surge of power, forcing her to back away as light filled the area, while Gargomon began to change form.

"Gargomon Digivolve to..." Gargomon began to say as his form underwent serious changes.

His body doubled in size and was coated in green armour, losing his bandolier, pants and Vulcan Arms along the way, but made up for the missing weaponry as his arms sported two ports that set off a line of missiles.

"Rapidmon!" The new form of Gargomon then called, astonishing all at his presence.

And seeing the new Digimon, Rika aimed her D-Power and got the info on Henry's new partner. "That's Rapidmon, Warrior Digimon, Ultimate Level, his special attacks are Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile and Tri-Beam. Glad he's on our side."

"Hold still!" Pajiramon ordered, shooting off her arrows, but found Gargomon's speed was greater than her marksmanship.

"Over here! No here! Oh you missed me." Rapidmon teased, continuing to dodge each attack.

"Now let's see how you handle this. Rapid Fire!" He then called, switching to fighting as he shot off two missiles, blasting Pajiramon and bruising her up badly from the contact blasts.

"Pajiramon!" Vajramon called, concerned at seeing his ally on the receiving end of losing their match to the Tamers and caused him to rush to her aid.

Groaning at the damage she had taken, Pajiramon stumbled around.

"You foul little insect... You cannot defeat the Devas..." She stated, refusing to accept defeat.

"Guess again, you oversized sweater. Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon called back, gathering up his energy and firing it as a light green beam, consuming not only Pajiramon, but managing to get Vajramon in the process, causing both Devas to cry out as they were defeated and destroyed.

After the defeat of both Devas, the Digital Field started to fade away.

Everyone who fell asleep by Pajiramon song, along with takato Began to awaken, with the brunette groaning a little as he opened his eyes, his vision filled with the sight of Calumon's smiling face.

"It's good to see you awake, Takato." Calumon said with a great joy in his voice, making Takato smile and say. "It's good to be back."

But remembering the Devas, Takato then asked. "Wait. What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"What don't you ask us yourself?" Rika asked in reply, causing Takato to sit up and look to see his friends, while taken by amazement to see the new Digimon with them.

"About time you woke up, you missed a serious butt kicking." The new Digimon then said, which stunned Takato at the familiar voice.

"Terriermon?" He asked, still amazed at the new form Henry's Digimon now held. "You Digivolved to Ultimate?"

"That's right." Rapidmon said in reply, before correcting with a confidence in his tone. "And it's Rapidmon now."

" i hate to break the celebration but we have get out of here before anyone see us" renamon said looking around everyone started to get up.

"I almost forgot about that." Rapidmon said, before facing Henry.

"Climb aboard, Henry. We can get out of her faster by air than by walking." The cyborg Digimon offered, causing Henry to nod in reply as he climbed on Rapidmon's back and took off, causing Calumon and the others to wave goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Takato called, before adding. "And good luck with your dad."

As Rapidmon and Henry quickly left the area, Takato looked at Rika, Renamon, Calumon and Guilmon, where he took said. "I think it's about time we also got out of here guys."

"No arguments here." Rika said, picking up Calumon, allowing the tiny Digimon to take comfort in the redhead's arms, while Renamon used her grace and speed to vanish from the area, which caused Guilmon to do the same, give or take a few miscounted steps and falls, but he managed to escape before anybody noticed him.

"Seems Renamon's training is really helping Guilmon." Takato pointed out, remembering how clumsy his partner used to be, but now he showed more focus and more maturity.

Rika nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend's words as she said in reply. "You're right, Takato. And it seems like Guilmon is the best thing to happen to Renamon, just like you are the best thing to happen to me."

Smiling, Rika kept one hand around Calumon, before moving her right around Takato's waist, holding him close as she rested her head on his shoulder, not afraid to show her love for the brunette in public, before saying as the couple began to slowly walk away. "Now let's go home"

-At Hypnos-

Monitoring the data of the two Devs, Riley saw the signatures of both Pajiramon and of Vajramon suddenly fade.

"Sir, both wild ones have been completely destroyed." She informed, only for Yamaki to point out. "Not quite."

A little puzzled, Riley and Tally saw a fragment of data near the streets, which began to regenerate and rebuild itself, while at the location was Vajramon, his form panting as he had survived Rapidmon's Tri-Beam attack and now not to underestimate his enemies.

But there was another thing he had learnt, with one Deva vanquished amongst the Tamers, there was another who could take Pajiramon's place.

All he needed to do was convince her to switch sides.

-Meanwhile-

Returning home, Henry and Rapidmon, after reverting back to Terriermon, were called to Janyu's office, neither sure what Henry's father wanted to say, but were surprised when he showed nothing but respect and understanding to both his son and the Digimon.

"I want to thank you for saving me." Janyu said with a smile.

"I had to, you're Henry's dad." Terriermon pointed out, seeing Henry's family as if they were his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Terriermon before, it was really hard to keep him a secret all this time." Henry apologized, hating to have kept such secrets from his father, before confessing. "You actually took it a lot better than I thought you would."

"It's ok, I understand." Janyu replied, understanding how tough it was for his son to choose whether or not to reveal the secrets of Digimon, only for his expression to change as he told both Henry and Terriermon. "But there is something I haven't told you either, and it's time I did."

Thinking back to the past when he was still a college student, Janyu told Henry and Terriermon a story.

"About twenty years ago, my friends and I got together on designing a voluntary computer project. We were just doing it for fun and ended up creating the very first Digimon. The project was part of the AI movement. We experimented in creating artificial life forms on the computer, we even came up with a way to instil a survival type mechanism that functions just like in wild animals. Nobody ever expected a bunch of college students to have such incredible results. We were able to give the little creatures individual personalities and fighting abilities, but we never even got to see the final version of them. Just as our biggest breakthroughs happened, the sponsors cut the project and the funding dried up. So all the Digimon games you and your friends play were based on a project we never completed, and that we didn't even get credit for." He told the pair, remembering all the work he and his friends put into their programs, how despite being two bit figures, they were like tiny virtual friends and that shutting them down was one of the toughest things he had to do.

"That really stinks." Terriermon said,feeling Janyu and his friends had been stiffed.

"Well it was a long time ago." Janyu replied, before smiling as he pointed out. "At least the research wasn't wasted. Kids all over the world do have something amazing to play with."

"But I do have a question for you, Terriermon." He then said, facing the small beast Digimon and asked. "About that Blue Card, when I was analyzing it, I noticed Shibumi's code appeared in the data, any idea who might have done that?"

Confused terriermon Said. "I thought you said there was nothing on it."

While ashamed he had lied, Janyu continued to reveal the truths behind the Blue Card, while Rika and Renamon were outside their residence, confronted by a face neither were pleased to see.

"You again, you survived?" Rika asked as she glared at Vajramon, who remained silent and just pointed at Renamon.

'He wants me to follow.' Renamon thought, confusing Rika as the foxy Digimon started to approach the Deva.

Shocked, Rika questioned. "Renamon, what are you doing?"

"He has questions I need answered." Renamon replied, continuing to face Vajramon.

"But..." Rika could only say as Vajramon gave off a small snarl, ready to attack if Rika continued to bother him.

"Please trust me, Rika. I know what I am doing." Renamon interrupted, breaking the tension through the area and proceeded to follow the Deva, leaving Rika all alone.

Rika watched as the Deva and her partner walked away, where she thought. 'Looks like all I can do is trust you. Be careful Renamon.'


	12. Renamon Strength

After Renamon had made her decision, parting ways with Rika and agreeing to follow Vajramon's path, Rika immediately called Takato and Henry, informing the pair on the news, as well as inviting them over as to plan their next move.

Sitting within her room, the Tamers discussed their thoughts.

"I wonder why Renamon agreed to go with Vajramon." Henry said, knowing Renamon's loyalty and friendship was completely devoted toward Rika and them, which made Takato suggest. "Maybe Vajramon used some kind of wacky mind control Digital Field on her."

"Not likely." Rika said, before explaining. "Renamon's mind is as sharp as her claws so it would take a whole lot more than a small field to change her way of thinking."

"I'm still shock that he survived Rapidmon's attack." Henry said, which caused Terriermon to say with a confident and serious voice. "Then the next time we meet, I'll be sure I erase every last piece of him."

"Well I don't want to just sit here. I want to find Renamon." Guilmon said, rising to his feet and expressing concern for the Digimon he loved, getting nods from Takato and the others.

"Guilmon is right, Renamon is our friend and might be in trouble." Calumon added, worried about Renamon and not wanting any of his friends put in harm.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rika asked, withdrawing her D-Power and saying. "We've got a Digimon to hunt, but this time it's one of our own."

Knowing it was getting late, that they could get in serious trouble, both from Vajramon and their parents, the Tamers were willing to go for such risks as Rika picked Calumon up and ran outside her bedroom, causing Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon to follow, where Rika rushed over to her bike, setting Calumon in the basket set on the front and placed her helmet on the tiny Digimon's head, both as protection and to make sure none saw him, while the boys each withdrew their bikes they had used to get to Rika's, only Henry kept Terriermon resting on his head, while Guilmon began to head off alone, having enough training from Renamon to keep himself out of sight, but in range of his Tamer if he was needed.

And as the three began to pedal out of the Nonaka residence, all shared the same thoughts, 'Renamon, please be safe.'

-Within Hypnos' walls-

Around the time the Tamers had departed, starting their search for Renamon, Yamaki's patience was being tested as an alarm in the Hypnos facility was blaring.

"When will this end?" He asked as he flicked his lighter, not questioning the alarm, but the cause of it.

"A large Digital Field has appeared over the sports arena." Riley informed, another Digimon pain in Hypnos' side.

"From the energy readings, it's a big one." Tally added, before Riley typed upon her keyboard and came across some interesting information, to which she then said. "We've seen this bioprint before, it's the same wild one that Bio Emerged earlier today."

From hearing this, Yamaki scowled.

"The wild ones are getting bigger and appearing faster than ever. This infestation must be stopped at once. I'll stamp them out. I'll stamp them all out!" He declared furiously, showing his hatred for Digimon continued to consume him, which concerned Riley a little, but the brunette remained focused on her work, not wanting to let her boss down.

-Meanwhile-

Within the sports arena Riley and Tally had mentioned, a Digital Field appeared, as did a familiar figure, the ox Deva, Vajramon, where he stood in the centre of the arena and began to scan the area.

"Renamon." He called, looking over to see the vixen appear in the stands, her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face, before she then leapt forward, over several rows of seats and atop the railing, making the ox Deva say. "The way you move, it's poetry in motion."

"Enough with the flattery." Renamon said back, before telling Vajramon. "I already told you I have a Digimon that has my heart."

"Well soon he'll be nothing more than a traitor knowing his power." Vajramon pointed out, which didn't abide by Renamon as she clenched her paws and pointed at the ox Deva.

"If you so much as lay a hand on Guilmon, I will make you very sorry." Renamon declared, before focusing back on their neutral (stance/topic) and asked. "Now tell me, why have you brought me here?"

"To talk. Beautiful Renamon, I am offering you a chance to change your destiny. I believe you are worthy to join the Devas and serve our master, the magnificent Digimon Sovereign. Join us, and the Earth will be ours' for the taking." Vajramon replied, his offer a surprise to Renamon, but she remained calm and collected.

Curious, Renamon then asked. "Sounds tempting, but how does your Digimon Sovereign plan to do that?"

"With our help, the most powerful Digimon will vanquish humankind." Vajramon told Renamon, filling her with some disgust and expressing it. "Sorry but you lost me after the word vanquish."

"Perhaps I can see to it that your human servants are spared, as well as invite Guilmon to serve you when the Real World belongs to our master." Vajramon offered, catching Renamon's eye, only she was curious about the one behind the Devas and asked. "This Digimon Sovereign you keep talking about, I've never heard of him, who is he?"

"Digimon were created by humans, but now we have surpassed them all. It's fitting we have a Digimon master that, unlike humans, will never desert us." Vajramon declared with a great sense of loyalty.

"But humans have not deserted us." Renamon said, looking past the ox Deva and saw Takato, Guilmon and the others hiding in the lower section of the stands, spying in and listening to the conversation.

Stunned at his form, Takato whispered. "Vajramon's even bigger than before. He's like a walking tank."

"If you are referring to those children who treat Digimon as pets, that hardly befits magnificent creatures such as ourselves. We were made to rule this world, and with our master, we will take what is rightfully ours'." Vajramon said back to Renamon, oblivious to the Tamers as he continued to show his detest towards the Tamers and his devotion to the Digimon Sovereign.

"So that's what they're after. They plan to take over the world." Henry said with shock filling his voice, causing Terriermon to say back. "That's intense."

"Now that you know the destiny we Devas have chosen, do you wish to take this path, to be on the side for the greater good, to gain a greater power than you ever imagined, to have whatever you desire?" Vajramon questioned, bringing out his right hand, expecting Renamon to take it, to take his offer, but was confused as she turned away.

"Your offer means nothing to me. You can keep your power if it means attacking the innocent and defenceless." Renamon said, which didn't abide by Vajramon as he let out a snarl and suddenly lunged, grabbing at Renamon's tail.

"You foolish creature. How can you be blinded by what my master offers? We are talking about making this world a better place for all Digimon and yet you turn your back on your own kind?" Vajramon questioned, continuing to assault Renamon, bringing her discomfort, which made Guilmon snarl, his rage increased at seeing Renamon being handled so roughly.

"Let me go!" Renamon ordered as she tried to break free, but found Vajramon grasp both her wrists in his strong hands.

"If you won't join us, then maybe after I rid you of your human subjugators and that joke you call a Digimon, you will change your mind." Vajramon threatened, not bluffing or afraid to go back on his word and eliminate Rika and the Tamers if it would force Renamon to join him.

"Get your hands off my Renamon!" Guilmon roared as Vajramon turned, seeing Guilmon charging at him with a jealous fury in his eyes, shocking all to see Guilmon just snap and act with no rationality.

But now that Vajramon knew they were around, the Tamers stepped out, where Takato decided to help Guilmon as he withdrew his D-Power and a Digivolution Card.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Takato announced, running the Card through his D-Power and filling Guilmon with the energy he needed to Digivolve, where he then bellowed. "Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

Now as Growlmon, the Hazard Digimon picked up his pace as he charged at Vajramon.

"Dragon Slash!" He called as the blade-like appendage upon his right shoulder glowed with energy, which he jabbed into Vajramon, but found it did no damage to him.

And before Growlmon could strike again, Vajramon picked Growlmon up with his horns and threw him back into the stands, injuring the red dino Digimon.

"Growlmon!" Takato called at seeing his Digimon tossed around and injured, causing Henry to step in.

"Terriermon, help him out." He ordered, getting no complaints from the small beast Digimon, who ran toward Vajramon, while Henry readied his own Digivolution Card.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Henry called, slashing the Card through his D-Power and giving Terriermon the power he needed to Digivolve to Gargomon, angering Vajramon at seeing the one who defeated Pajiramon, focusing his rage upon Henry's partner.

"So we meet again." Gargomon said with a grin, drawing up his Vulcan Arms and attacked.

"Gargo Pallets!" Gargomon then called, firing off a series of blasts at Vajramon, but found the ox Deva withstand the power of his attacks.

"You pathetic pests!" Vajramon yelled at Growlmon and Gargomon, getting quite enraged and annoyed by the Digimon's interference.

But Vajramon didn't strike, for Renamon joined in on the fight as she attacked from behind.

"Diamond Storm!" She called, releasing a collection of shards of light upon Vajramon's back, but did nothing to slow him down.

"Now that my friends are here, you can see that I stick with my choices." Renamon told Vajramon, landing before Growlmon and Gargomon, looking over at Rika and calling. "Rika, now!"

At Renamon's call, Rika withdrew her own Digivolution Card and brought it to her D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Rika announced, slashing the Card through her D-Power and gave the energy to Renamon.

"Renamon Digivolve to...Kyubimon!" She called, achieving her Champion form and ready to use it to combat Vajramon alongside her friends.

"So you Digivolved?" Vajramon questioned, before declaring. "You'll make an even worthier servant for our master."

"You seriously cannot take no for an answer." Kyubimon commented, just as she spread her tails out and cast the tips in balls of blue flame.

"But take this! Fox Tail Inferno!" The vixen then let out with a powerful call, causing the flames to increase in size, before copies of her blaze circled Vajramon and consumed his being.

"So beautiful, yet so lost!" Vajramon said back, shaking off the flames as if he was attacked by a Koromon.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then announced, refusing to give up, leaping to the air and casting her whole form in flame that she then launched at the ox Deva.

"Deva Blade!" Vajramon called as he countered, slashing his blades downward and casting a set of crescent waves that cut through Kyubimon's attack, frustrating her to see her power seemed no match for Vajramon's

"Kyubimon, you could be so much stronger. Why do you depend on such a feeble human partner?" He questioned, seemingly obsessed to have the foxy Digimon by his side.

"I depend on Rika because she is my partner and my friend. I doubt your so-called master doesn't treat you with the same kindness and respect Rika does." Kyubimon replied, eyeing Rika and looking at the red haired Tamer with complete trust.

"Not to mention I have a few tricks." Rika spoke up, drawing out her Digimon Cards and announcing. "Like this. Power activate!"

After slashing her Card through the D-Power, Kyubimon felt her energy increase, ready for round two with Vajramon, which also encouraged the others.

"Growlmon, get back in there. Kyubimon needs you." Takato called, which caused Growlmon to get back up, shake off the damage from beforehand and refocus on taking the ox Deva down.

"Digi-Modify Energy activate!" The brunette then let out, using his own Digimon Card to power up his Digimon, making Growlmon roar as a red aura circled his form.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon called, casting out a sphere of flame, but found Vajramon continued to remain the more powerful Digimon as he cut the attack in half.

Seeing Vajramon repel the attacks of Growlmon and Kyubimon, Henry wanted to help, but knew he had to use some strategy in order to take Vajramon down.

"Digi-Modify Speed activate!" The blue haired boy announced, increasing Gargomon's speed, where he ran up to Vajramon, getting up and close so the ox Deva couldn't attack without the chance of his blades accidently stabbing himself.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon called, trying to slam his Vulcan Arm into Vajramon's jaw, but Vajramon dodged and slammed Gargomon into Growlmon with a great punch, knocking Digimon both down.

At seeing Growlmon and Gargomon on their backs, the Tamers were starting to worry.

"Gargomon, you have to get back up." Henry called, which made Gargomon whine in reply. "Easy for you to say. You just didn't get your butt whomped.

Feeling similar, but also seeing Growlmon's pain, Takato staed. "It's no good. It's like fighting a wall."

"Yeah, but this wall hits back." Rika added as she agreed, watching as Kyubimon gave it another try, going in and trying to attack Vajramon with a headbutt, but was pushed away by the ox Deva.

"Too bad. I thought you would be a worthier opponent, but you're all pretty and no punch." He said, glaring down at Kyubimon and was about to bring his blades down upon her, only to stop when Growlmon sat up and spoke.

"You're wrong about Kyubimon. Kyubimon is the prettiest and strongest Digimon I know." He stated, which made Vajramon scoff.

"What would a Digimon like you know?" Vajramon questioned, still believing Growlmon to be nothing more than a weak and small minded Digimon.

"I know Kyubimon can defeat you." Growlmon replied with confidence, finding his body too damaged to move, but continued to place nothing but faith in the foxy Digimon.

"Not if I defeat her first." Vajramon said back, slashing over and over at Kyubimon, letting out his rage as he declared. "I will make you join the Devas, even if I have to destroy you to do it!"

Kyubimon started to get up, her eyes filled with determination as she declared. "I will never join you or the devas."

From the side, Rika reached into her deck box, hoping to draw a Digimon Card to help Kyubimon, anything that would change the tide of battle, but what she picked left her amazed, for a sudden light was released from her deck box, withdrawing a Blue Card, much to her surprise. (Above are some choices highlighted. When you have time, please choose which words you like most)

"Another of these Blue Cards?" Rika asked, amazed to have drawn one, not too sure where it came from, but believed it was the key she needed to defeat the ox Deva, causing a confident smile to appear on her face as she braced herself and declared. "Now it's our turn. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Running the Blue Card within her D-Power gave a new power to Kyubimon, where she felt a sudden increase of energy fill her body, feeling she could go beyond her current form and to Ultimate.

"Kyubimon Digivolve to..." She began to say, before undergoing her changes, reverting back to a more human-like form like Renamon, only the new form of the foxy Digimon was clad in white and purple robes, showing off grace and power as she announced her name. "Taomon!

At seeing Kyubimon had Digivolved, all were in awe, before Takato took out his D-Power and read the information of Kyubimon's new form.

"Taomon, Ultimate Data type Digimon. Her graceful appearance masks her Thousand Spells and Talisman of Light attacks." He said, impressing the others, while Growlmon felt a great pride in Taomon, knowing she had it within her to become an Ultimate.

-At Hypnos, just around the time Taomon had made her appearance-

Continuing to monitor Vajramon, Riley and Tally were astonished when Taomon's image appeared on the screen, sensing a great power within her.

"I want a report now!" Yamaki ordered, wondering what new pest he had to deal with.

"The readings from the abnormality has increased experdentaily." Riley informed, amazed at the power reading she was receiving, continuing to make Yamaki flick his lighter, wondering when the new Digimon would become a threat to him and to Hypnos.

-Returning to the stadium-

Vajramon was also stunned to see Taomon, where he then questioned the vixen. "Our master would not be pleased, you look so human. Why would you Digivolve to resemble such weak creatures?"

"I don't care what your master thinks. And besides, looks can be deceiving." Taomon said back, showing she could back up her words as she leapt upward and attacked.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon then announced, releasing wave after wave of paper seals that Vajramon tried to repel, cutting through the pieces of paper with his set of swords, but found the numbers too great for him and was soon struck, groaning as they exploded upon contact with his body.

"You stubborn creature! I will destroy you!" Vajramon yelled, seeing Taomon loyalties to the humans would remain, where he decided to just destroy her, slashing his blades around, but found Taomon actually pushing them aside with her paws.

Confused as he continued to attack, Vajramon questioned. "If you didn't want my offer, then why are you still here?"

"I only came here for answers, and now that I got them you can go." Taomon replied calmly, revealing she had been using Vajramon the whole time, pumping information out of him, which enraged the ox Deva that he was deceived by Taomon's tricks.

"Deceptive wretch, once I take care of you, I'll take down your pathetic human. Terra Blade!" Vajramon yelled furiously, slamming both blades into the ground and creating a set of shockwaves aimed at Taomon.

But even with the twin attacks heading for her, Taomon showed no fear.

"No one threatens Rika!" Taomon suddenly said back, jumping into the night sky, avoiding the attack and preparing her own as she withdrew a giant brush from her sleeve.

"Talisman of Light!" She announced, slashing the brush around and forming a mystical symbol that shone brightly, were the light shone upon Vajramon, who began to feel something terribly wrong with his body.

"What's happening!? This cannot be!" He bellowed in disbelief, knowing he had been defeated, just before bursting into particles of red Data and was defeated once and for all, which Hypnos picked up on and caused Riley to inform Yamaki. "The wild one has been neutralized."

"Unbelievable. It's those children again. How is it they can only destroy these anomalies?" He questioned, believing there was more to the Tamers than he expected, but also knew he had to destroy Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon sooner or later, he had to destroy every last Digimon, no matter how loyal they seemed to the humans.

With Vajramon now defeated for good, the Tamers left the stadium, where Henry and Terriermon quickly biked away, not wanting his mother to ground him for being so late, while Takato and Rika remained behind, looking upon Renamon as she stood proudly upon a stone slate, proud of the power she had gained from Rika and her trust within her.

"You were amazing." Rika commented, continuing to smile at Renamon, before declaring. "But you know what impresses me the most? How heroic you look, standing in the moonlight."

"Not to mention how beautiful you look." Guilmon added, which flattered Renamon, making her cheeks flush a little at Guilmon's honest words.

"C'mon Renamon, let's head home." Rika then said, having her bike set up, with Calumon back in the basket and setting Rika's helmet upon his head, looking forward to another ride, only Renamon had other plans in mind.

"If you don't mind, I'll see you tomorrow. I was thinking of walking back with Guilmon." Renamon replied, jumping down from the slate and beside the red dino Digimon, where she wrapped her arms around Guilmon's figure, resting her head on Guilmon's shoulder, which the Hazard Digimon had no objection to, while Takato and Rika understood perfectly that the two loving Digimon wanted to spend a little time, just each other.

"I understand. Renamon, Guilmon, have a good night." Rika said as she and Takato watched as Renamon headed off, walking alongside with Guilmon and back to the park, continuing to make the brunette and red haired Tamer smile at seeing Guilmon and Renamon in love, feeling their own feelings for each other remain as strong as ever, to the point Rika was unable to hold back and kissed Takato, surprising the brunette at first, before getting into the moment and kiss his girlfriend back.

And while both knew they still had several more Devas and a Digimon Sovereign to worry about, knowing as long as they believed in themselves, each other and their love, there was nothing they couldn't overcome


	13. Fight or fright

Escorting Guilmon back to his shed, Renamon smiled, not only at the strength she felt after defeating Vajramon, but at Guilmon's loyalty to her, knowing he fought for her, fought for her love, which caused the foxy Digimon to then kiss Guilmon's cheek.

Blushing, Guilmon looked at Renamon and asked. "What was that for?"

"For being with me." Renamon replied, continuing to give off a heartfelt smile, which made Guilmon smile back.

"I should be thanking you for being with me." Guilmon said as he pointed out. "You helped me get stronger and smarter. I feel lucky that I could be with someone as amazing as you."

From Guilmon's continued care toward her, Renamon continued to smile, eventually arriving at Guilmon's shed, where she watched as the red dino Digimon made his way inside and curled up, about to get some sleep.

But as Renamon turned, about to head back to Rika's, she heard Guilmon call her name, causing Renamon to look and saw Guilmon staring at her with curious eyes and a small blush on his cheeks.

"What is it, Guilmon?" Renamon asked, entering the shed and kneeling beside Guilmon.

"I was just wondering, can you stay tonight?" Guilmon asked in reply, continuing to blush as he told Renamon. "I know you can go back home, but I was really hoping we could spend more time together."

At Guilmon's reply, Renamon smiled as she moved her head forward and kissed Guilmon's lips, parting as she said. "I would love to stay."

From Renamon's kiss and her words, Guilmon smiled, his heart lighting up with joy as Renamon lay down, curling up beside her beloved.

But believing Renamon was trying to be nice and wasn't as comfortable as she could be, Guilmon moved around so he was lying on his back and set his hands on Renamon's body, pulling her close to him and allowing her to rest on his chest.

"Comfortable?" Guilmon asked caringly, which made Renamon nod.

"Very." She replied, embracing Guilmon as she moved her arms around his body, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Guilmon smiling as he gently stroked Renamon's fur, taking in her beauty as she slept.

"Good night, Renamon." Guilmon whispered, kissing Renamon's forehead. "I love you."

.

.

.

Clashing in combat, two majestic Digimon figures fought, one of justice and one of wickedness, both eager to destroy the other, with the justice Digimon coated in noble armour, while a cape flowed down their back.

As for the force of darkness, three red eyes lit from their face, filled with pure hate, before they screamed and attacked, drawing out a set of guns and firing at the armoured Digimon, showing no mercy for his enemy, but found his bullets repelled by the knight's shield.

Readying his own weapon, a mighty and powerful looking lance, both Digimon charged at each other, each with all they had and with their own ideals and beliefs to keep sacred, but before the pair could reach each other and a winner could be declared, Guilmon's eyes shot open as he awoke, looking around the shed with some confusion.

'What was that?' Guilmon wondered, never having a dream like that before, normally dreaming of more innocent things, such as hanging out with his Tamer and eating a whole world made of bread, but this dream was different, it almost felt real.

However, Guilmon was broken from his confusion when he heard Renamon's soft moan, causing him to look down and smile to see her still resting peacefully, where the red dino Digimon brought his arms around Renamon's form, making sure to keep her warm as he watched her sleep, before looking out his shed and saw the sunlight start to fill the sky, starting another day.

-Several minutes later-

Giving off a soft moan as she awoke, Renamon smiled as she nuzzled her head against her pillow, feeling very comfortable, very protected, before she felt a little confusion as she heard her pillow giggling, which caused Renamon to then open her eyes, blushing as she saw she was resting on Guilmon's chest, where she then looked up and at the smiling face of her love.

"Good morning, Renamon. Sorry if I woke you." Guilmon said, apologizing, but couldn't help but laugh at how her fur tickled his chest.

"Good morning, Guilmon." Renamon said back, kissing Guilmon's cheek in a show of continued affection, before Guilmon set his hand on Renamon's chin, pulled her head up and turned her innocent peck to a deep and loving kiss, surprising Renamon at Guilmon's boldness, but returned it from her love, where the pair began to lose themselves in the moment, forgetting about everything, including that their Tamers were to arrive.

-Meanwhile-

Making their way through the park, as Takato and Rika held hands, showing their own affection, while Calumon happily followed his friends, carrying Terriermon in his arms, Henry then questioned. "Doesn't it seem like the Devas are coming for us specifically?"

From the question, Takato nodded.

"I know what you mean. It's like everywhere we go, we can't turn without running headfirst into one of those guys." He replied, smiling confidently as he declared. "But it's our duty as Digimon Tamers to defeat them."

At Takato's continued show of determination and faith in himself and in his friends, it made Rika smile and set her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and say. "You can count on me, Takato. I'll always have your back."

"And I will have yours'." Takato replied, the pair staring at each other with loving eyes, which made Terriermon sigh and say. "Oh, boy. Here we go again."

At Terriermon interrupting her time with her boyfriend, Rika gave a glare at Terriermon, telling him to keep his mouth shut, which scared him a little and remained silent, that was until the group had reached Guilmon's shed.

"Hey, Guilmon, we..." Takato began to say, only to fall silent at the position he saw his partner in, seeing Renamon lying on top of him, which made the brunette blush, as did Henry and Rika.

But upon the stares, Terriermon smiled.

"Way to go, Guilmon." The small beast Digimon said, sounding impressed, confusing Guilmon at why his friends were so puzzled, while Renamon blushed at the realization of what Rika and the others were thinking.

"Terriermon, get your mind out of the gutter." Renamon said sternly as she got to her feet and stated. "All we did was sleep."

"We can do more than sleep?" Guilmon asked, curious as to what other things they could do together at night.

But before any details could be shared, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon all tensed up, causing Takato to ask. "Another Deva?"

"That's correct." Renamon said in reply, looking at Rika, who nodded, knowing they had another Deva to handle, where the group headed off.

But heading off, Guilmon had to bring it up again, where he faced Renamon and asked. "So what can we do other than sleep?"

"I'll explain later." Renamon said in reply, blushing a little of having to have 'the talk' with Guilmon.

-Meanwhile-

Not only had the Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon picked up on the presence of another Deva, but Impmon had as well, where he entered the city and confronted the Deva, a massive horse-like Digimon that went by the name Indramon.

"I'm sick of being weak. I'll show everybody how a real Digimon is supposed to function! Internal Funnel!" Impmon called aggressively, summoning up a storm of flame before him, releasing the inferno at Indramon, blasting the horse Deva.

"Oh that tickles." Indramon commented, shocking Impmon to see Indramon was unfazed by his attack, before pain filled Impmon as he didn't have time to respond when Indramon rose his hoof and kicked him away.

Impmon sloly rose from the kick, snarling as he asked. "That all you got? A Lady with a handbag full a marshmallows could hit harder than that! It's time to teach you a little thing called humility!"

At Impmon's words, Indramon smirked and kicked him again, causing Impmon to yell in pain as he was thrown back once again.

"It really is a valuable lesson you are teaching me." Indramon mocked as Impmon coughed and rose again.

"It's better than what your stupid Sovereign could teach you! Your Sovereign is dumb as mud and twice as ugly!" Impmon snapped back, which angered the horse Deva.

"I will not allow you to insult my master!" Indramon declared as he then punched Impmon, sending him flying back with a devastating crash to the floor.

"Well little fool, have had enough?" Indramon asked.

"No. I just had a second wind. I am more than enough to you." Impmon groaned, pushing himself.

"Baba Boom!" Impmon yelled in retaliation, casting his fingertips in blaze that he then fired at Indramon, who knocked aside the set of flames with his horn, before he put the weapon to his mouth and bellowed. "Horn of Desolation!"

From the call, Indramon released the power from his horn, firing a blast that struck Impmon down once again, where he fell to his stomach.

But refusing to give up, Impmon slowly got on his hands and knees as he asked. "You mean... I have to Digivolve to become stronger?"

"I won't be some human toy!" He then declared, refusing to sink back to his knees and to the Tamers he once served.

"Fool. There are other ways to Digivolve." Indramon pointed out, while Impmon sloly rose from the kick and was about to attack yet again, but failed as indramon attacked him, striking Impmon down his right hand hoof, where he lay, unable to move, feeling his body breaking apart.

With Impmon staying down, Indramon smirked.

"Nobody will miss another weakling." He declared, bringing his hoof up and was about to crush Impmon, only to stop when a set of attacks struck him from behind, causing the horse Deva to turn and saw Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon had attacked.

"You leave our friend alone, you big bully!" Guilmon called, just as Takato, Rika, Henry and Calumon rushed up, where Rika withdrew her D-Power and analyzed their opponent.

"Indramon, and as expected he's a Deva. His Horn of Desolation is something you don't want to hear." She informed, while Takato rushed over to Impmon and tried to help him to his feet.

"Get your hands off me! I had him right where I wanted him!" Impmon snapped, refusing Takato's assistance.

"If being stomped into deletion is where you wanted him, then you were right on the money." Terriermon commented, before looking at Indramon and calling. "Now that you've had your warm up, how about you take us on?"

"Gladly." Indramon replied, facing Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon, where he declared. "It will be a far greater victory to face real Digimon who are nothing but disgraces to themselves."

Bracing themselves for their fight, Takato, rika and henry took out one card

, before Takato faced Calumon.

"You ready?" He asked, knowing their strength came from the hidden power within the tiny Digimon, who nodded, wanting to help his friends as best he could.

"Then let's go!" Takato called, before he, Rika and Henry drew their D-Powers, a Digimon Card and called in unison. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!"

With the three Digivolved to their Champion forms, Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon attacked as one, casting off a combined attack of Growlmon's Pyro Blaster, Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno and Gargomon's Gargo Pallets, which headed right for Indramon, who countered the attack as he brought his horn forward and absorbed the energy of the attack, shocking the Digimon and their Tamers.

"I was chosen by the Sovereign. Did you really think you could beat me?" Indramon questioned.

"Now let me show you what a real Digimon can do." The horse Deva then said, bringing the horn to his lips and absorbing the energy, causing him to double in size, but keep some power left back to reflect and blast at his foes.

"Horn of Desolation!" He called, releasing what was left of Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon's attack back at the three, causing them to cry out as they were thrown back by the power of the blast, which horrified the Tamers to see that their attacks were used against them.

And the shock of the Tamers continued to increase.

While Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon recovered from the attack, Indramon's power increased, along with his size, shocking all to see the horse Deva reach the size of a skyscraper.

But remaining in his stubborn state, his rage getting the better of him, Impmon lunged at the giant Deva.

"I'm gonna kick your giant hinnie and use your Data to Digivolve! You're about to be Bada Boomed you big blue bonehead!" He yelled, managing to leap up to Indramon's nostrils and started to punch and kick around the Deva's face, shocking Takato and the others at the danger Impmon was putting himself in.

"Impmon, stop!" Kyubimon called, sounding concerned for Impmon, but she was ignored as Impmon continued to attack, before the harsh reality of gravity took its effect and caused Impmon to fall, crashing to the ground and causing an uprising of dust to burst from where he collapsed.

However, Impmon didn't stay down for long, where he got back to his feet, glared at Indramon and demanded furiously. "Why won't you fight me!?"

"Very well traitor." Indramon simply said, bringing his right hoof forward and kicking Impmon away, sending Impmon back into the air and back to the ground with another painful thud, throwing Impmon away.

"Wow. He feel out of the park." Gargomon commented in shock at seeing how far Impmon was kicked.

"We need to help him." Rika stated, showing concern for Impmon, knowing he was annoying, but didn't deserve to suffer, before all saw Indramon draw his horn in the direction where Impmon crashed, causing Takato to add. "We have to do something before Impmon is blown away."

"I am a servant of the Sovereign, willing to upload your Data, you should be grateful." Indramon declared, placing his hands on his weapon and about to attack.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared as he spat forth a fireball, hitting Indramon on the face, though it only caused him to look down at the Hazard Digimon, showing no pain from the attack.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Growlmon called.

"I haven't forgotten about you, I was just finishing what I started." Indramon said in reply, where the horse Deva then added. "But if you wish to be defeated so badly, so be it.

Grabbing his horn and setting it aside for the moment, the Tamers watched as Indramon leapt up to the freeway off ramp nearby, knowing his current position would only devastate him if he attacked and refused to give his enemies any type of advantage.

"Come and fight me if you dare." Indramon called, waiting to see which of the Digimon he believed were traitors would dare face him, watching with some surprise to see that not only did the three Digimon climb their way to the freeway, but had brought their Tamers with them, with Growlmon carrying Henry in his arms, while Kyubimon allowed Takato and Rika to board her back.

"So you all arrived?" Indramon asked, looking at his foes and questioning. "And with your humans?"

"That's right. We care about each other as a team and always make sure to stick together. I doubt your Sovereign feels the same way about you and the Devas." Takato said back, knowing they could count on their friends.

"My master is a wise being. If he chose to send me to fight alone, it is because he knows I need no help." Indramon stated.

"Then let's see if that is true!" Gargomon called, before attacking.

"Gargo Pallets!" He announced, releasing a barrage of energy bullets at Indramon's chest, but saw his attack do nothing to the horse Deva.

"Kyubimon, you're up!" Gargomon then called, where the foxy Digimon leapt up, cast her being in flame as she attacked.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called, casting the flames off of her body, which took form of a dragon, only for the flames to clash upon Indramon's body, but didn't even leave a single mark.

"Your efforts are futile, but you all are persistent, an admirable quality." Indramon commented, sounding the slightest bit impressed with the Tamer's Digimon.

"You haven't seen anything. We are just getting started!" Gargomon declared, refusing to back down.

And while the Digimon continued to face Indramon, with their Tamers backing them up, none were aware that a mysterious child with a red cap was watching the events play out, but the side he was rooting for was hard to tell with his near expressionless face.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Indramon had continued with his chaos, Janyu had finally been apprehended by the Hypnos organization, where Janyu arrived at the Hypnos building and was stunned at the technology around him, where he questioned. "What is this place?"

"There's nothing to fear. This project is completely sanctioned by the government." Yamaki spoke up, entering the room with a continued overconfident grin.

Wanting answers, Janyu then asked. "What are you doing here? What is all this?"

"We're monitoring what we call Wild Ones, those simple artificial lifeforms you worked so hard on to create evolved and infested throughout the net. These mistakes of science have now found their way into the real world. As they try and breach the barrier and Bio-Emerge, clouded fog-like particles appear, a field wave from Earth's natural energy waves responding to the digital information admitted by the beasts. Inside the fog molecules begin to change and rearrange themselves, taking on physical form in our world. All of this exists only to clean up after you." Yamaki explained as he and Janyu entered an elevator, descending to the very bottom of Hypnos, where the efforts of the Juggernaut Program were revealed.

While amazed at the technology, at all the scientists working and monitoring, shocked at what he now knew, Janyu questioned. "I didn't know... What have we done...?"

-Back with the Tamers-

As hard as they fought, even with Takato, Rika and Henry adding their power through their Digimon Cards, it did nothing to stop Indramon.

"You can continue to fight if you wish, so behold the power of the Horn of Desolation!" Indramon exclaimed, casting his weapon into the air and releasing its power, not only destroying the area around him, with the concrete breaking and vehicles exploding, but it left Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon on the ground, covered in wounds, where the three found themselves in a great amount of pain.

"Growlmon!" Takato called, concern filling him to see his partner injured.

"We need to find a way to beat him. I wish we had a Blue Card, that way Growlmon could Digivolve to WarGrowlmon again." The brunette then said, feeling frustrated at their current situation, only for some confusion to fill him as he heard a familiar voice call his name.

Turning around, Takato, Rika and Henry saw Kazu, Kenta and Jeri rushing toward the group, surprising the Tamers greatly.

"Guys!?" Takato let out, before he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw the fight and wanted to help." Kenta informed, to which Kazu added. "And at the size of that Digimon, it looks like you'll need all the help you can get."

"And how are you going to help us? If I remember neither of you guys have a Digimon partner." Rika pointed out.

"We might not have Digimon partners, but we do have Digimon Cards." Kazu said, drawing out a crudely drawn Blue Card he had drawn as he added. "Including this."

Looking at the Card, Kenta pointed out. "Kazu, dude, you drew that, it's not real."

"Hey, Takato created Guilmon with a drawing and he's a crummy artist." Kazu said back.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Takato sighed sarcastically, before taking the 'Blue Card' in his possession, looking at it and wondering if it could actually work.

"Come on Takato. Alright now, concentrate, concentrate." Kazu said, placing his determination within his friend, which Kenta, Jeri and Calumon all shared, where Takato looked at his friends, looking at Calumon and saw that behind his tiredness, remained an undying loyalty and friendship.

'You can do it, Takato.' Calumon thought, which made Takato nod, as if he had read Calumon's mind.

'I can do it. I can do this.' Takato thought, which made Calumon nod, sharing a bond with the brunette as he thought back. 'So can I.'

Both filled with determination, which was reflected off of Calumon as his gem on his forehead began to glow, Takato readied the 'Blue Card'.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" He called, slashing the Card through his D-Power, placing all his trust in his friends as he activated the Card, the effect amazing all as Growlmon let out a powerful roar, feeling his strength not only return, but double.

"Growlmon Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!" He roared, standing before Takato and their friends as he faced Indramon.

"You dare challenge me!?" Indramon questioned, refusing to allow Growlmon's Digivolution to stop his master and his plans.

"That's right, WE do." WarGrowlmon said back, knowing he was not fighting alone as he could feel the strength of Takato, Kazu and the others inside of him.

"And we will defeat you!" Takato called, before commanding. "Strike him down with Radiation Blade!"

Doing as per the command of his Tamer, WarGrowlmon started to Concentrated his energy into the blades upon his arms, activated the thrusters in the back of his chest armour and shot at Indramon.

Protecting himself, Indramon brought his Horn of Desolation before him, only to be left in shock as WarGrowlmon cut right through it, slicing his weapon to pieces, before pinning his claws into the horse Deva's sides, repelling him away from the Tamers.

"Say uncle!" WarGrowlmon ordered, giving Indramon a final chance to accept defeat and leave his friends alone, but Indramon declined, refusing to disobey his Sovereign.

"Atomic Blaster!" Takato called, continuing to command WarGrowlmon, where the pair acted as if they were one as WarGrowlmon's chest filled with energy, which he then released as a great blast, repelling Indramon away further, to the point the horse Deva was unable to withstand the power and was reduced to a massive swarm of red Data particles, leaving the Tamers as the victors.

Seeing Indramon was destroyed, WarGrowlmon cancelled his attack, making sure no innocents were accidentally harmed by his power, before walking back to Takato and the others, looking to see Takato was a little shaky and had his arm around Rika.

"Are you alright, Takato?" WarGrowlmon asked, to which Rika smiled, nodded and answered for her love. "He'll be fine. I just think he used up a little more energy than he needed."

"But thank you." Rika added, before kissing Takato's cheek, feelings Kyubimon shared as she smiled at Takato, then at WarGrowlmon, continuing to find herself more and more impressed at his evolving with each day.

But as glad as they were that Indramon had been defeated, Kazu spoke up.

"Since it was my Card that helped take down that blowhard, does this make me a Tamer?" He asked, making Rika say back, partly from Kazu's previous insult to her boyfriend and his art. "In your dreams


	14. Return of the lion heart

With Indramon the latest Deva to fall at the hands of the Digimon Tamers, Takato and the others were all in relief, glad they had stopped a potential disaster, as well as now knowing that the key to their Digivolution was Calumon, to which Rika made sure to keep an eye on the catalyst Digimon as she carried him in her arms.

Deciding that they had enough of fighting Devas for the day, Takato faced his friends, where he said. "Man, that was a tough one, but we managed to pull through."

"Thanks to you Calumon." He then said as he turned his attention toward the tiny white Digimon, who smiled at the attention and praise, before rubbing the back of his head.

"It was a team effort. I could only do it since you guys encouraged me." Calumon replied with modesty in his tone, glad that while he was unable to use his own fighting based techniques, he could still be part of the Tamers team.

Though she too was also glad, Rika noticed something was bothering Renamon, where the foxy Digimon was standing atop a broken street light, looking with a concerned expression.

Approaching Renamon, Rika asked. "Is something wrong, Renamon?"

Without looking away from the city, Renamon said n reply. "I worry about Impmon. After the battle against Indramon, I looked around the city, but I couldn't find him

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Rika assured, smiling as she joked. "Besides, you can't get rid of a pain like Impmon that easily."

Renamon chuckled at Rika's reply, before jumping down.

"I suppose you're right." Renamon replied as she landed before Rika, where both smiled at one another, then at Takato and Guilmon, smiling at how far they had come since the day they had met one another and felt their love for the pair was just as strong as ever.

Continuing to smile, Rika and Renamon watched as the Tamers began to part ways, with Takato and Guilmon heading toward them.

"I don't know about you guys, but after all these fights, I could use a break." Takato commented, just before he offered to Rika. "How about we do something, just the two of us?"

"You mean four?" Renamon asked, not wanting to intrude on what could be a potential date between her Tamer and her boyfriend, where Rika looked at the foxy Digimon and smiled, assuring Renamon that she and Guilmon were welcome to come along.

However, Guilmon misunderstood, which caused him to ask. "You want Henry and Jeri to join us?"

Surprised, Rika and Renamon looked at Guilmon, where the foxy Digimon was about to correct Guilmon's mistake, only for Rika to step in, smiling as she nodded and said. "I think it would be nice if they did come along. They do make a cute couple."

"And I'm sure if we encouraged them in their love, they would make a couple as wonderful as us." Renamon added, going along with Rika's idea, where she then kissed Guilmon's cheek.

Wanting to help Henry and Jeri find their love the way he had fallen for Renamon, Guilmon gave a big smile as he nodded, agreeing with his love, where he was about to head off and speak with Henry and Jeri, only for Renamon to stop him.

Guilmon was many things, but tact was not one.

"Allow us." Rika offered, before looking at her boyfriend and suggested. "Why don't you and Guilmon head back to the bakery and get us something to eat for our group date?"

"You can count on us." Takato replied, leading Guilmon away from the freeway, where the pair headed back home, while Rika and Renamon each made their way to Henry and Jeri, convincing the pair to meet them in the park, while keeping their true intentions a secret.

-Several minutes later-

Easily convincing Jeri to come with her, Rika knew that it would take a little longer for Takato and Guilmon to get to the park, allowing the Nonaka to make a small stop at her home, where she ventured into her room, allowing Jeri inside, who smiled as she took in the sights of Rika's room, noticing that amongst the furniture were pictures of Rika and Takato, going from when they were just children, all the way up to pictures of them during their dates, which Jeri found sweet and very romantic.

But what caught her eye the most were the various gifts resting on Rika's dresser, including various images and drawings of her, a couple of pieces of paper that had sweet and caring messages upon them, as well as an old Digivice, where Jeri could tell that the battery had died ages ago, but knew it held a significant spot in Rika's heart.

"This is all amazing." Jeri commented, walking into the room, where she examined a picture of Takato and Rika, one when they were kids, where the pair were sitting under a tree, with the brunette resting his left arm on Rika's shoulder, the sight made Jeri smile further and say. "I had no idea Takato could be so romantic."

At hearing Jeri's words, Rika smiled as she rummaged through her closet and commented. "I feel so lucky to have him in my life."

And keeping her smile hidden as she kept her head in the closet, Rika then asked slyly. "So what about you, Jeri? Do you have a certain someone in your life you like?"

From Rika's sudden question, Jeri blushed a little, stammering as she tried to speak. "Well... I... I think Henry is really sweet... and..."

"And we like him. We want him to date us." Jeri then said though her puppet, embarrassing the brunette that she had let her feelings slip as she quickly covered her right hand with her left, causing her to mumble as if the puppet was trying to speak against the hand holding its mouth shut.

At Jeri's words, her embarrassment and how she was fighting against her puppet, Rika couldn't hold back her laughter, finding Jeri's embarrassment a little funny.

But focusing and trying to be a friend to her, Rika spoke up.

"It's alright, Jeri. I already knew you had a crush on Henry, which is why I really called you over." The Nonaka informed, moved away from her dresser, revealing the red haired Tamer was now holding a white dress and a pair of elegant looking red heeled shoes, which she handed to Jeri and smiled at her as she offered.

"Take these." Rika said, handing Jeri the dress and the shoes, where the Nonaka then went on and added. I know you like your current dress, but I know you'll look beautiful in this."

At Rika's kindness, though grateful respecting Rika, Jeri had to make sure Rika was willing to share such clothing with her, where the brunette asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I don't wear a lot of dresses, and I know those heels with look amazing on you." Rika replied, continuing to encourage Jeri, where she set her hand on the brunette's back, guiding her to Rika's bathroom, where the redhead offered. "You can change in here."

"Thank you, Rika. Thank you for letting me use one of your dresses." Jeri said with a gratefulness in her voice as she faced the red haired Tamer and give her a hug, where her insecurities took over a little as she confessed. "I just hope I look half as beautiful as you."

"Jeri, you are a very beautiful girl, you just need to believe it yourself." Rika replied, breaking te hug with the brunette and gently pushed her into the bathroom, where she heard Jeri lock the door behind her, leaving Rika sitting on her bed as she waited for Jeri's return.

Patiently waiting for Jeri to change, Rika smiled as she heard a knock out the front of her room, before looking over and seeing Renamon slide the door open, entering the bedroom with a handful of beauty products that Rika had used in a few of her modeling photos.

Setting the items on Rika's dresser, Renamon rested herself against the end of a chair as she asked. "So how is it going with Jeri?"

At Renamon's question, Rika smiled as she heard the door to the bathroom unlock, watching as it slowly slid open.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Rika then asked in reply, where she and Renamon watched as Jeri slowly opened the door, shy about her appearance as she kept her hands behind her back, her eyes drifting downward to the floor.

But slowly rising her head and seeing the looks Rika and Renamon were giving her, the brunette felt a little better, where a small smile appeared on her face.

"Wow. Jeri, you look amazing." Rika said with a sincerity, continuing to fill the brunette with confidence.

"There is just one last thing we need to do before we head off to meet your dream date." The Nonaka then informed, where she took Jeri's hand and guided her to the seat adjacent to the dresser, where Jeri got a good look of herself in the dresser's mirror, feeling more attractive than she had beforehand.

But as amazed as she was at her new appearance, she was still curious as to what Rika had in mind, which caused the brunette to ask. "And what will that be?"

"We just need to add the final touches to make you truly shine." Rika replied, giving Jeri no time to react as the red haired Tamer grabbed a hair brush, moved behind Jeri and began to run it down her brown locks, just as Renamon offered her assistance, where the foxy Digimon showed she had learnt more than how to fight when being partnered to Rika as she grabbed the bottle of nail polish, knelt beside Jeri's feet, lifting up her right and started to run the thin brush along the brunette's toes, leaving her toenails a stunning shade of color pink.

As Renamon lowered Jeri's right foot, working on the left, Rika continued combing Jeri's hair, only to stop for a moment as she set her left hand on the hair braid set on the left side of Jeri's head, removing it and allowing all of Jeri's hair to fall freely down her back.

Finished polishing the last toenail, Renamon looked up at Jeri, smiled and said with a caring and sincere tone. "You look divine."

"Thank you, Renamon." Jeri replied with a smile, only to freeze up as she felt Rika place her hands on her face, forcing her head back to gaze at the mirror.

"Please hold still." Rika said with some command in her voice, setting down the hairbrush and picking up liner of pink eyeshadow, where the Nonaka obscured Jeri's sight from the mirror as she got in front of the brunette and stated as she drew out the brush. "We still have a few more touches to complete before we can go."

Softly cupping Jeri's chin with her left hand, Rika brought the eyeshadow brush toward Jeri's left eye.

"Please close your eyes." She said, smiling as Jeri complied and closed her eyes, where the brunette then felt Rika gently run the eyeshadow brush along and above her left eyelid with a graceful and gentleness.

"I have to admit, pink is not my colour, but on you, it looks perfect." Rika commented with a continued smile as she moved onto Jeri's right, applying the eyeshadow with the continued care she had demonstrated beforehand.

Keeping her eyes closed, there was part of Jeri that felt a little weird to have all this done to her, but she also felt special, she felt as though her friends were trying to cast out the hidden beauty they knew she had, which caused Jeri to sigh happily and relax in the chair, allowing Rika to finish up with the eyeshadow and move onto the last section, where Jeri then felt Rika run lipstick softly along her lips, while feeling Renamon applying nail polish to her fingers, to which Renamon had to slip off Jeri's puppet in order to get at her right hand.

Rolling up the lipstick, Rika and Renamon both smiled as they finished, backing away and allowing Jeri full access to the mirror's image before her.

Impressed at their work, Rika smiled as she stated."Wow. Henry will be speechless when he sees you, Jeri."

Agreeing with Rika, Renamon nodded and asked with curiousness and some excitement. "Are You ready to see how you look?"

Jeri nodded to Renamon's question as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision filled with the sight of a beautiful young woman staring at her, before realizing it was her reflection, causing her to blush, look at Rika and question as she pointed at the reflection. "Is that really me?"

From Jeri's surprise, Rika smiled and nodded, causing Jeri to smile back, before jumping from her seat and embracing Rika in a great hug.

"Thank you, Rika. Thank you, Renamon." She said, continuing to embrace the red haired Tamer, where Jeri then added. "You two have a real talent with beauty."

"Well, after all the modelling jobs you do, you tend to learn some of their tricks." Rika replied, smiling as she hugged Jeri back, glad to see how happy the brunette was with her new appearance.

"And after your Tamer orders you to make her up for her date, you eventually get the hang of it." Renamon added, remembering times in the past Rika had commanded Renamon to pretty her up before her dates with Takato, which embarrassed Rika a little at Renamon revealing a more secret moment of her past, but quickly got over it.

"Now, what do you say we head off and see how Henry reacts to the new you?" Rika then asked, her question causing Jeri to grin with confidence and say. "Lead the way."

-Meanwhile, at the Matsuki Bakery-

While Rika was helping Jeri getting ready for the date, Takato and Guilmon had made it back to home, where Takato left Guilmon in the alley way to avoid any unwanted tension or fright upon his family, allowing the brunette to head inside, where he retrieved what he could for the date, smiling as he seemed luck was on his side, having retrieved a blanket and a basket, which he used to stow away some of the delicacies that the bakery produced freshly each day, as well as a few drinks.

However, as Takato headed for the backdoor, about to leave, the voice of his mother calling him stopped the brunette, causing Takato to turn and saw his mother, clad in an apron, where she asked. "And where do you think you are going?"

"I was planning on heading to the park." Takato replied, before he informed. "I have a date with Rika."

"Actually, you have a date with your homework." Yoshie Matsuki said in reply, glad that her son had a girlfriend, but didn't want him to fall back in his studies.

"C'mon, mum. Rika is waiting for me, and my homework isn't going to get mad if I miss it." Takato pointed out, causing his mother to sigh at her son.

"Fine. But if you spend all your time in the park and with Rika, you'll wind up working there." She replied, sounding fairly frustrated, but Takato took it as a yes.

"Ok, thanks." Takato called, quickly rushing out the backdoor, where he gave off a frustrated sigh himself.

"Man, she must have graduated with a major in nagging and a minor in yelling." The brunette thought aloud, knowing his mother was trying to look out for him, but he had bigger things to think about than a few pages of homework.

Looking around and seeing it was clear, Takato gave a nod as he began to head down the alleyway, smiling as Guilmon then jumped down from one of the fire escapes, joining him as the two made their way through the backstreets to avoid being spotted, where the Tamer and his Digimon headed off for the park.

-Several minutes later-

Arriving at the park with Rika and Renamon, Jeri smiled as the duo lead her to a more secluded area, heading deeper in the forested area, until they saw a picnic basket resting on a blanket, which caused Jeri to smile and comment. "Takato really came through."

"The only question now is where is he?" Renamon asked, curious to the location of the Tamer and of Guilmon.

While wondering that as well, as if on cue, Rika's phone gave off a beeping sound, indicating she had a massage, where she withdrew the device from her pocket and saw that it was Takato who had left the message.

Rika, do not reveal it is me. I know we were going to have our date with Henry and Jeri, but along the way I had an idea. What if we gave Henry and Jeri some privacy, just the two of them? Just make up an excuse to leave then head north, that is where we are hiding and where we can observe the couple, and offer some assistance in helping them realize their feelings.

-Love you forever, Takato.

At reading the message, Rika smiled from Takato's idea and how romantic it was.

Curious, Jeri asked. "So who was calling you?"

"It was my mother." Rika lied, before continuing in her lie as she told Jeri. "She says she needs me to head home and finish with a few chores I forgot to do."

"Can't you just return to them at a later time?" Renamon asked, not getting the hint.

"I don't think you understand how urgent this really is. If we don't leave now, it could be a real Hazard." Rika replied, emphasizing the last word, which brought Renamon up to speed.

"I see." Renamon said as she smiled and nodded, understanding what her Tamer was saying, understanding the Hazard was a remark toward Guilmon, where the vixen then faced Jeri and apologized. "Apologies for our abruptness, but we must go."

"How long will you be?" Jeri asked, not minding being alone, but didn't want to wait around for too long.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Rika replied, smiling as she offered. "Until then, why don't you help yourself to a snack?"

As Jeri took a seat upon the blanket, opening the basket to see all the varieties of foods and treats like Takato had brought along, Rika and Renamon

Quickly headed off, turning away and rushing from the path they took, before making a sharp turn right and began crawling behind a line of shrubs until they saw Takato and Guilmon watching from the distance.

"Hey there. Glad to see you got my message." Takato whispered, smiling at Rika as he said. "And you did an amazing job with Jeri. She looks beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." He added with a sincerity in his voice as he looked upon his red haired girlfriend, warming Rika's heart at his compliments, before she sat beside the brunette and whispered. "So what's the plan?"

"Right now, we just watch and see how Jeri and Henry will react to each other." Takato replied, smiling as he held up his Digimon Cards and added. "And if need be, we can give them a little 'push'."

"I like the way you think." Rika replied with a grin as she withdrew a handful of Takato's Digimon Cards, looking to see they weren't as powerful as the ones he usually carried on his person, but Rika could see Takato had planned ahead for the date.

"And it seems the man of the hour has arrived." Renamon informed, her words causing Takato and Rika to peek through the shrubs, where they saw Henry approaching Jeri, causing the brunette to blush a little at seeing her unknowing date, while Henry blushed himself at seeing Jeri's new outfit.

Staring at Jeri, Henry continued to blush, finding it near impossible to speak as he stared at the brunette, but finally managed to pull a few words together.

"Jeri... umm... you look…beautiful..." He managed to say, blushing red as if he was was about to pop.

"Thank you... You look good yourself..." Jeri replied, blushing herself, but a little more in control, as Jeri pat the blanket beside where she was sitting, offering the spot to Henry.

Not wanting to seem rude, Henry quickly sat, moving his body closer to Jeri's, which caused their heart rates to increase, just before the blue haired boy looked around and asked. "So where's everyone else?"

"Rika and Renamon had to go home to carry out a few chores. As for Takato and Guilmon, I have no idea what's keeping them." Jeri replied, giving off a small smile as she moved a little closer to Henry and informed. "Looks like it's just the two of us."

With Jeri's reply, Henry continued to blush, his body getting hotter with the beautiful brunette so close to him, while Takato, Rika and their Digimon watched with smiles.

"Looks like things are coming along nicely." rika commented, only for Takato to say. "But at this rate, they'll be in their twenties before their first kiss."

"Then what do you say we speed things up?" Takato suggested, withdrawing one of his Digimon Cards, which had SnowAgumon's image upon the Card.

"Digi-Modify! Agumon's Icy Wind activate!" The brunette called, keeping his voice at a minimum as he slashed the Car through his D-Power, giving the effects to Guilmon as his maw was replaced from a blazing breath to a snowy wind.

Pointing at Henry and Jeri, Takato whispered. "You know what to do, boy."

From his Tamer's words, Guilmon nodded as he released the icy winds from his maw, focusing as he greatly reduced the power of the attack, where it blew around Jeri, not only causing her dress to move gracefully in the wind, but it sent a small shiver through her body.

"Did it just get cooler around here or is it just me?" Jeri asked, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to keep herself warm, stopping when she felt Henry's hands on her, looking to see him slide off his jacket and wrap it around her.

"Thank you." She said, blushing at the kindness Henry was showing, but also at seeing him in just a black t-shirt, noticing his more developed build, causing Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon to smile at the couple.

"Let me try." Rika then said, preparing her D-Power and a Digimon Card that had Ankylomon's image upon it, running the Card through her D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Ankylomon's Tail activate!" The redhead then called softly, the effects of the Card digitizing Renamon's tail and replacing it with a spiked reptilian tail that had a spiked ball at the end.

Getting the idea herself, Renamon smiled as she turned her tail toward the direction of henry and Jeri, brought up the tail and slammed it down with a powerful smash, causing a shockwave to fill the area, catching the pair by surprise as both felt the ground rumbling beneath them, causing Jeri and Henry to fall, where both blushed deeply, not only from the blue haired boy falling on top of Jeri, but their lips met in an accidental kiss.

Blushing more than he had beforehand, Henry quickly pulled himself off of Jeri and moved back.

"I'm so sorry..." Henry apologized, where he tried to explain himself. "I didn't mean to do that... I mean it was nice, but I would never..."

"It's alright..." Jeri interrupted, blushing herself as she moved into a sitting position.

And her blush remained as she then asked. "Can you... can you kiss me again...?"

From Jeri's question, Henry continued to blush, unsure if he had heard Jeri correctly, but it was confirmed as the brunette, moved closer and admitted. "It... it was really nice..."

As if acting on her own, Jeri caught Henry by surprise as she took over and kissed him herself, the action causing Henry's face to flush, before a pleasant warmth spread through him, causing the blue haired boy to act on instinct over logic as he wrapped his arms around Jeri, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back.

With Henry and Jeri locked in their kiss, showing their obvious feelings/love for each other, it made the couples watching smile themselves.

"Looks like you two managed to help bring Henry and Jeri together." Renamon commented, smiling as she embraced Guilmon, wrapping her arms around the red dino Digimon from behind and nuzzled her face against his cheek.

"Looks that way." Takato replied, setting his Digimon Cards and his D-Power aside, where he faced Rika, held his hand out and offered. "Since Henry and Jeri seem so happy, what do you say we see a movie instead, give the lovebirds some privacy?"

Taking Takato's hand, Rika smiled as she wrapped herself around the right side of her boyfriend, stood by his side and said. "That sounds wonderful."

While Takato lead Rika off, Guilmon looked at Renamon with some curiousness.

"What should we do?" He asked, knowing they couldn't get into the movie theater without being spotted and causing a panic.

However, Renamon already had plans for her and her dino boyfriend where she slid her tail around Guilmon's and lead him away from Henry and Jeri, where the foxy Digimon offered. "How about we train? There is still a lot I want to teach you."

A little unsure what Renamon was thinking, but glad to spend more time with just her, Guilmon smiled, copying Takato's actions on Rika as he pulled Renamon close to his body, allowing her to rest her head on his as they too headed off, leaving Henry and Jeri all alone.

With Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon on their own respective dates, Henry and Jeri continued in their kiss, before the pair parted their lips for air and looked at one another with nothing but love.

"Oh, Henry..." Jeri let out, losing herself to the romantic moment. "I've waited so long for this, to be with you..."

"Really?" Henry asked, fairly surprised, before he had to question. "I would've thought I wasn't your type. What made you so interested in me?"

"You are very smart, so sweet and caring." Jeri said in reply, recalling how friendly Henry was toward her the first time they had met , before the brunette cupped Henry's right cheek and added. "Not to mention you are very cute."

Unable to help herself as she gazed at Henry's face, Jeri moved closer, about to close the gap between the pair with another kiss, only to stop when the sound of bushes rustling filled their ears.

Facing the direction of the noises, while a little bothered to be interrupted, remaining in her usual polite mood, Jeri asked. "Takato, Rika, is that you?"

However, Henry and Jeri were taken by surprise as a small shadowed figure leapt from the bushes, landing before them, where they took in its appearance, which looked like a four legged rat that was clad in a metallic sphere and had a pair of wings cast in the back.

At seeing the creature, fear filled Jeri, where she questioned. "Who or what is that thing?"

"I am an all mighty Deva of the Digimon Sovereign, I am Kumbhiramon." The Digimon declared, grinning dastardly at Henry and Jeri.

"And what do you want with us?" Jeri then asked, still fearful, which caused Henry to move before Jeri, protecting her just in case things got ugly.

"What I want is to follow my Master's orders, to dispose of those humans who enslave Digimon, meaning you." Kumbhiramon said in reply as he glared at Henry.

"You want me? Then bring it on." Henry said back, spreading his arms out protectively as he added. "Just leave Jeri out of this."

"Sorry, but as far as I can see it, she's as big a problem as you. Even if she doesn't use a Digimon to carry out her orders, she still is a wretched human, which means she has to go!" Kumbhiramon called as he then lunged at Henry, slamming himself into the blue haired boy and knocking him down.

"Henry!" Jeri called in concern as he was pushed into her arms, knocking the pair down, before Henry got to his feet, remaining before Jeri, making sure to keep her protected.

"I will not let you hurt her." Henry said, trying to look for a form of defence, before looking at the basket, confusing Kumbhiramon as he watched Henry empty the contents and grasp the basket's handle in his hands.

'Not exactly what I was thinking, but it will have to do.' He thought, moving to one of his Kendo stances as her prepared to face Kumbhiramon.

"Haha, do you actually think that you can beat me with a basket, you weak human?" Kumbhiramon laughed, only to be silenced as Henry slammed the basket down upon Kumbhiramon's head, smashing through and causing the rat Deva to start to stumble around, for the structure of his body was preventing him from pulling it off.

"That was easier than expected." Jeri commented, watching as Kumbhiramon let out muffled yells though the basket that obscured his head, where the brunette asked. "Are all the Devas this weird and easy to hit?"

"We just got lucky." Henry said in reply, grabbing Jeri's hand and quickly ran off with her, wanting to ensure the safety of the brunette as they ran for it.

Drawing his cell phone as they fled Kumbhiramon, Henry began to dial Takato, hoping to call for some back up.

"C'mon, Takato. Answer it." He groaned, continuing to escort Jeri to safety, only to stop when he felt Jeri's weight shifting to the ground, causing Henry to look down and saw the brunette had fallen.

Concerned, Henry asked. "Jeri, are you alright?"

"I think I hurt my ankle." Jeri replied, rubbing her left leg, finding it hurt to touch found it and difficult to stand up, feeling as though she was weighing Henry down.

"There you are!" Both heard Kumbhiramon call, looking ahead to see the rat Deva approaching them, his head freed from its basket prison.

"You might have gotten in a cheap hit, but you won't get me again." The rat Deva then declared, moving closer and closer to Henry and Jeri, hiding his rage from the humiliation he had endured, but was looking forward to making the humans pay.

"Henry, run for it. I am just slowing you down." Jeri suddenly said, her words causing an expression of shock to appear on Henry's face. "You still have a chance to escape."

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere." Henry said back, pulling Jeri up and hoisting her arm around his body, where he told her. "I won't leave you just to keep myself ahead."

"How sweet." Kumbhiramon mocked, getting the attention of Henry and Jeri, giving off a sinister grin as he said. "Looks like I'll just have destroy the both of you in one hit."

Charging at Henry and Jeri once again, about to attack, Kumbhiramon came to a sudden halt as a blast of energy shot out and just before the rat Deva, sending him back, leaving Henry and Jeri in awe, not only at the attack, but also where both saw a familiar Digimon land before them.

"Leomon!" Jeri called, overjoyed to see the lion Digimon once again, where she set her hand on her chest and thought. 'I knew it. Fate has lead Leomon back to me. This is proof that he is meant to by my partner.'

While Henry and Jeri were glad to see Leomon once again, Kumbhiramon was further irritated.

"You should watch who you fight." The rat Deva declared.

"You should pick on someone your own size." Leomon said back, drawing his blade as he stood before Henry and Jeri, where he declared. "A true warrior battles those who are strong, only a coward fights defenceless little girls."

"Henry?" Leomon then called, turning his head and looking at Henry, where he said with pride within the blue haired boy. "I saw you face this fiend not too long ago. You showed bravery against this foe, you ever prepared to stick by her side despite the chance to flee. You are a true hero."

"Thanks, but I really didn't do much." Henry replied modestly, which caused Kumbhiramon to yell. "Hey! Did we forget, we are in the middle of a battle!?"

After his outburst, Kumbhiramon readied the double ended claw blade attached to his back, charging at Leomon as he prepared to stab through the Champion Level Digimon.

But Leomon's strength and speed seemed more than a match for Kumbhiramon, where Leomon drew his blade, holding each other in a stalemate as Leomon's sword clashed against Kumbhiramon's Treasure Pestle.

Keeping Kumbhiramon at bay, Leomon looked over at the humans, where he requested. "Jeri, with your permission, I wish to finish off this rodent in order to protect you and your boyfriend."

"Go right ahead. Knock some manners into that bully!" Jeri said with a determined grin on her face, watching as Leomon gathered energy in his right hand, before attacking.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon called with a great and powerful voice, slamming his energy imbuled fist into Kumbhiramon, knocking the rat Deva down and caused him to crash along the ground, rolling away several feet, amazing Jeri at the strength Leomon showed.

"How dare you strike me!" Kumbhiramon yelled as he got back to his feet and resumed to combat Leomon.

"Let's see how you like this, you overgrown alley cat. Deva Clone!" Kumbhiramon then called as he produced five copies of himself that circled around Leomon, putting him at a disadvantage.

Watching as Leomon did his best to defend against the six Kumbhiramon that now fought him, concern filled Henry and Jeri.

"This is bad. With six against one, the odds are against Leomon." Henry pointed out, frustration filling him as he said. "I wish Terriermon was here to help."

"It'll be alright." Jeri then said, moving forward as she took a more confident stance and drew her D-Power.

"Leomon, you might not think of me as your Tamer, but please allow me to share my strength with you." The brunette said with a continued determination in her voice, drawing out one of her Digimon Cards and prepared to show Leomon her strength.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Jeri announced, slashing the energy Card through her D-Power, filling Leomon with further strength, where he found it easier to smack away the Kumbhiramon attacking him.

But even with the power added to him, Leomon found the Kumbhiramon group a continued pain in the neck as they attacked from all angles.

"Jeri, you need to think more strategically." Henry informed, handing the brunette a Digimon Card of his own, which had the image of Dokugumon upon it, which gave Jeri an idea.

Taking Henry's Card into her possession, Henry expected Jeri to use his Card, but saw the brunette withdraw a second Card alongside his.

"Thank you, Henry." Jeri said, before stating as she readied her Digimon Card. "You just gave me a great idea."

"Digi-Modify! Dokugumon's Poison Thread activate!" The brunette then called, running her Card through her D-Power, taking the Kumbhiramon by surprise when lines of web shot from Leomon's fist, binding around them and trapping the Devas.

"Let us go!" One of the Kumbhiramon yelled, causing a secondary to state. "You cannot treat us this way!"

"You had this coming the second you chose to attack us." Jeri spoke up, drawing out Henry's Digimon Card as she stated. "Now it's time for you to pay the price."

"Digi-Modify! Snimon: Twin Sickles activate!" She called with a great might in her voice, one Leomon actually felt as he watched Jeri run the Card through her D-Power, where the effects of the Card replaced Leomon's arms with a set of scythe-like blades, surprising him a little at the change in his appearance.

"Leomon, use that power thanks to Henry's and combine it with your energy." Jeri said with some command in her voice, causing Leomon to nod as he complied with Jeri's orders.

Concentrating his energy, both sickles were surrounded with auras of light orange energy, which Leomon then brought down with a powerful roar, slashing his arms down and releasing all the power in an X formation, striking at Kumbhiramon and the Deva clones, causing all six Kumbhiramon to cry out as they were defeated, the clones vanishing just before the real rat Deva gave a final cry as he was defeated, amazing Henry at how resourceful Jeri had become.

And with Kumbhiramon gone, Leomon relaxed himself, his arms returning to normal as he approached Henry and Jeri, where he declared. "It is done. Kumbhiramon won't bother you again."

"Thank you for giving me your strength." He then said as he faced Jeri, sounding most grateful, which caused Jeri to smile and say in reply. "It wasn't just me, we all worked as a team to take down Kumbhiramon."

From Jeri's reply, Leomon nodded, before surprising her and Henry as he knelt on one knee and said. "You are right. Jeri, you have grown since we last met. I can see the strength you now hold, and can see that together, we will do great things to protect our friends."

Not too sure what she was hearing, jeri had to ask. "You mean you...?"

Leomon nodded.

"Yes. Jeri Katou, I devote my services to you as your partner. I will be your sword, so long as you are my Tamer." The lion Digimon said in reply, filling Jeri with joy.

"Oh, Leomon!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Leomon, hugging him, which left Leomon a little surprised at Jeri's outburst of emotion.

But looking at Henry, seeing the blue haired boy smile and motion with his arms in a circular motion, Leomon then copied Henry's actions as he moved his arms around Jeri, hugging her back.

However, as happy as the Tamers were at having Leomon now part of their team, the mood changed when the ground began to shake violently, causing Henry to question. "What is that?"

From the question, Leomon noticed a disruption in the city, where he commented. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think our little Deva problem just grew."


	15. War on the Boar

From the sudden shifts in the ground, it seemed that the park wasn't the only area affected by the quakes, where the whole of Shinjuku began to shake, concern filling many at what could be causing such seismic activity, including Takato and Rika.

While the pair had left off and began their own date, with the pair sitting beside one another in the movie theatre, sharing a bucket of popcorn, while having Calumon along, the tiny Digimon keeping quiet as he sat in Rika's lap and nibbled away at the snacks his friends shared with him, only for the mood to change when the movie cut twenty minutes through and the ground began to shake rapidly.

"This isn't part of the movie is it?" Calumon asked, not liking the sudden vibrations, feelings Takato and Rika shared as they got to their feet and began to leave, fighting against the quakes as they headed out and to the streets, betting that whatever was causing the sudden vibrations was Digimon related.

Feeling the quakes dying down, but certain more were to come, Takato faced Rika.

"C'mon, we need to find the others." He said with a seriousness in his voice, causing Rika to nod in reply, where she continued to carry Calumon as she followed Takato through the streets and over a bridge that lead to the sewers below, where inside the sewers was the bruised form of Impmon, still recovering from his thrashing against Indiramon, both physically and mentally.

"I bet those Digi-loving humans and their Digimon slaves are laughing it up at me." Impmon thought aloud, where the memory of Indramon continuing to pummel him replayed itself over and over in his head.

"Everyone hates me. I'd hate me too if I were everyone. I'm just a loser who can't Digivolve." Impmon then said, continuing to feel sorry for himself, while slowly hating Guilmon and the others more and more.

-Meanwhile-

With the sudden quakes, Hypnos was quick to act on it, analyzing the data of the area, where Riley and Tally found it was indeed Digimon related.

"Detecting another wild one. The computer is having trouble pointing it out, but it looks as though it's coming from the west Shinjuku area." Riley informed.

"West Shinjuku!?" Yamaki questioned, before he ordered. "Pinpoint the location now."

"Trying to get a lock on the target." Riley replied, tying upon her monitor, where she was taken by surprise at the spike of energy being produced.

"Whoa! There's a massive amount of Data coming in. It's too much!" Tally informed, which caused Yamaki to question with some nervousness. "What is the problem?"

"We've never seen this much data at once, it's overloading the system." Tally replied, where she and Riley did their best to combat the sudden spike of energy, which was displayed as a massive red mark on the cybernetic map, which continued to grow and grow.

Seeing this problem was becoming too much for them to handle, Yamaki decided to call for outside operatives.

"Get me Chief Cabinets!" He commanded.

"Already on it." Riley replied, anticipating her boss, where she brought up a holographic screen that displayed a mysterious brown haired man with a pair of dark shades, conversing with Yamaki in the back of a limousine.

"This had better be good, Yamaki." The man said, sounding impatient.

"It's nothing, just a wild one that could wreck the city." Yamaki said back, catching the chief's attention, where he asked. "Wreck the city? Does this have anything to do with the Earthquakes?"

"I don't know, sir, we're still looking into it." Yamaki confessed, but was close to positive that a Digimon was the cause.

"Get at it and report to me immediately." The chief commanded, showing his superiority over Yamaki.

"Don't make me think my trust in you is misplaced, Yamaki. I won't overlook another disappointment." He then added, bringing up the first Juggernaut incident, annoying Yamaki as their conversation ended, where the blond then said bitterly. "I'll show you, I'll show everyone."

-With Impmon-

Remaining on his lap, down in his luck, Impmon could feel his negative emotions continue to grasp him.

'Friends? Who needs 'em anyway?' Impmon thought, before feeling another quake, causing debris to rain around Impmon, who just chuckled and remained in his pity.

"What? So even the Earth wants to get rid of me now?" He questioned, oblivious of what was actually happening above him.

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me..." Impmon then said, still in his bad mood, before noticing a light filling the sewers.

"A Digital Field? What's going on?" He questioned, looking at the light and sensed a great power within it.

-Around the same time-

Within the apartment complex, where the Wongs lived, within the lounge room, Suzie was tearing up as she curled up on the couch, clutching Terriermon tightly as a means of protection and security.

Keeping Terriermon in her arms tightly, Suzie then spoke up when she saw Henry enter the room.

"Henry, is it over?" She asked fearfully, where Henry said calmly. "Yeah, it's over."

"Well next time can you make it over sooner?" Suzie questioned, still in fear, which left Henry silent and in thought.

'I wonder if those readings were caused by Digimon' Henry thought, deciding to check on it himself as he walked over, before Suzie, held his hands out, gesturing for her to hand Terriermon to him.

But still frightened, Suzie shook her head, keeping a tight hold over Henry's partner.

"Suzie, can I have Terriermon back?" Henry asked, only for Suzie to shake her head again and say back. "No! Terriermon will protect me!"

Henry took a deep breath to stay calm, before crouching, making himself eyelevel with his little sister, trying to keep her comforted.

"Suzie, I know you are scared, but I promise that if you give me Terriermon, there is a chance we can stop this."Henry said with a caring sincerity in his voice, making Suzie look at her brother and saw him smiling at her.

"Can you be a big girl for me? Think you can be brave like Terriermon?" Henry asked, slowly moving his hands toward Terriermon, trying to keep Suzie calmed and hoping she would comply with his needs.

Suzie nodded to the request of her big brother, relinquishing her hold on Terriermon, allowing Henry to take his partner in his arms, where Terriermon smiled himself, glad to be out of the tight grasp.

"Momentai, Suzie." He then said, looking up at Henry with pride, where he stated. "Don't sweat it, we can solve this problem. That's a promise."

Feeling a little better, but still seeing his sister somewhat afraid, Henry put his hand on suzie head, causing her to look at Henry again, seeing the care and devotion in his eyes.

"As your big brother, I will protect you and our family." The blue haired boy said, giving Suzie a smile as he rubbed her head, before standing up and began to head for the front door.

"If things get too scary, just call me and we will be right back." Henry then said, making sure Suzie knew she could call upon her brother if she got too scared, where he could feel that he had managed to calm his sibling down, allowing him and Terriermon to head off and take to the streets, reuniting with Jeri and Leomon outside the building before all four headed for the park, knowing they would need Guilmon and Renamon's help if the threat was another Deva.

But as the four headed through the streets, passing a store, Henry stopped when he saw something in the window that caught his attention.

Curious, Terriermon asked. "What's up, why did we stop?"

"Just take a look." Henry said in reply, pointing at the Chinese Horoscope in the window. "Doesn't that remind you of anything?"

Confused at first, Terriermon carefully eyed the pages, where it then hit him, stunned at what he and Henry now saw.

-With Henry's father-

Working in the Juggernaut control room along his college friends and the scientists of Hypnos, Janyu came across some new information, where he called as he took charge. "This is very troubling. Get me analysis on the new data."

"New data?" Yamaki questioned, before demanding. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Yamaki?" Janyu asked, surprised to see the blond, where he then approached Yamaki and informed. "I'm sorry but we had just collected it."

"Well give it to me." Yamaki ordered.

"I'm afraid it won't do much good without further analysis." Janyu pointed out, where he then informed. "The Digimon have evolved and we don't have an accurate picture of exactly how. We'll need more time."

"More Janyu?" Yamaki questioned, sounding somewhat annoyed, before he then said, ready to end their fight against the Digimon once and for all. "I've already been more than generous with the time I have given, now just give me what you have so time has come to act swiftly against the Digimon before it's too late. Your son and his friends can no longer play this dangerous game."

-Several minutes later-

Feeling the vibrations in the ground themselves, Guilmon and Renamon broke from their training, where both rose from their meditative positions and faced each other.

"It would appear another Deva is upon us." Renamon commented, sensing the presence of an unwanted Digimon filling the area, causing Guilmon to growl, feeling his primal side taking over as he added. "And this one is different than the Devas we fought before."

"We need to find Takato and Rika." He then said, which caused Renamon to nod, before turning her head and commenting. "It would seem they are ahead of us."

Facing the direction Renamon was looking, Guilmon saw Takato, Rika and Calumon rushing toward them, where Calumon spoke up.

"The ground seems really mad today." He said, causing Renamon to correct Calumon's mistake.

"Actually the cause is a Digimon. And from what I can only anticipate, it is close by." The foxy Digimon said, which scared Calumon a little, before he felt Rika rub his head.

"Don't worry, Calumon, we'll look after you." She said with a sincerity in her voice, causing Calumon to smile and hug Rika, knowing he could trust the red haired Tamer.

And Calumon's smile increased as he saw four familiar figures rush up to the group.

"Yay! Leomon is back!" Calumon called, where he, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon looked as Henry, Jeri, Terriermon and Leomon met up with them.

"Leomon?" Takato let out, glad to see the lion Digimon again, before looking at him, then at Jeri, where he asked. "It's good to see you again, but does this mean you are now Jeri's partner?"

From the question, Leomon nodded.

"From our recent battle with Kumbhiramon, Jeri has shown me her strength." Leomon said in reply, his words causing Takato to smile and say as he extended his hand out as a gesture of friendship. "Welcome to the team."

However, another quake changed the mood, where Renamon said. "We can make the proper inductions later. Right now, we have a Deva to deal with."

In agreement with Renamon, the group nodded, where Guilmon, Leomon and Renamon took the lead, following their instincts as they headed out of the park and to the direction of the Digimon.

While all continued to run, save Calumon and Terriermon, from the top of Henry's head, Terriermon spoke up. "Speaking of the Devas, Henry found out something interesting."

As they continued to run, Takato and Rika looked at Henry, interested in what he had discovered.

"Take a look at this." Henry said, revealing a long sheet of paper in his possession, handing it to Takato, who examined it.

"It's the Chinese horoscope." He said, but had to ask. "What about it?"

"Take a closer look." Terriermon called, before asking. "Remind you of anything?"

At first, it was just a picture of twelve animals, before it then dawned on Takato, where he said, shocked at the realization. "The Devas!"

At Takato's call, all were shocked, while Henry nodded.

"Seems every Deva we faced has been an animal." Henry pointed out, before reminding the others. "So far we have faced seven Devas. Mihiramon, tiger. Sandiramon, snake. Sinduramon, rooster Pajiramon, sheep. Vajramon, ox. Indiramon, horse, and Kumbhiramon, rat."

"Which means we have five to go." Rika said.

And though she was new to the team, having confidence in herself, and in her friends, Jeri stated. "No matter what we face, so long as we work as a team, I know we can beat them."

"Words spoken like a true warrior." Leomon commented, continuing to feel pride in his Tamer, knowing he had made the right choice to side with the brunette, confident that with Jeri, there was nothing that could stop them from keeping the peace, none aware of the Digimon that threatened their home, nor the actions occurring within Hypnos.

-Back at Hypnos-

Within the monitoring room, Riley and Tally picked up on the signal of the wild one, seeing it was starting to enter the Real World.

"Standby. It's Bio-Emerging." Riley warned, which was no matter to Yamaki, for he then commanded. "Ready the Juggernaut Program."

"But sir, without analysis of the new Data..." Tally began to say, only for Tamaki to cut in and snap with authority. "Spare me your theories and do it!"

"Engaging program." Tally said, complying with the order as she and Riley typed in the last codes for the Juggernaut program, making Yamaki smile as he declared victoriously. "Good. At last these Digimon will see what the Juggernaut is really capable of and just how easily we can defeat them."

-With Takato and the others-

Finally arriving to where they were picking up the presence of the Digimon, Takato and the others found themselves on the outer area of the city, only to see it deserted.

"So where is the Digimon?" Jeri questioned, just as a Biofield appeared around them, where all shielded themselves from the sudden force that filled the area.

"Does that answer your question?" Terriermon asked back, before composing themselves, where the small beast Digimon then turned his head up, shock filling his entire being, alongside Henry, Jeri and the others at the size of their foe, where all tilted their gaze upward, looking at a tremendous sized Digimon, which was bigger than anything they had faced before.

"Well there's the pig Deva." Takato pointed out, drawing his D-Power, where he analyzed the Digimon and informed the others. "Says his name is Vikaralamon. Ultimate Level."

Bracing themselves as they prepared to take on Vikaralamon, all were puzzled as the Deva turned and began to head toward the city.

"Wait. Where is it going?" Jeri asked, confused as to why Vikaralamon didn't attack.

"I believe it plans to destroy the city before fighting us." Leomon guessed.

"Then we have to stop him before he stomps everything." Takato said in reply, seeing Vikaralamon moving through the streets, destroying all the vehicles and buildings that crossed his path, which caused the brunette and the others to chase after the pig Deva.

-Returning to Hypnos-

Yamaki grinned as he remained in the monitoring room, believing that soon, all his hard work, all his time and sacrifices would pay off.

"Juggernaut at fifty percent and building all systems nominal." A preprogrammed voice informed, where Yamaki continued to bask in his moment, only for Janyu to enter.

"Just what's going on here, Yamaki?" He questioned, which caused Yamaki to face Janyu and tell him. "Something I should've done a long time ago. This Juggernaut system will allow us to control the entire network."

"And then what?" Janyu questioned, which made Yamaki grin.

"And then I'll simply use the system to destroy all artificial life in the Real World." Yamaki replied, shocking Janyu at what Yamaki had said.

"Yamaki, have you lost your mind?" He questioned, where he then pointed out. "If you do that then all the children's Digimon will be destroyed as well."

"A small price to pay." Yamaki said simply, not caring if Henry's Digimon and the others were casualties in the destruction.

Concerned, Janyu then said. "But why? We were just starting to make progress, really starting to understand artificial life."

"Are you willing to sacrifice the world and your son for artificial life!?" Yamaki questioned with a great hostility in his voice, leaving Janyu falling silent, unsure what to say or how to react.

"It just seems like such a waste." He then finally said, knowing there were troubled Digimon like Impmon, but Digimon like Terriermon didn't deserve to be in the same fate.

"I want you to see something. Take a look at your precious artificial life." Yamaki said, bringing up the image of Vikaralamon, seeing the pig Deva tearing through the city and destroying everything that got in his way.

"That thing will flatten the whole city if we don't stop it. So you tell me, what choice do I have mister Wong, but to destroy it. Once this abomination is gone, I'll construct a firewall so they'll never Bio-Emerge again." Yamaki then declared, continuing to concern Janyu, starting to believe Yamaki was really on the deep end.

-Returning to the Tamers-

Keeping up with Vikaralamon, worry filled the Tamers at seeing the path of destruction the pig Deva was causing.

"C'mon guys. We have to stop him before everything is gone." Takato said, getting no complaints from Henry, Rika or Jeri, where the blue haired boy and the Nonaka each drew a Digivolution Card.

"Jeri, think you and Leomon can try and slow Vikaralamon down for us?" Takato asked, drawing his own Digivolution Card, which caused Jeri to nod.

"Leave it to us." She replied confidently, charging off and alongside Leomon, where the lion Digimon leapt up and onto Vikaralamon's back.

"Take this! Feel the power of my blade!" Leomon called, plunging his weapon into Vikaralamon, but found it did nothing to slow him down.

"Leomon, let me help!" Jeri called, drawing out her Digimon Cards and selecting one she hoped could help in their situation.

"Digi-Modify! DemiDevimon's Pico Dart activate!" She announced, causing Leomon's blade to change into a giant syringe, which he plunged into Vikaralamon, injecting the toxins within the needle.

But to his and Jeri's continued puzzlement, the attack did nothing to slow Vikaralamon down.

"Guys, I could use some help here!" Jeri called, looking between Leomon and the Tamers, seeing her moves having no power on Vikaralamon, hoping Takato, Rika and Henry would have better luck.

"Just leave it to us." Rika called confidently, before she then announced alongside Takato and Henry. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

With the three Digimon in their Champion forms, they joined Leomon in combating Vikaralamon.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Gargo Pallets!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Releasing off their four attacks, the four Digimon were shocked to see Vikaralamon take the hits, but continued to move.

"That didn't even faze him!" Kyubimon said, astonished.

"Don't give up. Just keep fighting!" Henry encouraged from the sides, believing their Digimon had it in them to win, but knew the odds were against them.

-Returning to the inner sanctum of Hypnos-

While Growlmon, Kyubimon, Gargomon and Leomon continued to fight, throwing everything they had in their attacks against Vikaralamon, Yamaki had his own plans, but found Janyu disapproving toward them when the programmer fought against him.

"Juggernaut at eighty percent and climbing." The preprogrammed voice informed, while below the stunned forms of Riley and Tally, Janyu graspd at Yamaki's arms.

"I beg you, stop this!" Janyu pleaded, trying to reason with the blond, but found Yamaki refused to listen.

"Get your hands off me!" Yamaki yelled, pushing Janyu to the wall, before looking back at the monitor displaying Vikaralamon, where he smirked and said. "Enjoy your rampage while you can, you're about to be deleted."

-Back to the battle-

Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri watched as their Digimon partners tried to slow Vikaralamon down, but found they had no luck, for he kept moving forward, destroying the city streets.

Takato growl at seeing their attacks failing.

"There has to be way to Defeat this guy. I wish we had a Blue Card to help them." He then said.

"Same here, but it's not as if they grow on trees." Rika said in reply, concern filling her, worried if they couldn't defeat the Deva, then what would happen.

"Don't give up!" Jeri called, before saying with a determined voice. "You three are the strongest Tamers I know, actually you are the only Tamers I know, but I believe in you, your Digimon believe in you, so you just have to believe in yourself."

From Jeri's words, Takato, Rika and Henry felt their confidence come back, where Takato drew out one of his Digimon Cards, looked at his best friend and his girlfriend, who copied Takato's actions, before all three began to focus, thinking of all they had in their lives, all those they cared about and wanted to protect, where their dedicated feelings reflected themselves upon the Cards as each shone with a bright light, transforming into a Blue Card.

And not needing another second, as one, Takato, Henry and Rika called as one. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

Achieving their Ultimate forms, the three Digimon were ready to retry their luck against the pig Deva, while Leomon remained by their side, willing to offer what strength he could to his friends.

"Let's show this oversized furrball that he messed with wrong Digimon." Rapidmon said, charging out and alongside the others.

However, just as Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon had reached their Ultimate forms, the power of the Juggernaut had reached its maximum.

"Power at one hundred percent. Ready to engage program." The preprogrammed voice informed, where Yamaki didn't hesitate for even a second.

"Do it! Destroy them all!" Yamaki yelled, causing the new Juggernaut to activate, where a set of green lights shot from the twin rooftops of the Hypnos building, into the sky and creating a giant rift, which all noticed, but all continued to combat Vikaralamon, trying to stop him as he kept moving through the city streets.

Moving before Vikaralamon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Rapidmon and Leomon, where WarGrowlmon stated. "Hold it, hog breath, we won't let you pass!"

While agreeing with his friend, Rapidmon had to ask."Ew, what's that smell?"

"He's a pig, what did you expect?" Taomon asked, looking at the enemy and commenting. "This is definitely not kosher."

"Focus, everyone. we need to find a way to stop Vikaralamon." Leomon said as he got ready to keep fighting along with his friends.

"Leave that to me." Rapidmon said, moving in front of Vikaralamon, where he began to attack.

"Rapid Fire!" He announced, releasing a series of missiles from the ports within his arms, blasting away at Vikaralamon, which only seemed to anger the pig Deva.

"Bad move, bunny! Boar Bog!"Vikaralamon called with hostility as he shoot a black sticky substance from his mouth, trapping Rapidmon.

"Great. Not only am I stuck, but now I stink." He whined, struggling to escape.

"You're mine, insect!" Vikaralamon declared, ready to crush Rapidmon, but Taomon acted fast as she ensured Rapidmon's safety.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon announced, swinging her paintbrush around and casting off the symbol she had painted, which shot off as a beam of light, cutting through Vikaralamon's sludge-like substance, freeing Rapidmon.

"Wow. You give art appreciation a whole new meaning."Rapidmon said, hovering next to Taomon, glad he could count of her to watch his back.

"You shall all pay dearly!" Vikaralamon declared, continuing to feel his rage increase at those refusing to just give up and perish at his end. "Boar Bog!"

"He's erupting! Counter attack!" Takato called, where WarGrowlmon brought up his arms and began to cut through the oncoming gunk, clearing away the ooze and giving him a clear path toward the pig Deva.

"Plasma Blades!" WarGrowlmon then announced as he lunged forward, ready to attack Vikaralamon, but found the pig Deva ready for him.

"Fusion Ball!" Vikaralamon roared in retaliation, gathering a sphere of orange energy in his mouth that he then spat at WarGrowlmon, being too much for WarGrowlmon to handle as the attack not only threw him back, but pinned him to the ground.

"Ugh... Can't move..." WarGrowlmon groaned, finding the energy was pinning him to the ground, concern filling Takato as he approached WarGrowlmon and called. "Come on, WarGrowlmon. You have to fight it!"

"I can't..." WarGrowlmon said back, finding it near impossible to move, which continued to concern Takato.

And with one, down, Vikaralamon turned his attacks on Rapidmon, Taomon and Leomon.

"Boar Bog!" He announced, spewing his ozze upon Rapidmon, Taomon and Leomon, trapping the trio and leaving the Tamers defenceless.

With WarGrowlmon and the other Digimon trapped, no longer seeing them as a threat, Vikaralamon carried out the plans of his master.

"Time to open the gate." He called, where a stream of data shot out of Vikaralamon's back and into the sky, where Takato and the others looked up, shocked to see the sky filled with the countless shadowed forms of Digimon.

Confused, Henry asked. "What's that?"

"Looks like Yamaki teared up the sky again." Rika commented, before saying. "And I'm guessing things are about to get worse.

-With Yamaki-

Back in the monitoring room of Hypnos, now seeing the juggernaut was active, Yamaki looked upon Riley and Tally, where he asked. "Status?"

"Juggernaut has reached network control level four, sir." Tally replied, before saying quietly and with some worry. "I just hope we aren't making a mistake."

Ignoring Tally, Yamaki fouced back on Janyu, bringing up Vikaralamon's image, where he declared. "Amazing that you and your friends are responsible for creating such a foul menace. This hideous swine is your latest abomination."

"I never designed that." Janyu pointed out, astonished at how far evolved the Digimon had become since his college days, but still believed not all of them had to suffer.

Back outside, with Rapidmon, Taomon and Leomon bound by Vikaralamon's ooze, concern filled Henry, Rika and Jeri.

"What can we do?" Rika questioned, looking through her Digimon Cards, where she pointed out. "We don't have a single decent Digimon Card to defeat this beast."

"Maybe it doesn't matter what Card we use." Jeri spoke up, causing Henry and Rika to look at the brunette, who explained. "Think about it. The only times our Cards have helped our Digimon is when we believed in them, so all we have to do is believe in ourselves."

Looking at Jeri, Henry and RIka realized Jeri was right, recalling how their belief had even allowed them to gain the power of the Blue Card to begin with.

"You're right. If you all believe in me, then I can too." Rika said, where she Henry and Jeri each drew a Digimon Card, placing their faith in the Card, which shone with a great light.

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Fate activate!" Henry, Rika and Jeri called as one, slashing their Cards through their D-Powers, which caused Rapidmon Taomon and Leomon to glow with auras of pure light.

Feeling Rika's power within her, Taomon acted, concentrating her mystical energies, where she called forth the Devanagari letter, ra, solidifying it.

"Talisman Star!" She called, using the letter to carve through the dark slime, freeing herself, Rapidmon and Leomon, giving the duo a clear shot at Vikaralamon

"Take this, bacon breath! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon announced, releasing a massive fleet of missiles into Vikaralamon's mouth.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon followed up, casting off a surge of energy into Vikaralamon's mouth, which struck the missiles and caused the attacks to blast inside, causing Vikaralamon to cry at the pain from the burst filling his burning mouth.

"We've got him on the ropes now." Rapidmon said confidently, only to freeze up as his body began to faze, shifting around like static.

"My strength is fading... What's happening...?" The cyborg Digimon then questioned in worry as his body kept fazing, looking to see it was also affecting Taomon, Leomon and Vikaralamon.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon quickly announced, forming a barrier around her, where she called to her friends. "Rapidmon, Leomon, gather here. This should protect us."

"Thank you for the protection." Leomon said, stepping inside Taomon's barrier, where he and Rapidmon saw the negative effects wearing off.

Though glad to see Taomon, Leomon and Rapidmon safe, as well as seeing Vikaralamon seemingly paralyzed by a beam of light which had cast down upon him, concerned, Jeri said. "Something bad is happening up there."

"And it's just beginning." Henry said in reply, noticing the rift above the Hypnos building, believing it the cause of the sudden power drain in the Digimon.

And though Calumon seemed unaffected physically, he began writhing around, crying in Rika's embrace, feeling something was trying to pull him back to the Digital World.

-Meanwhile-

Maintaining the Juggernaut program, Riley and Tally continued to type at their monitors, before tally informed her superior. "Juggernaut has reached level five. Holding steady at full power."

"Full power, I love to hear that." Yamaki replied with a devious laugh.

"Watch carefully. The world is about to change forever." He then said as he closed his lighter, believing he had made the winning move in his fight against the Digimon.

But unable to take in the sight of seeing the Tamer Digimon also caught in Yamaki's wrath, Janyu turned away.

"I've seen enough." He said, leaving the room, which made Yamaki say arrogantly. "Face it, Janyu. There is nothing you can do to stop this."

Ignoring Yamaki's words, Janyu continued to exit, not only leaving the monitoring room of Hypnos, but the very building, where he was confronted by two guards.

"Hold it. You aren't allowed to leave this room, sir." One of the guards said, both approaching Janyu and prepared to drag him back inside.

But refusing to follow Hypnos' lead anymore, Janyu showed he was more than a programmer.

"I hate to do this but my son needs me." He stated as he swung his right palm into the face of one of the guards, causing the second to charge at him, ready to use force to neutralize the reluctant individual, only for Janyu to grab at the guard's arm and flip him over his shoulder, knocking them both.

"Henry!" Janyu called he left the area, leaving Hypnos behind him and headed to the last known location of his son and his friends.

-Back to the battle-

With Taomon keeping Rapidmon and Leomon protected from whatever Yamaki was up to, Henry, Rika, Calumon and Jeri had found Takato, where they saw the brunette staring vacantly at WarGrowlmon's prone form.

"Hello? Earth to Takato. Will you wake up?" Rika called, trying to snap her boyfriend out of his trance-like state, even kissing his cheek, but found Takato remained unresponsive.

"That's odd." Rika commented, before saying. "Normally that would wake Takato up if he fell asleep in class."

"Oh, Guilmon..." Takato then said, his voice sounding solemn and regretful, which was noticed by the Tamers.

Worried for Takato, Calumon asked. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Whenever he Digivolves, it's as if part of him is gone and replaced by the Hazard. Sometimes I don't even recognize him. Don't get me wrong, I am glad Renamon helped train Guilmon, how she made him stronger, but I am afraid of losing him, of losing our friendship." Takato replied, expressing his concerns.

"Takato, you're not going to lose anything, Takato."ri Rika stated, getting the brunette's attention, looking at her as she set her hands on his and assured. "No matter what happens to Guilmon, he will always be your friend, just as I will always be your girlfriend."

And making sure Takato knew Rika was serious about her words, she moved in closer, closing the gap between them with a deep and heartfelt kiss, where she felt that this time she had awoken her beloved, and just in time.

While the power of the Juggernaut continued to affect the Digimon, lines of energy waves filled the skies, which began to slowly deteriorate Taomon's barrier.

"Whoa! Looks like our Yin is getting yanked." Rapidmon pointed out, seeing the sphere around them slowly breaking into particles, which concerned Taomon.

"This isn't good. My protection spell is being deleted." Taomon said in worry as she felt her barrier's strength continue to fade.

"And if we don't do anything to counter this, then we'll be next!" Leomon stated, sounding fairly worried, while Rapidmon showed absolute fear as he cried out. "Henry, help us!"

Wanting to help, but seeing his Cards couldn't combat the effects of the Juggernaut, seeing their situation was a continued losing battle, it made Henry question. "But what can I do?"

Thinking they had failed, Henry thought it was all over until he heard someone calling his name, where he turned and saw his dad rushing toward him.

"Dad!?" Henry let out, surprised to see his father coming over in the midst of a Digimon battle, but needed guidance as he said. "I need your help."

-Meanwhile, inside of Hypnos-

"Juggernaut is entering its final phase and in a few minutes Digimon will be history." Yamaki said with a victorious grin, only for it to fade, replaced by confusion as the monitors began to display binary code.

Confused by the sudden interference, Yamaki questioned. "Why is this happening!?"

"Hard to say, sir." One of the scientists stated, before telling his superior. "It seems to be a pulse code that is overriding Juggernaut from a layer somewhere deep in the net."

"It's that ancient machine language again." Yamaki said bitterly, grasping his lighter, remembering how it was responsible for Juggernaut's first failure.

And his anger grew when he heard a voice fill the room, the tone seeming to mock him.

"As simple as you are, you pathetic humans created us and the world we live in. You polluted your world and started to mess with ours', which caused us to evolve so we could adapt in order to survive. The only way to protect our world is to destroy anybody who threatens it. You ignorant children hold the key that we need." The voice said, sounding amused, continuing to enrage Yamaki, but it also seemed focused on the Tamers.

-With Impmon-

Ignoring the light of the Digital Field, Impmon then heard a voice within it, where it asked curiously. "What's wrong, feeling sorry for yourself?"

"What now?" Impmon questioned the being in the Digital Field, not wanting to fight anymore as he said. "Leave me alone will ya?"

Ignoring Impmon's desire to be alone, the voice then asked. "You crave power, don't you?"

"Yeah, so what?" Impmon asked back, but was a little interested to what the entity had to say.

"You have the ability to Digivolve, we all do. And I can help you." It offered, causing Impmon to stand and approach the light, which enveloped his form, filling the whole area with light.

-Meanwhile-

As things were looking up for Impmon, things were getting worse for the Tamers, for the mysterious kid that had been hanging around and toying with them had shown up, speaking about protecting his world and about Calumon being a key that he needed.

Confused at his words and presence, all were in shock as a beam of light shone upon the mysterious child, shocking all as it revealed his true form and that he was a Digimon, losing his human disguise and showing he was a monkey-like Digimon.

"That kid was a Digimon?" Henry questioned, surprised at the sight, which made Takato comment. "You'd think we'd know if we were hanging around with a monkey by now."

"Don't forget, we also hang around Kazu." Rika pointed out, keeping herself focused on the Digimon, wondering what other tricks he had prepared.

"I am Makuramon." The monkey Digimon declared, drawing up the orb that hung around his neck, where he let out an ear piercing screech, forcing the Tamers to cover their ears to avoid the wailing.

"What's he doing?" Rika questioned, looking on as Makuramon leapt up and threw the orb into the vortex above Hypnos, causing it to suddenly warp and for Takato to guess. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling we're about to find out."

From within the Hypnos building, the second makuramon orb filled the vortex, it spread a destructive virus, causing all of Hypnos' alarms to go off, while the facility began to fall to pieces.

Shocked at the events, Yamaki questioned. "What's happening to my system!?"

"Complete failure. We have to evacuate!" Tally said nervously.

"We're not leaving." Yamaki said back, refusing to leave after all the effort he had put into Hypnos.

"The Juggernaut system is imploding, this whole place could go off like a bomb." One of the male scientists informed.

"No! Just shut it down and start it up again!" Yamaki commanded, still believing he could destroy the Digimon and put an end to their existence.

"We can't! The system has been corrupted." The scientist told Yamaki, before telling him. "It's over, sir. Get out while you still can."

"Hold it!" Yamaki yelled, remaining in place as he questioned. "Are you abandoning your duty!?"

"No, sir. I just believe my life is more valuable than your cause. Goodbye, sir." The scientist replied, making a run for it.

As the rest of the Hypnos staff began to retreat, including Riley and Tally, Riley stopped as she faced Yamaki, seeing the frustration and pain behind his stoic expression.

"Riley, get out of here." Yamaki ordered simply, which made Riley nod.

"Good luck." She said softly, hoping Yamaki would survive, before retreating, just as the Juggernaut room began to explode and the upper sections crumbled down.

This was the end of Hypnos.

With Makuamon's virus kicking in, the Juggernaut program shutdown, where it cast of the light fields around the Digimon, but it gave Vikaralamon back his power.

"I'm back, human filth!" Vikaralamon called as he felt he could move again, where he glared at the Tamers.

"We've got to find a safer place." Janyu stated, leading off Henry, Takato, Rika, Jeri and Calumon, only to stop as Makuramon jumped before them.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." Makuramon informed, holding out his right hand as he demanded. "Now hand me the key."

Frightened by the monkey Deva, Calumon hugged Rika tightly.

"No, I don't want to go with you. I want to stay with my friends. Leave me alone!" Calumon cried out, fear continuing to consume him.

"I said give him to me!" Makuramon said back, getting a little annoyed by the lack of cooperation.

"And Calumon said no!" Takato yelled, stunning everyone as he clenched his right hand and slammed it into Makuramon face, knocking the monkey Deva down.

Angered by the attack, Makuramon rose to his feet and questioned. "You dare attack me, human!?"

"I do, and I'll keep doing it because we care about Calumon, we care about our Digimon, unlike you or your Sovereign." Takato said back, glaring at Makuramon as he began to slowly walk up to the monkey Deva, who backed away, actually afraid of Takato and the strength of his words.

Lunging forward, Takato tackled Makuramon to the ground, continuing to amaze Janyu and the Tamers at the brunette's bravery.

"Maybe now you know how Calumon feels." Takato commented, where Makuramon struggled underneath the Tamer.

"Let me go!" Makuramon ordered, trying to push Takato off of him, but found himself unable to escape, for Henry and Rika had joined in, each holding down Makuramon's arms, while Jeri hung back, keeping a watchful eye on Calumon.

"Not until you leave us and Calumon alone." Rika said, looking over at the destroyed buildings and at the tiny white Digimon, angered that the Devas would put so many people in danger just for one Digimon.

"Never!" Makuramon snapped back. "I'll never disobey my master!"

"Then I guess we're going to be here for a while." Takato said in reply, before looking at Henry and Rika, smiling to see them helping him overpower Makuramon, where it then hit him, he knew how to defeat Vikaralamon.

"Our Digimon need us more than ever, it's time we come together and combine our strength." Takato called, giving off a powerful battle cry, releasing his determination, where Rika, Henry and Jeri got into it, all calling alongside Takato, which awakened something inside of WarGrowlmon.

'I can hear you, Takatomon. I can feel your strength.' He thought, feeling more power than ever, allowing him to push back Vikaralamon's Fusion Ball, slashing it to bits and rising free.

"Great to have you back, boy." Takato said, before commanding. "Now attack!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." WarGrowlmon replied, charging up his thrusters, before launching himself into Vikaralamon, stunning the pig Deva when he found he was unable to advance any further.

Grabbing at his jaw, WarGrowlmon continued to push Vikaralamon back, amazing Janyu, who thought. 'Remarkable. It seems that the greater the bond with their Tamer, the greater the strength of the Digimon. Takato is actually giving using power for WarGrowlmon to use. But how far can this bond go?'

"Stop now while you still have a choice!" Vikaralamon called nervously, feeling WarGrowlmon continuing to push him back.

"No way bacon breath! As long as Takato's with me, I'll never give up!" WarGrowlmon called back, showing the power of the Digimon Tamers as he pulled Vikaralamon down to his side.

Inspired by WarGrowlmon and their Tamers, Rapidmon and Taomon decided to join in.

"Now let's give it all we've got!" Taomon declared as she and Rapidmon took a side adjacent to WarGrowlmon, hovering by his side and creating a triangular formation

"Trinity Force!" WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon announced as one, each gathering light around their bodies, linking it with their friends, before casting it off as a single beam of light that struck into Vikaralamon's stomach, where he squealed loudly.

The attack too great for him to withstand and caused him to burst into particles of Data, granting victory to the Tamers once again.

At seeing Vikaralamon destroyed, Makuramon looked at the Tamers with awe.

"You... you beat Vikaralamon...?" He asked, only to then give off a sly grin and say. "I admit I am impressed, but if Vikaralamon's sacrifice is needed to ensure the Digital World is safe, so be it."

Confused by Makuramon's words and lack of grief for his ally, Takato was about to question Makuramon, only to back away as the monkey Deva let out another loud screech, forcing the humans to back away and shield their ears.

Released from their hold, Makuramon rose and lunged at Jeri, swiping Calumon up in his arms.

"Calumon!" Jeri called as Makuramon began to flee, using the gravity of the failing Juggernaut to propel himself in the air and to the vortex.

"Since you wouldn't give me what I wanted, I've decided to just help myself." He said, looking down at the humans and their Digimon.

"Give him back, monkeyboy!" Rika ordered.

"Calumon is our friend, not your so called key!" Takato added, but found Makuramon just ignoring them as he floated closer and closer to the rift.

"So long, humans." The monkey Deva called, just as he entered the rift, which closed up after him, leaving Takato and the others in silence.

Even though they had defeated Vikaralamon, the Devas still had shown their destruction and had managed to take Calumon away from them.

"Our town has been destroyed." Janyu said, looking around the area, seeing all the damaged buildings, streets and vehicles.

"And with Calumon's powers, the Devas can destroy the rest of the world." Henry pointed out, knowing that if they could control Calumon's Digivolution power, than the Devas would be unstoppable.

"Then we'll just have to get him back." Takato said in reply, facing WarGrowlmon, Rika and the others as he added with determination. "We have to go to the Digital World."


	16. The journey begins

Across the city everything quieted down after the devastation caused by Vikaralamon.

Having split up, Takato was in his bedroom and deep in thought.

'It's so quiet now, wonder how long that'll last? It's so wild how everything's gone back to normal so quickly. Well, maybe not so normal. But not bad considering the city was this close to being wiped off the planet. That last Deva was the most powerful yet. If we have to face another like it without being able to digivolve we'll be toast. And we have to find a way into the Digital World and rescue Calumon.' The brunette thought, but was still unsure exactly how he could achieve that goal, before his thoughts drifted to his parents.

'It'll be dangerous and I can't go without telling my parents. I'd tell 'em about Guilmon and fighting lethal Digimon, but mom freaks when I get a bloody nose. This'll send her off the deep end.' He thought, further puzzled and conflicted as to what to do, wanting to help Calumon, but he also wanted to be able to leave without causing his family any distress.

While Takato remained concerned for his parents, similar occurrences were playing within the Nonaka residence, where Seiko and Renamon looked on, seeing Rumiko hugging Rika tightly, crying as she held her daughter.

"Oh, Rika... if anything happened to you..." Rumiko cried, her show of emotion a distress to Rika as she thought. 'I've never seen her so worried.'

'I can't leave her, can I?' Rika then thought, before going deeper in her emotions. 'Not without letting her know how I feel.'

-Meanwhile-

At the Wong's apartment, within his room, Henry's was at his computer and typing, trying to get a lock on any signals that matched the same frequency that the Devas used to enter their world, hoping to use any as an access point into the Digital World, but so far no luck.

'I've scanned the network, still nothing. I hope the others are having better luck.' Henry thought, continuing to type and analyze the data he was gathering, only to stop as he heard his father's voice.

"Henry, you troublemaker, get in here." Janyu called with a calmness, where Henry got up from his chair, allowing Terriermon upon his shoulder, where the pair exited the bedroom and entered Jany's office, seeing that like Henry, his father was also typing away at his computer, in the midst of his own research.

Curious as he approached his father, after shutting the door as to give them privacy, Henry then asked. "What's up, dad?"

"Henry, give me your portable Digi thing." He just said, not taking his eyes off of the computer, confusing Henry a little, but he complied with his father's request.

"You mean my Digivice?" He asked, drawing out the device, which made Janyu look at his son and nod.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll arm wrestle you for it." He offered, causing Henry to immediately hand the device to him, knowing his father was stronger than he looked and said. "No need."

Taking the D-Power into his hand, activating the scanning feature, Henry watched as his father checked the programming of the device.

"When we designed the prototype, we wanted to give kids a way to communicate with and control Digimon on the network." He told his son, causing Henry to comment as he looked at Terriermon. "Maybe mine is broken because I can't control Terriermon at all."

"It'll take more than a piece of plastic to control me." Terriermon replied, which made Janyu laugh a little and say. "You know what I mean."

"But the plan was never designed for Digimon to arrive in the Real World." He then said, which caused Terriermon to ask. "Why not?"

"Well think of all the havoc Terriermon caused while he was here, then multiply that result by one thousand, not a fun thought now is it?" Janyu asked in reply, partly joking, but he and Henry knew that there were some seriously troublesome Digimon out there, ones who either acted out for their own misdeeds or because they didn't know better.

"There aren't enough SWAT teams to take care of something like that, but someone disagrees. And that someone is responsible for Digimon showing up." Janyu then informed, before saying. "Something my friends and I are trying to stop."

"In the meantime, stay out of trouble. I don't want to tell Suzie something has happened to her big brother." Janyu finished, knowing just how much Suzie respected and loved Henry and Terriermon, causing both to nod, giving their word that they wouldn't put themselves in anymore hazardous situations.

However, with the location of the Digital World still on their minds, it made Henry and Terriermon wonder what to do next.

-Back at the Nonaka's-

After Rika gone to bed and had fallen asleep, cuddling a stuffed Viximon doll Takato had won for her at the fairgrounds a few years back, where Renamon looked upon her Tamer with a caring smile, keeping as silent as she could as she slid the door shut and began to head off, only to stop as she saw Rika's grandmother standing nearby.

"Miss. Hata." Renamon said with respect, kneeling before the older woman, who smiled at Renamon's polite attitude, slowly approached Renamon and said in reply. "Rika is a lucky girl to have a guardian angel like you. I may not understand all this Digimon stuff, but I can tell that you care for Rika as much as I and her mother do."

"Of course, and if it would come to it, I would relinquish my life to keep Rika safe." Renamon replied with a continued devotion toward her Tamer, her tone turning serious as she went on and told Seiko. "Which could very well happen."

Confused, Seiko asked. "What do you mean?"

"Rika wishes to go with me to the Digital World, and while I know Rika is strong, the Digital World will be a dangerous place." Renamon told Seiko, who nodded and did express some concerns, before she gave off an assuring smile.

"My grandaughter has been through a lot in her life, but she has always had someone to look after her. I know that she is in safe hands with you, and she'll be protected with her boyfriend." She then said with a continued smile, thinking of the boy who had always been there for Rika.

"Thank you for understanding, Miss. Hata." Renamon replied, bowing in respect, glad Seiko trusted her with her granddaughter, before rising her head and requesting. "But if it's alright with you, Rika requested that her mother not know of this, so can we keep this between us?"

"While I do hate to lie to my daughter, I can understand the worry Rumiko would feel for Rika. So you can trust me." Seiko said in reply, understanding the bond between a mother and her daughter, but continued to trust Renamon, who remained grateful toward Seiko.

"Alright, Renamon. Have a good night." The older woman then said, walking past Renamon and heading off to bed herself, while Renamon used her speed and grace to jump to the roof and quickly scan the area, looking to see nobody in sight, where she then jumped along the rooftops and landed out at the front of the Nonaka residence, smiling as she picked up on the familiar presence of Guilmon, who poked his head out of the shrubs on the opposite side of the road.

"Hey there, Renamon." Guilmon said, emerging from his hiding place, approached the foxy Digimon and commented. "You look really pretty tonight."

"Thank you." Renamon replied, knowing that while they were about to start looking for a portal to the Digital World, it didn't all have to be work, where she was glad to spend more time with the Digimon she loved.

But curious, Renamon looked at Guilmon and asked. "So have you had any luck with finding any ways back to the Digital World?"

At Renamon's question, Guilmon gave a big smile and nodded.

"I have, and Renamon will be very happy with me." He said, sounding quite excited as he suddenly picked her up into a bridal style position as he began to carry her, which caused Renamon to blush at the position she was place in, but she was also interested in what Guilmon wanted to show her.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time the rest of the Tamers began to head for bed, still unsure what they would say to those they loved, Jeri was sitting on the rooftop of her home with Leomon, showing her continued kindness as she had brought him a glass of orange juice.

At Jeri's gesture, Leomon took the orange juice and told her. "You are too kind."

"I know." Jeri replied with a sweet smile, happy to just be alone and spend time with just her partner

"Thank you." Leomon then said as he continued to drink the orange juice, while looking at the night sky alongside Jeri, glad he had met her and become not only her friend, but also her partner.

However, as much as Jeri was happy just sitting with Leomon under the night sky, there was a question on her mind.

"Leomon, what's the Digital World really like?" She asked, her question causing Leomon to set his now empty glass down and ask back. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Of course I do. I hardly ever get the chance to travel." Jeri replied, continuing to look at Leomon with a smile.

"Well, it's beautiful, but it's dangerous." Leomon said, not wanting to sugarcoat the truth of the Digital World, knowing that even a Digimon as strong as him had to be cautious in some areas.

"I don't care about danger. So long as you, Henry and everyone I love is with me, I know things will work out in the end." Jeri spoke up, continuing to express her happiness and her confidence, only to go a little downcast as she confessed. "I only hope I can live out to be your partner. Sometimes I feel I'm not good enough."

With Jeri's honesty, Leomon was silent for a moment, before assuring his Tamer as he looked at her and spoke from his heart. "You're such a little thing, but you have a lion's heart."

"And that's why we're perfect for each other." Jeri replied, feeling better about herself and more confident.

-Back with Guilmon and Renamon-

Carrying Renamon through Shinjuku, the foxy Digimon was a little surprised as to where Guilmon had brought them, finding the red dino Digimon had carried her back to the outside of his shed.

"So why are we here?" Renamon asked, which made Guilmon smile and enter his home.

"Just come inside, I have something to show you." He called causing Renamon to do as Guilmon had said, where she entered the shed, noticing the massive hole Guilmon had dug in the side of the wall.

"Looks like Someone's been busy." Renamon commented, watching as Guilmon jumped down another hole within the wall and causing her to follow.

But once Renamon landed, she was amazed at what she saw beyond Guilmon, where she could see a flickering light.

Greatly surprised, Renamon asked. "Guilmon, do you know what that is?"

"From the tone in your voice, it's a good thing, right?" Guilmon asked back, which made Renamon smile and nod.

"That is what we have been looking for, the portal to the Digital World." The foxy Digimon informed, very proud of her Digimon love.

Approaching the portal, Renamon set his right paw close to it, finding the portal dragging her in slightly, causing her paw to faze.

"It seems we have our way into the Digital World, but we'll need to clear a little more dirt before we can actually fit inside." Renamon said.

"Then let Guilmon dig." Guilmon offered, (wrapping his arms around Renamon/ walking up to Renamon, where he ran a claw along her body) and said. "You have such a beautiful body, I don't want to get you all dirty."

Feeling her heart warming by Guilmon's caring words and his loving touch, Renamon cupped Guilmon's cheek, looking into his (beautiful/shining/loving) yellow eyes.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but I don't mind." The vixen told Guilmon, smiling slyly as she reached down, picking up a handful of dirt, rubbed it against Guilmon's cheek and said. "Besides, I wouldn't worry about me when you're covered in dirt yourself."

"Only because you put it there." Guilmon said back, giving a grin as he reached down and scooped up some dirt himself.

"Just like Guilmon do to you." The red dino Digimon then said playfully, rubbing the dirt he had gathered and rubbed it on Renamon's (chest/belly/face), making Guilmon giggle.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that." Renamon said with her own playfulness, before pouncing forward and tackling Guilmon down, causing both Digimon to laugh as they rolled around in the tunnel, trying to dirty the other one up.

Their playful actions lasted a little longer, until Guilmon wound up on top of Renamon, looking down at her with a big grin.

"Now Guilmon has you." He declared and was about to scoop up more dirt and really give it to Renamon, but found himself freezing up as Renamon moved her head up to his and kissed him, instantly changing the mood between the duo as Guilmon was unable to help but close his eyes and kiss Renamon back.

"And I am lucky that I have you." Renamon said after breaking the kiss, her cheeks flushing as she looked up at Guilmon with nothing but love in her eyes, giving Guilmon another kiss on his cheek, where the red dino Digimon got off of Renamon and helped her to her feet.

"But what do you say we call a truce for now and play later?" She offered, causing Guilmon to smile and nod, before moving to his knees and began to scoop away at the dirt, actions of which Renamon copied as the pair dug their way closer and closer to the gateway to the Digital World.

-Meanwhile-

Making his way through the Digital World himself, Makuramon chuckled as he kept a firm hold on his captive.

"Cheep up, shorty, you'll be back in the Real World soon." He told Calumon, who was just as scared as ever, missing his friends and greatly distrusting the monkey Deva that kidnapped him.

"But when?" Calumon then asked solemnly from within the cage Makuramon trapped him in.

"After you've helped us become its masters!" Makuramon replied, continuing to laugh as he carried Calumon off, while in another section of the Digital World was Impmon, who was slowly falling through the area, the atmosphere acting as if it were water, while Impmon just remained calm as he spoke to himself.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" He asked.

"Wait a minute, in heaven I'm supposed to feel like a million bucks, but I feel like a turkey with the stuffin' beat out of it. Oh well, least I know I'm alive." Impmon then said, floating further into the digital mist, not caring where he was anymore and unaware of what was to happen to him.

-The next day-

Within Yodobashi Elementary, in his class while Miss. Asaji was in the middle of teaching her students, Takato had bigger things on his mind, which Rika noticed.

Leaning over, she whispered. "Everything ok, Takatto?"

"I'm not too sure." Takato replied, before telling his girlfriend. "We are going to the Digital World, but I don't know what to expect from it. I mean I know there will be Digimon, but we have no idea what kind are waiting for us, if they'll be friendly or try and attack us."

"I know you are worried, and I am as well." Rika confessed as she set her hand on Takato's, where she smiled and assured him. "But remember, we will all be there. We are a team, and together there is nothing we cannot do, or at least that is what you taught me."

From what Rika had said, Takato felt much better, causing him to smile at Rika, which made the redhead smile back, before she acted on her feelings, not caring if any of their classmates were watching as she kissed Takato's cheek, an action of which did surprise Takato at first, before he felt Rika's love and felt soothed.

After Rika kissed him, Takato smiled and looked down at his book, which was scribbled with drawings, including quickly drawn images of Guilmon, Impmon and Calumon, where the leader of the Tamers thought. 'Hang in there Calumon, we're coming for ya.'

However, his thoughts were cut off when he heard Ms. Asaji calling out to him.

"Takato!" She ley out, causing the brunette to snap from his thoughts and saw the frustrated expression on his teacher's face.

"Can you repeat anything I've just said? She then questioned, which made Takato rise up from his seat, trying to come up with something, but found his mind a blank.

"I... uh... uh... didn't got nothing..." Takato confessed, which made the brunette sigh at her student.

"It's detention for you, and I want an essay on the importance of paying attention." She said with a sternness in her voice, causing Takato to nod and reply. "Yes, Miss. Asaji."

Looking at Takato, Miss. Asaji sighed as she looked at Takato.

"Takato, I don't understand you. Don't you care about your grades at all?" She asked, causing Takato to reply softly. "I guess I do."

"Well you seem to care about your funny little drawings more. I hate doing this, but if you're not punished, you'll never amount to anything." The brunette then said, which continued to downcast Takato.

Looking at the expression of her boyfriend, knowing that Takato had a lot on his mind, Rika smiled as an idea came to her mind.

Raising her hand, Rika prepared to support Takato as she said. "Miss. asaji, I wasn't paying attention either."

"And Takato's little drawings are more important than you realize." The red haired Tamer continued, looking at Takato and at the paper, where she saw a few drawings of her and Renamon fighting, where she set her hand around Takato's and stated. "Takato is very talented, in many ways."

From Rika's words and the smile she gave to the brunette, it caused the other members of the Digimon Tamers to smile, where Jeri brought her hand up, got up and said with a cheerfulness. "I wasn't paying attention in class either."

Now realizing what they were up to, Kazu stood up, smiling as he said. "I wanna amount to something too."

"Me too." Kenta added, joining his friends, which made Miss. Asaji say. "It's an all out mutiny."

"Go on! Stand outside! You will all stay after school and write essays! Understood!?" She questioned, believing she was punishing her students, but was confused as to what caused their sudden rebellion.

Leaving the classroom, Takato, Rika, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta stood as one.

Breaking the silence, Kazu said. "This is the noblest thing I have ever done."

"Dude, you just wanted to cut class." Kenta pointed out, which made Kazu shrug and say. "Whatever, I'm just psyched we're goin' to the Digital World."

"This could be the last class we attend all year." Jeri then said, where she confessed. "I admit I am going to miss it."

"At least we are going with those we care about." Rika replied as she wrapped her arms around Takato's, resting her head on his shoulder.

And though he blushed at Rika's affection, Takato smiled, returning it as he moved his arms around Rika and claimed her lips in a loving kiss.

"Get a room, you two." Kazu said, teasing the pair and trying to embarrass them, but found Takato and Rika just ignoring him, too caught in their love to focus on him.

"Don't be rude." Jeri whispered, happy that Takato and Rika showed such signs that they were in love, part of her wishing Henry was there with them so she could be with her boyfriend, but she knew that in time, they all would be reunited for what would be the biggest adventure in their lives.

Remaining against the wall, the Tamers began to think of all they would miss, all they would leave behind, but knew it was for the greater good.

'No more soccer...' Kenta thought with a whining.

'No more soccer!' Kazu thought, sounding more relieved, namely because whenever they played, if Takato and/or Rika were on the opposite team, they would always thrash the competition.

While Jeri had her own thoughts, she then expressed one of her top questions and asked. "Since we'll be going away, should we ask for extra homework?'

From her question, all gave it some thought, before simultaneously disagreeing with a 'Nah'.

"It was just a suggestion." Jeri said, not minding homework, for she was one of the top students and wanted to keep near the top, unlike a fair percentage of the boys.

"You're crazier than a fruit bat, Jeri." Kazu then said with a laugh, but stopped when he saw Rika glaring at him, before she said. "And soon I'll have to deal with that in another reality."

While Rika wasn't overly keen on Kazu or Kenta coming with them, Takato had convinced her that they should be with them, not only because of their skills at the Digimon Card game, as well as them being able to share their Cards and ideas if they got into any tight situations, but when it came to Takato, there were very few times she could disagree with him.

-Meanwhile-

Within Riley's apartment sat the broken figure that was Yamaki.

Sitting on the couch, the blond looked at a laptop, displaying the recording during Vikaralamon's image as he rampaged through the city, while around the laptop were half eaten containers of food.

"Years of work, research, my brilliant plan to wipe out the digital plain, all flushed down the toilet. Failure does mot become me." Yamaki said, still sore from all he had lost, not moving when the door to the apartment opened and Riley stepped in.

"So are you just going to sit here and mope?" She asked with a stern expression, hating to see her boss

and her lover on the verge of despair.

"Well now, that sounds like a brilliant idea." Yamaki just replied stoically.

"You can't just shut yourself off because Hypnos is gone." Riley then said, knowing Yamaki had been working hard for many year, knowing he was many things, but she refused to accept he was a quitter.

Remaining in his mood, Yamaki replied. "Hypnos has nothing to do with it."

Unsure what was the cause of Yamaki's depression/slump, Riley approached the blond.

"There must be something you can do." She said, only to get no response from yamaki, not even a look at her, which made her mad and ask with some impatience. "Are you listening to me?"

'Actually...' Yamaki began to think, pulling himself forward and typing on the computer. 'Maybe there is something I can do.'

Changing the file from Vikaralamon and bringing up the images of Takato and of Guilmon, along with detailed information about the two, hope began to return to Yamaki as he thought. 'Those children, those Digimon, I may still have a chance.'

He calls up a profile of Takato and Guilmon on his laptop Yamaki started to thinking ' umm Those children and their digimon may still have a chance.'

-Back with the Tamers-

After finishing their detention, having spent most of the time preparing themselves for the Digital World, trading Digimon Cards and discussing strategies, Takato and the others smiled as Renamon appeared.

"Rika, we have found a way to the Digital World." Renamon informed, causing the group to smile and for Rika to say. "Way to go, Renamon."

"Actually, you have Guilmon to thank for it." Renamon replied, before she explained. "He found the entrance while digging around in his shed."

"Then please give this to Guilmon." Jeri said with a cheerful smile as she hugged Renamon.

"And tell him, we'll be there tomorrow. Arf!" Jeri added through her puppet, causing Renamon to giggle and nod.

"I'll be sure to pass on both of your messages." The vixen replied, using her speed to teleport out of the area and head on back to the park, where she and Guilmon waited for Takato and the others to show up.

And with Renamon heading off, the Tamers headed outside, meeting up with Henry and Terriermon.

Glad to see her boyfriend, Jeri walked up to the blue haired boy and asked. "So have you said your goodbyes?"

"I have. And while I know my parents will miss me, they took the news better than expected." Henry replied, before adding. "And Suzie was a little upset that I had to go, but we promised we would get her a souvenir. So if we find anything kid friendly in the Digital World, try and keep hold of it."

"Unless it's another Digimon." Terriermon said, not caring what they had done, but believed no Digimon deserved to be treated as he had been during his charade as Suzie's doll, Princess Fluffypants, where the image of a Cerbermon dressed up in a skirt and fed like a baby came to mind.

"We'll meet at Guilmon at his hideout tomorrow morning, then we'll embark on a perilous journey into a dimension fraught with danger here's to for unknown to man, so remember to pack a toothbrush. To adventure!" Henry said, which caused the others to agree with the blue haired boy.

However, in the corner of her eyes, Rika noticed Takato's expression, which held some nervousness, causing Rika to ask. "Takato, what's wrong?"

Turning to face Rika, Takato expressed his worry as he said. "I was thinking before we leave I want my parents to meet Guilmon, but I am nervous as to how they will they react to seeing him."

"I understand." Rika said, smiling as she went on and told the brunette. "While I had a little trouble introducing Renamon to my mother, I can understand the worry about showing a digital dinosaur to your folks, so what if I come along for support, to show Guilmon might look a little fearsome but inside, he is as sweet as his Tamer?"

Takato smiled at Rika's offer, where he said with gratitude. "Thank you, Rika. I know that my folks might not listen to me, but they will listen to you."

"If I might make a suggestion?" Renamon spoke up as she approached Takato and Rika, having an idea of her own, where she moved to Rika and began to whisper in her ear, causing Rika to nod, smile and laugh a little.

"What? What are you talking about?" Takato asked, wondering what Renamon was saying.

"Just head on home and I'll tell you." Rika replied with a smile as she set her arm around Takato, before nodding ot Renamon, who nodded back and leapt off, the sight of Renamon leaving causing Guilmon to quickly follow her, not too sure himself, but he trusted Rika and the Digimon he loved.

-Sometime later-

Arriving through the front of the Matsuki bakery, just as a young female customer was coming out, where Yoshie Matsuki smiled from behind the counter, not only at seeing Takato and Rika, but at the attitude of her son.

"Allow me." He offered, holding the door open for the woman and for Rika, which made both smile.

"Thank you. You are quite the gentleman." The woman said with a smile, leaving the bakery and allowing Takato and Rika inside.

At seeing Takato's girlfriend enter the bakery, Yoshie remained in her cheerful mood as she said. "Rika, it is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Mrs. Matsuki." Rika replied, bowing in respect.

However, as happy as Yoshie was to see Rika, Takato had to break the moment as he walked behind the counter and asked. "Listen. I need to talk to you and dad about something really important, so would you mind if we closed the bakery early?"

"What could be so important that you want us to close?" Yoshie asked, before questioning and ranting. "Did you get into serious troble at school? If I get a call from Miss. Asaji, you'll be grounded until your thirtieth birthday."

"Mrs. Matsuki." Rika spoke up, getting the brunette's attention, where she informed. "This has nothing to do with Takato's grades, but it is of great importance to our futures."

Not completely sure what Rika meant by their futures, but knowing that the redhead was nothing but a positive role model for her son, Yoshie agreed, where she approached the bakery entrance, locked the door and swung the sign attached to the glass from 'Come in. We are open' to 'Sorry. We are closed'.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

-Several minutes later-

After getting Takato's father and meeting up in the dining room, the parents of Takato sat at one end of their dining table, while Takato and Rika sat at the opposite, facing his parents as they prepared to tell them everything.

Guilmon, Digimon, the Digital World, nothing was going to be a secret anymore.

Takato took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm his nerves as he looked at his parents.

"Mom, dad, do you remember the drawings I did of Guilmon?" He asked, taking out the notepad from his pocket and slid it across the table, displaying the image of the red dino Digimon.

Looking through the pad, Takato's parents saw their son's drawings of Guilmon, Growlmon and some pages of Rika dressed in a strange fox costume, where Takato then said. "Well you will find this hard, but Guilmon is real. After I drew this, he eventually appeared to me. I admit he was a handle to start off with, but thanks to Rika, Henry, Renamon and Terriermon, we were able to help him, making him act more mature so he wouldn't cause trouble."

"Digimon? As in creatures like that the same horrible pig monster that attacked Shinjuku?" Yoshie asked with some worry in her voice.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, but I can assure you not all Digimon are bad." Rika replied, before looking at Takato and saying with pride. "If anything, Takato is a hero. He and Guilmon work as a team to stop other Digimon that enter the Real World and cause trouble."

"Thank you." Takato said back to Rika, before he added. "And you and Rika make an awesome team."

From Takato's words, his parents were a little confused, with Takehiro asking. "Wait. What do you mean by you and Rika?"

"Exactly what he says." Both of Takato's parents heard Rika say, but saw she didn't move her mouth, nor did her voice come from her direction, which caused the pair to turn, looking to the left of the room to see a secondary Rika and what looked like a more detailed and living version of Takato's dinosaur drawings enter the room.

Confused to see a second Rika, but more stunned at seeing Guilmon, Yoshie screamed.

"What is this? What is that thing? And how are there two Rikas?" She then asked through her continued state of astonishment.

"Takato gave me his spare key to let me in." The Rika with Guilmon said, holding up the keys to the bakery doors.

"And we had hoped that by talking to me, you would see that there are Digimon that can be trusted." The Rika seated beside Takato said, before closing her eyes and concentrating as she enveloped her being in a cloud of smoke, dispelling her Rika appearance and revealing her true form, revealing herself as Renamon.

"My name is Renamon. I apologize for our deception, but I feel as though our talk has shown that Digimon bonded with a Tamer such as your son are of no threat to your or to him. It is nice to officially meet you." Renamon said as she got to her feet, not only allowing Rika to sit in her place, but to bow and show her respect to Takato's parents, feeling that while Takehiro was more understanding, Yoshie was still in a fairly uncomfortable mood.

"And it's nice to meet you." Guilmon added with a cheerfulness as he walked over to Takato's parents, causing Yoshie to scream again and cower behind her husband.

"I guess we should've given it a few more minutes before we made the introductions." Rika commented at seeing how terrified Yoshie remained, causing Guilmon to back away, not wanting to accidentally scare Takato's mother any further.

After a few minutes, Takehiro managed to calm his wife down, allowing Takato and Rika, the real Rika, to speak, where Takato then said. "As Renamon told you, there are bad Digimon out there that we have been fighting, and it was just after we defeated Vikaralamon that our friend Calumon was kidnapped. That is why we need to go to the Digital World and save him."

"You can't, especially with those creatures!" Yoshie said back, still afraid of the Digimon that now occupied her home.

While understanding his mother's concern, Takato remained determined to change her mind as he told his parents with a great seriousness in his voice. "But we have to. Calumon has these powers that the bad guys could use to destroy the city. And more important, Calumon is my friend, and I'd never turn my back on someone who needs me."

Concerned for her son, Yoshie questioned. "Why do you have to do this? Can't an adult handle this problem?"

"There have been a few that have tried, but their actions have only aggravated the situation if anything." Renamon spoke up, thinking how the Devas used the Juggernaut program as an access point as opposed to its primary function to return Digimon back to the Digital World.

"And that is why we are going. We are leaving tomorrow morning, so I'll need to pack plenty of provisions and plenty of bread. We have no idea what is inside the Digital World, but I need you to trust us." Takato said, where he, Guilmon Rika and Renamon looked at Takato's parents with serious expressions.

laterHowever, Yoshie remained reluctant.

"Out of the question. You aren't going anywhere with these monsters!" She stated, causing solemn expressions to appear on Takato, Guilmon and Rika's faces, while Renamon remained stoic, but inside she was offended and upset that Takato's mother still distrusted her and Guilmon.

"Honey, let him go." Takehiro then said, where he faced his wife with a small smile and told her. "From what Rika and Renamon have said, Takato has been able to handle himself so far."

"But he's still a baby." Yoshie said back, wrapping her arms around her husband as she cried into his chest, expressing all of her love and concern for her son.

"No he's not." Takehiro replied, gently pulling his wife out of his chest, wiped her eyes with his hand and smiled as he told her. "And if anything should happen to him, he has Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and I am guessing a bunch of other friends to look out for him. Our son is a lot tougher than you believe, so we have to learn to trust him."

"O... ok..." Yoshie managed to say in reply, breaking her embrace with her husband and hugging Takato.

"Whatever you do, please come back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Yoshie said, tearing up as she hugged Takato, where he felt her tears dripping onto his shoulder.

Knowing their adventure would be dangerous, but not wanting to see his mother crying, Takato nodded as he hugged Yoshie back, where he then told her with nothing but trust in his voice. "I won't let you down, I promise."

"Don't you mean WE promise?" The Matsukis heard Rika ask, where they looked to see Rika, Renamon and Guilmon standing side by side and smiling, which caused Takato to smile back, slowly break his hug with his mother and set out his hand, causing Rika, Guilmon and Renamon to place theirs' on top of the brunette's.

"Tomorrow we set for the Digital World." Takato said, feeling excitement and some worry, but with the Digimon, his friends and his girlfriend with him, Takato believed they could top the Devas and their plans once and for all.

"But for tonight, how about we prepare some provisions?" Takato's father asked with a friendliness in his voice, worried about the well being of Takato, but he knew he could trust his son.

"Sounds great." Takato replied with a smile, before looking toward Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, where he asked. "What do you say guys, want to help?"

"You can count on us." Rika said, which caused Renamon to nod, while Guilmon smiled joyfully and cheered. "Yay! We make bread now!"

Continuing to smile, Takehiro was glad to see Guilmon's enthusiasm, as well as the friends Takato had made, before speaking up.

"Alright, if you all will follow me, we can start baking." He said, leading the Tamers and their Digimon into the back of the bakery, where Takehiro removed a handful of hairnets and aprons from the wall rack, distributing them amongst the four, with Renamon slipping her apron on and assisted Guilmon with his, causing all to laugh and smile as the red dino Digimon managed to get himself tangled in the garment.

But after helping Guilmon with his dilemma, the rest of the baking went along pretty smoothly.

As Rika, Renamon and Guilmon kneaded the dough, adding flour, water and shaping it, Takato and his father took the dough and set it in the oven, cooking it until it was nice and warm, continuing to bring smiles to everyone's faces, even Yoshie began to lighten up as she joined in, where she assisted Guilmon, who had asked for some help to make a certain shaped bread.

Removing the bread from the oven, everyone was quite pleased with the end results, finding that amongst some of the different shapes of bread was one that looked like Renamon's head, which had chocolate chips for the eyes and purple frosting that resembled the marks under her eyes.

"Guilmon make Renamon bread. It is made of two things I love, bread and you." Guilmon said as he handed the bread to Renamon, causing her to blush and smile.

"Thank you, Guilmon." She replied, giving his cheek a small kiss, showing Takato's parents that Digimon were more than just data, that they had feelings, which made Takehiro and Yoshie smile as well, more so at seeing Takato and Rika so happy together.

"And we made Guilmon bread for you." Takato then said, showing Guilmon the bread they had made, which looked like his face, which made guilmon smile and cheer, actions Renamon expressed a little more discretely, before Guilmon played around as he took the Guilmon bread and began to push it with the Renamon bread, making it look like they were kissing.

"Guilmon bread loves Renamon bread." Guilmon said, continuing to press the food around, which made Rika laugh and say. "Guilmon, don't you know you're not supposed to play with your food?"

Everyone continued to laugh at the antics, while inside, Takato and Rika were hiding their nervousness, still unsure of what lurked within the Digital World, but they knew they had to go, they knew they had to stop the Devas, they knew they had to save Calumon.

No matter what they would encounter, it was up to them to save their world.

-The next day-

Outside of Guilmon's shed, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Leomon, Henry and Terriermon had gathered, waiting for Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon.

"What's taking them so long?" Kazu questioned, before saying with a little annoyance. "They said we leave tomorrow morning, not tomorrow night."

"Momentai." Terriemron said, not minding their friends to be a little late.

"Guys!" The group then all heard Takato call, causing their faces to light up as they saw Takato running up to them, alongside Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, with all four having bags set on their backs, while sticking from the side of Takato's was a massive flag.

"What the heck is that?" Kazu questioned as he looked at the flag, seeing it had the images of his face, Takato's, Calumon's and the faces of the other members of their group.

"It's the Tamers flag, the symbol of our group and of our bond." Takato explained with pride, which made most of the humans and Digimon smile.

"I think it's wonderful." Jeri commented as she looked upon the flag.

"Wonderful? I have no nose." Kazu pointed out, looking at his image and seeing how crudely drawn it was, while the images of Rika, Renamon and Guilmon were far more detailed.

"Well maybe if you spent as much time with Takato as Rika does, you would look better." Jeri suggested, which made Rika smile and say. "Nothing can make Kazu look better."

"Hey!" Kazu called, offended by Rika's joke, while the others laughed.

However, the laughter died down as the Tamers sensed they were not alone, where all turned and saw Yamaki walking up to them, only he was no longer in his suit, but a more casual attire, where Kenta said with some worry. "It's creepy dude."

As the Digimon stood before their friends, Henry questioned. "What do you want?"

Ignoring Henry's words, Yamaki asked in reply. "So are you kids taking off?"

"Yeah, and you can't stop us." Takato said back, not wanting to resort to violence, but found Yamaki didn't seem as hostile as they had seen him in past encounters.

"You can't go, not without this." The blond said, tossing Takato a black handheld computer, where Yamaki took off his shade, smiled and told the Tamers. "It's a comm device so you can stay in touch."

Now seeing that Yamaki was helping them, Takato and the others smiled.

They knew Yamaki had caused some mistakes, but from his expression, they could see he was trying to make things right, trying to break the fight against them and merge the Tamers and Hypnos as a single force for good.

And with Yamaki on their side, there was only one thing left for Takato to say. "Digimon Tamers, now it's on to the Digital World!"

"Yeah!" Everyone called as they rose their arms, cheering alongside Takato, before entering Guilmon's shed, seeing the tunnel and making their way inside, where all headed deeply within and came across the light, the portal to the Digital World.


	17. a Brave New Digital World

chapter 17: A Brave New Digital World

Having entered the portal to the Digital World, the humans among the Digimon were in surprise as they took in the surroundings, finding themselves walking in a back void filled with various data and symbols coding.

However, Takato, Rika Henry and the Digimon had to stop when they heard Jeri call out for them.

Wondering what his girlfriend wanted, henry approached the brunette and asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's too bright." Jeri explained, shielding her eyes with her arms, alongside Kazu and Kenta. "We can't go any further."

From Jeri's reply, Henry removed the sunglasses he was wearing, gently sliding Jeri's arms down and placing the sunglasses over Jeri's face, allowing her to not only see the sights, but also the caring smile Henry was giving her.

"It's alright. After being exposed to so many Digital Fields, I have built up a greater tolerance to their effects." Henry said, his words and continued selflessness made Jeri smile.

"Thank you, Henry." She said, taking his hand in her own and continued to traverse within the area.

"And what about us?" Kazu let out, shielding his eyes with his cap, while Kenta was using his left arm.

"Just follow me." Leomon said, standing before the pair, his massive body blocking the effects of the light.

"I'll be your eyes." Leomon then offered, allowing the Tamers to continue their advance to the Digital World.

Though the scenery was unique, curious, Rika had to ask. "So where are we anyway?"

"A data field." Renamon replied, before the vixen explained. "An ocean of information."

Still amazed and curious to the new (world/region), the Tamers had many thoughts and questions on their minds, but were unable to ask them, for their bodies all began to pixelate, shifting from their single group as they were spread out through the area, with all seemingly floating in space, while Rika and Jeri looked as though they were upside down, but from their perspective, it was everyone else who was defying the laws of gravity.

Confused at the sudden change in their formation, Kazu asked. "What just happened?"

"It might have been a data surge." Henry guessed, floating past the brunette, Kenta and Leomon, where he informed. "New information changes spacial relationships."

"But how do we get back up?" Rika questioned, floating around herself, before looking around and asking. "More importantly, which way is up?"

"It's all the same. Up and down depends on your choice." Renamon replied, seemingly calm and not too bothered by the effects of the data surge.

At Renamon's words, Jeri gave it some thought, before speaking her mind.

"I think that way is down." The brunette said, pointing upward, which was instantly regretted, for Jeri and the rest of the Tamers began to fall, plummeting downward in the direction jeri had chose, not only heading down, but through the data field and past several lines of what looked like data, acting as barriers to the Digital World.

Coming through the last barrier, Takato and the others began to panick further, seeing the ground coming into view.

"If we don't do something, we're going to be eating dirt." Kazu pointed out through his fear, unsure whether or not they'd survive their fall.

But not wanting to test the effects of gravity in the Digital World firsthand, Takato acted fast, drawing out what Cards he could from the holster on his belt.

"Guys!" He called, managing to catch Rika, Henry and Jeri's attention.

"I have a plan, but we need to Digivolve our partners first." Takato then said, causing Rika, Henry and Jeri to nod, before Henry and Rika each withdrew a Digivolution Card and prepared to upgrade their partner.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolve activate!" Takato, Rika and Henry all announced, each running the Digivolution Card through their D-Power and giving their Digimon the power they needed to Digivolve.

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon let out with a mighty roar, changing from the small red dino he was to the large dragon beast.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" Kyubimon called, taking on her more beastly form as she reshaped to a more primal form, while spreading her tail into nine.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" Gargomon declared, growing in size and gaining a set of gatling guns upon his arms, where he and the other Champion Digimon awaited the next of Takato's commands.

But with their continued descent, they knew they had to hurry.

Tossing the Digimon Cards he had withdrawn beforehand, Rika, Henry and Jeri were each thrown and presented a Card.

"Use those in combination with your partner." Takato told his friends, before instructing the Digimon. "Growlmon, you and the others, make sure you manage to keep a close hold on everyone."

Following Takato's call, Growlmon pulled his Tamer in, allowing Takato to grasp himself around Growlmon's neck, Kyubimon ensured Rika and Jeri's safety as she wrapped her tails around the pair and set them on her back.

And while Gargomon held Henry in his right arm, Leomon managed to secure Kazu and Kenta in his hold, the sight at seeing all his friends now being protected by their Digimon allowed Takato to continue his plan.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing activate!" Takato called, running the Digimon Card along his D-Power, causing the data within the Card to alter the Data within Growlmon, to which a set of large white wings materialized and expanded from his back, not only giving Growlmon the ability of flight, but it also allowed Rika, Henry and Jeri to understand Takato's strategy

"Digi-Modify! Celestial Flight activate!" Rika then followed up, using the Digimon Card Takato had given her, which adorned the image of Angewomon, giving Kyubimon the Card's power and giving the vixen a matching copy of the angelic Digimon's wings.

"Digi-Modify! Aero Wing activate!" Henry declared, slashing the Digimon Card through his D-Power, causing a copy of AeroVeedramon's draconic wings to spread out from Gargomon's back, slowing down their fall.

"Digi-Modify! Airdramon's Wings activate!" Jeri finished, quickly using the Card Takato had given her, causing Leomon to give off a mighty roar as Airdramon's red wings grew from his being, allowing Leomon to soften his landing as he flew downward, though it wasn't as easy for him as the other Digimon, with Kazu and Kenta crying out and begging for life within his arms.

"You can let go of me. We've stopped." Leomon then said after his feet made contact with the ground, his words eventually reaching Kazu and Kenta, where both stopped crying out and opened their eyes, seeing they were on the ground, as were Takato and the others.

After helping their Tamers to their feet, Takato and the others all looked around at their surroundings.

"Wow. So this is the Digital world huh?" Takato then said he look up at the sky, before turning his head up and was left amazed to see a giant sphere in the sky, releasing various lines of pink energies.

"Is that Earth?" The brunette then asked, confusion filling him as he went on. "But wait a minute, didn't we fall all the way from up there?"

"What?" Terriermon asked, noticing the puzzled expression on his Tamer's face, crawling up to sit on Henry's shoulder and then asking. "Did you expect, everything to look like a video game?" Terriermon asked

"No." Henry replied, before telling his partner. "I guess I just pictured something different. I just never thought it'd be so real."

As amazed as the humans were at seeing the Real World above them, taking in the sight around them, Kazu noticed several pink spheres passing by them, where he commented. "Look. They're like Digital tumbleweeds."

But as amazed at the pink spheres, Jeri noticed something she found more breathtaking.

"Guys, what's that?" She asked, causing all to look over to where Jeri was looking and saw that amongst the desert region were countless beams of pink energy were filling the sky.

"It's beautiful." Takato managed to say, almost breathless at the sight, causing Rika to nod in reply, before the red haired Tamer, desiring a closer look, withdrew a pair of binoculars she had stored amongst her provisions and took a closer examination.

"From the looks of it, they are heading right up to the Real World." Rika pointed out, she too left astonished, before asking what was on everyone's mind. "What are they?"

Not one hundred percent sure, but having a working theory, Henry guessed. "They must be streams of data, transferring from our world to this one. Anytime we use a computer, I bet it sends a beam to extract information down here."

While all were continuing to enjoy the scenery, the amazement that the Digital World offered them, wanting to keep a momento of their adventure, Kazu planted Takato's banner in the ground and called out. "C'mon guys, group picture."

Hearing Kazu's idea, Takato and the others turned, looking to see kazu standing proudly before Takato's banner, while Kenta had set up and was adjusting his camera on a tripod, wanting the best quality of their pictures.

"That's not a bad idea." Rika admitted, taking Takato's hand and guiding her boyfriend to the banner, posing so Takato was standing strong and she had wrapped her arms around him, showing her continued love for the brunette.

"And don't forget about us." Jeri spoke up with a smile as she and Henry joined the group, with Jeri taking a similar pose with her boyfriend.

And after the Digimon had arrived and Kenta had finished setting the camera up,he rushing back and kneeling amongst the group, the camera flashed, taking the image, but as the flash went off, Rika, Jeri and Renamon all had the same idea as each gave their respective beloved a kiss on the cheek, leaving Takato, Guilmon and Henry all blushing.

But after the initial surprise, Takato, Guilmon and Henry smiled.

After the picture was taken, the Tamers took several more, taking a moment to enjoy themselves as they took some funny pics, before Kenta walked back toward the camera, wanting to see the pictures they had taken.

However, when he checked, he saw that all the images were scrambled, each one filled with static and near impossible to make out.

"What happened?" Kazu asked as he joined Kenta, confused as to why the pics turned out so badly.

Curious himself, Henry walked toward the pair, holding out a hand as he asked. "Can you let me see it?"

Kenta nodded as he handed the camera over to Henry, where he and Terriermon looked at the picture, they too wondering why the image had been altered.

"That 's weird, they're pixelated." Henry said, turning the camera to show Takato and the others, saddening Jeri that their images had come out so badly.

"Why did that happen?" Jeri asked, turning her focus on Kenta and asking. "Was your camera always like that?"

"I don't think it's the camera's fault." Henry cut in, looking up at the sky and theorizing. "My guess is that it has to do with those Data Streams. They must be interfering with anything digital."

From what Henry had said, Takato reached into his backpack, pulling out the device Yamaki had given him.

"Let me try something." Takato said as he tried to activate the device, but found it unresponsive and the screen filled with static, causing the brunette to comment. "It seems to be bugging out, just like Kenta's camera."

"So as long as we're around those things, any electronics will be practically useless, right?" Rika asked, causing Takato to nod in reply.

"Then if the comms are down, how are we going to get home?" Jeri asked through her puppet, a downcast expression appearing on the brunette's face as she asked. "If we can't communicate with the Real World, how can we get back?"

From Jeri's questions, most of the Tamers began to feel the same solemness Jeri felt, before Takato stood proudly and spoke.

"Don't worry, we'll will find a way. Remember, our Digimon managed to get to the Real World, so there has to be a way for us to use it as well. If there's a way in, then there has to be a way out." Takato said, his confident attitude causing Rika and the others to smile.

"You're right, Takato. We can't quit now. We'll set off on what we came here to do, find Calumon. Then we can worry about getting home when we cross that bridge." Rika replied, not only feeling her confidence return to her, but she could feel Takato's faith in each of them.

Though the Tamers felt renewed by the motivation of their leader, looking around the desert, Kazu had to ask. "Good speech, but where do we start looking or even think to start looking?"

Reacting to kazu's question, Rika, with the help of Renamon got up to the top of the rocks around them, drew her binoculars out again and started scanning the area, looking for anything that could assist them in their journey, before noticing something in the distance.

"Over there!" She called, pointing into the distance. "I think I see a bunch of towers, or maybe antenni."

Looking in Rika's direction, the Tamers could just make out a large mass of tower-like shadows.

"She's right, they do look like antenna." Henry commented, smiling as he then said. "Which means that there might be a city."

"And if it's a city, there might be other Digimon who could help us." Jeri said as she wrapped her arms around Henry, staying close by his side as the group began to head toward the towers.

"Do you think Calumon is there?" She then asked, continuing to embrace her beloved, where Takato, after carefully guiding Rika back down the rock's edge, spoke up, giving off a big smile as he said in reply. "If not, I am sure somebody there can help us."

-Meanwhile-

As the Tamers traversed through the desert, now in search of the supposed city, makuramon had broken through the last barrier to the Digital World, where he kept Calumon close to him, keeping the tiny Digimon locked up in a small cage.

However, as Makuramon managed to get through the last barrier, confusion fell upon him when he saw the cage holding Calumon still wedged between the barrier and the Digital World.

"What's going on?" Makuramon questioned, wondering why he couldn't pull Calumon's cage down and return to the Digital World, before further confusion fell upon the monkey Deva when he and Calumon both noticed small specks of light start to surround the cage.

"Pretty." Calumon commented, taking a liking to the lights, even though he was unsure as to what they were, while Makuramon found the lights to be a hinderance against him, feeling sudden shocks of electricity running through his hand, loosening his grasp on the cage's handle.

"I'm loosing my power. This is impossible. I've got to get more energy" Trying to keep his hold, but finding his fingers slipping, Makuramon then cried out as his final finger gave out, not only losing hold over the cage, but the monkey Deva was sent plummeting down to the Digital World.

"I'll be back, pipsqueak!" Makuramon called from his fall, leaving Calumon trapped in a cage and stuck between the barrier and the Real World.

Although with the lights continuing to playfully flicker around him, Calumon didn't seem to mind.

"What a silly monkey." Calumon then said, happy Makuramon was gone, his ears perking up as he continued laughing, wanting to play with the lights, which he considered as his new friends.

-Back with the Tamers-

Unsure of how long they had been walking, tiredness and the effects of the sun's rays were starting to affect the humans of the Tamers, with Kazu and Kenta dropping to their stomachs in defeated states.

"Are we there yet...?" Kazu asked, feeling as though he couldn't move, let alone take another step.

"According to Henry's calculations, we should be there anytime soon." Takato replied, before taking a seating position, slipping off his bag and said as he began withdrawing food and drink. "But we should take a break. C'mon guys, I have enough food for everyone."

As Takato withdrew his food, the brunette was joined by Rika and Guilmon, with Rika on his left and Guilmon on his right, while Renamon sat beside Guilmon, before the Nonaka withdrew a small cloth from her backpack and began setting some of the provisions she had provided upon it, sharing her snacks with her friends.

With the Tamers setting up their small picnic, Henry and Jeri joined in, they too withdrawing some food they too had brought, causing Kazu and Kenta to drag themselves up, the promise of free food and drinks an incentive to get them back to their feet and join their friends.

"Alright, dig in." Takato said with a kind smile, offering his provisions to his friends, before saying with a continued kindness. "Guilmon and I spent all night making this bread, and it'd be a shame to just waste it."

Helping themselves, the Digimon and Tamers began to eat, sharing their snacks, with Renamon taking some of the bread, finding it in the shape of her head, with chocolate chips used for her eyes, nose and the detailed markings beneath her eyes.

"Delicious." Renamon said as she bit into one of the bread Renamon's ears, before looking at Takato and commenting. "Your skills in bakery are quite impressive."

Though grateful for the compliment, Takato smiled as he corrected Renamon. "Thanks for the support, but you actually have Guilmon to thank for that."

"I just wanted to make them as sweet and as perfect as you." Guilmon said, rubbing the back of his head, a little embarrassed as he retained his modesty, which continued to make Renamon smile.

"Seems Guilmon can be quite the romantic, even if it is through food." terriermon commented

As the tamers continued to eat, looking around the area, Jeri then noticed something.

"Is it just me or do those rocks look like antennas?" She asked, looking around at the pillars around them, which instantly filled Rika with regret.

"Oh no. Do you know what this means?" Rika asked, expressing her building regret as she said. "These are the antenna I saw. They were just a mirage, and because of me, we wasted all our time getting here."

At her misjudgement, Rika felt downcast, blaming herself for making such a mistake, before feeling Takato set his hand on her shoulder/back, causing Rika to look at her boyfriend, seeing him smiling at her with love and care.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Rika. We all make mistakes." Takato said reassuringly, wanting to assure Rika that there was no hard feelings to her mistake, where she looked past Takato and saw the others smiling, telling they too held no grudges.

With the support of her boyfriend, as well as Renamon and the others, Rika smiled, before she resumed eating, sharing what she could with her friends, before () looked over the horizon, seeing a gigantic mass of the pink orbs from before.

"It's alright, they are just data packets. They are harmless." Renamon told the others as she continued to eat, sensing the humans were a little nervous and made sure she assured them no harm would befall them.

But even with her assurance, Kazu and Kenta freaked out, each jumping up and trying to make a run for it, but were kept back as Renamon grabbed at the back of their shirts, leaving the boys kicking and crying out as the data packets strolled past the Tamers.

Though the data packets were of no danger, after setting Kazu and Kenta down, Renamon then said with a small worry in her voice. "They must be sensing something."

"Like what?" Takato asked, before getting his answer as he and the others all looked around, seeing the area suddenly engulf itself in darkness, causing him to then ask. "What just happened? Is it night time now?"

At his question, Renamon nodded.

Curious, after calming down, Kazu then looked around the darkness and asked. "So it just switches from day to night?"

"Seems that way." Jeri replied, before noticing one of the Data Streams changing paths, causing the brunette to say. "That Data Stream is getting pretty close to us."

Looking at the Data Stream, with curiousness and caution, Henry then asked. "So what would happen if one of those things hit us?"

"Data Streams pull massive amounts of data from the surface and transfer it to wherever the user specifies. If it it us, there is no way of telling where we could end up." Renamon replied, not liking the thought of being separated from her friends, or them being taken away from her.

However, while Renamon spoke, Rika noticed a red flicker run along the top of one of the rocks, getting her attention.

"Rika, is everything ok?" Takato asked, causing Rika to shake her head and point upward to where she saw the red light.

"We have company." The redhead replied, just as the red light revealed itself, revealing to be the flame Digimon, Meramon, who looked down at the group and laughed.

At seeing Meramon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Leomon all moved before their partners, moving into defensive stances.

"Be on guard. Let's see what he's up to." Renamon said, unsure if Meramon was a threat to them or not.

And playing it safe, Henry withdrew his D-Power, analyzing the flame Digimon, to know what to expect of him if Meramon attacked.

"Meramon. Champion Level. His special attack is Magma Blast." Henry said, reading the data on the flame Digimon aloud for his friends to hear, before all witnessed the attack directly as Meramon gathered flame in his hands and attacked.

"Magma Blast!" Meramon called, releasing the flame, turning into a series of molten hot rocks that rained down on the Tamers, forcing all to split up as they avoided the onslaught.

Avoiding the attacks, Guilmon tried to counter, to dispose of their new enemy.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out, releasing a blast of flame of his own, only for Meramon to jump over and counter, where the flame Digimon jumped down, pushed Takato aside and kicked Guilmon in the side, knocking both boys down.

"Takato!" Rika cried out at seeing her beloved attacked.

"Guilmon!" Renamon followed, feelings of concern filling the foxy Digimon just like Rika's.

Angered that Meramon was messing with their beloveds, Rika and Renamon looked at the other with determined expressions.

"You ready to show that hothead what happens when he messes with our guys?" Rika asked, causing Renamon to nod.

"I thought you'd never ask." Renamon replied, where she and Rika were about to engage in battle, but found Leomon beating them to the punch as he charged in.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon called, gathering his energy in his right arm and throwing it as a mighty punch, sending a blast of energy at Meramon, who was too caught up in attacking Guilmon that he found he had no time to avoid of defend against Leomon's power and was struck down by the attack, consumed in a mighty blast.

With Meramon seemingly handled, Rika and Renamon rushed over to Takato and Guilmon.

"Takato, Guilmon are you alright?" Renamon asked, holding her paw out and helping Guilmon to his feet, while Rika pulled Takato up, looking him over to make sure the brunette hadn't taken any serious damage.

"We'll be fine." Takato assured, smiling at Rika and her show of care for him, before tensions rose as Meramon's hand burst from the dust of Leomon's attack, where all saw the flame Digimon lying within the crater caused by Leomon's power.

But expecting Meramon to burst into a frenzy of rage or refuse to give up until he had destroyed the Tamers, some confusion fell upon the group as to what Meramon said next.

"Well I hope you're happy. You evil fiends have defeated me. Go ahead, absorb my Data. I'm ready for you!" The flame Digimon let out, remaining on his back as the firey aura around him began to die down, confusing Takato and the others.

As Meramon remained in the pit, expecting his demise, he too felt some confusion as he heard a voice say to him. "We wouldn't have hurt you if you had attacked us."

Opening his eyes, Meramon saw Takato by his side, offering out his hand.

"Did the Devas send you?" The brunette asked, confusing Meramon as he asked back. "Devas?"

However, looking at the Tamer, although he could sense the honesty and trust in Takato's voice, Meramon gained a look of awe as he noticed something unique about Takato. "Wait a second... you're a human.

"That's right." Takato replied, confused as to why it seemed so important to Meramon, who continued to remain in a more curious state and questioned. "A real human!? Does that mean you are from the Real World?"

"Yeah. We all are." Takato replied, before telling Meramon. "We came here to rescue our friend, but then you attacked us."

Realizing his mistake, Meramon took Takato's hand and pulled himself up, only to then bow down as he said apologetically. "I beg your pardon. I thought you were Digimon after my Data. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Takato replied, realizing they too were at fault. "If we hadn't attacked back or if we had tried to talk to you than this misunderstanding never would've happened."

"You are too kind." Meramon stated, bowing again as he told Takato and the Tamers. "If there's anything I can do to make up for my mistakes, please let me know."

"Perhaps you can help us." Takato replied, withdrawing a pencil and his notepad, where he scrolled through his various drawings, to a new page and began to run his pencil along the paper, drawing two familiar figures.

As Takato continued his drawings, with Meramon looking at the brunette with a curiousness, Kazu and Kenta were staring at Meramon.

"Hey, Kenta. Don't you think Meramon would make a great partner for me?" Kazu whispered, leaving Kenta thinking and whispering back. "I was thinking for me."

After finishing his drawings, Takato turned his notepad, displaying two Digimon, Calumon and Makuramon, both of which were greatly detailed, right down to the sparkling joy in Calumon's eyes and right down to Makuramon's devious grin.

"This is Calumon." Takato said, pointing to the friendlier looking image.

"He was taken by Makuramon." The brunette went on, pointing to the monkey Deva, before asking. "Have you seen them?"

Examining the images carefully, Meramon shook his head.

"No. Sadly I have not seen these Digimon." The flame Digimon said with some regret in his voice, saddened that he couldn't help the Tamers find their friend.

"You know, I used to think traveling to the Real World was a myth, but now I long for the day I get strong enough to go there on my own." Meramon then said, turning his attention to the night's sky and telling the others. "Every night I look at it. So close and so beautiful."

"It sure is." Takato replied, looking at the Real World above them and thinking aloud. "I just wonder when we'll get back there."

-Sometime later-

As the Tamers set up camp for the night, slowly slipping through the final barrier of the Digital World was the beaten form of Impmon, who began to panic, not from the inevitable fall, but from where he was.

"No... please, I changed my mind. I don't need to Digivolve, I was just kidding..." Impmon let out, trying his best to talk his way out of having to go back to the Digital World, but was ignored as the last of his being fell through, where he then cried out. "Why me!?"

As Impmon fell back to the Digital World, crying out the entire way down, from their resting spot, Takato saw Impmon, but from the distance, he perceived the troublemaking Digimon as a shooting star.

"Wow. This place never ceases to amaze me." The brunette said, looking at the night's sky, before wondering. "All Meramon drams about is getting stronger and going to the Real World, I wonder why."

"He just can't help it." Takato heard Henry say, causing the goggle headed Tamer to turn and saw his friend still awake, while looking to see that upon Henry's chest, Jeri was sleeping peacefully.

"You can't sleep either?" Takato asked, causing Henry to shake his head and smile.

"No way, not a wink, too wired." Henry replied, before asking. "How about you?"

"Same here." Takato said in reply, looking down and smiling at the sleeping form of Rika, looking as his girlfriend snuggled up on his chest, smiling in her sleep, causing Takato to smile and gently stroke Rika's hair.

However, curiousness filled Takato as he then asked. "Hey what did you mean by that?"

"Well he's like all Digimon, they just don't know any other way to live." Henry explained, gently and slowly moving Jeri aside to speak with Takato face to face.

"And until they met us, Terriermon, Renamon and Leomon were the same way." Henry then said, looking at the Digimon, seeing Terriermon using his massive ears as a blanket, Leomon resting against a rock wall, while Renamon slept happily, resting in Guilmon's arms.

"It just seems so sad." Takato replied, having mixed feelings about the way Digimon were brought up in the Digital World, before he and Henry noticed the Digimon all stir, all suddenly awake.

Curious and a little worried at the Digimon's change in behaviour, Takato asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I hear something." Renamon replied as she then sensed a rumbling from the distance.

With the Digimon awake on on alert, this woke Rika up.

"Wha...? What is it, Renamon?" The redhead asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and looking at her partner with confusion, watching as Renamon jumped from rock to rock, gaining a clear view over the desert horizon, where the foxy Digimon saw a massive uproar of dust in the distance, coming closer in their direction by the second.

"Over there." Renamon called, causing all, save the still sleeping Kazu and Kenta to look over and saw the outspread dust cloud, looking to see it was being formed by a herd of stampeding Digimon, causing Rika to instinctively draw her D-Power so she could know what was coming for them.

"Jagamon, Ultimate Level, plant type Digimon that travel in herds." Rika said, reading the data aloud.

Worried at the sight of the stampede, Jeri asked. "Are they mean?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say." Rika said in reply, before grabbing Jeri's hand and rushing toward one of the rock towers.

"But we better not take a risk. Let's move!" The redhead then called, climbing up the rock alongside Jeri, before all began to make a rush for it, with all but Kazu and Kenta, who were still asleep, snoring right through the oncoming stampede.

Luckily for them, Renamon dropped back down, hoisting both boys up and ensuring no harm befell them, just before the Jagamon rushed through the area.

Looking around and worried for his friends, Takato had to ask. "Is everybody ok?"

"I think so." Jeri replied, dusting herself off, before pointing over and calling. "But over there, on the other side of the gorge, it's Meramon!"

Looking over, the Tamers all saw the flame Digimon still on the ground, trying to fend off the stampeding Digimon.

"Magma Blast!" Meramon bellowed, releasing a collection of flaming rocks at the Jagamon, which did nothing to slow the plant Digimon down.

At seeing Meramon in the path of the Jagamon, concern filled Henry, where he declared. "If we don't do something, than Meramon will be hurt, or worst get crushed."

"Not if I have something to say about it." Takato said, drawing his D-Power and his Digimon Cards, acting as fast as he could to ensure Meramon would not meet his end.

"Digi-Modify! Pixie Portal activate!" Takato announced as he slashed his Digimon Card through his D-Power, affecting Guilmon as the red dino Digimon began to gather energy in his maw, only instead of the usual blazing flames, his mouth was brimming with pink/red light.

Spitting out the light, it shot at Meramon, casting around his being and encasing him in a bubble that floated upward, just avoiding the Jagamon, before the bubble floated over to the Tamers, popping and dropping the flame Digimon down.

Worried for his well being, Jeri had to ask. "Meramon, are you ok?"

Looking at the Tamers, a puzzled expression appeared on Meramon's face as he asked. "I am. But I don't understand. Why did you do that?"

From Meramon's question, a puzzled look came across Takato's face, before stating. "Because you are our friend, and friends look out for each other."

"A friend?" Meramon asked, his tone remaining puzzled, which caused Rika to ask. "Hold up. Are you tell us you've never had a single friend?"

"Things are different in here when compared to the Real World." Renamon said, cutting in as she told the humans. "In the Digital World, it is rare for a friendship to occur. Either you are strong or you wind up as Data for the stronger Digimon."

"That seems kinda mean." Takato commented solemnly, which made Renamon sigh as she said in reply. "That is the way of the Digital World. Things here can be cruel."

"But after meeting you, we can see there is more to life than fighting." Terriermon said with a more encouraging voice as he rested on Henry's head, looking at his Tamer with an appreciative smile.

"And who knows, maybe that Takato positivity will affect the rest of the Digital World." Renamon commented, believing if anybody could change the Digital World, it would be Takato, even if it was one Digimon at a time.

Smiling at Renamon's comment, Takato then held out a hand to Meramon.

"We can be your first friends." He said, continuing to express his kindness, which left Meramon unsure how to react.

But following his feeling, the flame Digimon cast his body down, took Takato's hand and smiled.

"Being a friend, I welcome you all to my land and I will do all I can to help you find Calumon." Meramon said, continuing to smile, before stretching out his arms, yawning and suggesting. "But before we do, what do you think about getting some more sleep?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Terriermon replied, falling asleep atop Henry's head, which made his Tamer smile, before carefully setting Terriermon down and trying to get some rest himself, all knowing they had a long day ahead of them when morning would come.

-Around the sametime with Calumon-

Remaining in the cage, but still in a good mood, Calumon remained expressing his joy at the specks of light around him, which had taken a more physical form, looking like a swarm of flying catfish.

"Look at all the pretty flying fishies." Calumon said happily, continuing to laugh as the lights danced around him.

"Hey there, guys. Wanna play with me?" The playful Digimon then asked, getting an answer of sorts as his being slipped through the cage bars, as if the cage's molecular structure had vanished, allowing Calumon to fly down to the Digital World.

"I'll race you down. Last one there's a rotten Digi-Egg!" Calumon called with a continued cheer, chasing down the flashing lights as they all headed down and toward the Digital World.

-The next morning-

Unsure how long it had been, unsure if the hours were longer or shorter than the Real World's, the Tamers began to wake up, where all were somewhat surprised to see that the ground was more fertile than they remembered, with the area sprouting a line of plants.

"What's with all the plants?" Takato asked, before looking at Meramon and asking. "Did you plant some magic seeds in the ground or something?"

"Who cares where they came from. I'm starving." Kazu said, grabbing at the plant closet to him and pulling at it, expecting to uproot a small vegetable, but found himself confused as what he was grabbing felt a whole lot heavier than he had expected.

"Man, this is heavy." Kazu commented, before looking over and calling. "A little help here."

Acting on the call, Kenta began assisting his friend, managing to uproot more of the plant, where the brown texture of it made them believe it was a potato, but surprise filled Takato and the others to see what Kazu and Kenta had unearthed.

"We can't eat this." Kenta stated, managing to pull a Jagamon from out the soil, which Kazu just ignored.

"Sure we can. Just keep pulling." Kazu said back, continuing to uproot the Jagamon, who seemed quite afraid of what was happening to him.

"Please let go of my tail, please don't eat me I'll do anything you want." The Jagamon begged, thinking the humans were going to harm him.

However, Meramon cut in, forcing Kazu and Kenta to move aside, staring down the plant Digimon and questioning. "Hey! Jagamon. You have a lot of explaining to do. What's the big idea about last night?"

Confused, the Jagamon asked. "Last night?"

"You almost flattened me and my friends with your stampede." Meramon told the Jagamon, who flinched with fear at Meramon yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, we didn't see you. All us Jagamon want to do is find good soil and make it our home." The Jagamon said, cowering under its arms, not wanting to cause any conflict.

At the Jagamon's words, Henry said. "It seems that their stampede was never intended to harm us."

"But the next time you guys want to find a home, maybe slow it down a notch." Rika suggested, before an idea came to her, where she looked at Takato and told him. "Takato, show him the pictures. Maybe he's seen Calumon."

"Good idea." Takato said in reply, before withdrawing his notepad and kneeling beside the Jagamon, finding that it was still in a tense mood.

"Excuse me?" Takato spoke up with a soft and calming voice, getting the Jagamon's attention as it opened its eyes and saw the brunette and his drawings. "Have you seen either of these Digimon?"

Looking at the first image, the Jagamon looked with curiosity, carefully examining the picture.

"This is our friend, Calumon." Takato told the plant Digimon, who showed no recollection of encountering Calumon, causing Takato to then point at his drawing of Makuramon and ask. "How about this guy?"

The second the Jagamon took in the image, it seemed to spark something in his mind, causing not only him but all the planted Jagamon to rise.

"We saw him. We saw him. We saw him." They all began to say, surprising the Tamers at the sudden outpour of Digimon, before Takato smiled.

"Alright. Now we are getting somewhere." He said, now knowing they had a lead and then asked. "Which way did he go?"

"That way. That way. That way." All the Jagamon said, all pointing to the west.

However, while Takato seemed pumped up by the information, reluctance filled Jeri, where she then asked. "Do you think we can believe them? I mean don't you think it's weird that they saw Makuramon but not Calumon?"

"Who knows? Maybe Calumon got away and is now looking for us?" Henry asked in reply, trying to remain optimistic, which was not shared by Rika as she glared at the Jagamon and said. "Listen up, Jagamon. You better not be lying to us about seeing that monkey."

"What's lying?" The Jagamon asked, showing an obvious ignorance to Rika's statement.

And while he was unsure himself, in his gut Takato knew he could trust the Jagamon, before he put his hand on Rika's shoulder and said with a calming voice. "I don't why but I feel they're telling the truth."

"Thank you for showing us." Takato then said, his tone full of respect to the Jagamon, causing all to smile and chant.

"You're welcome. You're welcome. You're welcome." They all called, before plopping back down into the ground, replanting themselves, while the Tamers now knew where they had to go, wasting no time as they resumed the search for Makuramon.

-Somewhere in the Digital World-

Within another section of the desert, from a sudden blaze emerged a massive dragon Digimon, where Makuramon was ridding the dragon's back, grinning as his new accomplice grabbed at the cage he believed held Calumon.

"I told you I'd be back, peewee." Makuramon declared with a grin, which faded as the dragon Digimon opened its claw, revealing the cage to be empty, filling the monkey Deva with an instant rage.

"How dare you defy me! You little twerp! Maka!" Makuramon let out, infuriated, not only that Calumon had escaped, but now that he had to find and recapture the catalyst Digimon all over again.

-Back to the Tamers-

With the Jagamon's information, the Tamers and Meramon headed back into the desert wilderness, continuing their search, only now their target was Makuramon.

And though they now had a lead, concern filled Jeri as they asked. "Once we get to Makuramon, how are we going to beat him?"

Looking at the brunette, the others could see the worry on her face, before she told her friends. "Without Calumon, we can't Matrix Digivolve, so we'll have a tough time against him."

"Makuramon's tough." Takato admitted, before smiling, confident in himself and his friends as he stated. "But there's nothing we can't accomplish as a team."

"Remember, we already beat nine of the Devas, so monkeyboy doesn't stand a chance." Rika added with her own confidence and Takato's keeping her motivated, the feelings of which were shared amongst the rest of the Tamers team.

However, the mood changed when Henry noticed a Data Stream was coming up from behind Kazu and Kenta, the pair too distracted as they were talking to Meramon, asking him all sorts of questions about him, the Digital World and if he wanted to be their Digimon partner, the later of the questions confusing Meramon, unsure what the boys meant by being their partner.

"Guys, look out!" Henry then called in warning, causing all three to turn and for worry to fill them at seeing the Data Stream heading for them, causing the three to make a run for it, only it was in the wrong direction of the rest of the group.

"guys you're running the wrong way!" Rika then shouted, but found her call was being overweighed by Kazu and Kenta's fear.

And knowing it was the right thing to do, Rika looked at Renamon, where the red haired Tamer then said. "Renamon, we have to go after them

Nodding in agreement, knowing the Digital World was no place for two humans to be running alone, the foxy Digimon and Rika headed over to Kazu, Kenta and Meramon, doing what they could to try and save their friends.

And though he was concerned for the safety of his girlfriend, Takato looked upon the sight, where he thought to himself. 'Rika, be careful.'

Watching Rika and Renamon, all saw that while the pair had arrived, managing to guide Kazu, Kenta and Meramon away from the dangers of the Data Stream, it too changed its pathway, consuming Rika and the others, absorbing the five.

"Rika, no!" Takato shouted with a great concern at seeing his girlfriend vanish, where he tried to chase after the Data Stream, but found Henry stopping him.

"Takato, I know you are worried, but there is nothing we can do." Henry said, before informing. "Data changes on a regular basis, so even if you entered the Data Stream, there is no way of telling if you'd wind up with Rika."

And while he remained thinking with his heart, feeling a hand on his shoulder, Takato looked and saw Jeri, the brunette looking at him with care and understanding.

"Takato, I know you are worried for Rika, but Henry is right." Jeri said, which left Takato a little downcast, before she added. "But please don't worry. We will find a way to get Rika back. And until we do, I know Rika can look after herself, she is tough because you helped make her that way."

At Jeri's words, her care and the shared feelings of the other Tamers and Digimon, Takato smiled, feeling a little better, before thinking. 'Just hold on, Rika, we'll find you.'


	18. Motorcycle Mayhem

Split off from Takato and the rest of the Digimon Tamers, Rika gave a small groan as consciousness returned to her.

"My head..." The Tamer let out as she sat up, rubbing the side, feeling a little dizzy after being sucked up by the Digital Field, broken up into Data and sent to a whole new location all within mere seconds, before opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings.

Looking around, Rika saw the area was a change from the desert region they had been exploring, where she noticed that while the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow, all around her were various gears, some held in the air by thick metal rods, while some were planted half way in the ground.

"Good to see you finally awake, Rika." Rika then heard Renamon say, turning her head and looking over to see her partner, alongside Meramon, Kazu and Kenta.

"You were out cold for ages." Kazu commented, grinning as he then joked around. "I thought it'd be like sleeping beauty, and a gallant knight would have to wake you up with a kiss."

"Don't get any ideas, you two." Rika said back with a seriousness, setting her hand on her chest as she stated with care and love. "The only one I'd want to kiss me awake is Takato."

With Rika awake, the red head was curious as she asked. "So where are we anyway?"

"I am uncertain, but I sense this area has more secrets than we can currently see." Renamon said in reply as she carefully examined the area, sensing something about it, but she couldn't place her finger on it, feelings Meramon shared.

Feeling the same way, Rika was about to go into further questioning, but stopped as her ears picked up on a ticking sound, which made her ask. "What's with that noise?"

"It's coming from that old clock." Kazu replied, pointing to an old grandfather clock, before the four approached it, noticing the minute and hour hands of the clock continuing to spin round and around, while the second hand was stuck just before the twelve, seemingly unable to pass the number.

Looking at Rika, Kenta told the redhead. "We've been discussing it before you awoke, but we needed a final vote before making a decision. Should we try and fix it or just leave it alone?"

"I say fix it." Kazu said, giving off a bragging smile as he stated. "The way I see it, we'll be thanked for our services, and we might even get a reward."

"My vote is to leave it as it is." Renamon then said, before saying with logic."We know nothing of this area and shouldn't disturb the balance."

"With Kazu's promise of praise and Renamon's warning, I couldn't vote, so we need you to break the tie." Kenta told Rika, Meramon nodding with Kenta, he too unsure, though his lack of a vote was more of curiosity as opposed to fear.

Moving closer to the clock, Rika carefully looked at the old device, her right hand moving closer to the hand to merely examine it, for she too was unsure which option to choose.

"No, stop!" A voice filled of panic suddenly yelled, causing Rika to lightly flinch and move her hand along the second hand briefly, giving life back to the clock as it began to ring.

From Rika's actions and the clock sounding off, another voice questioned. "Oh this is horrible. What have you done?"

"We just tried to fix it." Kazu said in reply, looking over to see two Digimon standing several feet away from them.

The first being a floating gear-like creature that had red eyes and two smaller silver gears for hands, while his friend was a humanoid figure, cast in a red rood, while stitches ran along his mouth.

And from his position, the Tamers could see that a clock robot he was piloting served to carry out as both his legs and protection, with it set up with a clawed hand and a cannon-like arm.

Curious, as well as confused by their seemingly distressed natures, Kazu whispered to Rika. "So who are these guys?"

Withdrawing her D-Power, Rika, held it over to the two unknown Digimon, gathering data upon them, where she then read aloud. "The tall one is Clockmon, Champion Level. His special attack is Time Buster. And his friend is Hagurumon, Rookie Level. Special attack: Cog Crusher."

After her analysis, Clockmon and Hagurumon seemed just as tense as ever, with Clockmon saying fearfully. "This is not going to be good."

"Get ready here it comes!" Hagurumon followed up, matching the fear in Clockmon's voice, just before the clock opened up and a small wooden bird came out, chirping with each hour that had passed.

But that was not what scared them.

A sudden quake filled the area, where all felt the ground begin to tremble, causing Clockmon, Hagurumon, Meramon, Kazu and Kenta to loose balance and fall over, while Renamon kept Rika on her feet until the quakes came to a slow halt.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Kazu commented, expecting things to go in a further state of shock after the way Clockmon and Hagurumon were ranting.

But looking around, Rika could tell there was more to come.

"All the gears stopped." The redhead said, noticing that every last gear had been frozen in place, where she then asked the machine Digimon. "What's happening?"

"When the gears are moving, everything is super perfectional but when they aren't..." Hagurumon began to say, only to stop mid sentence as another quake ruptured the area, freaking everyone out as a set of gigantic metallic claws then burst from the ground, pulling out a gigantic orange skinned Digimon with them, which spread out a set of tattered wings and gave off a fearsome roar.

Now knowing that the bellowing Digimon is what scared Clockmon and Hagurumon, Rika held her D-Power up, gathering the data on the gigantic beast.

"Megadramon, a Virus dragon Digimon." Rika read, before a sudden panic filled her. "Uh oh! He's Ultimate Level. His special attack is known as Darkside Attack, where he fires out missiles he constructs within his claws."

"He looks tough." Rika then said as she stared at Megadramon, who then noticed the Tamers and teh Digimon looking at him, causing him to glare at Rika and roar.

"Why's he looking at Rika?" Kazu questioned, which left Kenta nervous as he looked at the Ultimate Level Digimon and said in reply. "Whatever the reason, it can't not be good."

As she too felt a hostile change in the atmosphere with Megadramon's gaze, Renamon stood before Rika and the others, where she stated. "I am unsure why Megadramon seems so interested inRika, but I must protect her. Not only as my Tamer, but as my friend."

"A Tamer?" Hagurumon asked, looking at Renamon's back with amazement. "Then that means she has been to the real World!"

"And that these must be humans!" Clockmon added as he looked at Rika, Kazu and Kenta with a spark in his eyes as he stated. "What I'd give to see the Real World. It'd fabulous, it' be wonderful."

"From what my friends have told me, the Real World can be pretty amazing." Meramon commented, which caused both machine Digimon to look at Meramon with a great respect.

"Does that mean you have been there as well?" Hagurumon asked, which caused Meramon to shake his head.

"No. But I promised to help them find their friend, Calumon, and to get them back home." The flame Digimon said in reply, continuing to impress the two machine Digimon.

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but how do we stop Megadramon?" Kenta cut in with a great worry in his voice.

"That we cannot answer." Hagurmon said, his tone filling with sadness and fear, before Clockmon added. "We weren't the ones who stopped him, we were just placed here to keep him from waking up, but look at how that turned out."

"But I can answer why Megadramon is staring at the girl." The Champion Level Digimon then said, looking up at the Real World and explaining. "They say that if you absorb a Digimon that has been partnered with a Tamer and gone to the Real World, you can go there too."

"That's why Megadramon is so interested in your Tamer. He thinks if he can absorb the girl's Digimon, then he can go to the Real World himself." Hagurumon added as he looked at Rika with worry, knowing Renamon's fate, but was unsure what would become of the Digimon Tamer.

"That's absurd. It takes a lot more than Data to get to the Real World." Renamon said with a calmness in her tone, eyeing Megadramon, studying his being to see if there were any weak spots or blindspots she could exploit in their upcoming battle. "Being with Rika, I learnt that if you really want something, power isn't all that is required. You need determination, skills and friends to help you when you are down."

"That's right. And that's why I know you can win." Rika said, agreeing with Renamon, before preparing to battle alongside her partner, drawing her D-Power and her Digimon Cards as she called with might. "Renamon. Kick Megadramon's tail!"

"As you wish." Renamon replied with a continued loyalty in her tone, about to attack, but stopped as Meramon walked up and took a battle ready stance beside her.

"I might not have a Tamer, but I have you now. You are my friends, and I will do what I can to see no harm falls any of you!" Meramon let out as the red aura around him intensified, reflecting his determination as he was getting heated up for their battle.

Jumping alongside Renamon, Meramon surrounded his right hand in flame, pulled it back and attacked.

"Heat Knuckle!" He yelled as he and Renamon shot past Megadramon's arm and slammed his fist into Megadramon's massive head followed up as Renamon flipped around and slammed her right foot against Megadramon's being.

However, despite their obvious determination, their attacks did nothing to slow Megadramon down, where he gave off another vicious roar and counterattacked, smacking Renamon and Meramon away with his right claw.

At the sight of the Digimon being struck and in pain, concern filled Rika.

"Renamon, just hold on!" She called, drawing out a Digivolution Card, preparing to turn Renamon to Kyubimon.

But as Rika brought the Digimon Card closer to her D-Power, confusion fell upon her as Kazu suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, Kazu? Renamon needs my help, or have you finally lost your mind?" Rika questioned, struggling against Kazu's hold, before calming down as she saw the serious expression appear on the brunette's face and hold up his own Digimon Card, which displayed the image of Exveemon and Stingmon's arms in a handshake, while the shadowed form of Paildramon stood between the duo.

"Not just Renamon. Meramon is also in danger." Kazu pointed out, quickly looking over to see the flame Digimon collapse to the ground.

"Use this before Digivolving Renamon, it's called United Bonds. It's a ranged Card that gives all effects Renamon would receive to any ally Digimon." The brunette then said as he turned Rika's arm around and pressed his Digimon Card in her hand, leaving Rika looking at it with silence, somewhat surprised that Kazu was showing such maturity.

"Alright." Rika replied, giving a small smile as she put her trust in Kazu and prepared to use his Card.  
"Digi-Modify! United Bonds activate!" The Digimon Queen announced, running the Card through her D-Power, causing Renamon and Meramon to shake off the damage from Megadramon and look at one another, feeling the other's strength.

"What is this feeling?" Meramon asked as he looked upon his hand, noticing a light yellow aura circling his being.

"This is what being partnered to a Tamer feels like." Renamon replied, looking at Rika and nodding, preparing for what was coming next.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Rika followed up as she slid the Digivolution Card though her D-Power, allowing Renamon to achieve her Champion form.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" Kyubimon announced, amazing Clockmon and Hagurumon at the vixen's changes, before everyone felt the same awe as Kazu's Card took effect, causing the light around Meramon to intensify.

"Meramon Digivolve to..." The flame Digimon began to say, unsure what was happening, but at the surge of power flowing within him, he embraced it, to which his flame-like skin began to peel and tear away, leaving him as nothing more than a red coloured mainframe, which was then cast in a torrent of blue flames, shooting up from beneath his form and wrapping around his body, changing Meramon to a new form, where he threw off several punches and called with might. "BlueMeramon!"

With the effects of Rika's Digivolution Card over, everyone was amazed to see what had become of Meramon.

Even Meramon was left in awe as he looked at himself and asked. "What is this? Did I Digivolve?"

"Yep. You are now BlueMeramon, an Ultimate Level Digimon with a whole new line of chilling attacks, including Ice Phantom, Cold Flame and Ice Bomb." Rika informed, reading the information of BlueMeramon from her D-Power, continuing to surprise BlueMeramon.

At seeing BlueMeramon, Kyubimon looked at him with a confident smile.

"Now that we have an Ultimate on our side, it might even our chances." She said, turning her attention over to Megadramon, where she tried to strike again.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The vixen announced, casting the tips of her nine tails in blue flame that she then threw at Megadramon.

"Cold Flame!" BlueMeramon followed up, testing his new power as he released a barrage of blue flames from off of his arms, finding that no matter how much he cast, his body mass remained stable and refueled.

However, even with it being two on one and having the power of an Ultimate, Megadramon cast his wings forth, sending out a great wind that repelled the attacks.

"It's not working!" BlueMeramon called, looking at his being and guessing. "It must be because I just became an Ultimate. My power must not be at its greatest."

"Then we just have to keep trying." Kyubimon said in reply, before leaping up and casting her being in a sphere of blue flame.

"Dragon Wheel!" She called, casting the flame from off her body, which took form as a gigantic dragon.

"Never give up! Ice Phantom!" BlueMeramon followed up, casting his entire being in blue flame that he then released, shooting into Kyubimon's dragon shaped flame, doubling its size.

However, even with BlueMeramon's added power, Megadramon swept around the attack, dodging with ease, before countering with a great show of his power.

"Darkside Attack!" Megadramon bellowed, casting out a series of missiles from both claws, blasting around Kyubimon and BlueMeramon, defeating both in a single blast and causing the pair to revert to their previous forms.

"Kyubimon! No!" Rika called with concern at seeing her partner lie in defeat, ushing to check on her, not caring that Megadramon was soaring down right at her.

"Guys, watch out!" Kazu shouted in warning, alerting Rika, who looked up seeing to see Megadramon closing in, about to strike down and finish all three of them off with a single attack.

However...

From the left side of Megadramon, a smaller dragon Digimon shot by, his presence astounding the Tamers at his speed, but more so as the Digimon attacked, blasting at Megadramon's wing.

Amazed but wondering if they were fighting to protect them or so they could take down the Tamers themselves, Kazu had to ask. "Who the heck is that guy?"

"He rocks!" Kenta declared, not caring who it was, so long as they continued to beat up Digimon like Megadramon, they were alright in his view.

Getting the answer, Rika took out her D-power to scan the data of the new Digimon, brining up a clear image of the dragon, which looked like a humanoid based Digimon, with a set of tattered red wings, a silver mask covering his face and black armour covering his body.

"Cyberdramon; another Ultimate! Special attack Desolation Claw!" Rika said, reading the Digimon's information aloud, while she found herself impressed at the power Cyberdramon seemed to display.

"Well he'd better use it soon or we'll wind up as Megadramon's dinner." Kenta commented fearfully as the group watched on as Cyberdramon kept fighting against Megadramon.

Ignoring Rika, Renamon and Meramon, now perceiving the Cyberdramon as its foe, Megadramon gave a fearsome roar as it shot down at him, preparing to devour the smaller Ultimate in one bite.

However, Cyberdramon stopped Megadramon in his tracks as he set his claws upon the metal plating of his head and threw him to the side.

"Good try, but not good enough!" Cyberdramon called, preparing his own attack as his claws shone with a silver light.

"Desolation Claw!" He then bellowed, releasing the energy as an array of blasts, overpowering Megadramon and causing the dark dragon Digimon to fall in defeat.

With Megadramon down, the dark dragon began to seep back into the ground, returning to its resting place, which caused Cyberdramon to snarl, desiring to fight more.

"Whoa!" Kazu and Kenta let out, both amazed by Cyberdramon's attacks and his power, where they saw Cyberdramon approaching Megadramon fleeting form, before the Ultimate stopped when all heard a male voice.

"Cyberdramon, stand down. That's not the opponent we're looking for." It ordered, causing everyone to look over to see a young man around their age, with brown hair, blue eyes, gray shirt and a strange device strapped around his arm.

"Who's that?" Kazu asked, noticing the determined expression on his face, making him and Kenta think he was one of the coolest people they had ever met, which caused Kenta to add. "And who's he looking for?"

While confused, Clockmon and Hagurumon seemed quite happy at the presence of the new human.

"It's Ryo! our protecterly guy!" Clockmon announced, though from the name, while Kazu, Kenta and the Digimon were unfamiliar, Rika's eyes widened as she thought. 'It's him!'

Remaining in awe at the presence of the human now identified as Ryo, the brunette walked past the Tamers and approached Cyberdramon.

"Cyberdramon, what did I just say?" He questioned, seeing the Ultimate going into a frenzy, desiring to continue his fight with Megadramon.

"Alright, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Ryo then said, drawing from his pocket a deep blue D-Power, before extending from it a whip of energy.

"Cyberdramon, obey! You will obey me!" Ryo called as he swung the energy whip, which wrapped around Cyberdramon's left arm, causing the cyborg Digimon to turn away from where Megadramon had fallen and glare at the brunette.

And after giving it a moment, Cyberdramon seemed to calm down, allowing Ryo to retract the energy whip back into his D-Power, continuing to amaze Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey, can your D-Power do that?" Kazu whispered to Rika.

"If it can, I would never have to use such a method to control Renamon." Rika said in reply, hating the thought of forcing Renamon to follow her commands against her will, just before Ryo turned and looked at Rika, smiling at her with a similar warm and welcoming expression Takato shared.

"Rika, long time no see." Ryo said, his smile remaining as he slid his hand out, taking Rika's and shaking it.

"It's good to see you as well, Ryo." Rika replied, accepting the handshake, a smile of her own appearing on her face, before she had to ask. "But aren't you the least bit curious as to how I got in the Digital World?"

"I admit it was a little surprising, but then I remembered our match, so I figured with skills like yours', a Digimon would be drawn to you and become your partner." Ryo said as he looked at Renamon with a smile, which changed to a curiousness as he looked around, the memory of the brunette cheering Rika on at the tournament coming to his mind as he asked. "And if you are here, does that mean Takato is also hanging around?"

"He is, but we got separated by a Data Stream." Renamon informed, the mention of Takato left her wondering what was happening with the goggle headed brunette and their friends.

Though Ryo was also curious, Clockmon walked toward Ryo with a panick.

"Ryo! Hagurumon, he's not moving!" The Champion Level Digimon informed, looking down at his mechanical friend with worry.

"It's ok. He's just missing a gear." Ryo said in reply, noticing one of Hagurmon's gear on the ground, guessing it got knocked out of his body during Megadramon's rampage, before picking it up and setting it back in Hagurmon's mouth, bringing life back to the small machine Digimon.

"Thanks, Ryo. I feel like a million volts again." Hagurumon said, his words making Ryo smile and say. "It was my pleasure. I like to help however I can."

From Ryo's kindness, Kazu leaned over and whispered with a curious voice. "Kenta, is it just me or does Ryo remind you of someone?"

The question caused Kenta to nod, though he couldn't put his finger on it, embarrassing Rika slightly that Ryo shared the same kindness as Takato and they couldn't see it.

"Before we go, there is one last thing I need to do." Ryo then said, walking over to the clock that had awoken Megadramon, before withdrawing a small army knife from his backpack and plunging the blade in the second hand, locking the time in place, not only ensuring Megadramon remained dormant, but that all the gears in the area began to turn again, returning order to the region.

"Great job, Ryo." Clockmon said happily, causing Ryo to smile and say with some modesty. "It was nothing. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"You can count on us, Ryo. You're the greatest." Hagurumon stated, before Ryo noticed something was on the machine Digimon's mind, causing Ryo to ask with a continued kindness. "Was there something else you needed?"

"Do you think I'll ever get to the Real World?" Hagurumon asked, the question causing Ryo to nod and smile.

"I do. So long as you keep dreaming you can make anything happen." Ryo replied, which continued to perk up Hagurumon and Clockmon.

"And do you think I'll get a Tamer like you?" Hagurumon then asked, causing Ryo to keep up his positive attitude and say with a continued confidence. "Of course you will, buddy."

"Most wonderful. I'm going to work out, eat a lot and oil my gears every single day." Hagurumon stated with a continued faith in himself, before he and Clockmon began to head off.

"See you later, guys." Ryo said, waving the two machine Digimon goodbye, before turning his attention back on Rika and the others.

"So you guys are having trouble getting home?" Ryo asked, his question causing downcast looks to appear on Kazu and Kenta's faces.

"With all the excitement of coming here, we didn't plan an escape route." Kenta told Ryo.

"No worries. I can help with that." Ryo replied, which filled Kazu and Kenta with hope, looking at Ryo with a great curiousness and asking. "Really?"

"Yeah. But we first have to travel to another dimension within the Digital World." Ryo said in reply.

"And before that, we need to find our friends." Rika pointed out, not wanting to do anything before she was certain Takato was alright, feelings of which Ryo understood and expressed with a smile.

"Sure thing. I'm always happy to meet new people and make new friends." The brunette said, believing Rika to be a new friend, while telling Kazu and Kenta were quite devoted by him, which was proven as Kazu called with excitement. "We get to travel with the Ryo Akayama. This is going to be awesome."

"Is that ok with you, Rika?" He then asked, the question causing Rika to smile and nod.

"I can't see why it would be a problem. Ryo seems to know more about the Digital World than any of us." The red haired Tamer said in reply, before the group began to head off, following Ryo.  
Though in her mind, Rika continued to wonder what had happened to Takato and the others.

-Meanwhile-

As Rika, Kazu, Kenta and Meramon had gained a guide, a way back to reuniting with their friends, Takato, Henry, Jeri and their Digimon remained in the desert region, searching high and low for their separated friends.

"Man, it feels like we've been walking for days." Takato commented, before Jeri said with concern in her voice. "I hope Rika and the others are doing okay."

"Momentai." Terriermon said in reply, smiling as he told the brunette. "Rika can look after herself. And if she does fall into any trouble, she has Renamon to look after her."

"Just remember, they also have Meramon, and he seems to know his way around some of the Digital World. His resourcefulness might be the key to us regrouping." Henry then added, which continued to keep Takato's spirits up.

However, Leomon looked somewhat concerned, which Guilmon noticed.

"Is everything ok, Leomon?" The Hazard Digimon asked, causing Leomon to reply, speaking his mind. "The only thing that bothers me is the strong Digimon out there. Since we lost Calumon, we cannot reach our full power, so it'll be tough for Renamon and Meramon if they come across an Ultimate Level Digimon."

From Leomon's words, doubt began to return to Takato, leaving him in a worried state again.

That was until Jeri stood before him, trying to look as serious as she could, before holding out her puppet and speaking through it.

"Listen up, Googlehead. Rika has always trusted you, she is strong because she believes in you, so now it's your time to believe in her. Don't just sit there and start weeping on me. Get up and prove to us that you are the Takato Rika loves." Jeri's puppet said, leaving Takato silent for a moment, before he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"You're right, Jeri." Takato then said, smiling as he stood up. "I need to believe in my friends and in myself."

"And thanks for the pep talk. It was just what I needed to make me smile. You make a funny Rika." The brunette added, which wasn't Jeri's intended method to lift Takato's spirits, but she was glad to see the Tamer smiling again.

"You hear that, Jeri? Takato is motivated by us. Arf!" Jeri said through her puppet, which then suggested. "Maybe we should get some goggles and be in charge."

As the group continued to laugh at Jeri now putting on a small show for them, Guilmon stopped when he picked up on a sudden scent, where he rose his head and sniffed the air, which got Takato curious.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked, wondering if Guilmon had picked up on the scent of one of their friends or an enemy Digimon.

"I smell oil." Guilmon said in reply, continuing to sniff the air, smelling the distinct scent of petroleum.

A little uncertain, being in a desert, Takato had to ask. "Oil? Are you sure?"

"He's not wrong." Henry said, looking at the ground and noticing a line of tracks upon the soil. "These are definitely tire tracks."

"But what caused them?" Jeri asked, she too confused to what kind of vehicle, let alone what kind of person would drive around in a desert.

But getting an answer of sorts, the sound of an engine revving filled (their ears/the area), where Takato and the others looked over, looking at a small town that consisted of several dome-like structures, some of which had been destroyed, while within the small town was a motorcycle.

"There's the source of the smell and the tracks." Leomon commented, before confusion filled him as he asked. "But where's the driver?"

All of a sudden, the engine of the motorcycle revved up again, before it shot forward, giving the Tamers a great shock as the machine headed right for them, seemingly intent on running them over as it picked up speed.

Fortunately, the Tamers managed to leap aside, avoiding being run over by the motorcycle, causing Takato to then question the machine. "Hey! What did we ever do to you?"

At Takato's call, the motorcycle turned back to face them, revving up its engine again as it prepared to charge.

"It's still after us. There's no driver! How does it know where we are?" Jeri asked fearfully, noticing the bike seemingly scanning her and the Tamers, deciding who to pursue.

"Separate so we can throw it off track!" Takato quickly called, running to the left of the area alongside Guilmon, Henry took Jeri's hand, running to the right, with Terriermon holding onto Henry's shoulder tightly, leaving Leomon turning away and running toward the town.

However, the motorcycle choose its target, swerving itself to the right and began to chase after Takato and Guilmon.

"Takato, I have good news and bad news..." Guilmon said as he continued to run away alongside his Tamer. "The good news is the others seem safe, but the bad news is that the motorcycle is after us now."

"What's it want with us? Leave us alone. I'm no mechanic!" Takato cried out, running as fast as he could, hearing the engine of the motorcycle getting louder, knowing it was closing in on them, as was their space to retreat, for in the distance was one of the dome shaped dwellings, where both saw a metal frame slide open, revealing a bear-like Digimon, who was filled with shock at the sight of the Tamer and Guilmon being chased by the motorcycle.

But seeing the unknown beings were in danger, the Digimon offered its assistance.

"Get down!" It called, before attacking.

"Mud Ball!" The bear-like Digimon then announced, releasing several shots of mud from its very being, splattering across the motorcycle's windshield, seemingly blinding the vehicle as it began to shake around, missing Takato and Guilmon, instead smashing right through the side of the Digimon's house and retreating into the desert.

As the motorcycle headed away, the other doorways to the houses opened up, revealing they were occupied by the same Digimon that had saved Takato and Guilmon, all different sizes compared to one another, though they seemed quite interested as they gathered around the Tamers.

Feeling a little unnerved at all the eyes on them, Takato slowly drew his D-Power, hoping to get some information on the Digimon around him and his friends.

"Chuchidarumon. Champion Level Digimon with a tendency to stare." Takato read, now knowing what to call the Digimon, though it left him and the others remaining unsure as to what the Chuchidarumon would do next.

That was until one of the larger and more older of Chuchidarumon approached them, walking up with a cane, where he said. "Greetings and salutations, I hope none of you were harmed by the metal beast."

"We're alright." Henry replied, showing their care as they then added. "We're just glad to see you guys are all ok."

"For the time being." The old Chuchidarumon replied which confused the Tamers, before he then said, turning and gesturing to one of the domes they guessed was his home. "Oh, where are my manners? Please come inside so we can speak properly."

Not wanting to seem rude or offend the Chuchidarumon, Takato and the others made their way into the old Digimon's home, where they took a seat at his table, before all were greatly surprised as Chuchidarumon set down a massive plate of what looked like food, consisting of dozens of giant brown spheres.

"We don't have much in the way of food, but as our guests, please, take what you can." He offered, which left the Tamers silent.

"We appreciate the gesture. But..." Takato began to say, before whispering to his friends. "Do you think it's actually for people?"

"I'll try one." Jeri said, taking one of the brown balls, needing both her hands to hold the supposed food, before biting into it, where, after swallowing it, Jeri gave a big smile and stated. "It's really good!"

"If you say so." Takato said, trusting Jeri's judgement as he took two, handing one to Guilmon, before he helped himself to one and gave it a bite, finding the food not only edible, but also having a great taste.

"Hey, you were right. This tastes amazing." Takato then stated, continuing to feast upon the snack that the old Chuchidarumon provided, while Guilmon, thanks to his massive maw and bigger appetite, devoured his snack, before grabbing another, sight at seeing the Tamers all enjoying his food and hospitality filled the old Chuchidarumon with a sense of happiness, glad to know his guests were enjoying themselves.

"These do taste good, but they sure leave a mess." Henry commented as he noticed all the remains on his friend's faces, causing Jeri to smile at her boyfriend.

"Let me help with that." She offered, surprising Henry as Jeri lightly licked around his lips, not only cleaning off the mess, but in the process, she made sure to lightly kiss him.

"Takato, do you want me to clean your face?" Guilmon then asked, noticing the remaining food all over Takato, which caused Takato to bring his hands up and quickly say. "I'll... I'll be fine."

-Somewhere in the Digital World-

While Takato and the others were enjoying the free meal and the welcoming kindness of the Chuchidarumon, through a thick mist, the wandering form of Impmon could be seen.

"Where am I...?" Impmon panted, feeling worse for ware after being dropped from the Digital World and let to wander through the unknown area, where he then said with a continued defeated tone. "Typical... Mother nature hates me, even in the Digital World. My life stinks..."

Hating to feel powerless and useless, Impmon then clenched his hands and gave out a loud scream of frustration, hating himself, hating his life, hating everything.

However, he quickly stopped his loathsome cry as he saw a shadowed figure emerging from the fog.

Curious, Impmon asked. "Who are you? Are you a Digimon?"

From the question, the figure merely closed the distance between him and Impmon, leaving Impmon staring up at what looked like a beast type Digimon, evident from its sharp fangs, its canine-like face and its body structure, where it stood on all fours and stared Impmon down with a set of red eyes.

However, from it just staring at him, Impmon began to grow annoyed and asked. "Alright pal, you going to toss me a bone or just stare at me all day?"

The Digimon didn't respond.

"Guess it must be a statue." Impmon commented, getting a closer look at the Digimon, before he was about to leave, only to stop and freak out as the Digimon spoke.

"You want power, don't you?" It asked, throwing Impmon off balance and causing him to fall on his butt from surprise.

But getting over his shock, Impmon snapped back. "Yeah. So what if I do? It don't mean ya have to scare me!"

"I know a lot more about you than you realize, my lonely friend. I can help you Digivolve if that's what you want, it's very simple actually." The beast digimon said look at impmon.

From the Digimon's offer, Impmon thought it too good to be true and caused him to question. "Did you scramble your brain for breakfast? What are you talkin' about?"

However, giving it more thought, Impmon then realized who he was talking to.

"So I'm guessing you're a Deva?" Impmon asked, noticing the Digimon continue to stare him down, but he was more quick to reply.

"Yes, I'm a devoted servant of the Sovereigns." The Digimon said, before telling Impmon. "Your life amongst humans is a waste of time. I can show you how to achieve your true potential."

"Why should I trust a big ugly mutt like you?" Impmon asked, before declaring. "And incodently, I hate humans!"

'Is that so?' The Deva thought, believing he could use Impmon for his own objectives), testing Impmon and his patience as he said. "I suspect you do care about them."

From the Deva's comment, it made Impmon snap.

"You've got a lot of nerve, ya flea bitten loonatic. You know nothing about me!" He stated, refusing to believe that he actually cared about anybody but himself.

Though deciding to test Impmon, or whether to feed his hate, the Deva's eyes shone with an intense blue light, blinging Impmon and forcing him to bring his hands up, covering his eyes for a moment, before the light died down, allowing Impmon to see.

However, he was left in confusion as he found himself no longer in the mysterious fog of the Digital World, but back in the Real World,.

Confused as he looked around, Impmon said with a sudden joy. "This is my old house!"

Realizing where he was and certain he knew what was waiting for him in the backyard, Impmon ran around, opening the side gate to see two young children playing, both looking to be around the age of four.

Feeling happier than he had in a long time, Impmon then asked the kids. "Hey, guess who's back?"

Seeming to react to his voice, the children turned to face him, staring ahead for a moment, before the same smile Impmon had graced their faces and both ran over.

"I'm home!" Impmon called, running over to his Tamers, his arms spread as he prepared to hug the duo.

However, as they made contact with him, the two kids passed through Impmon, running right past him to man Impmon recognized as Ai and Mako's father, where he saw him holding a puppy, handing it to Ai, who cuddled the pup with a show of affection, before Mako grabbed at the pup, leading to the pair fighting over it, not only reminding Impmon on how his Tamers used to treat him in a similar way, while breaking his heart to see he could be replaced so easily.

"You see Impmon. You see how easily you are forgotten." The Deva's voice said within Impmon's mind, causing him to grasp his head and shut his eyes tightly, before opening and finding himself back in the Digital World and before the Deva, who then stated. "There's simply no place for you in the Real World. We are the only real family you have."

And feeling himself hit rock bottom again, feeling his despair, Impmon slumped to his knees and began to cry.

"Ok... ok, you're right... I can't go back there, they wouldn't want me anyway... who would...?" Impmon sulked, clenching his hands tightly as he cried through his anger. "I'm sick of being a weak little nothing... I want to be strong...!"

From Impmon's sniveling, the Deva grinned, seeing he had Impmon right where he wanted and said. "Then prove yourself to the Sovereign."

"If I do, then he'll make me as strong as I want, right?" Impmon asked, wiping away his tears and looking at the dog Deva with misplaced trust, causing the Deva's grin to increase.

He was playing Impmon like a puppet and he didn't even know it.

Raising from his knees, believing his promise was good enough, Impmon asked. "Are you going to sit there all day or are ya going to make me Digivolve? C'mon, show me what you've got."

"The Digimon of this world have been robbed of the ability to Digivolve without the use of humans. The power you seek can be obtained through my (master/Master), but you must first prove yourself worthy. If your ambitions for power are real, you must carry out a quest for the Sovereign." The Deva said in reply, piquing Impmon's curiosity as he asked. "What kind of quest?"

"Some human loving Digimon have trespassed into our world. I believe you are quite familiar with them, namely a certain Rookie that could cause absolute ruin with the hazardous power lying within him." The Deva said in reply, which shocked Impmon as he knew who the Deva was talking about, as well as guessing what he had to do to them.

"Guilmon and all his friends...?" Impmon asked hesitantly, causing the dog Deva to nod.

"Destroy them and you will have the power you desire." He told Impmon, leaving Impmon conflicted in his feelings as the memories of Guilmon, Takato and the others came to his mind, remembering their acts of kindness toward him, how they continued to try and befriend him, but also remembering how he had offered the Digimon a chance to be free, to be without their Tamers and they just ignored him as if he was nothing which continued to conflict with Impmon.

However, putting his desire for power ahead, Impmon, not going back on his word, then said. "Alright. If that's what it takes to Digivolve, I'll do it! I'll wipe Guilmon off the ends of the Digital World! I'll take them all down! I'll do anything your Sovereign wants!"

"Then relinquish your soul!" The Deva called back, leaping to the air and giving Impmon a drastic surprise as the ground around him opened up, giving Impmon no chance to react as he fell into the abyss and into a pool of lava, where within the bubbling liquid, the very power of the Sovereign was bestowed to Impmon, changing the Rookie Level Digimon forever.

-With Rika and the others-

Keeping his promise to the Digimon Tamers, Ryo had escorted Rika and the others to a new location within the Digital World, where they found themselves in what looked like an old city void of colour, and seemingly of life, where lines of misproportuned buildings filled the streets.

Looking around, Kazu had to ask. "What's the deal with this place?"

"This is just another section of the Digital Dimension." Ryo replied casually, continuing to retain a distance forward, leading the Tamers as he added. "But through this place, we should get back to your friends."

"Thanks for the help." Rika then said, before speaking her mind and having to ask. "But I am curious, why are you here?"

"I'm not really sure myself." Ryo admitted.

"I arrived here sometime ago and met Cyberdramon. I found him fighting against some blacktyrannomon And after he won, he just continued to yell, saying he wanted to take on the ultimate opponent, that's when he noticed me. He looked pretty mad after his fight, but instead of attacking, we both felt something, as if a bond was linking us, before a D-Power appeared in my hands. And ever since then, Cyberdramon and I have been inseparable. He uses his strength to defeat Digimon who cause trouble and I keep him powered up with my Digimon Cards." The brunette then told Rika and the others, looking at Cyberdramon with a proud smile, while Cyberdramon just gave a small nod, not one for conversation.

Curious to their deal, Ryo then asked. "So what brings all of you here?"

"We came to search for our friend, Calumon." Renamon said, speaking for her friends.

"Perhaps you've seen him. He's a small Digimon with purple markings on his ears, green eyes and a cheerful smile that can brighten you up, even when you've had the worst day. And while he hates to fight, he can make any Digimon Digivolve." The vixen then added, which interested Ryo a little.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen any Digimon like that." Ryo said, before smiling as he commented. "But a Digimon that doesn't want to fight, well I guess there's a first for everything."

Turning a corner, the Tamers were filled with shock and fear, for a line of scarecrow-like Digimon were seemingly blocking their path.

Fearfully, Kenta asked. "What are they?"

"Just stay back." Meramon said, moving forward and casting his hands in flame as he prepared to protect his friends. "They might be dangerous."

"It's alright, they're harmless." Ryo spoke up, walking close to the scarecrow Digimon and explaining. "These guys might look intimidating, but it's just their way. Beyond popping up and giving a small fright, they don't do much."

"Other than give me nightmares." Kenta said back, still creeped out by the expressions of the scarecrow Digimon as he, Kazu and the others began to walk around the Digimon, finding that Ryo was right, that no matter how close they got, the Digimon remained in place.

Passing the scarecrow Digimon, which Ryo said were known as Nohemon, the group came across a line of stairs that were running down and into a black chasm.

"Looks like a long way down." Kazu commented as he stared down the hole.

"If we take these stairs, they'll lead us back to the desert. And with some luck, you guys should see your friends very soon." Ryo informed with a continued smile, taking the first few steps downward, followed by Cyberdramon, before Kazu, Kenta, Meramon, Rika and Renamon followed them, descending down the stairs and making their way into the depths below.

-Returning to the Chuchidarumon village-

While the Tamers remained in doors, talking with the elder of the village, Guilmon was outside, keeping up the spirits of the younger Digimon as he played with the children, where he juggled one of the baby Chuchidarumon upon his feet, causing it to coo and laugh joyfully, which made the other young Digimon smile, wanting to also play with Guilmon.

Back in the dome that belonged to the elder, the others were talking about the motorcycle, having many questions about it and its intentions.

"So what can you tell us about the metal beast?" Leomon asked, curious about the motorcycle and its origins.

"We don't know where it came from, but one day it just showed up and began to wreak havoc upon our village, destroying many of our homes in the process." The Chuchidarumon elder said in a sad reply, surprising takto at what the elder told them.

"You mean all that destruction was caused by that bike?" The brunette asked, causing Chuchidarumon to nod.

"I am afraid so. We have tried to fight back, to repel the metal beast, but even if we scare it off, it continues to come back." He then informed, sighing sadly at all they had lost with the vehicle's continued attacks.

"Then why don't you pack up here and move to a safer area?" Takato suggested, unsure of the areas of the Digital World, but guessed. "I'm sure there's somewhere you can make a new home for yourselves."

Appreciating Takato's obvious concern, the old Chuchidarumon shook his head.

"We have lived here for a very long time. We were created to preserve the data of this location, so we cannot move. This place has always been our home." He said, pride filling his tone at the history contained within their small town.

With his first and second option declined, Takato stood up from he seat, smiling as he offered. "Then allow us to help. Since you can't fight back or move, then allow us to handle the metal beast. We'll make it sorry it ever messed with your home."

Surprised, the old Chuchidarumon asked. "You would really take on the metal beast for us?"

"Of course." Takato replied, remaining with a confident smile, only for Henry to set his hand on Takato's shoulder, causing Takato to look over and saw a seriousness grace Henry's face.

"Can I see you outside for a minute?" Henry then asked Takato, who nodded, before following his friend outside, followed shortly by Jeri and Leomon, knowing they had not been called, but both were certain that this was a Tamer's matter, one they might need to step into.

"Takato, do I need to remind you we still have to look for Calumon, not to mention Rika and the others?" Henry questioned, wondering why Takato was volunteering them for assignments they were not part of.

"I know, but we just can't leave the Chuchidarumon like this." Takato said in reply, looking around, looking at the destroyed buildings, before at the Chuchidarumon playing with Guilmon, where the brunette then said. "I know our friends are out there, but we just can't turn our backs on someone who needs our help."

"A noble statement." Leomon commented, which Jeri nodded and agreed to, bringing out her puppet and saying happily. "Alright then. We'll help the Chuchidarumon then look for our friends. Arf!"

Seeing all in agreement with Takato, ready to help him put an end to the motorcycles rampages, Henry sighed in defeat, smiling as he said. "You can be so stubborn, Takato. It must be why I like you so much."

"Alright. We'll stop that motorcycle, then continue our search." Terriermon added from Henry's shoulder, looking forward to some fighting action.

However, none were aware of what was to befall them when facing such a foe.

-Meanwhile-

After arriving to the bottom of the stairs, all but Ryo and Cyberdramon were amazed to see the area had changed from the colourless town to a familiar sight.

"We're back." Kenta said, looking around to see they were back in the desert region of the Digital Wold.

"I told you." Ryo replied with a smile, before looking around the area and noticing that a fair distance from their current position was a small village, noticing the smoke emitting from the chimneys of the small structures.

"And I bet my D-Power that your friends are at the Village of Discarded Data." The brunette then said, before going into detail of the location. "It's a peaceful place where a bunch of Chuchidarumon live. They are most kind and welcoming, even to strangers."

"You're on!" Kazu said, rushing ahead, trusting Ryo's words and also taking the bet to truth as he began to make a run for the village, leaving Ryo surprised, somewhat embarrassed by Kazu's actions.

"Well he's enthusiastic, I'll give you that." Ryo commented, trying to see the positive of others as opposed to the negative, which caused Rika to nod in agreement.

"Better go after him before he can cause any..." Rika began to say, before she was silenced as all heard Kazu screaming, looking to see Kazu running back with great haste as he was being chased by a motorcycle vehicle, leaving Rika questioning."What did you do now!"

"I didn't do anything! This crazy bike just started to chase me!" Kazu called back, continuing to run away, running toward his friends and unintentionally leading the motorcycle toward his friends.

At seeing the vehicle, seeing it as a new enemy to face, Cyberdramon gave off a feral snarl and was about to attack.

But before he could strike, Ryo used the energy whip of his D-Power, wrapping it around Cyberdramon's arm, keeping him back as he called. "Cyberdramon, no! You might hit Kazu."

Managing to calm Cyberdramon down, just as Kazu rejoined the group, Ryo took command.

"Run for it!" He called, knowing it would be a while before Cyberdramon would get back in the fighting mood, before he and the others made a tactical retreat, running toward the village, hoping that by the time they had arrived, either Cyberdramon would be ready to clash against the vehicle or that Rika's friends were there and could lend a hand.

Retreating to the village, seeing it come closer and closer in their eyes, the sound of the motorcycle's engine continued to rev, where Rika saw the machine gaining speed, closing in on them.

But before the motorcycle could get any closer, all heard a familiar voice call out 'Pyro sphere', before a ball of red flame shot at the vehicle, causing it to stagger and lose speed, leaving Ryo and Cyberdramon wondering who had caused the motorcycle's halt, while Rika and Renamon smiled.

"You guys are okay. Thank goodness we go here on time." They then heard a voice say with relief, turning around and making Rika and Renamon smile at seeing Takato and Guilmon again, followed closely by Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon.

"Takato!" Rika called happily, running up to her boyfriend, where he swept her in his arms, swung her around and kissed her, showing just how much he had missed her, actions Guilmon tried to mimick with Renamon, but ended up dropping and falling on top of her, not that she minded.

"Rika, it's good to see you again. I was so worried." Takato then said, slowly breaking his embrace with Rika, but keeping his hands upon hers', leaving both smiling, before Takato noticed the secondary brunette amongst the group.

Taking a moment, it then occurred to Takato who it was, where he smiled and said. "It's good to see you again, Ryo."

"Nice to see you, Takato. Though we technically didn't meet." Ryo replied, having seen Takato during the tournament upon the crowd, as well as talking with Rika afterward, but never talking to Takato firsthand.

Curious, Terriermon asked. "Henry, who is Ryo?"

"He's the famous Tamer who disappeared after winning the Digimon championships." Henry explained, which made Jeri ask her own question. "Is that the same tournament you participated in, Rika?"

At Jeri's question, Rika nodded, wanting to tell her female friend more about the tournament but stopped as everyone heard the bike's engine revving again, sounding as if it was enraged.

"Uh, guys... I hate to break the reunion, but guess who's back!?" Terriermon suddenly called in warning, pointing toward the motorcycle as it started to speed up, coming in closer to the group of humans and Digimon.

Acting fast, Renamon leapt into the air, preparing to attack the machine, before noticing a small metallic sphere that rested before the bars of the motorcycle, leaving her thinking that was what was keeping the motorcycle active without the need for a driver.

And if the device was removed, than the bike would lose its power.

Power Paw Renamon hitting the device clean off the motorcycle, before Renamon shifted her body around, taking the handlebars in her paws and began to apply pressure to the breaks, slowing the vehicle down.

"Looks like Renamon kicked off its head." Terriermon commented as all examined the unknown figure, where Jeri withdrew her D-Power, wondering if her Digivice could provide an answer as to what it was.

"It's a Digimon!" Jeri informed, looking at the image, where it shared the same silver skin, spherical body, cord-like tail and small red eyes as the one on the ground.

"It says it's a MetalKoromon, a Rookie machine Digimon." The brunette then said as she rushed over and picked the small Digimon up, confusing the others as to why the MetalKoromon was attacking them, let alone how it had such power.

"I'm so happy you save me, thanks a lot!" The MetalKoromon called joyfully, further confusing the group, where Takato then asked. "What do you mean by saved you?"

"You saved me from that terrible bike." MetalKoromon said, before fear filled his small frame as he explained. "It takes over your mind and causes you to go bonkers!" And that's not the only rotten thing it does, once you get on it you're stuck unless it finds a driver it likes better."

From what they had heard, Rika was about to question what was to become of Renamon, before getting her answer as she heard the motorcycle's engine come back to life, before looking to see her partner driving it, where a red hue had filled Renamon's eyes and a hostile expression appeared on Renamon's face as she came charging at the Tamers.

"Renamon, please listen to me. Whatever that machine is doing to your head, you have to block it out!" Rika pleased, but found her words ignored by Renamon, who let out a fearsome yell, increasing the speed of the motorcycle and closing in on Rika.

However, if it was not for Takato acting quickly, Rika would have been run her over.

Seeing Renamon under the motorcycle's influence as she turned around to try and run her friends over again, Guilmon stepped forward, his heartbreaking to see Renamon practically used as a tool, where the red dino Digimon then stated. "I have to get on the bike."

His words shocking all those around him.

"If I can get on the bike, I can save Renamon." Guilmon told Takato and the others, where it was obvious he was thinking with his heart and not his head.

"Guilmon, you can't." Takato said with protest, grabbing at Guilmon's arm, keeping him back. "Even if you free Renamon, then the bike will take control of you."

"I know, but Renamon has helped me become the Digimon I am. She taught me how to control my Hazard powers, she taught me how to be more mature, but she taught me what it's like to be in love. I can't abandon her." Guilmon said with a caring tone.

"And I know if Rika was in Renamon's shoes, you'd risk everything to save her." The red dino Digimon added, his words causing Takato to let go of his partner's arm, realizing the truth, before smiling.

"You're right, boy. Go save Renamon." Takato said with a continued smile and a renewed confidence in his Digimon, who nodded, about to head off, before feeling Takato set his hand on his back, causing Guilmon to turn and saw his Tamer not only smiling, but he had withdrawn his D-Power.

"Don't forget you aren't alone in this." Takato told Guilmon, who smiled back, grateful at his Tamer's assistance, before charging at the vehicle, ready to save the Digimon he loved.

"Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed activate!" Takato suddenly called, running one of his Card through his D-Power and giving that very power to Guilmon increasing the speed of the red dino Digimon, matching the pace of the motorcycle, when he got close to the motorcycle he managed to jump onto Vehicle, wrapping his arms around Renamon from behind not letting go,

he looked at her"Come on, Renamon. I know you are stronger than this..." Guilmon said as started to groaned, feeling the bike trying to take control of his mind alongside Renamon's.

"Guil... Guilmon..." Renamon managed to say in reply, seemingly conflicted in her state of mind as she glared at the Hazard Digimon.

And while he was unsure if it would do anything to break the spell, Guilmon acted on his gut as he moved his head forward, closing the distance between him and Renamon in a deep and heartfelt kiss, causing her gleaming red eyes to widen.

His kiss seeming to do the trick, for Renamon's grasp over the handlebars loosened, before she let go completely, unable to help but keep her lips locked to Guilmon's, feeling his love overweighing the motorcycle's mind control, before both Digimon fell off, tumbling to the ground and leaving the motorcycle swerving around, loosing complete control with the lack of a driver.

"Guilmon!" Takato called, rushing to check on his partner,

"Renamon!" Rika followed up, she too joining Takato as she looked upon the foxy Digimon and asked. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine now." Renamon assured as she rubbed her head.

"I could feel that bike inside my head, telling me what to do and how to think, but it was Guilmon's love that broke the spell it held over me." The vixen then said, looking at Guilmon and smiling, feeling lucky she had such a caring and protective Digimon she was proud to call her beloved.

And while it seemed good that Renamon was no longer being influenced by the vehicle, things seemed to go better for the Digimon Tamers when they looked upon the vehicle, seeing it continuing to drive around wildly, before falling into a pit that then materialized before it, falling into a pool of lava.

"Well looks like the last we'll see of that thing." Henry commented.

"Good riddance." Kazu said, hoping to never lay his eyes upon the wicked machine ever again as he and the others moved closer to the hole, keeping their distance as to not fall in themselves as they watched the last of the motorcycle's form consumed by the lava, thinking they could finally relax.

However, Kazu and the others found they were back on edge as the ground started to shake, shocking the humans and Digimon around the area as a giant explosion of lava erupted in front them.

And as the lava began to pour down, all could see the bike coming out from the lava, unharmed.

Though upon its seat was a new rider, a Digimon they had never seen before, which was clad in all black attire.

"Guys, someone's riding shotgun!" Guilmon called as the group watched on as the motorcycle landed on the opposite side of the pit, where the Digimon operating the machinery just remained stationed.

Sensing something different about the vehicle, Leomon broke the silence as he let out with some awe. "Whoever's riding has absolute control over that contraption. Does that means he's mastered the machine and tamed the beast within?"

As stunned as she was, Renamon nodded, agreeing with Leomon, for she could sense that the unknown Digimon was in command and the bike was following his orders, not the other way around as it had been for her.

"We have to be careful. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about him." Renamon said with a seriousness as she glared at the rider, who turned his head, staring back at the foxy Digimon and the others.

"We'll meet again." He said, grinning as he commented. "But right now I wanna give this new power a test."

Pushing his foot down, the unknown Digimon gave his vehicle a kickstart and began to leave the area, leaving the group in wonder.

"Who is that guy?" Takato questioned, asking what all had on their mind.

"They call me... Beelzemon." The Digimon now known as Beelzemon called from the distance, driving away from the village, desiring to take out some unknown enemies before he got serious and carried out with his mission.


	19. return of the catalyst

Chapter 19:Return of the Catalyst

During the time the had taken down the metal beast, the monkey Deva remained on his dragon ally's back, searching all over the desert for Calumon.

"Faster! Faster! When we find what the Sovereign seeks, you and I will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams." Makuramon stated, before his face went pale as he added. "And severely punished if we do not."

However, Makuramon's worry faded, turning to hope, where a devious grin appeared on his face as he saw a shining gold light emanate from the distance.

"Unless my eyes deceive me, that is the light of Digivolution." He said, knowing of only two methods to achieve such a power, while certain it was the one he was after, causing him to then command his ally. "C'mon, Majiramon, pick up the pace. We have an annoying runaway to collect. Maka!"

-Several minutes ago-

As Calumon wandered through the desert region, the catfish-like creatures keeping him company, joy filled the tiny Digimon as he came across a familiar banner.

"I recognize those drawings anywhere, Takato must have done them." Calumon said to the shining lights , his ears perking up, reflecting his joy as he then realized what that could mean and called happily. "Then that means they must be here looking for me."

However, knowing the Digital World was a big and dangerous place, Calumon approached the banner as an idea came to his head.

"I think I can help. If I take this flag, I can show other Digimon my friends, and help them find me." Calumon said, managing to jump up and grab the bottom of the banner, tugging at it until the cloth fell from off the stick, causing Calumon to drop down and the banner to fall over his form.

"Now I look like a ghost. Beware of spooky Calumon. Boo!" He chuckled under the sheets, before crawling out, tying the ends around his neck and turning the banner into a makeshift cape, giving him a continued boost of energy to search for his friends.

But being Calumon, as he continued looking for his friends, passing a Digital Tumbleweed, Calumon couldn't help but want to play with it, curling up and rolling around to match the speed of the discarded data, where his continued joyous antics were watched by the Digimon he passed, namely three Woodmon, who stood atop a small mountain.

"Ok, what's with the little guy?" The middle Woodmon asked, never seeing a Digimon seemingly so happy and full of life before.

"Beats me, kids today are crazy." The Woodmon on the left said in reply, he too unsure why the tiny Digimon seemed to be playing around in the middle of a desert, where the third Woodmon declared. "I've got two words for ya. Sun. Stroke."

Passing the Woodmon, too caught up in the fun he was having, Calumon continued to laugh and giggle, before coming up with a small song, expressing his feelings of joy.

"I was having a yucky day but now, whoo-hoo, I get to play! Other Digimon were so mean, the nastiest you've ever seen. I don't need them; not at all. My brand new friend's a big, pink ball. Running here, and running there, like a hyper teddy bear! Rawr! Happy doodle! Oh, what fun. I wish I had a chocolate bun! Or a cookie, or a cake, or a minty chocolate shake! Who needs snacks; I have a toy. My prancy ball, Oh! What a joy! I'm so happy, I don't care, I'm still not wearing underwear!"

While Calumon remained signing, remaining in his great mood, the red marking on his forehead shone brightly, reacting to his positive feelings, before affecting those in the area, enveloping the Woodmon in shining lights before all three began to grow out, changing from Woodmon to Cherrymon.

Looking at themselves and at their new forms, one of the Woodmon, now Cherrymon, asked. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like a sapling turning to a mighty oak." The Cherrymon who had made the heatstroke comment said in reply, feeling stronger than ever, feeling rejuvenated, as if he could do anything he put his mind to, before looking down at Calumon and guessing. "Whatever happened, I think that kid had something to do with it."

Overhearing the Cherrymon talking, Calumon looked over and began to take a few steps back, for the sight of the giant tree Digimon scared him a little.

But not wanting to harm Calumon, but to thank him for whatever he had done, the Cherrymon carefully and slowly made their way down from the mountain peek, keeping a slow pace as they approached Calumon.

"Easy there, little guy." The middle Cherrymon said with a calm and slow voice, trying to keep Calumon calmed.

"Looks like you've been through a lot." The Cherrymon on the right commented, looking at all the dirt and dust covering Calumon and his cape, before he smiled, scooped Calumon in his hands.

"Here. Let's get you something to eat." He then offered, moving his left through the shrubbery of his head, rummaging around and pulling out a handful of dark red berries.

"Just a moment. Need to find the right berries." The Cherrymon said, before placing the berries back in his shrubbery and explaining. "Eat the wrong ones and you'll get worse than a stomach ache."

After searching through his head a little longer, the Cherrymon smiled, pulling out a plum coloured berry that he offered to Calumon, who began to snack upon the fruit, joy filling his tastebuds at the berry's sweetness.

"So what's a little guy like you doing around here?" The final Cherrymon had to ask, before commenting. "This doesn't seem like a place you'd want to play in."

"I'm looking for my friends. Perhaps you've seen them." Calumon said in reply, turning around in the Cherrymon's hand to show off the drawings on his cape and saying. "I know it's a little tricky to make them out, but if you squint your eyes and use your imagination."

Feeling as though they owed Calumon for Digivolving them, the Cherrymon all examined the drawings on Calumon's cape, only to then shake their heads.

"Sorry, kid, but we've never seen those guys before." The Cherrymon holding Calumon said, which caused Calumon's ears to shrink down, reflecting off of his sadness.

"But we can help you look for them." Another Cherrymon offered, perking up Calumon, who asked with hopeful eyes and a big smile. "Really?"

The Cherrymon nodded.

"Consider it our way of saying thanks for the energy boost." The Cherrymon on the left said, feeling good at seeing Calumon smiling and for helping him out.

But curious, he then had to ask. "But one thing puzzles me, kid. How did you end up all the way here?"

"He got here with my help." The three Cherrymon heard a sinister voice say, causing the trio to turn and saw Makuramon upon Majiramon's back, frightening Calumon to no end.

"And now I'll be taking back what rightfully belongs to my Master." The monkey Deva declared, continuing to cause Calumon to cower.

"No. I don't want to go with you! Just leave me alone!" The tiny Digimon cried out, before surprise filled him as the Cherrymon carefully set Calumon down, before all three stood before him, forming a wall with their thick trunk bodies.

"You'll have to go though us before you can lay your tail on this kid." The middle Cherrymon stated, unsure exactly what was the deal between their Digivolving friend and the monkey Digimon, but they knew Calumon was going nowhere with him.

"Have it your way." Makuramon said back, before pointing at the Cherrymon and commanding with a loud cry. "Majiramon, turn them into firewood!"

-Back within the Chuchidarumon village-

Around the time the mysterious Digimon, Beelzemon, had left, the group felt a secondary quake, concerning Ryo as he asked. "What's happening? Is that whackedout motorcycle coming back?"

"Worse." Henry said, pointing to the east of their current location, where all looked over, feeling shock to see Makuramon, who was riding upon the top of a dragon Digimon's head, looking to see the dragon Digimon casting off a powerful stream of flame.

"It's Makuramon!" Takato said in anger at seeing the monkey Deva, as well as seeing Makuramon's new ally, certain that the dragon Digimon was as just as trouble as Makuramon.

"So that's him, that's the Digimon you guys are looking for?" Meramon asked as he looked at the Tamers, where Jeri nodded in reply, before the flame Digimon looked back toward where the dragon Digimon was striking and said."We need to hurry. I can't be one hundred percent sure, but your little friend just might be there and might need your help."

"And against an Ultimate like Majiramon, he won't last too long." Meramon then said as he pointed to the dragon Deva, Majiramon.

From the concern on their faces, among the Chuchidarumon, the elder Chuchidarumon spoke up.

"We wanted to say thank you for saving our village from the metal beast, we are forever grateful. Now go and save your friend." The old Chuchidarumon encouraged, along with the other Chuchidarumon, who bowed to the Tamers, thanking them for their heroics, where the Tamers smiled at the kindness of the Chuchidarumon, before making haste, rushing toward the two Devas.

-Just on the outskirts-

Looking around with fear, Calumon saw that even with their efforts to protect him, the Cherrymon had been defeated, where all three Ultimates lay on the ground, barely able to move.

"Sorry, kid... Looks like we were no match for him..." One of the Cherrymon managed to say, which made Makuramon laugh.

"That's what you get when you mess with the Devas." Makuramon bragged, despite Majiramon doing all the work.

"Now then, my annoying friend, are you going to come with me or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Makuramon asked, staring down from Majiramon's head, leaving Calumon paralyzed in fear, wanting to run away, but also not wanting the Cherrymon to suffer any further.

However, before Calumon had to make a choice, Makuramon's expression changed, switching to a more bothered look as he turned to his left and saw the Digimon Tamers running up to him.

"Calumon!" Takato called, his voice causing Calumon to look over, where joy filled him at seeing his friends.

"You found me!" Calumon called back, which made Takato smile and say. "Are you kidding, we've been looking all over the Digital World for you."

Though the Tamers seemed quite pleased to see Calumon back, Makuramon spoke up.

"If you all are done with your little reunion, that pipsqueak has an appointment to keep with the Digimon Sovereign." The monkey Deva declared, causing all to glare at him.

"Think again!" Terriermon said back, where he, Guilmon, Renamon and Leomon were prepared to fight.

However, before any of them could attack, Cyberdramon let out a fearsome roar, shooting off despite Ryo's commands to stay put and swung his claws along Majiramon's face, causing the giant dragon to stumble back.

"Seems the bothersome Tamers have picked up a few riff raff on their way here." Makuramon commented, jumping off of Majiramon's back and atop a small cliff to get a front row seat of the oncoming match.

"Majiramon, show him what you can do!" The monkey Deva then called, before all watched on as Majiramon flew upward, disappearing in the sky, which began to turn black, while red rings filled the darkening clouds.

"Flaming Arrowheads!" Majiramon then bellowed, releasing an array of red arrows, which rained down upon Cyberdramon's being and causing him to collapse to his knees at the damage to his body.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called in concern at seeing the damage to his partner, before Takato took a proud stance beside his new friend, drew his D-Power, a Digivolution Card and assured. "Don't worry, Ryo. We've got this."

As Takato prepared himself, it caused Henry, Rika and Jeri to all follow in Takato's stead, with all, save Jeri, drawing out their D-Powers and a Digivolution Card of their own, where the trio called as one. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Sliding their Digivolution Cards through their D-Powers, the energy was transferred to their partners, where Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon allowed their data to be rewritten as to achieve their Champion forms.

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

With the three Digivolved, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon all braced themselves, preparing to fight Majiramon, as did Leomon, who jumped by Growlmon side and withdrew his blade.

"Now that's an impressive collection of Digimon." Ryo commented at the line of four Champion Level Digimon, sensing they all shared a great power.

"But they are still no match for us." Makuramon stated from his vantage point, arrogance filling his tone, before commanding. "Majiramon, attack!"

Following the monkey Deva's order with a nod, Majiramon started to charge towards the Tamers, where they all got ready to attack.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Gargo Pallets!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Combining their four attacks into one blast, it made contact with Majiramon's face, but saw the attack didn't even leave so much as a scratch

"No way! All our power and it didn't even slow him down." Takato said in disbelief.

"That's right. And now you will pay! Maka!" Makuramon declared, before Majiramon opened his maw and attacked, releasing a tremendous surge of flame that spread wildly through the area, trying to incinerate the Digimon and their Tamers.

"Look out!" Rika shouted in warning as the flames of Majiramon were about to come into contact with the Tamers, before Meramon jumped in front of the flames, rasing his arms to shield his friends and absorb all the damage he could withstand.

And though he was a flame based Digimon, Meramon was thrown back by the force of the attack, managing to stop Majiramon from harming the others.

Concerned, Kazu rushed over to Meramon's fallen form, looking at the flame Digimon with worry as he asked. "Meramon, are you ok, dude?"

"I'll be fine..." Meramon groaned in reply, smiling to see his friends were alright, as well as the care they were expressing toward him, while Ryo wanted no more harm to befall any other Digimon.

"Digi-Modify! Goliath activate!" The Digimon King announced, slashing a very rare Digimon Card through his D-Power, not only reenergizing Cyberdramon, but from behind Majiramon, save for his Tamer, all were in shock as Cyberdramon matched the dragon Deva's size, catching Majiramon off guard as Cyberdramon set his claws on Majiramon's arms, pulling him into the air, before slamming him into the ground.

And keeping his hold over Majiramon as tight as ever, the dragon Deva cried out as Cyberdramon set his claws on his head, crushing it and reducing the dragon Deva's being to a massive mist of Data particles, leaving the others watching in awe.

And while he too was shocked at Cyberdramon and Ryo's power, playing it smart, Makuramon turned away.

"I think that's my cue to exit." He said, wanting to get Calumon for his Sovereign Master, but he knew that with Cyberdramon's size, as well as his matching temper, he would be no match and would follow in Majiramon's fate and decided to retreat for the time being.

With Majiramon defeated and Makuramon on the run, the effects of the Digimon Card began to ware off, where Cyberdramon shrunk down back to his regular size, continuing to amaze the others at what other tricks Ryo could pull off.

"Unbelievable! No Digimon could undergo such a transformation and fight so flawlessly. Those two really are the ultimate fighting combination." Henry commented, causing Takato to nod, before he had to ask. "What Card did you use?"

"It's a Goliath Card." Ryo replied, displaying the Digimon Card, where it gave off a slick shine to it, showing just how rare a Card it was.

"Dude, I'll trade you any of my Cards for that badboy." Kazu offered, holding out both his hands, showing all the Digimon Cards he could carry, only for Kenta to then say. "Hey! Those are my Cards!"

Though he could see how enthusiastic Kazu was about the Card, Ryo declined.

"Sorry, but only the most experienced Tamers can master this Card." He said, turning his attention seemingly to Takato, Henry, Rika and Jeri, believing they could master such a power in the near future, before hearing Cyberdramon continuing to roar.

Worried, Henry asked. "Is everything ok with him?"

"Cyberdramon has gotten a taste for fighting again. To him, Majiramon was just an appetizer and now he wants to find more Digimon to fight." Ryo explained in reply, where Cyberdramon growled and turned to Ryo, for the Ultimate Level Digimon wanted to continue fighting.

"Cyberdramon, calm down!" Ryo called out, taking out his D-power, forming the light whip to calm Cyberdramon down, though it did little to loosen Cyberdramon's fighting spirit.

Takato, Henry and Jeri were surprised at what was happening, where Takato looked at Ryo in confusion and asked. "Ryo is there something wrong with him?"

"Cyberdramon is always in the mood to fight, looking for the ultimate challenger. And when he gets this way, I have to keep a closer eye on him." Ryo explained in reply, smiling as he said. "It looks like we'll have to say our goodbyes."

"Best of luck getting back to the Real World." Ryo then said, climbing upon Cyberdramon's back, where he looked at his friends, namely Rika as he offered. "Rika, maybe when we have a chance, we can have a rematch and see who the true Ruler of Digimon is?"

"You're on!" Rika replied with an eagerness in her voice, ready to show how much she had changed, watching on as Ryo and Cyberdramon departed, making their way into the distance.

"Cyberdramon won't find peace or satisfaction until he finds his ultimate enemy, and if he never find that enemy he may be doomed to keep fighting until the end of time." Leomon commented as he watched the Ultimate Level Digimon leave, his words concerning the Tamers, namely Jeri who felt empathy for Cyberdramon and said solemnly. "That's terrible."

"I know. But all we can do is support him." Rika said, resting her hand on Jeri's shoulder, causing the brunette to smile at Rika's kindness, but more as Calumon jumped up and into Jeri's arms with a joyous expression upon his face as he stated. "And now that Makuramon is gone, we can all go home."

"Better put a hold on that idea." Terriermon commented, just as the sands around them began to pick up, becoming quite fierce, where all had to shield their eyes as best they could, finding it near impossible to see.

However, shelter seemed to form around the Tamers, where they looked and saw the three Cherrymon around them, using their massive bodies and large shrubbery to shield the group from the sandy winds.

"Come and follow us. There should be a cave nearby where you lot can rest." One of the Cherrymon informed, causing Terriermon to ask curiously. "And why are you helping us?"

"That little guy gave us the power to Digivolve, and we figured we owed him." The Cherrymon that had spoken already replied, before his friend added. "And besides, you guys helped us when that monkey set his dragon on us, so think of this as our way to pay Calumon and you guys back for your kindness."

"It seems a friendship can get you a long way, even through a place like this." The last Cherrymon commented, before the three began to slowly move, escorting Calumon and the others through the wind swept desert and leading them all to a thin line within a small mountain.

"It might not be the biggest place around, but you should have enough room for the night." One of the Cherrymon said, gesturing for the Tamers to make their way inside.

"Thank you." Takato said with respect, grateful that the Cherrymon had not only helped them in their time of need, but had kept an eye on Calumon for them, before entering the cave themselves, seeing there was a limitation in space, but the conditions were livable.

"We should rest here for the day." Rika suggested, causing the others to agree with the red haired Tamer, before gathering in a small circle and withdrawing some of their remaining provisions, unsure how long they would be in the Digital World and made sure to eat and drink in moderate amounts.

As the group began to gather their foods, setting it on Rika's makeshift blanket, Takato was about to sit down, before an idea came to him.

"Hey!" He called to the Cherrymon, noticing the plant Digimon were slowly leaving.

Curious, one of the Cherrymon asked. "What do you want?"

"Well I was just wondering if you guys wanted to stay?" Takato offered, a sincere and friendly smile appearing on his face as he added. "You guys tried our hardest to keep our friend protected, so it'd be only right if your kindness was rewarded."

"The more the merrier." Guilmon added with his own smile, leaving the Cherrymon unsure on what to say to the human.

But looking upon one another, and at seeing the kindness Takato and Guilmon were offering, the plant Digimon nodded as they decided to stay, to which they relaxed their bodies against the rockface, resting around the crack and watching as Takato and Guilmon went back inside, coming back out with several servings of bread shaped like Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Leomon's faces.

"Dig in." Takato said, offering the bread to the Cherrymon, the plant Digimon looking at the food with some confusion, having never seen such foods before.

But not wanting to be rude toward Calumon's friend, each Cherrymon took some bread and began to eat, their taste buds filled with the welcoming sweetness of Real World food.

"Not half bad." One of the Cherrymon confessed, getting agreement from his two friends, one of which commented. "If the grubs this good, I can see why your little friend loves hanging around with you."

Takato smiled, happy to see the Cherrymon enjoying the food he and Guilmon had made, before he and his partner headed back inside, needing shelter from the desert winds, where the pair entered and saw the others chatting as they ate, their attention namely drawn to Calumon, who was not only happy to be with the friends he had made in the Real World, but the one they had found at the start of their adventure.

"You're like a giant nightlight." Calumon said to Meramon with a giggle as he looked upon the flame Digimon, who smiled at Calumon's enthusiasm, taking a liking to the the tiny Digimon, who rubbed Calumon's head and caused Calumon to continue to smile.

At seeing Calumon becoming friends with Meramon, it made the other Tamers smile, though after few minutes after finishing their shared meals, looking outside the cave, though the sandstorm remained picking up, Henry noticed it was now dark.

"Guys, it's night already so we should try and get some rest." Henry said, before Terriemron added. "And with Makuramo still out there, we should take turns keeping watch just in case that monkey tries to Digi-nap Calumon again."

"After everything I've been through, I'm very sleepy..." Calumon could just manage to say, before stretching out his tiny hands, yawning, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, finding a comfort at the warmth of Meramon's body beside him, causing the flame Digimon to smile and allowed the tiny Digimon to rest by his side.

Smiling at seeing Calumon sound asleep, Takato then looked at the others with a continued smile and offered to stay on guard duty, alongside Guilmon, both having plenty of energy to spare before they needed a rest, where the others began to try and relax, closing their eyes themselves and soon drifting off to sleep.

While the others were resting, Takato remained awake, only he was leaning against the wall of the cave, keeping watch with he partner until the sound of light snoring filled hie ears, causing Takato to turn and smile to see Guilmon had not only fallen asleep, but the red dino Digimon had fallen asleep close to Renamon, resting his head on her legs.

Finding the sight of his partner and Rika's continuing to show love made Takato smile, before he turned his attention, looking beyond the sandstorm, where he thought. 'Now that we have saved Calumon we can go home. But we still have to be careful. No question Makuramon will come back over and over until he gets Calumon and brings him to the Digimon Sovereign.'

'And that Digimon/guy on the bike...' Takato went on, deep in thought as he wondered. 'Just who was he?'

-Meanwhile-

Ignoring the harsh winds blowing around him, unfazed by the effects of the weather, Beelzemon rode his motorcycle across the wilderness.

"What do you think of me now nature He called, suddenly slamming his foot on the break, before hoping off of his vehicle and looking around, giving off a dark smile as he eyed one of the more smaller mountains, but saw it was not as it appeared, evident as the mountain broke apart, revealing it to be a gigantic swarm of Chrysalimon, who seemed hostile to see an unknown Digimon invading their territory.

But with the numbers greatly against him, Beelzemon continued to give an arrogant grin.

"Time to give this power a test." He said, suddenly drawing the shotguns from the holsters upon his back and his left leg, aiming his guns at the swarming Digimon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon let out, laughing as he fired off a set of shells from his guns, instantly destroying the Chrysalimon that were in his line of sight.

With their numbers depleting, the Chrysalimon refused to give up, showing that as a group they had another trick up their cables, where the surviving Chrysalimon all gathered together, changing form and changing from their mass into one single Digimon, Digivolving into a Infermon.

"Spider Shooter!" The cocoon-like Digimon called, fighting back against Beelzemon as it opened its mouth and quickly spat out a sphere of orange energy from the gun-like port hidden within, catching Beelzemon off guard and blasting his chest.

However, even with their combined power, Beelzemon just brushed off the Infermon's attack as if it was nothing.

"Oh now you've hurt my feelings." He teased, before rushing at the cocoon-like Digimon, jumping over its head and showing more of his power.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon let out as the tips of his fingers glowed with a dark purple light, running them clean through the cocoon-like Digimon and slicing it in half, leaving Beelzemon laughing wickedly as the Infermon was reduced to countless particles of Data, which Beelzemon then absorbed.

"Oh yeah, come to papa." Beelzemon said, forcing Infermon's Data into his being, absorbing all the Data he could, which made him desire more.

More opponents to face, more to destroy, more to absorb, a never ending cycle all in the name of power.

"This is amazing. Nothing can stop me." He declared, looking at his right hand and feeling absolute power flowing through his entire being, allowing it to consume him, only for the moment to be ruined as he noticed he was not alone.

"Caturamon?" Beelzemon let out, wondering why the Deva that had granted him such power was still bugging him.

"Stop fooling around and carry out your side of the deal." The Deva said, glaring down at Beelzemon, who glared back.

"Fine." Beelzemon said calmly as he gripped his guns, ready to hold up his end of the deal. "Let's get this over with."

-Back with the Tamers-

Keeping an eye on his friends, Takato remained silent, not wanting to bother anybody from their slumber, namely Rika, where he looked at his girlfriend with a smile, finding the way she was lying on her side and curled up a little kind of cute.

However, the brunette was broken from his current thoughts as he heard a faint beeping emanating from his back pocket, causing him to draw out the comms device Yamaki had given him, where a smile appeared on Takato's face to see it functional.

'Looks like this storm is stopping the Data Streams.' Takato guessed, before tying a message and quickly sending it, leaving the goggle headed Tamer hoping his message managed to get to the Real World.

-Real World-

Back in Riley's apartment, giving Yamaki not only a place to live until he was back on his feet, but also a second chance at their relationship, the blond was on the couch, typing away at his computer, trying all he could to get in contact with the Tamers.

"So much for quality time." Riley commented as she entered the room, hoping to spend sometime with her boyfriend away from his laptop, before asking him. "Did you miss breakfast?"

However, with Yamaki remaining silent, continuing to transfixed his attention to the machine/screen, Riley circled around the couch, where she then asked. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Remaining silent, Yamaki continued to type, before stopping as a message came across the screen, indicating he had a new note.

Surprised, Riley asked. "An Email? But who is it from?"

"It might be from them." Yamaki replied, clicking the message box open, where he and Riley were left astonished at what was written, but more to who had sent it.

To Mr. Yamaki

We made it to the Digital World and found Calumon. Hope to hear from you soon.

-Takato.

Reading the message, a smile appeared on Riley's face, where she reflected her care and said. "They did it. They're alright. That's a relief because I was starting to get worried."

But with Yamaki remaining silent and distant to her, somewhat annoyed, Riley asked. "Can you even hear me?"

In reply, Yamaki nodded, before holding out his hand.

"Get me the phone." He said with a seriousness in his tone. "There's someone I need to call."

-Meanwhile-

Within another section of Shinjuku, a new branch of Hypnos were hard at work.

However, what they were doing had some of the employees in concern.

"Sir, I must know why didn't you inform Yamaki about restarting Hypnos?" A man with short hair and was dressed in a black suit and glasses questioned his superior, before asking. "And how could you even think about resetting the Juggernaut, especially after seeing what it has done?"

Ignoring the man's concern, the new boss of Hypnos, another face in the crowd just smirked.

"The real question is how can we not?" He then asked, walking away and dismissing the concerns of the suit, who watched as his boss left, before smiling as his cell phone began to ring, where he drew the device, brought it to his ear and smiled.

"Good to hear from you again, Yamaki." He said, before asking. "I assume you didn't just call to discuss the weather, unless that weather is in relation to the changes in the Digital World?"

Even though Yamaki had lost most of his power when Vikaralamon came into the Real World and almost destroyed Shinjuku, there were still agents who remained loyal to the blond, keeping him informed to Hypnos' movements.

And with the possibility of another calamity could come with Juggernaut's third activation, the man in contact with Yamaki knew Hypnos needed its rightful commander back in charge.

-Back to the Digital World-

After the sand storm had died down and the Tamers had gotten some rest, Takato, Guilmon and the others said their goodbyes to the Cherrymon, thanking them for protecting Calumon and coming to them in their time of need, feeling proud they had continued to share their kindness upon the Digimon of the Digital World, hoping that it would continue to pass and help brighten up the seemingly tough world.

Finished packing up their provisions and sleeping bags, the Tamers started to head out, not completely sure how they could get back to the Real World, but remaining optimistic, Takato believed there had to be one way or another.

Drawing out the communicator, a scowl appeared on the brunette's face as he saw it unresponsive.

"Everything ok, Takato?" Rika asked, noticing the frustration on the Tamer's face.

"I am just trying to get this thing to work is all." Takato replied, before informing his friends. "I managed to send a message to Yamaki before, but now this thing just friend out again."

"It could be because the storms were disrupting the Data Streams." Henry guessed, which caused Kazu to ask. "So what? We just wait around until another storm comes before we can request a ride back home?"

"Sure looks that way." Henry replied, feeling a little downcast, alongside most of the Tamers.

"Momentai." Terriermon said, getting everyone's attention, where the rabbit-like Digimon smiled and went on to say with a confident cheerfulness. "There's no need to give up now. We got Calumon back, and we know that Yamaki knows we got what we came for, so it's only a matter of time before we are back home."

"And until then, we can always try and find another way back ourselves." Calumon added, his ears perking up, not minding if he had to stay in the Digital World another day or two, so long as he had his friends with him was all that mattered to the tiny Digimon.

Though the others felt a little better by Terriermon and Calumon's words, the group of humans and Digimon working alongside one another were unaware that as they continued to chat, a top of a cliff was the Digimon who had mastered control over the motorcycle that had terrified the Chuchidarumon village.

That was until he revved the engine and drove right off of the edge, landing before the Tamers, blocking off their route as he glared at the group with a dark smile.

"This is gonna be fun." He then said, his menacing glance scaring Calumon, while the Digimon stood before their Tamers.

Keeping himself ready for battle, Leomon then asked. "Who are you?"

But giving no reply, the Digimon just laughed.

"At least he has a sense of humor." Terriermon commented, before taking in the Digimon's form and admitting. "But there's something familiar about this guy."

Feeling the same way, Henry drew his D-Power, hoping to get some information on the Digimon, to determine whether or not he was a threat, but was left with confusion as no data displayed itself upon the screen.

"I can't get any data on this guy." Henry informed his friends, turning his focus to the Digimon and asked with caution. "You a Deva that got kicked out of the program?"

"I've got my own program and you stinkin' humans are gonna pay in order to keep it a success." The unknown Digimon said in reply, his words causing Renamon to look at him with a sudden shock, where she questioned. 'Could it be...?'

Looking carefully at the Digimon, at his arrogant smile, the dark glint in his eyes, as well as the red bandana wrapped around his left arm, there was no doubt in Renamon's mind as to who the Digimon really was.

"Impmon!" The vixen then let out, her call shocking the others, while the supposed Impmon just smirked.

"Impmon?" The Digimon asked, before stating. "That loser doesn't exist anymore. This is my true form. And the name's Beelzemon!"

Sensing Impmon's power to Digivolve came from another source beyond the bond between a human and a Tamer, Renamon knew Impmon had made some terrible deal with the Devas, where she then questioned. "Tell me, what did you promise them?"

With the name of Impmon's form now known, Henry's D-Power displayed the data on Beelzemon, shocking him at what it said.

"Beelzemon, Mega Level! His Darkness Claw and Double Impact attacks are almost always lethal!" Henry read, fear in his tone at encountering a Mega Level Digimon, who grinned at the data in regards to his power.

"Make that always!" Beelzemon said, horrifying all as he drew the shotgun from his leg holster and pointed it right at Renamon's face, where she remained in place and glaring at Beelzemon, as if disappointed that he would slump so low for power.

"It was a simple trade. My life for your life." Beelzemon then said, looking away from Renamon and at Guilmon and the others, wondering which of the Digimon Tamers he would get the pleasure of destroying first.

Deciding on who would be the first to fall at his power, Beelzemon continued to eye his new enemies, scaring Calumon, who wrapped his arms around Jeri, burying his head into her chest out of fear.

"I don't like Impmon like this. He's too scary." Calumon cried out, feeling more fear for the troublemaking Digimon than ever before, while Jeri felt a combination of her own fears and some concerns for the Mega Level Digimon.

"I knew Impmon had issues but I never imagined he'd be so evil." The brunette said, scared of what Impmon had become and what he was willing to do for such power.

And even though Takato, Rika and Henry were afraid, stepping up, they knew they had to fight back in order to keep their friends protected from what Impmon had allowed himself to become.

"Impmon, we gave you plenty of chances to be our friend, but if you want to fight us, so be it." Takato said, drawing his D-Power and a Digivolution Card.

Grinning back at Takato, Beelzemon said arrogantly. "Bring it on!"

As Takato was about to use his Digimon Card and Digivolve Guilmon to Growlmon, feeling the dedication and positive emotions of his friends, the red marking/crystal upon Calumon's forehead shone brightly, allowing the Tamers to once again achieve the power of Matrix Digivolution.

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

With the three Digimon in their Ultimate forms, standing alongside Meramon and Leomon, all were prepared to take on Beelzemon and put an end to his lust for power.

However, before any of the Digimon could make a single attack, the storms from before returned, only they seemed more violent when compared to the previous storm.

"What's going on? What's with this whacked out weather?" Beelzemon questioned, knowing that even for the Digital World this was unusual, which seemed to get worse by the second, causing him to give out a frustrated groan as lightning began to strike around the area, knowing it was too great a risk to fight the Digimon Tamers with such a disadvantage against him.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me. I'll finish this later." Beelzemon stated, turning his motorcycle and retreating, which eased the group a little, but now they had to worry about the raging storm.

-Returning to the Real World-

From their apartment, Janyu and Suzie, who was holding a stuffed animal she had dressed as Terriermon, sticky taping a plastic horn to the toy's head and colouring in green markings on the toy's arms to match Terriermon's.

Holding her makeshift Terriermon toy close to her body, the purple haired girl looked out the window, at a massive surge of energy swirling around a building in the distance, where she asked. "Daddy, what's that?"

"A bad idea." Janyu said in reply, knowing all to well that Hypnos were trying to use the Juggernaut again, which scared Suzie, worried as to what could happen to Henry, Terriermon and all those she considered her friends within the Digital World.

Fearful of the green light, Suzie and her father wer right, for within the new Hypnos headquarters, the new head of the organization was playing with forces he didn't understand.

"Good. Shut down the test sequence." He commanded, only for one of the scientists to say with panic. "Sir, I'm afraid we can't. The program isn't responding. I can stop it."

Confused, the boss of Hypnos said back. "What do you mean? It's supposed to shut down automatically."

"There's no manual override." The scientist told the boss, before another informed with concerns. "It's completely out of control."

As most of the staff began to fall into panic, seeing the program acting on its own, no longer under their control, only one individual smiled as he saw the door to the lab slide open.

"It's about time you showed up." He said, smiling as Riley and Yamaki entered the room, a stoic expression on Yamaki's face as he examined the chaos and just asked. "See what happens when I leave you alone?"

"Now let me through so I can clean up this mess. As of right now, I am officially taking command over Hypnos, the way it was meant to be." Yamaki then said, passing beside the now dismissed head of Hypnos and taking command, a great anger filling the recently demoted boss as he watched Yamaki approach one of the keyboards and began to input his own codes and commands within, doing all he could to counteract and shutdown the Juggernaut.

"This is all your fault." He stated as he glared at Yamaki's contact, knowing Yamaki's contact had been plotting behind his back and had cost him his high status amongst the Hypnos ranks.

But like Yamaki and Riley, he didn't mind, all that mattered was to fix the mistakes of the Juggernaut before things fell into a third state of despair.

-Returning to the Digital World-

Though Beelzemon had retreated from the storms Hypnos was foolishly creating with the Juggernaut program, the Tamers found they were not out of the woods, for a beastly Digimon had approached the group, glaring at all with a giant smile on his face.

"It's over for you and your humans." The Digimon stated, causing WarGrowlmon and the other Digimon to go on the defensive, certain this Digimon was going to attack.

"Not just yet. So why don't you be a good boy and just play dead already?" Taomon said back, bracing herself and preparing her light magic against this new enemy, actions Rika acted to as she drew her D-Power, trying to gather what information she could on the beast Digimon, where she was in shock at who this Digimon was.

"Caturamon, Ultimate Level. Exalted beast Digimon. That guys a Deva!" Rika called in warning, not only causing the Digimon to keep up their guards, but also the humans, knowing that Caturamon was after Calumon.

But even with their determination to keep Calumon protected, Caturamon showed his great power, as well as his tactical mind.

"Howl of the Heavens!" He called with a great roar, which not only threw the Tamers back, but with the intense winds, it blew the group around, separating Takato, Henry and Rapidmon as they were dragged within a passing Digital Field.

And as bad as it was to lose three of their friends, it got worse for the remaining Tamers as Caturamon lunged up and at Calumon, sinking his fangs around the catalyst Digimon's tiny frame and keeping him locked in his jaws as the Deva made his retreat, leaving Rika and the others in great sorrow as the sandstorm slowly began to die down.

All they had been through to save Calumon, the Devas had once again stolen their friend away from them, while Takato, Henry and Rapidmon were long gone.

With this drawback, it looked as though the Devas had won this round.


	20. Update: apologiza

I want to apologize to all the readers i been working on a story but don't worried i working on the new chapter just give me so time i will update soon


End file.
